A vida na Caserna
by Lamari
Summary: [Completa]U. A. Camus é um jovem oficial da Marinha da França que é convidado a participar de um treinamento secreto da OTAN. Dentre os companheiros de treinamento, está o sempre arrogante oficial do Exército da Inglaterra, o jovem Milo. Yaoi CamusXMilo
1. Os melhores entre os melhores

**Disclaimer: **Não, Saint Seiya infelizmente não me pertence. Não, mais infelizmente ainda não lucro um tostão furado com ela.

**Resumo: **U. A. Camus é um jovem oficial da Marinha da França que é convidado a participar de um treinamento secreto da OTAN. Dentre os companheiros de treinamento, está o sempre arrogante oficial do Exército da Inglaterra, o jovem Milo. Irão os dois jovens resistir às tentações proibidas da vida na caserna? Yaoi-lemon CamusXMilo.

-X-X-X-

**Cap. 1 – Os melhores dentre os melhores **

Desceu do helicóptero verde-oliva meio ressabiado, abaixando-se para desviar das pás que giravam fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Correu abaixado até juntar-se ao resto do grupo que voara com ele e que conversava animadamente, esticando-se todos a fim de relaxar as juntas doídas pela viagem longa e desconfortável. Com um leve aceno de cabeça para os outros, deixou cair a pesada mochila no chão e começou a se esticar também.

Olhava a sua volta num misto de medo e curiosidade. Muitos rapazes mais ou menos de sua idade, trajando uniformes mais ou menos iguais ao seu, corriam de um lado para o outro, entretidos em algum tipo de treinamento. Gritos de ordem, músicas ritmadas, helicópteros que pousavam e decolavam, ecos de tiros por todos os lados.

Camus estava acostumado a essa vida. Aos oito anos de idade o pai o havia mandado para o colégio militar, entristecido e perdido demais após a morte de sua mãe para continuar a criá-lo sozinho. O garoto no início odiou a idéia, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando àquela dura vida de treinamentos e restrições de todos os tipos: hora para acordar, para almoçar, para estudar, para treinar, para jantar, para tomar banho, toque de recolher... era essa a única vida que o garoto conhecia, e após um tempo acostumou-se a ela.

Aos dez anos, veio a notícia do falecimento de seu pai. Após toda aquela agonia de velório, enterro e documentos, percebeu-se sozinho no mundo. Mas não se desesperou. Mesmo as lágrimas pela morte prematura do pai foram um ato mecânico. Como seu tutor legal, foi designado o Tenente-Coronel do exército da França, Monsieur Aiolos du Sagittaire. O Tenente-Coronel era um homem severo e impunha disciplina rígida, mas o amava como a um filho.

Tornou-se um adolescente frio e compenetrado, sempre preocupado em cumprir suas obrigações. Aos poucos, foi se tornando cada vez mais reservado, fechando-se em si mesmo. Era como se tivesse construído uma barreira de gelo eterno em volta de si.

Aos dezoito anos já tinha experiência e capacidade o suficiente para juntar-se à Escola de Oficiais da Marinha da França, em que se graduou como melhor da turma. Assim, aos vinte anos de idade, impressionantemente jovem, tornara-se o Segundo Tenente Camus L'Aquaire, um dos grandes orgulhos das forças armadas francesas.

Dois anos depois, foi pedido à França para enviar o melhor de seus jovens para um treinamento novo e extremamente confidencial da OTAN (1). Camus foi a escolha óbvia, pelo currículo invejável não só intelectualmente – estava se graduando engenheiro aeronáutico na Faculdade das Forças Armadas – como também físico – havia se saído incrivelmente bem em todas as missões-treinamento para as quais fora mandado.

Assim, aos vinte e dois anos de idade, o belo jovem francês aguardava no pátio da base militar, junto a um grupo de garotos que, ao contrário de si, pareciam extremamente excitados e empolgados com aquela oportunidade única. Fechou os olhos pedindo aos céus para que nenhum deles lhe dirigisse a palavra. Não que não simpatizasse com os outros: o problema era que ele mesmo não era nada simpático.

– Olá, sou o Subtenente Shura Capricón, Exército da Espanha! – disse um jovem moreno num inglês com um sotaque pra lá de carregado, estendendo-lhe a mão direita.

– Segundo Tenente Camus L'Aquaire, Marinha da França! – apresentou-se o rapaz apertando a mão do outro sem esconder o desdém pela patente inferior do espanhol.

– Bonita base, não? – perguntou o espanhol, disfarçando seu constrangimento.

– Uma base como todas as outras... – limitou-se a falar o francês.

– Bom, não é todo dia que ficamos numa base em Atenas, suponho... – riu um moreno grandalhão atrás de dos dois. – A propósito, sou Aldebaran Taurus, Segundo-Tenente e fuzileiro naval da marinha dos Estados Unidos da América – encheu a boca para falar, principalmente quando disse ser um fuzileiro naval, pois havia percebido o desdém com que Camus tratara o outro e, além de ter patente igual ao francês, era ainda um _mariner, _parte do temido grupo de elite norte-americano.

Camus sentiu uma ponta de inveja mas seus olhos demonstraram a mesma frieza de sempre. Olhou para trás e encarou o enorme rapaz que sorria cumprimentando o espanhol. – Bem, você não me parece americano... – disse sem demonstrar a menor mudança em seu timbre de voz.

– Talvez seja pelo fato de eu ser brasileiro... minha família imigrou para os Estados Unidos quando eu ainda era criança. Acabei me naturalizando e agora cá estou! – continuou Aldebaran, sempre sorrindo. Shura agradeceu internamente por aquele grandão sorridente, intuindo que seriam grandes amigos ao longo do duro tempo de treinamento.

– Humpf – bufou Camus – _Quel patriotisme! _(2)

Shura e Aldebaran se olharam e riram da cara zangada do francês. Apesar de serem todos militares, acostumados à dura vida na caserna, eram também jovens e queriam fazer amizade. Muito diferentemente de Camus, que não parecia nem um pouco interessado na conversa animada que os outros dois vinham tendo a respeito de quantas folgas teriam por semana e se as mulheres gregas eram mesmo tão bonitas quanto ouviram falar. Em pouco tempo, os jovens de várias nações diferentes, já devidamente apresentados uns aos outros, brincavam e contavam vantagens sobre seus postos, suas missões, seus países e até sobre suas fardas, discutindo qual era a mais bonita.

Um homem aparentando ser um pouco mais velho que os outros, mas ainda assim jovem, vestindo uma bela farda, foi se chegando aos poucos. Parou ao lado do grupo, circundando-os, fitando-os dos pés a cabeça, como que estudando. "Os melhores dentre os melhores! E ainda assim parece que eu vou ter um trabalhão!", pensou o homem e suspirou, fechando os olhos e tomando coragem. "E onde está aquela uma quando a gente precisa dela? Preciso dar um jeito naquela menina!"

– Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentido! – gritou e os jovens colocaram-se em posição, todos duros com uma mão à testa. – Muito bem, sou o Major Saga Gemini, da Força Aérea grega, designado comandante do Primeiro Batalhão Alfa da OTAN: ou seja, os Senhores. Antes de começarmos o treinamento que, garanto, será o mais difícil que os Senhores já enfrentaram, gostaria que se apresentassem. – começou, caminhando pelos soldados perfilados. – O grandão aí primeiro!

– Segundo-Tenente Aldebaran Taurus e fuzileiro naval dos Estados Unidos, Senhor! – berrou o brasileiro com toda a força de seus pulmões. Saga teve uma vontade indescritível de rir mas se segurou. Continuou andando e parou diante de um outro rapaz.

– Subtenente Shura Capricón, Exército da Espanha, Senhor!

– Segundo-Tenente Másquera Morte Cancerini, Aeronáutica da Itália, Senhor!

– Nossa, que nome horrível! – disse Saga desgostoso. – Credo! – murmurou balançando a cabeça. – Vamos, continuem!

– Subtenente Aiolia Lyons, Força Aérea da Grécia, Senhor!

– Segundo Tenente Camus L'Aquaire, Marinha da França, Senhor!

– Ah, sim, Sr. L'Aquaire, muito bem recomendado... – disse Saga olhando seu caderno de notas. Camus tentou continuar com aquela pose impassível de sempre, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o orgulho que o comentário do Major lhe causou. – Huuuum, mas está faltando um... pelas minhas contas, o Batalhão Alfa seria formado por seis oficiais... onde estará o sexto? – disse, pensativo.

– Subtenente Milo Scorpio se apresentando, Senhor! Senhor, desculpe o atraso, Senhor! Senhor, minha mochila prendeu na hélice do helicóptero, Senhor! Senhor! – disse o jovem esbaforido, as faces vermelhas como se fossem explodir.

– Que tanto senhor é esse, Senhor? – perguntou Saga fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não rir da cara do jovem loiro espevitado. – E de onde é o Senhor? – perguntou.

– Ah, claro, Senhor! Desculpa Senhor! Exército da Inglaterra, Senhor! – completou o jovem Milo.

"Af, sujeitinho insuportável...", pensou Camus olhando meio de soslaio para o jovem loiro e de olhos claros a seu lado.

Saga suspirou profundamente. "E ainda me disseram que eram os melhores dentre os melhores...Acho que eu vou ter mais trabalho do que imaginei", pensou para si mesmo. – Bom, senhores... o treinamento começará amanhã pela manhã. Por ora, quero que passem pela triagem, onde conseguirão duas fardas e farão alguns ajustes, como por exemplo cortar os cabelos, não é mesmo, Sr. Scorpio? – disse virando-se para Milo, cujas madeixas longas contrastavam com a farda cinza-chumbo. – Tenham em mente que aqui não há hierarquia entre os senhores, são todos recrutas que devem obediência a mim e aos outros. E principalmente que não será nada fácil cumprirem o treinamento. É só por enquanto. Deeeescaaaaaansaaaar! – ordenou. "Onde está a Shina quando a gente precisa dela?", pensou e saiu pisando duro, deixando os jovens com cara de ponto de interrogação.

-X-X-X-

– Ai, que merda! – disse Milo batendo com a palma da mão na testa assim que Saga se afastou do grupo. – Consegui causar a pior impressão possível com o comandante logo nos dois primeiros minutos de Grécia! Eu mereço!

– Que nada, Milo, foi uma entrada triunfal, eu diria... – riu Aldebaran e abraçou o companheiro.

– Sei sim... e como se não bastasse isso e minha mochila destroçada pelo helicóptero, ainda por cima vou ter de cortar o cabelo que com tanto custo consegui cultivar lutando contra deus e o mundo nas Forças Armadas de Sua Majestade! – disse cabisbaixo, arrancando risadas dos companheiros, menos de Camus, lógico.

Camus olhou para o grupo e suspirou. "_Mon Dieu_, e eu achando que estaria dentre os melhores...", pensou. Pegou sua mochila do chão colocando-a nas costas e pôs-se a caminhar.

– Oh, ruivo, onde é que cê vai? – perguntou Milo correndo atrás do outro.

O francês fez uso de todas as suas forças para não mandar o jovem loiro para a Inglaterra que o pariu. – Para a triagem, onde mais? Bando de imbecis! – disse com a voz gelada de sempre.

– Nossa, esse aí sabe fazer amizade, pelo jeito... – riu Milo.

Os seis rapazes se dirigiram à triagem, que consistia em um grande galpão de concreto cinza subdividido em várias pequenas salas. Enfrentaram uma pequena fila até encontrarem, sentada numa pequena mesinha de madeira, uma jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.

– Olá, rapazes. Eu sou a Sargento Marin D'Aguias! – apresentou-se a jovem, saindo detrás da mesa e cumprimentando os garotos, que quase não acreditaram ao encontrar uma mulher – e bonita – naquele lugar. – E os Senhores devem ser os recrutas do Projeto Batalhão Alfa, correto?

– Sim, senhora! – disse Camus, apresentando-se a si e aos demais.

– Ah, mas é um líder nato... tinha que ser francês mesmo! – disse Milo ironicamente. Tomou uma das mãos de Marin nas suas e a beijou docemente. – Não esperava encontrar uma flor tão bela neste jardim de concreto... – completou olhando a moça no fundo dos olhos.

Camus deu uma bufada, já estava perdendo a paciência. – Senhora? – disse, encarando Marin, que por sua vez ostentava uma feição zangada.

– Oh sim! Somente para lembrá-los, Senhores, de que aqui e para nós os Senhores são recrutas e nada mais... – disse encarando Milo. – E portanto sujeitos a todas as leis marciais, inclusive aquelas que dizem respeito a desacato a autoridade... – completou, fazendo Milo engolir em seco. – Enfim, tomem aqui... – disse a moça entregando a cada um uma mochila grande e verde-oliva (a indefectível cor militar) com o nome de cada um na etiqueta. – Aí dentro está todo o material de que vão precisar, desde fardas a material de higiene e sobrevivência. Agora, por favor, dirijam-se à sala 54, irão fazer o exame médico. De lá, por favor vão até a sala 47 para cortarem os cabelos...

Os seis recrutas foram caminhando a passos largos até a sala indicada pela Sargento Marin. A porta estava fechada e de quando em quando alguns gritos podiam ser ouvidos vindos de lá. Havia dois bancos, um de frente para o outro, cada um encostado em uma parede do corredor estreito. Sentaram-se Camus, Aldebaran e Shura em um e Aiolia, Másquera e Milo no outro. Os companheiros se olharam meio ressabiados e assustados, até que a porta se abriu e um rapaz saiu de lá meio mancando, ajudado por um outro cujo braço estava tão inchado que parecia que ia explodir.

– Mais dois! – gritou uma voz de dentro da sala.

– Aldebaran, vamos nós dois! – disse Shura com uma voz meio tremida. O brasileiro-americano concordou com a cabeça e foram os dois para a sala.

Enquanto isso, Aiolia, Milo e Másquera conversavam amigavelmente.

– Milo, você já conhecia o Aldebaran? Vocês pareceram muito amigos... – perguntou Aiolia.

– Oh, sim, o Deba e eu somos companheiros de longa data... lutamos juntos no Iraque... – contou o jovem inglês.

– Iraque? – virou-se Camus para encarar o loiro. – Você esteve no Iraque? – perguntou tentando em vão disfarçar sua admiração.

– Por que a surpresa, oh Napoleão Bonaparte? Estive sim, ué! Até estilhaço de bomba eu tomei... – pontuou o outro. – Você em compensação duvido que tenha estado em alguma missão de verdade... deve ser daqueles almofadinhas que cresceram em colégio militar e por isso alçaram patente logo cedo, se saindo bem nas missões-treino mas nunca se envolvendo num conflito de verdade, acertei? – perguntou sorrindo um sorriso irônico.

– Ora, seu... – murmurou Camus entre os dentes fitando aquele sorrisinho meio de lado do loiro.

– Mais dois! – berrou a voz lá de dentro enquanto saíam de lá Aldebaran e Shura meio atordoados.

– Másquera e Aiolia, vão vocês. Eu quero ir com o francês, ele é tão simpático! – disse Milo fazendo um sinal para os dois colegas, que se levantaram e foram ao médico.

– Ora, seu... – continuou Camus sem saber muito bem o que dizer. "Que sujeitinho mais insuportável!", pensou novamente.

– Ah, vamos, Yves Saint-Laurant, não faz essa carinha não... seremos bons amigos, você vai ver! – disse Milo tirando o quepe e jogando os longos cabelos loiros para trás. – Ai, não queria ter de cortar o cabelo... – murmurou pesaroso.

– Bem, mas acho que não vai ter muito jeito não... E nossa, que Sargento gata, não? – disse Shura já mais recomposto.

– Ficou doidinha por mim! – gabou-se Milo.

– Ah, com certeza, agora o inglês é o Casanova da caserna... – afirmou Camus fazendo um gesto com as mãos, meio enfadado.

– Nossa, gente, tirei a Brigitte Bardot do sério! – riu-se Milo e Camus fechou a cara, corando um pouco. – Mas pra sua informação, meu caro, e pra te fazer ter uma melhor imagem de mim... sim, eu me preocupo com o que você acha de mim... – disse, dobrando o corpo pra frente, aproximando-se do francês. – eu sou só meio inglês, então tenhamos só meia rivalidade, ok? Minha mãe era grega...

– Quer dizer então que além de tudo estou em desvantagem, afinal, você joga em casa... – bufou Camus, cruzando os braços. – Ingleses são sempre ingleses...metidos!

– Nossa, o Picolé Humano fez uma piada! – brincou Milo. – Segurem-se todos que vai chover canivete...

– _Mon Dieu_! – exclamou o francês. – Não faz nem meia hora que nos conhecemos e você já está a me aporrinhar deste jeito, _sacré bleu_! – completou, por sua vez também tirando seu quepe e coçando com o indicador direito a cabeça ruiva.

– Se controla, Uxo! – disse Aldebaran. – Eu te conheço de longa data, mas acho que o Sr. L'Aquaire não está gostando nada nada de suas gracinhas...

– Até que enfim alguém falou algo que preste nesse lugar, credo! – desabafou Camus. – Que espécie de apelido ridículo é Uxo?

– Vem de Miluxo! – explicou o inglês. – E é um apelido super carinhoso, viu, Sophie Neveau?

– Ora, seu... – exclamou Camus ficando em pé de frente para o outro. Pegou Milo pela gola da farda. – Quer morrer, é?

– De repente é uma boa idéia... – disse o inglês. Camus o largou com tudo no banco e se sentou novamente, bufando. "Credo, agi por impulso agora... acho que nunca na minha vida eu agi por impulso... sujeitinho mais insuportável!", pensou e olhou para o outro lado, a fim de não encarar o loiro.

– Mais dois! – aquela voz temerosa chamou, enquanto Aiolia e Másquera saíam da sala.

Relutantemente, Camus se levantou e caminhou até ao médico, acompanhado pelo loiro sorridente.

-X-X-X-

Entraram os dois meio ressabiados na sala fria de concreto. Havia uma maca meio rasgada encostada na parede, e ao lado um velho apoio de soros que de tão enferrujado transmitia tétano só de chegar perto. Do lado oposto, um armário branco pequeno com portas de vidro pelas quais se enxergavam algumas ampolas: penicilina, xilocaína e sufa. Ao lado esquerdo do armário, uma pequena mesa de madeira igual àquela da Sargento D'Aguias. Atrás da mesa, um sujeito careca com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Em cima da mesa, lia-se numa velha placa: Dr. Tokumaro Tatsumi. Incoscientemente, Milo deu um passo em direção a Camus.

– Muito bem, nus os dois! – disse o médico, levantando-se e batendo o pó do velho avental branco.

– O quê? – perguntou Camus com os olhos arregalados.

– Ah, vai me dizer que você nunca fez exame médico no exército, Moet Chandon? – perguntou Milo rindo de canto de boca. Tirou o quepe, pousando-o sobre a maca e o ventilador de teto espalhou os fios loiros pelo rosto moreno de sol. Tirou o jaleco da farda calmamente, depositando-o com cuidado ao lado de seu quepe. Abaixou-se para desamarrar os coturnos altos e pretos, que saíram de seus pés não sem alguma dificuldade. Livrou-se das meias pouco depois, seguido pela cueca.

Não havia a menor dúvida de que aquela mistura anglo-grega tinha dado pra lá de certo. O jovem, aos vinte um anos, era simplesmente estonteante. Os longos cabelos loiros desciam como uma cascata pelas costas proporcionalmente trabalhadas. Os braços fortes emolduravam um tórax perfeito, marcado pelo peitoral definido e pela barriga semi tanquinho. As pernas eram firmes e bem torneadas, e nelas se apoiavam glúteos no mínimo suculentos. Milo terminou de se despir e voltou para encarar o francês que, meio ruborizado, nem se mexia.

– Oh doutor, acho que a Maria Antonieta aí está sem graça... – disse Milo apoiando um braço no ombro do francês. Mas não conseguia disfarçar um leve rubor nas faces.

Camus ficou uns dois segundos sem saber o que dizer. Até que levantou o ombro em que o inglês se apoiava, fazendo o outro se afastar de si. Foi então sua vez de, resmungando mil coisas em francês, despir-se devagar, da mesma maneira quase ritualística com que fizera o outro.Ficou completamente nu, revelando um corpo sedutoramente másculo. Também tinha as faces rubras, mas como era mais claro que o grego sua vergonha aparecia mais.

"Paciência é uma virtude...", pensou o Dr. Tatsumi encarando os dois. "Ver homem pelado todo dia é castigo, só pode ser!", tornou a pensar, colocando o estetoscópio gelado na pele de um e depois do outro. Fez os dois correrem, pularem, mediu pulsação, pressão, tirou sangue, fez tudo quanto foi exame que podia.

Em determinado momento, Camus pôde perceber a tatuagem entre o ombro e as costas do inglês: um grande escorpião cuja cauda terminava quase na junção do ombro com o pescoço. Ao lado, no dorso do grego, algumas cicatrizes que reconheceu terem sido causadas por estilhaços de bomba. Mordeu o lábio inferior de inveja, pois sempre quisera uma dessas cicatrizes para si.

– Vistam-se os dois agora antes que eu vomite aqui! – berrou Tatsumi. Os dois se vestiram muito rapidamente e iam saindo da sala quando a voz gritou novamente. – Mais dois!

– Oh Milo, vem cá, desde quando pode tatuagem nas forças armadas, posso saber? – perguntou Camus assim que os dois puseram os pés para fora da sala do Dr. Tatsumi.

– Desde quando o melhor dos melhores tem uma, ué! – respondeu o outro recolocando o quepe.

– Sempre modesto, né, Miluxo? – perguntou Deba rindo, enquanto Camus cruzou os braços, emburrado.

– Ah, Deba, você me conhece! – riu o inglês.

– Vamos cortar o cabelo! – disse Camus meio que empurrando o loiro, feliz por estarem indo pra um lugar em que Milo definitivamente não iria fazer piadinha.

Foram andando até a sala 47, mas nessa, surpreendentemente, não havia fila. Entraram os seis juntos em outra das muitas salas frias de concreto daquele galpão horroroso. Essa era mais simples ainda que a outra, havendo três cadeiras dessas de barbeiro perfiladas e um sujeito meio asqueroso e incrivelmente grande com uma máquina de raspar cabelo nas mãos. O sujeito caminhou até eles, examinando um a um minuciosamente. Parou ao lado de Milo e sorriu, mostrando os dentes tortos.

– Você fica! Os outros cinco podem dar o fora daqui... Cássius vai se divertir raspando o cabelo da pequena Barbie aqui... – riu o grandalhão.

– Credo em cruz, não me deixem aqui sozinho com esse monstro! – gritou Milo encarando os outros cinco que saíam de fininho dando graças a Deus por manterem seus cabelos muito bem aparados.

– Ué, você não é _lo mejor de los mejores_? – sorriu Shura já sob o batente da porta. – Te vira malandro! – completou o espanhol e saiu dali a passos apressados, sendo seguido de perto por Aldebaran, Aiolia e Másquera.

– Eu fico com você! – afirmou Camus sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, tirando o quepe e colocando sobre uma das coxas que parecia que ia saltar de dentro da calça apertada.

– Nossa, que deu em você? Resolveu ser meu amigo? – perguntou Milo se sentando na cadeira ao lado, tentando ao máximo controlar seus nervos. Mal podia acreditar que seu precioso cabelo ia ser furiosamente estragado por um homem que pra carrasco só faltava o capuz preto.

– Franceses nunca são amigos de ingleses, _mon chèr _(3). Estou aqui somente para observar sua derrota! – disse Camus sorrindo pela primeira vez.

– Ora seu... – murmurou Milo.

Cássius ligou a máquina e o barulhinho irritante foi entrando zumbindo pela orelha de Milo, que se mexeu na cadeira, apertando com força o encosto. Apertou os olhos ao sentir primeiro suas madeixas serem cortadas por uma tesoura meio torta e depois a nuca ser raspada por aquela máquina que, para ele, era um grande instrumento de tortura nas mãos de um carrasco medieval.

– Gostei da tatuagem – disse Camus para tentar desviar a atenção do inglês de seu suplício.

– Jura? Coisas de adolescente rebelde... – pontuou o outro, suspirando como que se lembrando de algo saudoso.

– E as cicatrizes? Bomba, granada...? – perguntou o francês.

– Ih, você nem imagina, Brigitte Bardot... estava eu em pleno campo de batalha quando de repente... – começou a contar Milo, e quando terminou a história, sem perceber, Cássius havia lhe cortado todo o cabelo.

Saíram os dois de lá, e pela primeira vez naquelas poucas horas em que se conheceram era Milo quem estava embaraçado, e não Camus.

-X-X-X-

– Bom, muito bom... – observou o Major Saga rodeando Milo. – Agora está até parecendo um homem... – continuou.

Estavam todos no pátio da base militar da OTAN na Grécia, e um sol forte queimava a pele dos jovens recrutas que, com suas fardas pesadas, suavam em bicas; Camus muito mais que os outros. Nisso, uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, fardada como todos ali, veio correndo meio esbaforida com um caderno nas mãos. O Major Saga foi ao encontro da menina, afastando-se um pouco do grupo, e os dois pareciam discutir.

– Gente, alguém abana o francês antes que ele derreta... – comentou Milo baixinho sem sair da incômoda posição de sentido. Os companheiros soltaram risadas abafadas.

– Pelo menos não fui eu quem foi chamado de Barbie pelo barbeiro... ora francamente! – murmurou Camus. Os outros riram um pouco mais alto agora.

Milo ficou vermelho de raiva, e Camus comemorou internamente o fato de estar começando a dar voltas naquele inglês empertigado, embora mantivesse a expressão impassível de sempre.

– Bom, rapazes, quero lhes apresentar a Sargento Shina Ofidiuus, minha assistente pessoal. Ela nos acompanhará nos treinamentos e monitorará o desempenho de cada um de vocês. – afirmou o Major Saga.

– Muito bem, muito bem... – foi dizendo a jovem. – Como hoje não há treinamento, vou somente distribuir e lhes mostrar seus alojamentos... venham comigo... – disse a garota, e saiu andando muito apressada. Os seis companheiros se olhavam sem entender muito bem o que se passava, afinal, o que uma mulher poderia acrescentar ao treinamento deles, que eram os melhores dentre os melhores? Mas resolveram obedecer, afinal eram soldados e soldados obedecem.

Após uma longa caminhada, chegaram todos a um galpão de madeira que ficava a uns cinco quilômetros daquele pátio principal. O galpão era bem rústico e ficava na parte de baixo de uma colina verde, em cujo topo se encontrava justamente o pátio do qual vieram. A construção era enorme e cabiam muitas camas ali; entretanto, havia somente três beliches: um à extrema esquerda, outro no centro, e outro à extrema direita, perto do banheiro, se é que se pode chamar um cano e um buraco no chão de banheiro. Cada beliche era separado do outro por um biombo.

– Bem, vocês podem escolher suas camas... – disse a Sargento Shina fazendo um gesto de "vão, vão" com a mão esquerda, enquanto tomava notas.

Mais que depressa, Aldebaran e Shura se jogaram no beliche da extrema direita, perto da porta, e Másquera e Aiolia no do centro. Milo e Camus demoraram e ficaram justamente com o beliche próximo ao banheiro.

– Aaaaaah, não... – murmurou Camus meio desolado.

– Calma, não deve feder tanto assim... – disse Milo jogando a pesada mochila na cama de cima.

– E quem está pensando em fedor? Eu não queria era ter de dividir o beliche justo com você! – argumentou Camus deixando-se cair sentado na cama de baixo.

Milo mostrou-lhe a língua e escalou a cama de cima, notando que sua bunda sentia o estrado da cama de tão molenga que era o colchão.

Shina avisou-lhes que no dia seguinte de manhã o treinamento seria explicado e iniciado. Desejou boa sorte aos rapazes, olhou para o galpão, fez uma careta de nojo, cuspiu no chão e saiu correndo. Os seis companheiros passaram o resto daquele dia tranqüilos, arrumando suas coisas e conversando sobre as expectativas que tinham com relação àquilo tudo. "O que será o Primeiro Batalhão Alfa, afinal?", perguntavam-se. Camus era o único a ficar calado, pensativo, como que mergulhado num oceano interno e instransponível.

-X-X-X-

Todos dormiam tranqüilamente, mas Milo virava de um lado para o outro. Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. "Merda!", pensou. Sorrateiramente se sentou na cama e fez o maior esforço do mundo para descer da parte de cima do beliche sem acordar o companheiro de baixo. Como um gato, se esgueirou pelo galpão até encontrar a saída. Correu morro acima, vencendo os cinco quilômetros entre o alojamento e o pátio principal rapidamente. Dirigiu-se até a sede da base e pediu licença à Sargento D'Aguias, que estava de plantão e gentilmente lhe cedeu um computador.

Sentando em frente ao aparelho, digitou: Estralou os dedos e digitou o mais rápido que pôde.

_Dite, meu irmão,_

_Como queria que você estivesse aqui. Você não faz idéia do que me aconteceu... esse lugar é horrível como o são todos os lugares em que já estive desde que me meti no exército, mas você bem sabe que eu gosto dessa vida. Não faço a menor idéia de como vai ser esse treinamento ou do por que raios estamos todos aqui, afinal. Somos um grupo heterogêneo: um espanhol, um italiano, um grego, um brasileiro que representa os EUA (o Deba, lembra, aquele moreno que te apresentei no meu aniversário?), eu e um francês pra lá de metido a besta. Aliás, acredita você que eu quase me ferro por causa da Brigitte Bardot? (esse é o apelido carinhoso que eu inventei pro Monsieur Camus L'Aquaire, bah!) Pois bem, estava eu descendo do helicóptero quando desviei minha atenção pra ele, um ruivão de olhos azuis gelados e corpo de soldado, vestindo a farda branca da marinha, a mais linda de todas, confesso. Fiquei tão besta olhando pra ele, tão exótico, que fui levantando bem debaixo do helicóptero e as asas rasgaram minha mochila em duas, quase rasgando minha cabeça... É mole? Mas peguei no pé dele de um jeito que ele vai desistir desse treinamento só pra não ter de conviver comigo, hehe. Dite, olhei pra ele e lembrei de nossas loucuras de adolescente, quando íamos praquelas boates em Londres e bem, você bem sabe o que fazíamos lá... pensei que desses tempos tinha trazido só a tatuagem. Amigo, acho que tô ficando louco... a vida na caserna é realmente um troço estranho. Vou tentar te ligar, tenho saudades. Por favor, manda notícias e tenta me convencer de que eu não estou ficando doido. _

_Abraços,_

_Miluxo_

_PS – Tive de cortar o cabelo, dá pra acreditar?_

Enviar. Sua mensagem foi enviada com sucesso. Alívio. Desligou a máquina e correu de volta ao alojamento, pedindo aos céus para que a Sargento Marin não comentasse com ninguém sobre sua ida ali. Tal qual um ninja, sem fazer o menor barulho, se esgueirou pelo galpão de madeira, atravessando os biombos e chegando à sua cama. Lentamente e sem fazer o menor barulho escalou o beliche e pôde finalmente dormir.

"Onde será que esse insuportável foi?", pensou o francês, fingindo que dormia.

-X-X-X-

(1) OTAN: Organização do Tratado do Atlântico Norte: aliança militar formada pelas potências ocidentais à época da Guerra Fria para combater o Pacto de Varsóvia, isto é, o bloco socialista. Ainda atua hoje em dia, capitaneada principalmente pelos EUA.

(2) Que patriotismo!

(3) Meu caro (e não meu querido)

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Taí meu primeiro U.A. Acho que só eu vou gostar mesmo... mas confesso que sempre me peguei pensando em como seria um relacionamento entre dois mocinhos em meio a todo esse ambiente militar... vamos ver o que sai. Confesso que não tenho a mínima idéia de onde quero chegar com essa fic, mas resolvi fazê-la mesmo assim. Tenho algumas cenas mais pesadas em mente, acho que só os primeiros capítulos vão ser mais levinhos. Vamos ver no que dá!

Não resisti à idéia de fazer de Milo um jovem inglês petulante. É conhecidíssima a rivalidade entre França e Inglaterra, e acho que nesse campo essa velha rivalidade vai dar o que falar. Quanto ao Deba como americano, bem, como o Brasil não faz parte da OTAN foi a maneira que encontrei de colocá-lo na história. 

Comentários são muito mais do que bem vindos! 

Obrigada. 


	2. O Projeto Batalhao Alfa

**A/N: **Algumas partes da fic serão inspiradas pelo filme Até o Limite da Honra. E também por todos os filmes de guerra que eu já vi nessa vida, portanto não estranhem se acharem algumas passagens meio familiares.

Quanto aos reviews, nem preciso falar, né? Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu mesmo! Os comentários me deram uma baita vontade de escrever, aí sentei e consegui montar o segundo capítulo em tempo recorde.

-X-X-X-

**Cap. 2 – O Projeto Batalhão Alfa**

Embora fosse verão na Grécia, a noite era um tanto quanto fria. Um vento gelado cortava a pele de quem se atrevesse a andar despreocupadamente pelas ruas, aproveitando talvez a famosa vida noturna de Atenas. E, como bem se sabe, na caserna tudo é potencializado (propositadamente, diriam alguns): o frio é mais frio, o calor é mais quente, o vento é mais gelado e cheiro é sempre mais forte do que nos outros lugares. Ah, e claro, não nos esqueçamos do barulho, que é sempre mais ensurdecedor.

A Sargento Shina, acompanhada do Major Saga, não evitou um sorriso maroto segundos antes de tocar aquela corneta o mais alto que pôde. O Major, após sussurrar um "sádica" para a menina a seu lado, pegou o megafone e gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

– Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentido! – megafone.

Corneta. Corneta. Corneta.

– De pé, toooooooooodos vocês! – megafone.

Corneta. Corneta. Corneta.

Cinco jovens assustados saltando de suas camas praticamente na velocidade da luz e prostrando-se em posição de sentido. Um jovem anglo-grego dormindo e constrangendo muito um francês que tentava lhe acordar ao dizer: "não vou pra escola hoje não, mamãe, me deixa dormir, sim?", e virando-se para o outro lado, cobrindo o rosto com o lençol.

– Ai, acorda, inglês insuportável! – disse Camus sacudindo o outro em meio ao toque da corneta e aos berros do megafone.

– Que saco, Brigitte, não se pode nem dormir sossegado e-- – disse Milo sentando-se em sua cama. Encarou o Major com olhos tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas, pulando para o chão e colocando-se em posição de sentido logo em seguida.

– Muito bem, os Senhores têm exatos cinco minutos para se aprontarem: fardas, coturnos, mochila e camas arrumadas, todos vocês. Eu e a Sargento aguardamos lá fora! – ordenou o Major Saga, saindo do tosco alojamento acompanhado de sua fiel escudeira.

– Puta que o pariu! – exclamou Másquera Morte Cancerini, o italiano de nome mais horrível do mundo, assim que o comandante deixou o recinto. – Que horas são?

– Acredite ou não, Másquera, são duas e meia da manhã! – comentou um espantado Aiolia.

– Cacete! – berrou Aldebaran Taurus em bom português, esquecendo-se por um momento que o inglês era a língua usada entre seus companheiros.

Os seis jovens correram o mais rápido que puderam, parecendo verdadeiros prodígios desafiando Einstein ao quase romper a barreira do som. Milo alternava momentos em que se vestia com momentos em que xingava e esfregava os olhos, fazendo um esforço sobre humano para acordar. Camus, por sua vez, em três minutos estava impecavelmente fardado, com a mochila nas costas e a cama feita de maneira a não ficar a menor ruga no lençol.

– Impressionante! – admirou-se Shura com a rapidez do francês enquanto lutava contra si mesmo para calçar os coturnos.

– Humpf, tinha que ser o Yves Saint Laurent mesmo, nessa estica toda... – limitou-se a comentar Milo, finalmente colocando sua mochila nas costas.

Camus lançou aos dois aquele olhar de desdém que lhe era típico, murmurando qualquer coisa incompreensível em sua língua natal.

E assim, passados os cinco minutos dados pelo Major Saga, os seis jovens deixaram o alojamento devidamente fardados e carregando as pesadas mochilas. Lá fora encontraram o Major e a Sargento, esta portando o caderno do qual nunca se separava, sempre tomando notas.

– Sentido! – ordenou o Major olhando no relógio. – Muito bom, no horário. Vejo porque seus países depositaram toda sua confiança nos Senhores. – completou, olhando para os recrutas perfilados. – Acredito que agora o que mais queiram saber é do que se trata o Projeto Batalhão Alfa... eu vou lhes contar, mas somente quando chegarmos à praia. Vamos, todos, correndo, agooooooooora! – gritou e pôs-se a correr a passos rápidos, acompanhado por Shina.

– Um, dois, três, quatro! – cantava o Major.

– Quatro, três, dois, um! – respondiam os recrutas, cadenciando o ritmo da corrida.

-X-X-X-

Correram por cerca de uma hora e meia, num esforço físico digno de um atleta de olimpíada. Subiram e desceram morros, caminhando sempre por lugares meio inóspitos que os faziam pensar se estavam mesmo em Atenas ou se tinham atravessado o espelho e ido parar no País das Maravilhas. Sentiam frio e ao mesmo tempo calor pelo exercício físico, os rostos corados pelo tremendo esforço. Finalmente chegaram numa pequena enseada meio deserta, uma faixa de praia de cerca de 2,5km cercada por dois altos morros. Lá, existia uma rústica estrutura de madeira, constituindo-se de uma cozinha rudimentar e uma varanda em que havia um sino pendurado. Junto ao mar, cujas ondas pareciam bater forte, estava um bote de borracha cinza.

– Alto! – ordenou Saga assim que chegaram à enseada. Surpreendentemente, nem ele nem a Sargento Shina aparentavam cansaço, ao passo que os seis recrutas respiravam ofegantes. Os recrutas pararam novamente perfilados naquela posição típica dos soldados à espera do pronunciamento de seu comandante. A Sargento encarava um a um, tomando notas, aparentemente sobre o estado físico deles.

– O Projeto Batalhão Alfa nasceu no alto comando da OTAN. O objetivo do Projeto, que está sendo aplicado pela primeira vez com os Senhores, é formar equipes multidisciplinares de oficiais, motivo pelo qual temos aqui dois componentes da Marinha, dois da Aeronáutica e dois do Exército. Além de multidisciplinares, as equipes têm de ser multinacionais. A finalidade de formação dessas equipes é desenvolver lideranças capazes de enfrentar em conjunto ameaças comuns, fortalecendo assim a Aliança entre os países-membro da Organização. – explanou o Major. – Alguma pergunta?

"Por que você não vai pra puta que o pariu e me deixa dormir?", pensou Milo. – Senhor, permissão para falar! – disse. Ao ter a permissão concedida, tornou a dizer. – E de que consiste o treinamento, Senhor?

– Isso os Senhores terão oportunidade de experimentar na pele, no dia a dia. Somente adianto que recebi autorização de seus países para fazer o que bem entender com os Senhores, e fiquem sabendo que meus métodos não são nada, eu disse _nada_, convencionais... – explicou Saga com um brilho nos olhos que assustou os recrutas, ainda mais quando perceberam o sorriso sarcástico que Shina lhe dirigiu. – Cada dia vocês enfrentarão uma ameaça diferente, uma missão nova. E garanto que não será nada fácil. Este é nosso local principal de treinamento. Vêem aquele sino? – falou, apontando para o dito cujo. – Três badaladas no sino significa desistência da missão. Minha função aqui é fazer com que até o final do programa todos os Senhores tenham badalado esse sino por três vezes. Fui claro? – perguntou.

– Sim Senhor! – responderam os soldados em uníssono.

– Sargento, por favor! – ordenou Saga.

– Recrutas, a primeira missão é, com aquele bote, percorrer 40km mar adentro e recuperar a bandeira verde que está numa bóia em alto mar. Vocês têm duas horas. Montem a estratégia e cumpram a missão. – disse Shina. Encarou um por um, percebendo os olhares meio assustados e descrentes que lhe lançavam. Limpou a garganta. – Vããããããoooo, estão esperando o quê? – gritou.

A Sargento e o Major calmamente se dirigiram para a mesa do pequeno alojamento da praia, deixando na beira do mar seis jovens entretidos com uma missão praticamente impossível.

-X-X-X-

– Ah, mas isso só pode ser brincadeira de mau gosto! – comentou Shura assim que o Major e a Sargento estavam fora do alcance de sua voz. – Como é que a gente vai fazer 80km de mar nessa coisa? – disse apontando para o bote.

– Isso sem contar que são quatro horas da manhã. Está escuro e essa água deve estar um gelo. – constatou Milo.

Os seis jovens rodeavam o bote, ainda meio incrédulos. Afinal, tinham sido acordados às duas e meia da madrugada, obrigados a correr durante uma hora e meia, e presenteados com uma missão que, à primeira vista, era impossível de cumprir com êxito.

Camus apoiou o queixo na mão direita e observou o cenário, analisando todas as variáveis. Coçando a cabeça, rodeou o bote, para logo em seguida agachar-se em frente ao mar e atentamente bolar uma estratégia condizente à situação.

– Vejamos, temos lanternas e pilhas nas mochilas, certo? – disse o francês, levantando-se de supetão. Os outros responderam afirmativamente com as cabeças. – Dentro do bote há três remos... bem, o que devemos fazer é carregar o bote o máximo que pudermos, na cabeça, mar adentro, e só subirmos quando as ondas ficarem mais amenas, se é que vão ficar...

– Boa idéia, L'Aquaire! – concordou Aiolia. – Só temos de tomar cuidado para não perdermos os remos.

– Não tinha pensado nisso... – pontuou Camus.

– Ah, mas me corrijam se eu estiver errado, temos cordas também, não? – perguntou Milo. Novamente os acenos de cabeça dos companheiros confirmaram a pergunta. – Amarremos os remos um ao outro e ao bote. Acho que dará certo... somente temos de dar nós cuidadosos para não serem frouxos e arrebentar nem muito fortes para podermos desfazê-los e pegar os remos!

– Falou bonito, Uxo! – disse Aldebaran. – Ao trabalho, cambada!

Milo lançou um olhar indecifrável ao francês, que pela primeira vez desde que pisara naquela base militar esboçou um leve sorriso. Bateu de leve nas costas de Milo e correu para ajudar os outros. O inglês ficou alguns segundos estático, mas logo em seguida pegou as cordas de sua mochila e atou os remos um ao outro e os três ao bote.

–É um, é dois, é três! – contou Taurus e os seis soldados levantaram o pesado bote de uma só vez, carregando-o acima das cabeças. – Cadenciado, vamos, passos sincronizados. Um, dois, três, quatro! – continuou Aldebaran, e caminharam rumo ao mar.

– Quatro, três, dois, um! – respondiam os outros.

– Um, dois, três, qua-- – puta que o pariu, onda dos infeeeeeeernos! – berrou o bravo fuzileiro naval ao levar uma onda forte bem na cara.

– E que merda de água fria é essa? – perguntou Milo batendo o queixo.

– Eu gosto... – limitou-se a dizer Camus.

– Da onda forte? – perguntou o brasileiro, que ia à frente ao lado de Másquera, os dois tomando fortes pancadas das ondas.

– Não, do frio... – respondeu o francês.

– Q-q-q-que m-m-m-m-maluco! – comentou Aiolia tremando de frio.

– Liga não, Olia, a Brigitte é assim mesmo... – disse Milo.

– _Patience, Camus, il faut avoir de la patience_! (1) – resmungou o francês entre os dentes para si mesmo, controlando a vontade de esganar o inglês à sua frente.

Caminhavam mar adentro com o bote em cima da cabeça na seguinte disposição: Aldebaran e Másquera, que eram mais fortes, iam à frente, seguidos por Shura e Milo e logo atrás deles Camus e Aiolia. Chegaram a uma altura em que a água batia já no peito dos mais baixos, e a caminhada, que antes era penosa, tornou-se impossível.

– Alto! – ordenou Camus. – É momento de subirmos no bote!

– Posso saber quem te elegeu líder do grupo, Brigitte? – perguntou Milo meio sarcástico.

Camus bufou e preparou-se para xingar Milo de todos os nomes que conhecia, já cansando sua paciência.

– Descendo o bote, galera! – pontuou Aldebaran olhando feio para o velho companheiro de batalhas. – Oh, Uxo, não dá mais pra ir andando não... – comentou. Milo, a contragosto, concordou, e os seis conseguiram finalmente colocar o bote na água.

– Hã, _Houston, we have a problem_... (2) – disse Aiolia. – Como é que vamos subir nesse bote agora?

– O francês é o líder... responde aí, oh Houston! – sarcasticamente afirmou o grego, que estava do lado oposto de Camus, encarando os gélidos olhos azuis do francês.

– _Ah, ça me bof_! (3) Vê se cresce, lorde de meia pataca! – retrucou Camus.

Os seis jovens em volta do bote agarravam-se a ele enquanto as ondas fortes teimavam em tentar arrastá-los para qualquer lugar longe de sua missão. Os pesados coturnos e fardas, totalmente encharcados, tornavam os movimentos incrivelmente difíceis de serem executados. A água pelo peito dos recrutas impedia o apoio necessário para que subissem no bote. A situação definitivamente chegara a um impasse.

Milo de repente sorriu e seus belos olhos verdes se iluminaram numa expressão de alegria. Deixou sua posição no bote em meio a protestos, pois agora os outros cinco tinham de fazer mais força para segurar a pequena embarcação. Caminhou como pôde até Camus e, sorrindo, agarrou-se às costas do francês, apoiando um pé em sua cintura.

– Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Camus indignado ao sentir Milo atrás de si.

– Calaboca, Brigitte! Calaboca que eu vou conseguir subir no bote, peraí! – disse e, num impulso, o pé apoiado na cintura do francês fez uma alavanca e Milo, passando por cima da cabeça de Camus, conseguiu embarcar.

– Muito bem, Milo! Agora vê se você consegue me puxar! – pediu Shura lhe estendendo a mão. Milo, fazendo grande força, conseguiu puxar o espanhol para dentro do bote. Aos poucos, todos subiram; Aldebaran por último pois foi preciso o esforço conjunto dos outros cinco para erguê-lo.

– Com tanta gente pra você se apoiar, tinha que ser justo em mim? – perguntou Camus para o inglês, meio contrariado, enquanto acendia a lanterna. "Uma só para evitar desperdício!", dissera aos amigos.

– Ah, é que em qualquer outro não teria graça! – riu Milo jogando a cabeça para trás, num gesto que estranhamente Camus achou sensual.

Desamarraram os três remos, ficando um com Shura, outro com Aldebaran e o último com Másquera. Mas não começaram a remar logo de início.

– Bom, daqui eu consigo ver a bandeira... aproximadamente cinco graus a oeste, três graus e dois minutos a norte daqui. – disse Camus olhando pelo binóculo que havia no kit de sobrevivência das mochilas que lhes haviam sido entregues. – Aiolia, você é capaz de traçar uma rota a partir dessas coordenadas? – perguntou o francês tirando o binóculo dos olhos e encarando o grego que já tinha uma folha meio molhada e um lápis à mão, ambos também vindos na mochila.

– Uma rota aproximada, Camus. Consigo sim! – disse o grego após rabiscar alguns números naquela folha de papel. – Remem um pouco para a esquerda e depois à frente. Dois graus a norte e ponto setenta e cinco graus a leste!

Começaram a remar Shura, Aldebaran e Másquera, e o bote foi para todas as direções possíveis, menos para a esquerda e à frente. O pequeno barco andava em círculos, sendo sempre desviado pelas ondas que ainda arrebentavam fortemente.

– Falta leme! Eu faço o leme! – gritou Aldebaran e socou seu remo na água, fazendo um apoio com seu braço, direcionando o bote.

Assim, Taurus dava a direção que era ditada por Aiolia. Másquera e Shura eram a força motriz, e Camus e Milo ficaram encarregados da iluminação e de pegar a bandeira quando chegassem na bóia.

– _Cazzo_, por que não fiquei lá em Florença cuidando do açougue do _babbo_? Merda! – exclamou Másquera quando a décima-nona onda atingiu em cheio seu rosto.

– Seu pai era açougueiro? Não sei porque, mas combina com você... – disse Milo seriamente para o italiano. – O que definitivamente não combina contigo é Florença! – riu o inglês.

– Milo, garanto que você não vai rir assim quando essa sua linda cabeça loira enfeitar a sala da minha casa lá na _Piazza Maior_... – grunhiu o segundo-tenente da aeronáutica italiana arrancando risadas dos companheiros.

– Quietos, vocês! A bandeira está muito perto! – Camus disse, apontando a bóia e a bandeira. – Como vamos pegar esse troço? – perguntou coçando a cabeça, enquanto o bote se aproximava rapidamente do lugar indicado.

– Homens, corrijam o curso. Ponto meio grau a oeste. – ordenou Aiolia. O bote começou a virar devagar.

– Ai, cacete! – exclamou Milo. – E agora, Brigitte?

– Homens, mais um ponto setenta e cinco graus a oeste! – gritou novamente Aiolia. O bote virou um pouco mais.

– E eu que sei? – perguntou Camus coçando a cabeça.

– Dois ponto três oeste! – pontuou mais uma vez Aiolia. O bote aproximou-se ainda mais da bóia, descrevendo uma curva perfeita.

– Ai, faz alguma coisa, Brigitte! – pediu Milo com a voz um pouco alterada.

– Meio grau sul! – ordenou Lyons. O bote chegou perigosamente perto da bóia e da bandeira.

– Ah, eu não era o _líder_, o _Houston_... faz você! – exclamou Camus virando o rosto.

– Ponto dois graus sul! – continuou Aiolia e o bote ladeou a bandeira.

– Brigitteeeee, vamos lá vai! Pensa em alguma coisa! – pediu o inglês.

– Ponto meio grau sul! – ordenou Aiolia mais uma vez, e o bote continuou o curso perfeitamente, ladeando a bóia. – E dá pros dois pararem de brigar e pegarem logo a porra da bandeira? – berrou Lyons.

– Vem cá, Milo! – disse Camus pegando o inglês pela cintura e jogando o tronco do outro para frente, sendo que por sua vez apoiou os pés na borda do bote, fazendo uma espécie de alavanca. Milo, que era de longe o mais ágil dos seis, conseguiu esticar a mão e pegar a bandeira, deixando-se logo em seguida cair no colo do francês. Os dois corpos, molhados e pesados pelas fardas ensopadas, cansados pelo esforço, encontraram-se e Camus inconscientemente apertou mais forte a cintura de Milo que, ao invés de fugir, acolheu-se naquele quase abraço. O hálito quente de Camus na orelha de Milo fez o inglês arrepiar todos os pêlos do corpo, e a respiração dos dois tornou-se mais ofegante do que o normal mesmo para quem tinha feito todo aquele esforço. A cena toda foi rápida demais para que os outros percebessem, mas demorada o suficiente para causar certo incômodo em Camus e despertar velhas sensações em Milo. Rapidamente um se livrou do outro.

– Três ponto setenta e cinco graus sul e manter! – ordenou Aiolia e o bote tomou o caminho de volta.

– Olé! – exclamou Shura. – Muito bem, rapazes!

– Acho que vamos conseguir... – murmurou Aldebaran. – Falta quanto tempo?

– Ainda temos vinte e oito minutos... – respondeu Másquera olhando para o relógio. – É melhor aumentarmos o ritmo!

-X-X-X-

– Acredite ou não, Major, eles estão vindo aí... e Milo está com a bandeira! – comentou Shina olhando pelo binóculo o bote aproximar-se rapidamente.

– Shina, tal seria se eles não conseguissem... são os melhores entre os melhores, afinal! – respondeu Saga sorrindo. – E então, Milo ou Camus? Qual sua opinião? – perguntou o Major.

– Eu tinha apostado em Milo, como o Senhor sabe. Mas acho que o inglês é muito impulsivo. E foi Camus quem traçou a estratégia, claro que com grande ajuda de Milo, em maior parte, e dos outros em menor escala. Dou-me por vencida, Major: Camus! – afirmou a menina.

– Exato. O francês tem perfil de líder. É calmo, frio, calculista e ponderado. É a escolha certa. – explicou Saga. – Entretanto, Milo será sempre seu braço direito nesse grupo, porque às vezes a paixão tem de falar mais alto do que a razão numa guerra... – continuou o comandante.

– Isso pode trazer problemas, Major. Pelo que eu pude perceber, Camus e Milo não se dão bem. – disse Shina.

– Engano seu, Sargento. Os dois se admiram de uma forma que não admitem nem pra si mesmo. Isso é bom pro grupo também: uma rivalidade, mesmo que disfarçada de admiração, é sempre importante! – completou o experiente oficial. – Mas vamos, que eles chegaram! E são cinco para as seis, conseguiram chegar cinco minutos adiantados, muito bom! – sorriu o comandante.

– O Senhor vai pegar pesado com eles, não é, Major? – perguntou Shina.

– É minha função. Tenho de treiná-los pois eles sairão daqui como meus superiores. Eles têm de estar preparados para tudo, Sargento! Para tudo! – explicou Saga. – Mas agora vamos de uma vez! E vejamos se Camus é eleito o líder como nós imaginamos... – continuou, e ambos caminharam até a praia de encontro aos seis jovens que comemoravam a primeira missão vencida com sucesso.

– Seeeeeeeeeeeeeentido! – ordenou Saga e os recrutas se perfilaram com as mãos à testa. – Muito bom, Senhores. Devo confessar que se saíram muito bem para a primeira missão. Traçaram uma estratégia eficiente e conseguiram atingir o objetivo. – continuou o comandante, observando os soldados baterem o queixo de frio. O único que parecia à vontade era Camus.

– Deeeeeescansaaaaaar! – ordenou o Major mais uma vez, e os recrutas tiraram as mãos da testa e colocaram os braços atrás do corpo, abrindo as pernas. – Todo e qualquer batalhão tem um líder. Quero saber quem é o líder do Primeiro Batalhão Alfa! – disse de supetão, encarando os seus comandados que esboçaram surpresa, menos Camus que não esboçou a menor reação como de costume. "Credo, o homem parece feito de gelo!", pensou Saga. Um minuto de silêncio. – Então, ninguém?

"Ai, cáspita, vai dar uma briga entre o Milo e o Camus... os dois são bons!", pensava Aiolia. "_Coño_, por mim é o Milo! O inglês é bom!", pensava Shura. "O Uxo que me perdoe, mas ele é impulsivo demais, pode perder a cabeça numa situação mais difícil, como na hora de pegar a bandeira... acho que o Camus seria um ótimo líder!", pensou Aldebaran. "Puta que o pariu, o Milo e o Camus se estouram de porrada os dois agora!", pensava Másquera.

– Senhor, se me permite... – disse Milo e Saga fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Eu acredito que Camus deveria ser nosso líder, pois demonstrou grande capacidade tática e frieza para agir em situações extremas. Acho que falo por todos aqui. – afirmou o inglês, e Camus lançou-lhe um olhar de surpresa, esboçando uma reação fora de seus padrões de impassibilidade de sempre.

Saga não disfarçou um sorriso de canto de boca. – Todos concordam? – perguntou.

– Sim senhor! – responderam em uníssono.

– Pois bem, Sr L'Aquaire, o Senhor é o líder do Primeiro Batalhão Alfa! O grupo está sob sua responsabilidade! – disse Saga. – Os senhores têm meia hora para comer. Por ora, dispensados! – ordenou Saga.

-X-X-X-

– Parabéns, Camus, você mandou bem! – cumprimentou Aldebaran mastigando um pedaço de pão bolorento que conseguiram na cozinha do pequeno galpão. Ao longe, o barulho do sino tocando ao vento os trazia de quando em quando de volta à realidade nova e duramente cruel que estavam começando a enfrentar.

– Obrigado, Aldebaran. – respondeu Camus. – Agradeço a confiança de vocês!

–Ora, ora, Brigitte, mas não se esqueça do Homem Aranha: grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades! – comentou Milo rindo e cuspindo o caroço de alguma fruta que de tão velha não se podia identificar. Camus olhou-lhe de uma forma que era um misto de "vou te esganar" com "o que raios você quer de mim?".

– _Mierda_! Não entendo porque temos de ficar nessas condições horrorosas... será que a OTAN não tem dinheiro pra manter uma base militar decente, não, é? – indignou-se Shura ao arrancar três bichos de sua goiaba.

– Isso tudo faz parte do treinamento, pode ter certeza, Shura... – disse Aiolia.

–Concordo! E quer saber? Acho que vem mais chumbo grosso por aí! – murmurou Másquera apontando com o queixo para o Major e a Sargento, que vinham chegando devagar.

O Major Saga latiu mais algumas ordens e o pequeno pelotão foi obedecendo: subiram e desceram colinas, escalaram rochas, levantaram pesos, arrastaram-se no chão, nadaram em mar aberto. Durante o dia inteiro, com intervalos minúsculos em que engoliam alguma coisa, bateladas e bateladas de exercícios físicos os mais variados. Quando finalmente o sol se pôs os recrutas foram dispensados.

-X-X-X-

– Puta que o pariu, eu tô todo estourado! – disse Másquera com uma mão nas costas assim que entraram no alojamento.

– E ainda tivemos que correr até aqui de volta, alguém merece? – comentou Aiolia se jogando na cama.

– Isso sem contar ter de ficar com a farda molhada o dia todo... meu pé tá cheio de bolha já, que merda! – completou Aldebaran.

– _Buenas_, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou é tomar um banho e dormir! – disse Shura e soltou um suspiro. Foi andando pelo quarto jogando partes de sua farda pelo caminho até que chegou nu ao banheiro. Abriu a torneira do chuveiro improvisado (um cano que saía da parede) e entrou debaixo d'água. – _Mierda_! A água tá congelando! – berrou de lá de dentro.

– Ih, tá pra você, Brigitte! – riu Milo. Camus olhou para ele e não se dignou a sequer murmurar uma palavra.

Aos poucos foram todos tomar banho. Foi um tanto quanto constrangido que Camus tirou sua farda na frente dos amigos e notou o olhar de Milo para si, um olhar que não soube identificar. Foi ainda mais constrangido que se pegou olhando para o corpo do inglês, admirando as belas formas masculinas do outro e a tatuagem que de uma forma que ele não compreendia lhe dava vontade de tocar e quem sabe até morder de leve.

Antes das oito horas da noite estavam todos deitados, dormindo. Ou quase todos.

– Oh Milo? Você tá acordado? – perguntou o francês logo abaixo do outro.

– Tô, Brigitte, mas quero dormir, então fala logo... – respondeu o inglês meio enfadado.

– Por que você me indicou pra líder? – perguntou Camus. E fez um esforço tremendo para fazer essa pergunta, pois significava que se importava.

– Porque você era o mais indicado, ué! – tornou Milo.

– Pensei que _você_ quisesse ser o líder... – completou Camus.

– Olha, ruivo, vou te dizer uma coisa... maior que o líder é aquele que o influencia... agora dorme e me deixa dormir, vai! – disse Milo mexendo-se na cama.

Camus se ajeitou pensando naquelas palavras. Em pouco tempo, aparentemente adormeceu.

-X-X-X-

"Merda! Queria dormir mas não consigo...!", pensou Milo. Sentou-se na cama e, seguindo o mesmo ritual da noite anterior, dirigiu-se silenciosamente para a saída do alojamento. Percorreu os cinco quilômetros até a sede da base o mais rápido que pôde, encontrando-se com a Sargento Marin D'Aguias logo que entrou no prédio de concreto úmido.

– Sargento D'Aguias, que milagre você por aqui! – sorriu Milo. Marin sorriu encarando o soldado que vestia uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta larga branca, calçando chinelos havainas.

– Que milagre _você_ por aqui, Milo! – respondeu Marin rindo. – Quer usar a internet, né? Ai se o Major Saga pega, é demissão na certa... – completou a moça, tirando uma chave do bolso e abrindo a porta da sala dos computadores.

– Ih, tem coisa pior nessa vida do que demissão, Sargento D'Aguias! E eu fico te devendo uma! – completou o inglês, correndo para uma das máquinas.

"Ah, é só me dar o telefone daquele grego seu amigo que fica tudo certo...", pensou Marin para si mesma, e suspirou. – Oh, vou deixar você aqui. Quando terminar, tranca a sala e deixa a chave na minha gaveta, tá? – pediu a moça, virando as costas e indo embora.

– Valeu, Sargento! – respondeu Milo. "Valeu mesmo!", pensou.

Acessou rapidamente o _webmail_. Digitou o nome de usuário: Escorpião. Senha: Miluxo123. Você tem uma mensagem não lida.

"Que seja do Afrodite! Que seja do Afrodite! Que seja do Afrodite!", pensava enquanto a mensagem abria. "Yes, é do Dite!", comemorou internamente.

_Uxo, meu irmão,_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, você cortou o cabelo? Você deixou que cortassem essa porra de cabelo? Não creioooooooooooooooooooooo. Vai te danar! Onde já se viu? Milo, ainda não me conformo de você, uma pessoa tão livre, tão solta, ter se metido no exército. De verdade, a única razão que vejo pra essa sua loucura é ficar em meio a homens lindos e suados. Mas obscenamente heterossexuais. É, nada é perfeito... Falando sério agora, Uxo, sei que você gosta, mas eu ainda acho que se meter na vida militar foi a pior merda que você já fez. E olha que se eu quiser listo uma infinidade de merdas, hein? Cortar o cabelo, vê se pode... tsc! Quanto ao que você me contou, o francesinho (a Brigitte Bardot, hahahahhaha, adorei!), não vou te dizer o que eu acho, vou te dizer o que você quer ouvir, tá? Você está com inveja dele porque ele tem mais medalhas que você, só isso. Fica tranqüilo! Faz bastante gracinha, tira o cara do sério, faz ele desistir do treinamento e você fica com mais medalhas que ele e resolve a parada, beleza? É isso aí! Quanto a mim, estou bem. Agora você... já não sei não. Vê se consegue me ligar, teu email me deixou preocupado pra cacete, irmão. Ah, manda um abraço pro Deba! Como eu ia me esquecer daquele morenaço? Pedaço de mau caminhoooooo. Uxo, fica bem, tá? E me conta do treinamento... muito homem suado? Hahahahha_

_Saudades, sempre._

_Dite. _

"Puta que o pariu, Dite, impressionante como nas entrelinhas você me disse exatamente o que eu estava com medo de ouvir. E sem me jogar na cara. Você é fantástico, irmão!", pensou Milo com um olhar triste, encarando a tela do computador. Passou a mão pelo rosto, esfregando os olhos, tentando se manter acordado. Ia apertar o botão "responder" quando ouviu as vozes de Saga e Shina do lado de fora da sede. Mais que depressa desligou o computador, trancou a sala, guardou a chave na gaveta da Sargento D'Aguias e correu de volta para o alojamento. Se esgueirou e sem fazer barulho subiu em sua cama. Permaneceu pensativo durante alguns minutos, mas por fim o enorme cansaço o venceu e seus olhos se fecharam.

"De novo? Onde é que ele se mete de noite? E por que raios eu estou preocupado com isso?", pensou Camus para si mesmo, somente conseguindo adormecer depois da chegada de Milo.

-X-X-X-

Paciência, Camus, é preciso ter paciência!

Houston, temos um problema! – a clássica frase da Apolo 11.

Ai que saco!

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Ai, ai, próximo capítulo vamos ver no que dá! Estou tentada a já começar a fazer os dois meio que se envolverem... será?

Bom, agradeço novamente aos reviews! Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Até a próxima!


	3. O Fogo e o Gelo

**Cap. 3 – O Fogo e o Gelo**

Fazia um tempo frio e úmido naquela segunda madrugada de Grécia. Era mais ou menos 4:30 da manhã, pelos cálculos de Másquera, e já fazia bem uns quarenta minutos que aguardavam em pé por algo que não faziam a menor idéia do que poderia ser. Haviam sido acordados da mesma maneira simpática da noite anterior, no mesmo horário um tanto quanto inconveniente. Correram mais uma vez subindo e descendo as colinas até chegarem à enseada de treino, onde o Major Saga os instruíra a esperar. De pé. Ao relento. Com frio. Com fome. Com sono. Em silêncio.

– Hã, rapazes... alguém faz alguma idéia de onde foi parar o Major? Ou a Sargento? – sussurrou Aldebaran.

– Quieto, Taurus. O Major mandou que ficássemos quietos! – repreendeu Camus.

– E você faz tudo que os outros mandam, é? – perguntou Milo meio contrariado.

– Quando esse "os outros" é meu superior direto, com certeza! – replicou o francês. – Fiquem quietos que isso deve ser mais um teste!

– T-t-t-t-tenho f-f-f-f-frrrrrio... – murmurou Aiolia batendo o queixo. – M-m-m-minha ffffarda ainda está-tá úmida de onttttem... – tremia o grego.

– O Olia ainda vai pegar uma pneumonia... – comentou Másquera. – Isso não está certo...

– E eu que fiquei orgulhoso por ter sido indicado pra esse programa... ah, se eu soubesse... – suspirou Shura. – Olia, guenta firme, _hermano_!

– Será que dá pra vocês calarem a boca? – ordenou Camus, contrariado.

– Ui, a Brigitte ficou nervosa! Gente, chamem a Nasa porque deve ter um ET dentro do francês: ele estressou! – riu-se Milo, divertindo-se com o fato do francês estar pouco a pouco saindo do sério.

– _Mon Dieu! _– exclamou Camus, dando uma bufada. – Ah, se Monsieur _le Lieutenant-Colonel_ Sagittaire soubesse que eu ia ter de agüentar vocês não teria me indicado pra vir pra cá...

– Quem é essa, Brigitte? Tua mãe? – perguntou Milo já às gargalhadas. Os recrutas, que até então tinham permanecido em posição de descansar, resolveram relaxar e fizeram uma pequena rodinha, gargalhando também.

– Pra sua informação, Milo, Monsieur Sagittaire foi meu tutor legal até eu atingir a maioridade, uma vez que minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha oito anos e meu pai quando eu tinha dez... – respondeu Camus de supetão, para logo depois se arrepender de ter dito algo tão pessoal, tão íntimo, justamente para aquele grupo que deveria comandar. "Af, esse sujeitinho insuportável consegue mesmo me tirar do sério! Até falar o que não posso eu falo... _patience, Camus, il faut toujours avoir de la patience!"_, pensou o francês para si mesmo.

Milo engoliu em seco. "Puta, que bola fora!", pensou, entristecido. – Ãhn, desculpa Camus... eu não sabia... foi mal mesmo, cara! – disse, pousando de leve uma mão no ombro do líder.

– Pense sobre suas atitudes, Milo. Às vezes uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas pode acabar ferindo alguém... – disse Camus, afastando a mão do inglês. – Não é o meu caso, pois eu não dou a mínima pra nada disso. Aprendi desde cedo que melindres e sentimentos são coisas para pessoas fracas e que nas forças armadas somente há lugar para os fortes. – continuou, o olhar mais gelado do que nunca.

– Pô, Camus, já pedi desculpas... – retrucou Milo com uma voz bem triste, olhando para baixo. – Foi mal!

– É exatamente sobre isso que estou falando, Milo. Veja o papel de idiota que você está fazendo, todo chateado. Não é esse o tipo de soldado que eu quero pro meu grupo! – pontuou Camus. – Recomponha-se, homem!

– Aaaaaaaaah, Amelie Poulin de quinta, agora você foi longe demais! _Seu _grupo? Fala sério... – disse Milo aumentando e bastante o tom de voz.

– Foi você mesmo quem me indicou como líder, Scorpio! Agora não vai ficar aí chorando, né? Ora francamente, que espécie de soldado é você? – respondeu o francês já meio que se desfazendo de toda a calma e frieza de costume.

– Ora seu sujeitinho asqueroso, antes de ser soldado eu sou homem e tenho culhões, ao contrário de você que tem esse sangue de barata! – replicou o inglês dando dois empurrões em Camus que, como não esperava por aquela reação tempestuosa, desequilibrou-se e por pouco não se estatelou no chão.

– Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarem! Que palhaçada é essa aqui? – clamou Aldebaran, colocando o corpanzil entre os dois. – Que coisa mais ridícula!

– Tem razão, Deba, eu me exaltei! – disse Milo meio envergonhado – Mas convenhamos que a Brigitte tira qualquer um do sério! – completou, virando a cara para o francês.

– E depois eu que provoco... – grunhiu Camus e foi se posicionar do lado oposto a que estava o inglês. – E em formação, todo mundo! – ordenou.

Os homens obedeceram à ordem do líder do pelotão, mas se sentiam incomodados com aqueles desentendimentos constantes entre Camus e Milo. Entendiam que o sucesso do grupo dependia do equilíbrio de força entre os dois. Sabiam que dali para a frente as provas seriam cada vez mais difíceis, e que o Major e a Sargento dariam o máximo de si para que todos os seis tocassem o maldito sino que repicava teimosamente contra o vento.

Milo, na extrema esquerda da fila, ao lado de Aldebaran, sentia as veias do pescoço pulsarem e o sangue ferver. O coração batia mais rápido do que o normal, e os punhos se cerraram. Apertou os olhos com raiva. Vivia uma espécie de guerra interna: ao mesmo tempo que odiava o francês do fundo de seu coração, por ser tão frio, calculista e distante, tão irritantemente perfeito, maldizia-se por ter dito aquilo sem pensar, por ter feito tudo aquilo sem pensar. Agora, não sabia bem o fazer ou como agir com o francês, e de uma estranha maneira se importava e muito com aquilo. Sem entender muito bem o porquê, parecia que precisava ser melhor do que Camus, que precisava fazer com que o outro notasse sua presença. "Que merda, Milo! Que merda!", era a única frase coerente que povoava seus pensamentos naqueles instantes.

Camus, à extrema direita, ao lado de Másquera, já tinha recomposto a pose impassível de sempre, embora suas pálpebras latejassem insistentemente. Sentia uma raiva enorme, uma raiva que nunca havia sentido antes. Se pudesse, esganava Milo com suas próprias mãos sem hesitar. Adoraria ver o inglês implorar por sua vida. Esboçou um meio sorriso pensando na cara de Milo pedindo pelamordedeus que o deixasse viver, mas logo depois fechou-se em copas novamente. Ele, que era sempre tão organizado, tão analítico, já havia percebido que havia algo no inglês que o tirava do sério. Aquele cinismo todo, aquele humor britânico, aquele sorriso de canto de boca, todo o conjunto da obra o incomodava. Maldizia-se por perder o controle tão facilmente quando encarava o outro, e não podia acreditar que tinha contado sobre sua família daquela forma grotesca. "Que merda, Camus! Que merda!", pensava o francês para si mesmo.

-X-X-X-

– Nossa, Major, rolou o maior arranca rabo lá agora! – disse a Sargento Ofidiuus, tirando o binóculo dos olhos e encarando o homem a seu lado.

– Mesmo? Deixa eu adivinhar... Milo e Camus? – perguntou o superior.

– Exatamente, Major! Acho que os dois vão causar problemas para o Batalhão... se continuarem se desentendendo assim, vão começar a querer se sobressair um às custas do outro, numa batalha individual que pode levar o grupo a perder! – arriscou-se a dizer a menina.

– Pode ser, Sargento. É um cenário possível, mas ainda acho muito cedo para dizer que é isso que vai acontecer com certeza. Me passa o binóculo! – disse Saga, pegando o instrumento com a menina e observando os seis recrutas que, a esse momento, estavam perfilados em posição de descansar. – Vê, Sargento, a situação parece estar sob controle agora... O que você precisa aprender, minha cara, é que um grupo não é composto somente por duas pessoas. Másquera, Aiolia, Aldebaran e Shura não permitirão que Milo e Camus coloquem tudo a perder! – pontuou o mais velho.

Horas antes, o Major Saga e a Sargento Shina, após acordarem os recrutas e levá-los novamente ao local de treinamento, haviam abandonado os homens ali, instruindo-os a aguardarem sem se mexer ou se comunicar. Dirigiram-se então ao alto de uma das colinas que protegiam a enseada e puseram-se a vigiar o comportamento dos soldados. Shina anotava tudo: quanto tempo demoraram para se mexer e conversar, quem tinha sido o primeiro a quebrar a regra, arriscando até uma leitura labial e rascunhando prováveis diálogos.

– Repare bem, Ofidiuus. Não é só de treinamento físico que eles precisam. Numa situação de guerra, por vezes o terror psicológico é imensamente maior do que a agonia física. Eles têm de estar preparados... Inclusive para quebrar regras. L'Aquaire é um excelente estrategista, e sua frieza e capacidade analítica são essenciais nesses momentos mais tensos. Entretanto, o francês tende a se prender demais às regras, e às vezes é preciso quebrá-las para sobreviver. Essa é uma lição que ele tem de aprender com os outros, especialmente com Milo! – explicou Saga.

– Entendo, Major. E sei que ninguém faz terror psicológico como você! – sorriu Shina, dobrando o caderno com a caneta apoiada na espiral.

Saga riu. – Ah, Sargento... Você me acha um carrasco, não é mesmo? – perguntou.

– Acho sim, Major! E é por isso que eu gosto tanto do Senhor! – riu a menina. – O que aguarda nossos recrutas hoje? – perguntou.

– Digamos que Camus e Milo terão uma oportunidade única de resolverem suas diferenças na primeira aula de luta corporal! – afirmou o Major, sorridente.

– E a aula vai ser ministrada por quem eu estou pensando? – perguntou a Sargento.

– Ãh-hã! – grunhiu Saga afirmativamente.

– Que lindo! Mal posso esperar pra ver! – sorriu Shina e seus olhos brilharam.

– Sua pequena sádica! – exclamou o Major rindo e apertando o nariz da menina com o dedo indicador.

– Ah, eu adoro vê-los sofrer, confesso... – riu Shina.

– É por isso que eu te treino pra me substituir, Sargento. É exatamente por isso! – pontuou o Major e a menina estufou o peito, não fazendo a menor questão de esconder o orgulho de ser a escolhida de Saga. – Mas venha, vamos voltar pra sede, comer alguma coisa e preparar tudo para a aula de mais tarde... deixemos nossos amigos aí, eles têm muito de conversar... precisam de um tempo pra se conhecerem e tentar se entender! – completou Saga.

Os dois companheiros se esgueiraram pelo mato até o outro lado do morro, onde um motorista os aguardava com um pequeno carro elétrico, desses usados em campos de golfe. Nas laterais do veículo lia-se a sigla OTAN.

– Bom dia, Cabo! – cumprimentou Saga ao jovem que guiava o carro. Foram dirigindo por caminhos tortuosos, até que chegaram à sede da base. Não aquele lugar bolorento que os recrutas conheciam, mas uma base que ficava do outro lado, um prédio enorme com instalações as mais modernas possíveis. – Ah, quando os recrutas virem a verdadeira base... – riu o comandante.

– Isso tudo é necessário, Major? Eles precisam mesmo ficar alojados naquela coisa horrorosa? – perguntou a Sargento Shina.

– Minha cara, não há luxos na guerra... e eles pr-- – ia falando Saga, mas foi interrompido.

– Já sei, Major: eles precisam estar preparados pra tudo! – completou a moça, arrancando um sorriso de seu superior.

-X-X-X-

– D-d-d-deba, fffffffffrrrrrio! – reclamou Aiolia tremendo muito.

– Quer saber? Cansei disso! Vamos sair daqui e esperar no coberto, pelo menos até amanhecer! Antes que vocês morram de pneumonia! – ordenou Camus.

– Ah, até que enfim a Amelie Poulin tomou uma atitude em prol do grupo! Gostei de ver, Brigitte! – exclamou Milo, enquanto os seis recrutas caminhavam para a cozinha de madeira podre.

Aiolia, batendo o queixo, passou pelo sino e o encarou com medo nos olhos. O vento gelado atravessava a farda úmida cortando seus ossos e os repiques do sino causavam ainda mais calafrios em sua espinha.

– Calma, Olia, não vai ser o frio que vai te tirar do jogo não, _hermano! _– disse Shura batendo nas costas do companheiro, adivinhando os pensamentos que assombravam o grego.

– É, Olia, fica tranqüilo que falta pouco para amanhecer... daqui a pouco o sol nasce e o dia fica mais quente, você vai ver! – completou Másquera.

Os seis jovens se acomodaram em volta da rústica mesa de madeira, sendo que Aldebaran e Másquera se colocaram cada um de um lado de Aiolia, esforçando-se para aquecer o amigo, cujos lábios já estavam meio roxos.

– Ah, tudo o que a gente precisa é de uma bebida quente! – pontuou Milo.

– E posso saber onde você vai conseguir bebida quente agora, inglês? – perguntou Camus encarando o outro.

– Ah, Brigitte, nós, os ingleses, somos conhecidos por nosso apuradíssimo bom gosto... e também pelo hábito de tomar chá às cinco horas, não é mesmo? – disse Milo sorrindo de canto de boca e vasculhando sua mochila. Tirou tudo de lá de dentro: material de higiene, binóculo, bússola, comunicador, e toda a série de parnafenalha militar. No fundo da bolsa, meio escondidinha, uma caixinha de chá. – Ah-há! Sabia que resgatar você da mochila destruída valeria a pena, chazinho! – exclamou, abraçando a caixinha e arrancando gargalhadas dos companheiros, até de Aiolia. O único que não se mexeu, claro, foi Camus. Milo virou para o francês e lançou-lhe mais uma vez aquele sorriso cínico de canto de boca que lhe era tão peculiar.

"Ai, como esse sorriso me irrita!", pensou Camus. – E posso saber como o senhor vai fazer chá aqui, hein? – perguntou Camus, encarando Milo de maneira desafiadora.

– Deixa isso comigo! – exclamou Shura e se levantou. Andou rápido até um dos armários mal cheirosos da cozinha e pegou uma vasilha. Correu para o mar e encheu o recipiente de água, a fim de verificar se estava furado sem desperdiçar uma única gota de água doce. Voltou correndo para os companheiros e tirou seu cantil de sua mochila, despejando um pouco de seu precioso líquido na vasilha, sacudindo e esvaziando logo depois, a fim de limpar a água do mar. Despejou o resto da água de seu cantil na vasilha e foi novamente para a cozinha, a fim de acender o fogão e ferver a água. – Meeeeeeerda! Não tem fósforo! – gritou de lá para os companheiros.

O olhar de decepção de todos, em especial o de Aiolia, que apesar de todo o esforço dos companheiros ainda tremia, foi desesperador. Milo sorriu e sem dizer uma única palavra se levantou dali e foi para o mato que havia atrás da casa improvisada. Voltou trazendo duas pedras, alguns galhos e folhas secas, que despejou embaixo da mesa. Deu a volta pela casa mais uma vez, trazendo agora uma pedra grande. Meteu-se embaixo da mesa e arrumou os galhos em cima da pedra grande, depositando as folhas secas por cima de tudo. – Oh Deba, faça-me um favor, sim?

– Pois não, Uxo! – respondeu Aldebaran.

– Fique de pé em frente à mesa para tentar impedir ao máximo o vento de chegar aqui! – pediu Milo. Aldebaran arrastou o corpanzil até a frente da sacada, obedecendo à ordem do inglês.

– Ah, muito bom! – sorriu Milo. Ainda agachado embaixo da mesa, pegou as duas pedras pequenas e esfregou uma na outra umas três vezes, até que finalmente uma faísca fez as folhas pegarem fogo. Com as duas mãos protegeu o fogo e soprou devagar, alimentando a chama até que esta se tornasse uma pequena labareda. – Shura, traz a água! – pediu. O espanhol trouxe a vasilha e Milo depositou-a por sobre o fogo, juntando os saquinhos de chá, saindo logo depois de sua incômoda posição. Ficou de pé e fitou os amigos, que o olhavam com verdadeira admiração.

– Quanta habilidade, Milo! – exclamou Másquera. – Gostei de ver, vamos tomar chá... – comemorou o italiano.

– Ah, sabe como é, Másquera... eu sou o mestre do fogo! – gabou-se Milo.

– É um exibido, isso sim! – pontuou Camus fazendo um gesto de desdém – Todo mundo que tenha feito um curso de sobrevivência na selva sabe fazer isso...

– O Yves Saint Laurent pelo contrário é o mestre do gelo... por isso que a gente vive brigando... – disse Milo virando o rosto para trás a fim de olhar o francês. O inglês lançou o olhar mais sarcástico que pôde para o outro.

– Cuidado hein, Uxo? Já ouviu dizer que os opostos se atraem? – comentou Aldebaran sem pensar. Os outros cinco companheiros ficaram meio sem jeito, e Milo e Camus olharam para o brasileiro como se fossem matá-lo com o olhar. Se Taurus não fosse tão moreno os outros perceberiam que suas faces pegavam fogo, tamanha a vergonha. "Que comentário infeliz pra se fazer em meio a soldados!", pensou o fuzileiro naval.

– Ah, gente, alguém pode me passar o chá? – pediu Aiolia quebrando o gelo.

– Claro, Olia! – respondeu Shura abaixando-se e pegando a bebida que já fumegava. Como não havia copos ou canecas disponíveis ali, foram bebendo todos na chaleira mesmo. Deram a maior parte do conteúdo a Aiolia, que começou a se sentir melhor assim que a bebida quente desceu por sua garganta, aquecendo seu corpo.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apreciando o chá. Aos poucos, os primeiros raios de sol da manhã tingiram de dourado o mar azul turquesa. Os jovens teriam apreciado a beleza única daquela enseada escondida se não estivessem tão preocupados com o que poderia lhes estar esperando para aquele dia. O sumiço do Major e da Sargento os estava incomodando demais.

– Cacete, onde se meteram os dois carrascos? – perguntou Shura.

– Não faço a menor idéia... – respondeu Másquera.

– Nessas horas que eu me pergunto porque raios me meti nessa vida... – murmurou Milo.

– Eu no meu caso não tive muita escolha não. Precisava de um trabalho e do _Green Card_, e as forças armadas são o único caminho para atingir esses objetivos para um jovem como eu nos EUA... – murmurou Aldebaran. – No começo não gostei, mas confesso que me adaptei e estou cada vez mais ciente de que pertenço mesmo à Marinha dos EUA!

– Meu caso foi diferente... Venho de uma família de militares, e meu pai praticamente me obrigou a entrar para o _Ejército de España_! – comentou Shura. – Uma vez lá resolvi que era mesmo meu lugar e fui subindo de posição, me destacando, e agora cá estou...

– Ah, eu tive que brigar com o _babbo _para entrar para a Aeronáutica! Cresci numa vila perto de Florença e tinha uma base da Força Aérea lá. Eu todo dia dava um jeito de passar por debaixo da cerca quando era moleque, os pilotos já até me conheciam e me mostravam a cabine dos jatos... aquilo tudo me fascinava. Aí não teve jeito, fiz dezoito anos e entrei pra escola de oficiais... meu pai quase me matou porque queria mesmo que eu tocasse o negócio da família... mas eu não tenho vocação pra açougueiro não! – disse o italiano.

– Não sei porque mas acho que você tem tudo a ver com açougue, Másquera! – riu Milo tirando o italiano do sério.

– Minha história é mais parecida com a do Másquera... – começou Aiolia, já bem melhor. – Também era fascinado por aviões quando era moleque, a idéia de voar à velocidade do som me encantava! Aí entrei pra Aeronáutica. A diferença é que meus pais me apoiaram... E você, Milo? Como veio parar aqui? – perguntou o grego.

– Ih, é uma longa história, Olia. Ao contrário de vocês eu fui um adolescente meio rebelde... aprontei várias, várias mesmo. Mas chegou um momento que eu cansei daquela vida que eu levava, cansei de tudo, e quis tomar um jeito... Isso sem contar o fato de desafiar meu pai, que sempre foi um antimilitar extremado... meu avô morreu na II Guerra e deixou ele, meus tios e minha avó desamparados, passando fome. Meu pai sempre culpou as forças armadas por isso... e minha rebeldia não o atingia muito... aí resolvi mesmo entrar para o Exército de Sua Majestade... o que eu não fazia idéia era de que iria amar essa vida! – contou Milo. – E você, Brigitte? Não vai contar sua história não? – inquiriu Milo.

"Ai tava demorando...", pensou Camus. – Não acho que isso seja necessário... – respondeu.

– Ui, gente, que segredo terrível esconderá a Brigitte Bardot que não quer nos contar? – desafiou Milo, ficando de pé com as mãos na cintura, encarando os olhos gélidos do líder do grupo.

Camus ia abrir a boca para responder à pergunta. Ou para xingar Milo, não se sabe. Mas de repente o barulho da corneta da Sargento Shina se fez ecoar pela praia, seguido dos berros do Major Saga pelo megafone.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Esses dois conseguem ser ainda mais insuportáveis que você, Amelie! – sussurrou Milo para o francês e saiu correndo bem a tempo de não ouvir toda a sorte de impropérios pelos quais Camus lhe chamou.

-X-X-X-

– Posso saber quem deu ordens para os Senhores saírem da posição de alerta? – perguntou Saga rodeando os seis recrutas perfilados em posição de sentido. Um silêncio constrangedor invadiu o local, sendo quebrado somente pelo bater das ondas e pelo insistente repicar do sino ao longe.

– Fui eu, Senhor! – respondeu Camus já se preparando para um castigo. Ou até para ser expulso da missão.

– L'Aquaire, o Sr. desobedeceu minhas ordens! Que coisa feia! – disse o Major sarcasticamente. – Pode pagar cem flexões. Agoooooora! – ordenou.

"_Mon Dieu de la France_, será que eu consigo?", pensou o francês para si mesmo, tirando o jaleco da farda e ficando somente com uma camiseta branca regata que todos usavam por debaixo dos uniformes. Deitou-se no chão e começou a fazer as flexões, ritmado, enquanto a Sargento Shina procedia com a contagem. Os companheiros de caserna observavam, e Saga parecia disposto a fazer com que Camus pagasse o castigo até o fim. Os músculos dos braços do francês retesavam-se a cada movimento, marcando as linhas de um contorno perfeito. A medalha de identificação batia na areia úmida, e as faces brancas aos poucos foram sendo tingidas de vermelho pelo esforço. De seu cabelo ruivo escorriam gotas de suor que desciam até encontrar a junção do pescoço e do ombro do homem másculo e forte.

"Ai, que de repente ficou calor aqui!", pensou Milo sentindo-se queimar por dentro. Maravilhado, observava os movimentos perfeitos de Camus. "O homem é forte, nossa! E não parece...", tornou a pensar para si. Acompanhou com o olhar uma das gotas de suor do ruivo a escorrer-lhe pelo pescoço e ombro, descendo logo depois pelo braço. A camiseta regata, empapada de suor, colou-se ao corpo do jovem Camus L'Aquaire, revelando contornos perfeitos. Contornos estes que Milo já vira na sala do médico e mesmo no alojamento. Mas nunca assim, dessa forma tão... sensual. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, arrancando uma gotícula de sangue, como que para afastar pensamentos indesejados.

– Noventa e nove, cem! – contou Shina.

– Levante-se, L'Aquaire! – ordenou o Major. Camus se levantou e com o braço direito secou o suor do rosto. Tomou o jaleco das mãos de Shura, que gentilmente o havia segurado, vestindo-o logo em seguida. Ainda com a respiração entrecortada, juntou-se aos companheiros, prostrando-se ao lado de Milo, que lutava contra si mesmo para não olhar para o francês de canto de olho, no que foi vencido várias vezes.

– Pois bem, seus recrutas desobedientes... bando de molengas... vamos ver se a aula de hoje é capaz de ensinar alguma coisa pra vocês... se bem que eu acho difícil... – começou Saga. – Sargento, por favor, chame o instrutor! – ordenou o comandante e a menina saiu correndo. – Essa eu quero só ver... – murmurou Saga andando de um lado para o outro.

Algum tempo depois, Shina veio chegando acompanhada por uma pessoa que definitivamente os recrutas não esperavam ver ali. E, a julgar pelos olhares que as duas figuras trocavam entre si, ficava claro que havia uma grande rivalidade entre elas.

-X-X-X-

– Sargento D'Aguias, que presença fantástica! Veio ter aula com a gente? Eu vou adorar _lutar_ com a Senhora... – disse Milo adiantando-se um pouco e cumprimentando a menina, que sorriu.

– Sr. Scorpio, queira voltar para seu lugar! – disse a menina rindo sarcasticamente. – Eu não vim ter aula... eu vim _dar_ aula! – completou, e todos os recrutas, inclusive Camus, olharam-na cheios de surpresa. – Agora quero que se sentem todos de frente para mim!

Ainda estavam na praia, e agora o sol estava cada vez mais quente. Se antes era Aiolia quem estava incomodado pelo frio, agora era Camus quem sofria com o calor. Observavam incrédulos a Sargento Marin, que quieta lhes olhava de maneira indecifrável.

– Ai, Major, eu sei que ela é boa, mas não suporto a D'Aguias! – comentou Shina com Saga, os dois a uma distância suficientemente boa para que ninguém os ouvisse.

– Você tem é inveja dela, Sargento! Ela é a melhor instrutora de luta que temos! Até eu apanho da D'Aguias se não tomar cuidado... – respondeu Saga e Shina fechou a cara. – Mas sei que você também a admira, Sargento, confessa. Hoje mais cedo você ficou toda excitada porque eles teriam aula com ela... ela é boa! E ela morre de inveja de você porque eu te escolhi e não a ela, do mesmo jeito que também te admira pelo mesmo motivo. Ai, se eu não explico tudo... – completou o Major.

– Major, às vezes o Senhor consegue ser mais metido que o Milo! – respondeu Shina meio emburrada, arrancando uma gargalhada sincera do comandante.

– Vamos, Sargento, vamos nos aproximar e assistir de camarote... – disse Saga e a menina sorriu. Por mais que Shina odiasse Marin, tinha certeza absoluta que ela daria uma boa lição nos soldados.

Saga e Shina se aproximaram dos outros. Os recrutas, sentados, observavam a Sargento, que sorria sarcástica. A um aceno de cabeça de Saga, Marin começou a agir. – Taurus, venha até aqui. Preciso dar uma demonstração!

Aldebaran se levantou meio sem jeito, coçando a cabeça. Colocou-se do lado da menina e a desproporção de seu enorme corpanzil de mais de 2 metros de altura com o da esguia garota de menos de 1,70m era algo visivelmente absurdo.

– Taurus, me ataque! – ordenou Marin.

– Não posso... – murmurou Aldebaran.

– Ataque, estou mandando! – ordenou a moça mais uma vez.

– Tá... – disse o americano meio sem jeito. Foi correndo para a menina e tentou desferir um golpe sem força. Mas qual não foi a surpresa de todos quando Marin, ágil, pulou desviando-se do golpe e caiu agachada no chão, usando uma das pernas para dar uma rasteira em Aldebaran que, por não esperar por aquilo, foi de cara na areia. D'Aguias mais que depressa colocou um joelho em cima das costas do homem, com uma das mãos prendendo os braços dele e com a outra sobre seu pescoço. – Vejam vocês, minha mão esquerda pode pressionar a aorta de Taurus e matá-lo com um só golpe. Lição número um, rapazes: nunca menosprezem um oponente! – disse Marin saindo de cima de Aldebaran e ajudando-no a se levantar.

– Nossa, que mulher! – comentou baixinho Aiolia com Shura, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Muito bem, vamos ver agora o que vocês sabem fazer: Aiolia e Shura, Aldebaran e Másquera, Milo e Camus. Vamos lá, lutem. Quero ver! – ordenou a Sargento D'Aguias.

– Adoro mulheres dominadoras... – murmurou Milo para a menina, que olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

– Ai, Milo, calaboca! – disse Camus.

– Ah, qualé, Brigitte! – respondeu Milo.

– Ora seu... – tornou Camus já não mais se controlando. Partiu pra cima de Milo com tudo, dando um forte soco no olho direito do inglês.

– Brigitte! Que coisa mais feia! – exclamou Milo passando uma das mãos em seus olhos. Avançou no francês munido de toda a raiva contida e abafada no peito.

Braços e pernas e troncos se embolaram de uma forma que não se sabia distinguir onde estava Camus e onde estava Milo. Rolaram na areia, tentando se atingir de todas as formas possíveis, brigando, arrancando sangue um do outro. As duas outras lutas acabaram relativamente rápido, com vitórias de Aiolia e Aldebaran. Mas Camus e Milo continuavam se engalfinhando. As respirações entrecortadas pelo esforço, as mãos que agarravam um ao outro firmemente. As pernas que se contraíam em força. Os abdomens que se retesavam. Os lábios que às vezes tocavam sem querer o corpo um do outro. Os suspiros pelo esforço. O arrepio que percorria os corpos. Uma cena meio dantesca, cheia de areia, suor e sangue.

– Seu metido! – gritava Milo.

– Seu fanfarrão! – respondia Camus.

– Ai, ai, melhor intervir antes que isso vire uma luta de mil dias... – disse a Sargento D'Aguias, indo de encontro aos dois e meio que arrastando Milo, obrigando-o a sair de cima de Camus. – Acho que foi empate! – constatou a menina.

Camus e Milo se encaravam com olhos crispados e vermelhos. Tinham as faces vermelhas pelo esforço e roxas pelas pancadas. Milo cuspiu um pouco de sangue no chão, esfregando a boca logo em seguida e lançando para Camus um olhar de mais pura raiva. O francês fez a mesmíssima coisa, olhando Milo da mesma forma perturbadora.

– Major, o Senhor ainda acha que isso vai dar certo? – murmurou Shina para Saga, que somente pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro da garota e sorriu.

-X-X-X-

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente, entre lutas em dupla, exercícios físicos debaixo de chuva gelada, comida bolorenta e ameaças de morte de Milo para Camus e de Camus para Milo. Finalmente o sol se pôs e os bravos recrutas puderam ir para o alojamento, onde tomaram banho gelado (o que rendeu muitos impropérios de Aiolia) e se puseram a dormir. Todos menos Milo.

"E lá vou eu de novo", pensou se esgueirando sorrateiramente, deixando o quarto e correndo aqueles malditos cinco quilômetros de subida até a sede da base. Chegando lá, encontrou D'Aguias indo embora. Sorriu e comentou com a menina sobre a aula, parabenizando-a. Conseguiu a chave com a ruiva e acessou um dos computadores.

_Dite, irmão,_

_Você ás vezes me tira do sério com esse seu jeito de dizer as coisas sem dizer de verdade. Acho que entendi seu recado, embora ache de coração que você está errado. O treinamento é bem puxado, e estou cheio de hematomas no meu rostinho lindo devido a socos daquele francês empertigado (fiz dupla com ele na aula de luta). Mas também deixei umas boas marcas nele, ah se deixei! Mas eu fiz uma merda tão grande com ele que tô com a consciência pesada até agora... acredita você que fiz uma piadinha sobre a mãe dele e o cara é órfão de mãe desde os oito e de pai desde os dez anos? Aí fui pedir desculpas e ele veio com um papinho de que "sentimentos são para fracos e as forças armadas só têm lugar para os fortes". Bah! Brigamos... Bom, que novidade, né? O que eu mais faço aqui é brigar com a Brigitte, é meu passatempo predileto. Só que fiquei com dó dele hoje... além da merda que eu falei o francês ainda foi obrigado pelo Major carrascão a fazer cem flexões. Coitado! Deve estar todo dolorido... ainda mais depois da surra que eu dei nele. Tsc... enfim... deixa eu voltar pro alojamento porque preciso dormir, amanhã os insuportáveis do Saga (o Major) e da Shina (a Sargento chaveirinho dele) vêm cornetar a gente às duas e meia da manhã. Sim, você não leu errado: às duas e meia. Bom, tô com saudade mesmo, Ditezinho! E seu cabelão, como tá? Era parecido com o meu. Ai que saudade do meu cabeloooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

_Abçs,_

_Uxo. _

Enviou a mensagem, desligou o computador, trancou a sala e depositou a chave na gaveta da Sargento D'Aguias, numa série de movimentos que já estavam se tornando habituais para ele. Correu de volta para o alojamento e ia entrando pé ante pé, quando notou a luz do lampião a gás acesa.

– Onde você estava, imprestável? – perguntou Camus encarando Milo de maneira gélida.

– Fui arejar, não estava conseguindo dormir... mas o que foi? – perguntou o inglês assustado por ver seus amigos todos de pé àquela hora.

– O Aiolia está com febre... o Shura foi falar com o Major e o filho da puta do Saga disse que o Olia só terá atendimento médico se tocar o maldito sino! – disse Másquera visivelmente atordoado.

Milo olhou para a cama do grego e viu que Aiolia tremia. Os lábios do amigo estavam roxos e ele batia os dentes. Dizia coisas sem nexo, delirava. Entre o muito que disse, um nome foi possível distinguir: Marin.

– Xiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, o Olia ta gamadão na D'Aguias, pelo jeito... – riu Milo.

– Isso lá é hora pra piadinha besta, Uxo? – retrucou Aldebaran e Milo encarou o chão envergonhado.

– Tem razão, Deba, foi mal. Brigitte, o que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou Milo virando-se para Camus.

O francês suspirou, meio derrotado. "_Quoi faire?", _pensou, sentando-se em uma das camas e coçando a cabeça, apoiando o queixo com a outra mão. Olhou para os outros que lhe encaravam suplicantes. "Que fazer?".

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo! Fico tão feliz de ver que alguém além dessa insana que vos fala gosta da idéia de ver esses dois como soldados... Agora, preciso dizer que essa foi a última atualização "a jato". Agora as coisas vão ficar mais corridas pra mim... mas não deixo de escrever isso aqui por nada!

Próximo capítulo: O resgate do soldado Lyon. 

As reviews assinadas eu respondo através do site mesmo, mas queria deixar uma palavrinha pra duas pessoas que postam anônimas.

Bia: que bom que você gostou! Ta aqui a atualização! Espero que aqueça mais seu coração, hehe. Valeu mesmo!

Tsuki Tores: Cá está a continuação. Espero que você goste!


	4. O Resgate do Soldado Lyons

**Cap. 4 – O resgate do soldado Lyons**

Camus suspirou longamente. Fazia uns dois minutos que estava parado enquanto os outros lhe encaravam suplicantes. Em sua cama, Aiolia tremia muito e gemia coisas indecifráveis. Os lábios do grego estavam roxos e ele ardia febril. Shura, a seu lado, de quando em quando colocava um pano encardido molhado na testa do amigo, tentando em vão aplacar a febre.

– Ele está muito mal, rapazes. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa logo. Mesmo que isso signifique a saída do Aiolia... – pontuou o espanhol, visivelmente abatido, ao lado do amigo.

– Filho da puta de Saga! Não consigo acreditar que ele não vai deixar o Olia ter atendimento médico... isso já é demais! – resmungou Milo indignado, dando um chute no vazio.

Camus suspirou mais uma vez e encarou os amigos. Seu olhar era pesado e triste. – Bom, mas o Major não deixou. E não devemos deixar o Aiolia ir embora por causa disso também. – disse, levantando-se e vestindo o jaleco. – Eu vi que tinha penicilina no armário do Dr. Tatsumi. Vou invadir a sede e roubar os remédios.

– Por que logo você, Brigitte? Posso saber? – perguntou Milo com as mãos na cintura.

– Ah, não vai começar agora, Milo! – disse Másquera entre os dentes.

– Milo, corre-se o risco de ser expulso, compreende? Eu sou o líder, a responsabilidade é minha, eu vou! – afirmou o francês terminando de se vestir.

– Ai, ai, Amelie, você está levando a sério demais aquilo sobre grandes poderes trazerem grandes responsabilidades... – comentou Milo rindo de canto de boca. – Eu vou com você! – completou, já se preparando psicologicamente para correr mais uma vez os cinco quilômetros colina acima.

– Posso saber por que você quer vir comigo, Milo? – perguntou Camus meio enfezado em ter de agüentar o inglês metido a seu lado.

– Ah, não vai começar você também, Camus! Fora daqui os dois! E tragam o _maledeto_ remédio, senão juro que mando os dois pro inferno só com meu pensamento! – berrou Másquera saindo do sério.

Camus e Milo se olharam e engoliram em seco: o italiano parecia estar falando sério. Com um mudo aceno de cabeça, Camus deu a ordem e ele e o companheiro puseram-se a correr. Naqueles dias, parecia que estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente para aqueles jovens terem de correr contra o tempo.

– Em momentos como esse, Milo... – disse Camus correndo, com a respiração meio ofegante. – eu gostaria de correr à velocidade da luz.

– Em momentos como esse, Camus... – respondeu Milo em meio à respiração entrecortada. – eu agradeço por não estar sozinho. – continuou e sorriu, olhando para o outro. Surpreendentemente até para o inglês, Camus sorriu de volta.

Os dois passaram correndo e não perceberam o casal que se escondia perto da sede falsa da base.

– Major, isso é mesmo necessário? O Aiolia parece estar muito mal... – afirmou Shina com a voz meio preocupada.

– Em momentos como esse, Sargento... – começou o Major. – é que as pessoas se superam e dão valor ao que realmente importa. Sim, é preciso, Ofidiuus. E não me olhe com essa cara, eu não seria tão cruel a ponto de deixar o Aiolia correr risco de morte... mas agora vamos aguardar aqui e ver no que dá, sim? Caso seja preciso, nós agimos. Certo? – disse Saga olhando nos olhos da menina.

– Certo, Major... O Senhor está sempre certo... e é isso que me irrita! – comentou Shina arrancando um sorriso de seu superior.

-X-X-X-

Milo e Camus chegaram até o galpão da triagem e pararam dois segundos para respirar. Observaram o ambiente: aquele mesmo galpão de concreto úmido em que estiveram dias atrás. Não havia porta de entrada, somente uma passagem que dava diretamente na mesa da Sargento D'Aguias. Sem mais delongas, e sem trocarem uma única palavra, entraram. Não contavam, porém, com o que viram lá dentro: uma grande e pesada porta de metal impedindo a passagem para as outras salas do galpão.

– Calma, Camus, não precisa ficar aí todo preocupado não... – disse Milo.

– Quem disse que eu estou preocupado? – perguntou Camus meio enfezado.

– Você coçou a cabeça e suspirou. Você só faz isso quando fica preocupado. Está se tornando previsível, francês! – riu o inglês, jogando a cabeça para trás.

– Ora seu metido! Lógico que eu estou preocupado! O que você quer que eu faça com essa porta? Assopre e derrube? – ironizou L'Aquaire.

Milo gargalhou. – Nossa, Camus, lobo mau! – riu-se o inglês, imitando um lobo.

"Ignore-o Camus! Ignore-o!", pensou o francês. Lançou ao companheiro aquele olhar gelado de indiferença que era uma de suas características mais marcantes. – Pois bem, Milo, então me diga você como vamos fazer para passar por essa porta, já que minha idéia de assoprar e derrubar foi sumariamente rejeitada. – afirmou Camus.

– Tem certeza que você é francês? Eu poderia jurar que você saiu diretamente das profundezas da Sibéria! – disse Milo encarando o outro nos olhos. Camus nunca desviava o olhar de ninguém, mas havia algo no inglês que fez com que ele subitamente se interessasse pelo chão sujo do salão da triagem. Milo sorriu. – Mas pode ficar calminho, tá? Eu sei onde a D'Aguias guarda as chaves... – completou Scorpio. Caminhou até a mesa da Sargento, abriu sua gaveta e pegou de lá um enorme molho de chaves. – Agora só falta descobrir qual dessas aqui é a certa... – disse o inglês meio sem jeito.

"Ah, então é isso, Milo? Suas escapadas noturnas são pra ver a D'Aguias?", pensou Camus mordendo o lábio inferior. – Nossa, que intimidade com a Sargento, hein, Milo? – perguntou o francês.

"Isso, boca grande... quero ver você se explicar pro homem agora! E toca apelar pra ironia e o sarcasmo, como sempre", pensou o inglês. – Ih, Camus, é uma longa história... tudo começa quando um homem e uma mulher se olham e se acham mutuamente atraentes... aí então eles começam a trocar olhares, o que é chamado flerte. Todo flerte pode acarretar em noites calorosas de sex--

– Calaboca, Milo, já entendi! – disse Camus interrompendo o outro. – E me passa cá essas drogas de chaves! – completou, tomando chaveiro das mãos do inglês.

– Cruzes, francês! Eu hein? – disse Milo soltando um gritinho.

– Calaboca, deixa eu achar a chave certa... – disse Camus. – Deixa ver... essa aqui... não... essa aqui... não... essa aqui... hum, também não... – dizia Camus enquanto ia tentando todas as 597 chaves que Milo lhe entregara. O inglês caminhava pelo espaço reduzido, enfadado, observando o ambiente. Então seus olhos encontraram um artefato que o fez abrir um lindo sorriso.

– Oh, Camus! – disse Milo batendo nas costas do amigo.

– Agora não, Milo! Não vê que estou ocupado? – respondeu o francês sem sair da posição em que estava. – Essa daqui... não... essa daqui... não... essa daqui... também não...

Milo suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Oh Camus, por que você não tenta essa daqui? – disse o inglês, balançando uma chave em frente aos olhos do outro.

– Mas o quê...? – perguntou Camus encarando a chave, que tinha um papel amarrado em que se lia "porta de entrada". Encarou Milo com os olhos crispando, arrancando uma risada do outro. – Onde você arrumou isso? – perguntou o francês, colocando a chave na fechadura e sem resistência abrindo a porta.

– Tava em cima da mesa da Sargento Marin... – respondeu Milo. – Agora vamos logo antes que o Olia piore!

– Ora seu... – murmurou Camus entre os dentes. Os dois entraram no corredor frio de concreto e fecharam a porta, que rangeu atrás de si.

– Nossa, esse lugar me dá medo! Credo! Tudo tão escuro... – pontuou Milo, que seguia atrás de Camus.

– Calaboca, Milo! – resmungou o francês, tateando a parede, procurando em vão se orientar.

– Ai, Camus... tô falando que tô com medo! – afirmou Milo, aumentando a voz.

– E eu estou falando pra você calar essa maldita boca, Milo! – respondeu Camus sem se alterar. Fechou e abriu os olhos seguidamente, tentando acostumar-se à falta de luz. – Como sou burro, deveria ter trazido a lanterna... – pensou alto o francês.

– Deveria mesmo... não tô vendo absolutamente nada... – completou o inglês. O corredor era grande e gelado, e o breu em que se encontrava causava calafrios. Inconscientemente, Milo agarrou-se à cintura de Camus.

– Que isso, Milo? – indignou-se o francês.

– Ai, Camus, não tô vendo nada e não quero me perder de você... que saco! – respondeu o inglês. Se a luz estivesse acesa, Camus poderia notar as bochechas do outro ficarem tão vermelhas que caso alguém espetasse uma agulha espirraria sangue. "Ai, que raiva desse francês metido!", pensou Milo ao sentir suas faces queimarem.

– Tá bom, se segura em mim... se isso te fizer parar de me encher o saco... – respondeu Camus. – Agora, eu só quero ver a gente achar a sala do Tatsumi... – pontuou o francês.

Continuaram andando assim por um bom tempo. Camus seguia à frente, tateando a parede. Milo seguia logo atrás de si, grudado em sua cintura. De repente, do nada, Camus estancou. Milo, que não esperava por aquilo, não conseguiu parar e acabou grudado no francês que, nesse exato momento, acendeu a luz. Iluminados e grudados um ao outro: assim estavam os dois.

– _Fiat Lux_! – murmurou Milo, estático.

– Milo... – disse Camus.

– Sim? – sussurrou o inglês no pé da orelha do outro, fazendo Camus arrepiar.

– Quer por gentileza me soltar? – pontuou Camus com uma expressão séria, se livrando do abraço do inglês, que sorriu meio sem graça.

Se separaram e, andando apressados, percorreram todo o corredor. Pararam em frente à porta de número 54. Que, claro, estava trancada.

– Droga! – murmurou Milo. – Me dá aqui essas chaves, Camus! – disse, tomando o chaveiro das mãos do outro. – Deixa ver... essa daqui... não... essa daqui... não... essa daqui... huuum também não... – ia dizendo Milo enquanto tentava todas as chaves.

"Ai, se há um Deus no céu, por favor, dai-me paciência...", pensou o francês. Suspirou e revirou os olhos. – Milo... – disse, batendo nas costas do inglês.

– Você não vê que estou ocupado? – respondeu Milo sem sair de sua posição.

– Infeliz, tem números nas chaves... por que você não tenta a chave 54? – perguntou Camus meio enfezado.

– Nossa, Bri, como você é inteligente! – afirmou Milo fazendo graça quando a porta abriu facilmente.

– Bri? – resmungou Camus entrando na sala e acendendo a luz.

– Sim, de Brigitte... – respondeu Milo sentando-se em cima da mesa do Dr. Tatsumi.

– É, eu já estava até estranhando que você estava me chamando de Camus... – pontuou o francês. Coçou a cabeça e suspirou, observando o armário.

– É que não tem graça quando não tem ninguém olhando... – respondeu Milo. Escorregou descendo da mesa. – Que foi, Bri? Não sabe como abrir o armário, é? – perguntou ao aproximar-se do francês.

– Exatamente, essa droga está trancada... – pontuou L'Aquaire. – E o que aconteceu com o Camus? – perguntou o francês, virando-se para trás. Deu de cara com Milo, que o observava bem de perto.

– Bem, é que agora ficou engraçado de novo... – respondeu o inglês, rindo de canto de boca.

"Ignore-o, Camus. Ignore-o!", repetia o francês para si mesmo, como um mantra. – Será que dá pra me dar espaço, Milo? – disse entre os dentes.

– Ah claro, francês, desculpa... – respondeu Milo afastando-se do outro.

Camus tirou o jaleco da farda, ficando novamente com aquela camiseta regata. Passou uma das mãos pela cabeça, e o movimento traçou linhas em seu braço. "Nossa, o homem é uma aula de anatomia...", pensou Milo com os olhos vidrados no francês. L'Aquaire pegou o jaleco e enrolou em sua mão. "Afe, que lugar esquisito esse... tava um frio, de repente tá um calor que minha nossa!", pensou Milo, olhos ainda vidrados no outro. O líder afastou-se um pouco do armário, e de repente deu um belo de um soco na porta, espatifando todo o vidro no chão. "Uau...!", pensou Milo, continuando a encarar, vidrado, ao francês.

– _Ai! Merde_! – exclamou Camus sacudindo a mão.

Milo balançou a cabeça, obrigando-se a sair daquele surto momentâneo. – Que foi, Camus? – perguntou preocupado ao ver que o jaleco tinha uma mancha vermelha.

– Cortei a mão! Uffff! – gemeu o francês, sentando-se na cadeira do médio. Desenrolou devagar o jaleco. – _Merde_! – exclamou encarando a mão, que jorrava sangue.

– Nossa, Camus, deixa eu ver isso aqui. – disse Milo tomando a mão do francês nas suas. – Que corte feio... – pontuou. O inglês pegou no armário espatifado um pano, umas gazes e um vidro de álcool. Segurou novamente a mão do francês e derramou o líquido sobre o ferimento.

– _Vas te faire foutre, anglais d'enfer_! (1) – gritou o francês.

– Não entendi nada, mas sei que você me xingou. Paciência, pequeno, eu sei que arde mas precisamos limpar isso aqui... – disse Milo ternamente, limpando o sangue com a gaze.

"Pequeno?", pensou o francês, sem entender muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer. "Uma gíria pra chato, talvez... acho que preciso tomar mais algumas aulas de inglês...", tornou a pensar.

"É impressão minha ou eu acabei de chamar o Camus de pequeno?", perguntou Milo para si mesmo. "Nããããããooo, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça...", pensou. Terminou de limpar a mão de Camus, fazendo um pequeno curativo. – Pronto, Bri! Novinho em folha pra sair por aí socando armários de vidro novamente... – disse o inglês, segurando a mão do outro e encarando-o nos olhos que, por um momento, deixaram de ser gélidos como de costume, brilhando intensamente. Ficaram uns minutos estáticos nessa posição, até que Camus foi retirando sua mão machucada aos poucos, murmurando um "_merci_, Milo".

– Huuuum, acho bom pegarmos a penicilina então... – disse Milo, visivelmente sem graça.

– _Oui, bien sûre_! (2) – respondeu Camus meio que tentando recobrar o jeito impassível de sempre. E se perguntando o que tinha sido tudo aquilo.

Pegaram dois vidros de remédio e saíram correndo de lá. Devolveram o molho de chaves onde o haviam encontrado e, sempre correndo, voltaram ao alojamento.

– Major, não vamos mesmo ajudar? – perguntou Shina assim que os dois passaram voando por ela.

– Não, Sargento. Pelo contrário. Acabo de ter uma idéia ótima. O Aiolia vai ser o primeiro a tocar o sino, Ofidiuus! – murmurou Saga entre os dentes, com um brilho fora do comum em seus olhos.

"Nossa, às vezes ele consegue até _me _assustar...", pensou a menina encarando seu superior, que se mostrava visivelmente alterado.

– Vamos, Sargento! Vamos preparar uma surpresinha pra nossos convidados... – murmurou Saga, tomando a menina pela mão e arrastando-a morro abaixo.

-X-X-X-

– Arre, que eu já estava me preparando pra ir atrás de vocês, seus putos! – exclamou Shura assim que Camus e Milo adentraram o alojamento.

– Nossa, o que aconteceu com o "muito obrigado, amigos, por terem se arriscado e trazido o remédio até aqui... "? – perguntou Milo ironicamente.

– Uxo, então vocês trouxeram o remédio? – perguntou Aldebaran com uma voz preocupada.

– Sim, Tauros, aqui está! – respondeu Camus entregando a penicilina para o companheiro.

– _Madre de Diós, gracias_! – exclamou Shura. – Olia, _hermano, _toma isso aqui... – murmurou, pegando o comprimido e um pouco da água de seu cantil. Másquera, sentado na cama ao lado de Aiolia, ajudou o grego a ficar sentado, e Shura fez com que o doente tomasse o remédio.

– Bom, acredito que agora só nos resta mesmo esperar... – murmurou Shura, cobrindo Aiolia que batia o queixo desesperadamente.

– Que horas são? – perguntou Másquera, espreguiçando-se e coçando os olhos.

– Uma e dez da manhã! – respondeu Aldebaran.

– Puta que o pariu, tamo ferrado! – completou Másquera. – Vamo dormir, cambada, porque daqui a pouco vêm os dois caídos do inferno acordar a gente...

– Às vezes eu te acho tão angelical, Másquera! – ironizou Milo, arrancando um grunhido do italiano e risos preocupados de seus companheiros.

Assim, aos poucos, todos se dirigiram a suas camas. Másquera, que dormia no mesmo beliche que Aiolia, ficou encarregado de chamar os outros caso o grego piorasse durante a noite. Tentariam dormir, ao menos durante aquele tempo que restava. Rezavam para que a penicilina fizesse efeito até que o Major e a Sargento chegassem acordando-os para mais uma missão. Murmurando um "boa noite, rapaziada!", Aldebaran desligou a luz débil da lamparina, e o alojamento foi abraçado pela escuridão.

-X-X-X-

Camus ouviu alguns barulhos acima de si, como se Milo estivesse se revirando na cama. Ouviu o inglês grunhir qualquer coisa, sentar-se no beliche, revirar abaixo de seu travesseiro. De repente, uma luzinha fraca veio da cama do outro, e os barulhos cessaram.

– Milo? Tá acordado? – sussurrou o francês.

– Estou Camus... não consigo dormir... – respondeu o companheiro.

– Também não... – tornou a murmurar Camus.

– Sobe aqui! – disse o inglês.

– O quê? – perguntou Camus.

– Sobe aqui, vem cá! – pediu o inglês.

– Fazer o quê? – disse Camus.

De repente, uma cabeça loira apareceu do lado de Camus, que continuava deitado. – Vem cá, Bri! Vamos conversar! – pediu Milo.

Camus riu. – Tá, tá, Milo... – deu-se por vencido. Desceu de sua cama e escalou o beliche, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – O que você está fazendo? – perguntou o francês.

– Matando saudades... se acomoda aqui... vem ver... – murmurou o inglês. Camus se ajeitou ao lado de Milo, os dois com as costas apoiadas na parede de madeira onde o beliche ficava encostado. Segurando a lanterna, Milo pegou uma caixinha e abriu. Dentro havia uma série de fotografias.

– Quem são? – perguntou Camus segurando uma foto de um casal sorridente.

– Meus pais! – respondeu Milo. – Minha mãe não é linda? – disse, orgulhoso, apontando para uma senhora de cerca de quarenta anos, morena e de corpo esbelto.

– É, é linda sim... – comentou Camus. – São um belo casal... – completou. Para Milo foi imperceptível, mas Camus falou aquilo com uma certa tristeza na voz.

O inglês pegou outra foto da caixinha e sorriu. Suspirou baixinho. – Nossa, que saudade... – disse, passando a foto para Camus.

– Quem é essa menina linda do seu lado? – perguntou o francês, olhando para a foto de dois lindos jovens de cabelos loiros compridos e olhos claros, que vestiam roupas pesadas e coloridas de inverno. Havia muita neve, e os dois posavam em frente a um prédio bem antigo. Decididamente, alguma cidade medieval européia. Um dos jovens era Milo.

– Essa _menina_ é meu _irmão_, Camus! – gargalhou Milo.

– Eu, bem... hã... me desculpa Milo, mas é que... – o francês, sem graça, tentava arrumar uma desculpa.

– Camus, provavelmente ele tomaria sua confusão como um elogio... e sim, ele é lindo! Simplesmente deslumbrante... – riu-se o inglês.

– Ele é... como vou dizer... ele é...? – embaraçou-se ainda mais o francês.

– Gay? É sim! Isso te incomoda? – perguntou Scorpio.

– Sendo sincero, Milo, não sei... – respondeu L'Aquaire encarando a foto. – Até que vocês se parecem... – disse.

– Isso sim é elogio! Ele é lindo, e eu pareço com ele: logo eu sou lindo também! – riu o loiro.

– Você sempre distorce tudo o que eu falo... – aborreceu-se Camus. – Se fosse por essa lógica, você também poderia chegar à conclusão de que você parece uma menina!

– Xeque-mate, francês! Dessa vez você me venceu... – riu Milo. – Muita gente diz que somos parecidos... mas não somos irmãos de verdade, sabia? É só por causa do cabelão...

– Não são irmãos de verdade? – perguntou Camus, e parecia realmente interessado nas palavras de Milo. Este, por sua vez, parecia estar adorando aquele interesse do francês.

– O Afrodite... – começou Milo.

– Afrodite? Quem no mundo tem nome de Afrodite? – espantou-se o riuvo.

– Será que eu posso contar a história? – perguntou Milo fingindo-se de bravo. Camus fez um aceno de cabeça indicando que ele deveria continuar. – Pois bem, quando eu tinha quinze anos, meus pais receberam um intercambista em casa. Ele era sueco e tinha um nome cheio de consoantes, impronunciável. Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia dizer o nome dele! Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu, e fazia um sucesso absurdo na escola... sempre foi lindo, o Dite! Daí que as meninas o apelidaram de Afrodite, por sua rara e delicada beleza... todos em casa começamos a chamá-lo assim. O Dite passou um ano conosco e se tornou meu verdadeiro e querido irmão. Ele voltou várias vezes pra Inglaterra, e eu fui muitas vezes para a Suécia. Hoje em dia, ele mora em Paris... sim, francês, em Paris! – prosseguiu, rindo. – Essa foto é da vila de Bergen, a cidade natal do Dite. Nós nos apresentamos a todos como irmãos de verdade. Ele é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio nesse mundo, pra quem sempre recorro. Pra mim ele é meu irmão e eu o amo demais! Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo... tenho tanta saudade... tem tanta coisa que eu queria conversar com ele... tanto pra perguntar... – contou Milo, e seus olhos brilharam mais do que o normal, indicando lágrimas que lutavam para não ser derramadas.

– Deve ser bom ter alguém assim... – comentou Camus mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

– Assim como? – perguntou Milo.

Camus suspirou. Nunca falava daquelas coisas com ninguém. Na verdade, era uma pessoa tão naturalmente sozinha que não admitia nem para si mesmo que nenhum ser humano é uma ilha. Entretanto, naquela noite, sentiu uma vontade meio incontrolável de conversar com Milo. Não sabia como, até porque nunca tinha pensado naquelas coisas antes. Mas, quando se deu por si, já dizia coisas que por muito tempo ficaram tão abafadas que nem ele as reconhecia dentro de si.

– Uma pessoa em quem confiar. Alguém pra te apoiar, te elogiar quando você fizer a coisa certa e te xingar quando fizer a errada... – começou a dizer Camus, ainda encarando a fotografia. – Eu fui muito cedo para o colégio militar, Milo. Por causa da morte da minha mãe, sabe? Logo depois meu pai morreu... meu tutor era bom, mas era acima de tudo um militar, sempre exigindo disciplina, ordem... acho que eu nunca tive um amigo de verdade nessa minha vida... e pra te ser bem sincero eu nunca achei que isso me fez falta. Mas você falou do seu irmão de um jeito agora que me fez parecer que ter uma pessoa assim deve ser muito bom... – completou Camus e desviou seu olhar da foto, virando-se para Milo. – Que foi? Tá me olhando de um jeito esquisito... – comentou o francês.

– É que você falou mais agora do que nos últimos dias somados! – afirmou o inglês.

– Acho que eu falei mais agora do que durante o ano passado inteiro... (3) – murmurou o ruivo. – Mas deixa pra lá, não quero mais falar disso não...

"Mas _eu_ quero! Você nem parece ser esse francês metido falando desse jeito... me parece mais alguém carente que precisa de colo... e Deus, me deu uma vontade imensa de te dar colo, Camus!", pensou Milo. "Minha nossa, o que é que eu estou pensando?", tornou a dizer Milo para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça e apertando os olhos, como que para afastar aquelas vontades. Pegou a foto e suspirou. – Nossa, que saudade! – murmurou, resolvendo não forçar seu companheiro. Afinal, aquilo tinha sido mais do que o suficiente em se tratando de Camus.

– Quando você vai ver seu irmão de novo? – perguntou o francês.

– Sei lá! E agora não tô falando do Dite... tô falando do meu cabelo. Ai que saudade de minhas lindas madeixas loiras! – disse Milo sorrindo de lado. O inglês, sempre que acuado por alguma razão, recorria ao sarcasmo e à ironia. O que fatalmente o levava a sorrir daquele jeito maroto de canto de boca.

"Que sorriso lindo! Irritante, mas lindo!", pensou Camus. Sorriu também. – Se eu te mostrar uma coisa, promete que não fala pra ninguém? – perguntou.

– Nossa, a Brigitte vai me contar um segredo... prometo! – riu-se Milo, beijando os dedos em sinal de promessa.

Camus desceu do beliche, revirou suas coisas e voltou segurando um papel contra o peito. – Oh, você prometeu! E se você rir eu juro que te mato! Já que eu pareço que vim da Sibéria, juro que te congelo! – ameaçou Camus.

– Depois disso, se eu contasse pra alguém eu seria maluco... – riu-se o inglês. – Deixa eu ver! – pediu. Camus estendeu o papel para Milo (que agora pôde notar que era uma fotografia). O inglês encarou aquela foto e seu maxilar teria despencado no chão se não fosse preso ao crânio, tamanha a admiração do moço pelo que viu. A foto mostrava Camus, vestindo calça jeans, tênis e camiseta, algo por si só incomum. O francês aparentava ter uns quinze anos. O cenário era a _Pont Neuf_, em Paris, e o jovem estava com os dois cotovelos apoiados no pequeno muro atrás de si. Dois _bateaux-mouches_, um indo e um vindo, cruzavam o Sena: mais parisiense, impossível. O jovem retratado encarava a todos com olhos azuis extremamente gélidos mas ao mesmo tempo sensuais, vibrantes. Porém nada disso se comparava à grande surpresa da foto: os cabelos de Camus, lisos e ruivos, caíam numa cascata por trás de suas costas.

Milo abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes. "Puta que o pariu, ele era lindo demais!", pensou. Virou-se para o francês, que lhe olhava com aqueles mesmos olhos gélidos e ao mesmo tempo sensuais que foram tão bem retratados na foto. "Correção, ele _é_ lindo demais!", tornou a pensar. Passou as mãos pela cabeça, limpando uma gota de suor que teimou em se formar rente ao cabelo loiro. "Ai que calor!", pensou novamente, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

– Milo, você está bem? Você está estranho... – disse Camus.

– Estou, mas é que... é que... mas é que... – balbuciava Milo.

– Mas é o quê, homem? – perguntou o francês.

– Ai, desculpa, Camus, mas é que nunca te imaginei desse jeito aqui... – respondeu o inglês apontando para a foto.

– Isso foi numa época em que eu resolvi que ia deixar de ser militar e virar pintor em _Montmartre _(4). Pra você ver como é a vida, Milo, até a gélida Brigitte aqui teve seus surtos de adolescente rebelde... – ironizou Camus, apontando para o próprio peito.

– Confesso, Bri, que agora você me surpreendeu... mas me diz, como te deixaram fazer isso? – perguntou Milo, curioso.

– Não deixaram. Mas eu insisti e meu tutor, que é muito influente, mexeu os pauzinhos e me deu uma licença de seis meses... que eu ainda renovei por mais três. Mas aí no fim das contas vi que queria mesmo era ser militar e voltei pro colégio... esse período foi simplesmente apagado do meu prontuário. Essa foto é o único vestígio de minha rebeldia... – sorriu o francês. – E você é a primeira pessoa pra quem eu a mostro.

Milo engoliu em seco. – Agradeço a confiança, Camus. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. "Milo, seu idiota... diga alguma coisa inteligente por favor!", pensou meio desesperado.

– Te mostrei essa foto pra te dizer que eu também sinto bastante saudade do meu cabelo comprido. Eu adorava! E nunca fiz tanto sucesso com as mulheres como naquela época! – riu o ruivo. – Mas ouça a voz da experiência, _mon ami_: você vai sobreviver! – sorriu Camus. – Mas agora vamos dormir, ou ao menos tentar dormir. Falei demais, me expus demais e logo pra você... eu nem gosto de você! – completou, batendo de leve no ombro do amigo.

O francês desceu do beliche e se deitou. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Acima de si, Milo virava de um lado para o outro. Entregue a seus pensamentos e a sensações estranhas que teimava em abafar, por fim o sono o venceu.

-X-X-X-

– Ah, Sargento, isso vai ser deliciosamente cruel! – murmurou Saga para sua assistente. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorria de um jeito estranho: parecia estar fora de si.

– Eu acho que a gente mata um dessa vez... – comentou Shina. – E não é força de expressão! – completou.

– Sargento, eu preciso da Senhora dessa vez. Por favor, o que eu farei agora e durante esse dia todo será realmente cruel e desumano. Mas preciso da Senhora! Não posso deixar que fraqueje! Posso contar com a Senhora, Sargento? Posso contar com _você, Shina_? – perguntou o Major encarando a menina no fundo dos olhos.

– Sempre, Major! Sempre, _Saga!_ – respondeu a moça.

A um aceno de cabeça, os homens do Major invadiram o alojamento, tomando o cuidado de não fazer o menor barulho. A um novo aceno, encapuzaram e amordaçaram os seis homens, impossibilitando-os de gritar. Os recrutas se debatiam e foi preciso muita força para imobilizá-los. Jogaram-nos num furgão que foi dirigindo rápido pela estrada de terra, sacolejando muito. Por fim, ainda amarrados e encapuzados, foram jogados em um lugar em que a areia do chão era úmida e o se podia sentir o sereno cortar os ossos. O único barulho que se ouvia era o bater das ondas e o repicar insistente de um sino ao longe. Impotentes, aos recrutas somente restava aguardar.

-X-X-X-

Muito longe dali, e alheio a tudo o que estava se passando, um jovem de cabelos loiros compridos chegou em casa. Jogou a bolsa no sofá e foi até a cozinha. Pegou um copo d'água e sorveu todo o líquido de uma vez só. Jogando o cabelo para trás, espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente. Caso houvesse alguém assistindo à cena, com certeza essa pessoa depois diria que tinha sido a cena mais bela que havia visto em toda sua vida. O jovem ligou o rádio e uma música lenta começou a tocar. Ele sorriu. Caminhando a passos largos até seu quarto, despiu-se e vestiu uma calça de seda: um pijama. Prendeu os cabelos e ligou o computador. Aguardou alguns segundos até que estivesse conectado e digitou um endereço qualquer na barra de ferramentas. "Você tem um email". Sorriu, pois era justamente a possibilidade daquele email que o fez ligar o computador. Leu a mensagem num misto de alegria e raiva. "Ora seu burro! Às vezes eu acho que tenho que fazer tudo por você...te dizer tudo, até mesmo o óbvio!", pensou o moço. Levantou-se, pegou sua mala e organizadamente começou a arrumá-la. Enquanto isso, pegou seu telefone sem fio e discou um número que sabia muito bem de cor. Do outro lado, uma voz sonolenta o atendeu.

– Shun, sou eu! Desmarque todos meus compromissos pra essa semana, sim? Não quero saber o que você vai falar, te pago pra isso. Eu vou pra Grécia! Sim, sim, ver meu irmão soldado... eu sei que ele é lindo Shun! Sim, Shun, mostro sua foto pro Milo... Shun, seu pervertido! Presta atenção! Cuidado com o Misty: não quero ele se metendo nas minhas coisas, ouviu? Sim, sim... tá... ok... às vezes me pergunto porque te contratei como estagiário... como é que é? É porque você pensa que eu acho que você vai ser eu amanhã? Quanta audácia! E o pior é que é verdade... putz, agora você vai ficar convencido... você era tão meigo e ingênuo quando te contratei... Sim, Shun... Obrigado, Shun... sim, mandarei notícias! Boa sorte pra você também! Até! – dizia o jovem.

Bufou e revirou os olhos. "Onde está o telefone da companhia aérea? Ah sim, está aqui...", pensou. Tornou a discar. – Alô? Quero uma passagem pra Atenas... no próximo avião que você tiver... pago o que for preciso! Se eu posso estar aí em seis horas? Claro que sim! Certo, combinado! Obrigado!

"Milo, agüenta irmãzinho! Aqui vou eu!", pensou ao embarcar com destino à capital grega, cerca de oito horas depois de ter chegado em casa.

-X-X-X-

Vai se f&$#&, inglês do inferno!

Sim, com certeza!

Cena inspirada em _O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain_.

Conhecido bairro boêmio de Paris, em que os artistas se juntam em busca de inspiração e também para vender seus trabalhos.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Como sempre, queria agradecer às reviews deliciosas que vocês me deixaram. Amei todas, de verdade! Respondo as reviews pelo site, mas gostaria de deixar minha palavrinha aos que postam anônimos.

Tsuki Torres: Pois é, Camus suado é dose pra qualquer um agüentar. Ainda não foi dessa vez que rolou... será da próxima?

Bia: Você não foi a única que leu Ryan, não, fique tranqüila! Valeu pela review, espero que curta esse capítulo... agora se o Olia ficou bom ou não, só no próximo capítulo vamos saber!

Uotani: Muuuuuito obrigada por comentar! Milo e Camus: não foram feitos um para o outro? E quanto a Shina e Saga... vamos ver no que dá!

Missão Sayuri: Sim, amo Até o Limite da Honra, hehe. Espero que você continue lendo e descobrindo as influências dos filmes aqui... valeuzão!

Próximo capítulo: Presença de Afrodite. Até lá!


	5. Presenca de Afrodite

**Cap. 5 – Presença de Afrodite**

"_Dios_, o que é isso? Onde é que a gente está? E o mais importante, como é que a gente se livra dessa?", pensou Shura. Estava deitado na areia fria e úmida. O vento cortava os ossos, já que eles tinham sido pegos de surpresa e trazidos à força para sabe-se lá onde e vestiam somente as calças da farda e as camisetas regatas que usavam para dormir. Estranhamente, o espanhol (e todos os outros) ainda calçavam suas botas, pois tinham dormido tarde demais para perderem tempo tirando os pesados coturnos. "E o Olia? Como será que está? Maldita mordaça, quero falar com os outros!", tornou a pensar o espanhol.

Shura movimentou-se um pouco e sentiu suas mãos doloridas: estavam fortemente amarradas. Tirando forças não se sabe de onde, o espanhol foi se arrastando até que encontrou um pedaço de madeira formando uma espécie de grade. "Ah, que maravilha: uma cela! Estamos presos!". Ouviu o repicar insistente do sino ao longe. "E o que é melhor: na droga da enseada de treinamento!", disse para si mesmo. Continuou a se arrastar no espaço pequeno até que deu um encontrão em um dos companheiros que, pelo tamanho, reconheceu ser Aldebaran. Fazendo um grande esforço, arrastando-se conseguiu alcançar o capuz do americano e o tirou.

"Grande Shura!", pensou Aldebaran quando se viu livre do capuz que lhe impedia a visão. "Mas ainda tenho as mãos amarradas atrás das costas e a mordaça. Merda!" Olhou para os lados e não encontrou nem sinal do Major, da Sargento ou de viv'alma. Encarou o cubículo em que estavam presos: uma cela de madeira instalada bem no meio da praia, ao relento. Olhou para Aiolia que tremia e gemia a seu lado e suspirou. "Vão matar o Olia!", pensou o brasileiro. Então foi a vez dele de se levantar com dificuldade e arrancar o capuz de todos os amigos, que agora podiam ao menos se comunicar com os olhos.

Milo, mostrando uma agilidade acima dos padrões até para militares bem treinados como eles, conseguiu passar as duas mãos amarradas pelas pernas, ficando com ambas à frente do corpo, e não às costas como antes. Seu primeiro gesto foi tirar sua mordaça. – Afe, até que enfim posso falar, uuuuf... – disse aliviado. Em seguida, repetiu o mesmo gesto com todos os companheiros.

– Muito bom, rapazes, muito bom! _Très bien_! – festejou Camus. – Milo, por favor... vem cá... eu tenho um canivete preso no cinto... – disse o francês. – Pode pegar, você que é o único com as mãos relativamente livres, por favor? – pediu o francês.

– Cruzes, Camus, você dorme com um canivete na cintura? Credo, eu, hein? – comentou Milo. Camus lançou-lhe um olhar gélido de desaprovação, e Másquera começou a grunhir e bufar coisas inintelegíveis. – Tá, tá, credo que estresse... – murmurou baixinho o inglês.

Camus ficou ajoelhado e Milo veio se arrastando até que parou ajoelhado de frente para ele. O loiro começou então a tatear timidamente a cintura do francês, que olhava para cima, evitando cruzar seu olhar com o do moço em sua frente.

– Não consigo achar... – disse Milo, fazendo um grande esforço para não demonstrar o quanto estava adorando aquela situação.

– O canivete está por dentro do cinto, Milo! – respondeu o ruivo, extremamente sem jeito.

– Aaaaaahhhhh, minha nossa, vou ter de invadir a intimidade da Brigitte! – afirmou Milo. Sorriu daquele jeito cínico que lhe era característico. Ainda sorrindo e encarando o francês que tentava em vão desviar os olhos dele, tateou por dentro do cinto e do cós da calça do outro. Aproximou de leve a boca da orelha de Camus. – Achei! – sussurrou Milo baixinho, e Camus estremeceu.

– Ah, e tá esperando o que pra soltar a gente? _Porca miséria_! – exclamou Másquera.

– Oh, sim, claro... – murmurou Milo saindo do pequeno transe em que entrara. Moveu-se rapidamente até o italiano e soltou-lhe as amarras. Em pouco tempo, estavam todos soltos. Ou quase soltos, visto que ainda tinham de se livrar da cela.

– Muito bem, tudo lindo, tudo certo, mas e agora? Estamos presos ainda... – resignou-se Aldebaran enquanto os amigos ainda comemoravam o fato de estarem com as mãos livres. – E ainda tem o Olia... Olia, tudo bem aí? – perguntou o _mariner_.

– Ainda tenho frio, Deba, mas estou melhorando... ao menos é o que parece... – respondeu o grego se levantando com uma certa dificuldade.

– Bom, ao menos os lábios dele não estão mais roxos e ele não treme tanto... bom sinal... – afirmou Shura.

Olharam em volta e reconheceram que estavam realmente na praia usada para o treinamento. Ao longe, avistavam o velho galpão rústico e o sino que brilhava com os primeiros raios de sol que despontavam naquela manhã. De um lado, o mar que quebrava com ondas fortes que respingavam neles. Do outro lado, uma estranha mesa de madeira colocada ali não se sabia com qual motivo. Tentaram por algum escapar, mas em vão. Cerca de uma hora depois de se soltarem, o Major e Sargento vieram ter com eles, muito bem acompanhados por alguns soldados.

– Ora, ora, vejo que se soltaram... muito bom! – exclamou Saga andando em volta do quadrado de madeira.

– Seu desgraçado, solta a gente! – gritou Másquera saindo de si.

Saga riu. Uma risada comprida, maléfica. Os recrutas tremeram e mesmo Shina se arrepiou. – Homens, quero que os amarrem de novo. Mãos às costas, todos os seis! – ordenou o Major.

Seguiu-se uma luta ferrenha entre os recrutas e os dez homens do Major, dentro do cubículo de madeira. Os últimos por fim levaram vantagem, pois num ato desumano Shina lhes fornecera um balde d'água fria, que jogaram em Aiolia. O desespero dos amigos foi fatal e os segundos de hesitação que tiveram foi o suficiente para que fossem novamente amarrados. Terminado o serviço, os homens de Saga saíram da cela, aguardando por novas ordens.

– _Hijo de puta_! – exclamou Shura ao olhar para Aiolia todo molhado se debatendo de frio. Aproximaram-se todos dele para tentar, de alguma forma, aquecê-lo e evitar que o grego piorasse ainda mais.

O Major lançou para a Sargento um olhar gélido e ao mesmo tempo cúmplice. – Bem, alguém invadiu a sede, quebrou o armário do Dr. Tatsumi e roubou penicilina... vocês vão me dizer quem foi ou o grego aí vai ter de sofrer ainda mais? – perguntou Saga.

– Que absurdo! Que absurdo! Você vai matar o Aiolia! – gritou Aldebaran saindo do sério.

– Não vou não... é só ele pedir que eu deixo ele tocar o sino... e daqui ele vai direto prum hospital, onde uma cama quentinha o espera... – pontuou o comandante.

– Parece tentador... – sussurrou Aiolia. – Mas eu não vou dar esse gostinho pra ele! Não mesmo! – afirmou o grego resolutamente.

– Vocês ouviram, anjos do inferno? Ouviram o que ele disse? – perguntou Másquera em tom ameaçador.

– Anjos do inferno? Gostei disso! Você não, Major? – perguntou Shina, sarcástica.

– Eu a-do-rei! – respondeu Saga. – Homens, abram a porta e me tragam o Milo! – sussurrou o comandante para a menina.

Muito rapidamente, os soldados abriram a porta da cela e retiraram Milo de lá de dentro, deixando os outros cinco atônitos, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Sem dizer nada, Saga aproximou-se do inglês e deu-lhe um soco no olho. – Confessa que foi você que invadiu a sede! – gritou. Milo, amarrado e sem reação, foi parar no chão, mas levantou-se logo em seguida.

– Covarde! – gritou o inglês cuspindo um pouco de sangue no chão.

Outro soco. E mais um. No estômago. Milo caiu, deitado, sem muita reação.

– Saga, seu desgraçado! Por que não pega alguém do seu tamanho? Hein? – gritou Camus se lançando contra as barras de madeira, indignado. A um sinal de cabeça, os homens abriram rapidamente a porta, trazendo o francês. Saga correu até o ruivo e agarrou-o pela cintura, debruçando o francês na mesa de madeira que havia sido colocada na praia. Colocou-se atrás dele.

– Sabia que pessoas nervosinhas como você viram mulherzinha na prisão, L'Aquaire? – perguntou Saga na orelha de Camus, causando um enjôo no francês. Milo olhava a cena indignado, da mesma forma que os outros quatro companheiros ainda presos. Sim, Saga ia simular um estupro. _Ia_.

– Major Saga, o Senhor se esqueceu da primeira lição da Sargento D'Aguias. Nunca menospreze o adversário! – murmurou Camus. Então com a perna deu uma rasteira em Saga, que caiu estatelado no chão. – Levanta, Major! – gritou Camus. – Levanta! – continuou. Os homens ameaçaram impedir Camus, mas o Major não deixou.

Saga ficou de pé novamente e encarou Camus. O francês, mãos amarradas às costas, tinha os olhos crispados e respirava ofegante. Correu de encontro a ele, e Saga não foi capaz de se desviar de seus golpes. Chutes e pontapés num balé violento mas ao mesmo tempo belo. Um homem tão magnífico que era capaz de derrubar seu oponente literalmente com as mãos nas costas. O abdômen do ruivo se contraía em movimentos ritimados e extremamente bem calculados, e as pernas pareciam se movimentar mais rápido do que o pensamento. Uma cena ao mesmo tempo repugnante e aterrorizantemente sublime. Derrotado, o Major foi ao chão.

Camus cuspiu a seu lado. – Nem vem Shina! Nem vem que não quero bater em mulher! – ameaçou ao ver que a menina partia para si, tomando as dores do Major. E Shina não ousou enfrentá-lo, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Saga e cuidando dele. Os homens do Major ficaram simplesmente sem ação ante a cena. – _Pathétique_! – murmurou o francês. – Bate de novo no Milo, seu desgraçado! Quero ver se você tem coragem agora! – gritou.

Ainda com as mãos amarradas, Camus correu até onde o inglês estava. – Milo, tudo bem com você? – perguntou Camus encarando o outro nos olhos.

– Bem até demais! – respondeu Milo sorrindo. Os dois se ajudaram mutuamente a se levantar e libertaram os amigos.

– Filho da puta! – berrou Camus para Saga antes de ir embora junto dos amigos. Os recrutas todos riram ao ver aquela reação tão sem medidas de seu líder, sempre tão polido e ponderado.

"Meu herói!", pensou Milo enquanto caminhava junto dos outros de volta para o alojamento, seguindo ordens de Camus. Não conseguia evitar olhar para o francês de quando em quando, simplesmente maravilhado, em meio aos aplausos e cantos de felicidade de seus amigos.

-X-X-X-

O resto do dia continuou tranqüilo. O Major e a Sargento apareceram horas depois no alojamento como se absolutamente nada daquilo tivesse acontecido e voltaram a latir ordens. Os recrutas, que afinal de contas estavam ali para aprender e se formar, obedeceram, pois para isso dependiam de Saga. À noite, voltaram para o alojamento rindo e cantando. Até mesmo Aiolia estava bem melhor, a atitude de Camus fazendo mais efeito do que a penicilina. Isso e a notícia de que teriam folga a partir das vinte horas do dia seguinte: 48 horas inteirinhas pra que eles fizessem qualquer coisa.

Já se preparavam para dormir quando Marin entrou correndo esbaforida pelo alojamento.

– D'Aguias? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Aldebaran.

– Sim, aconteceu... – respondeu a menina olhando de canto de olho para Aiolia, que nessa hora pareceu ter uma enorme recaída. – Tadinho do Aiolia! – suspirou a moça.

– Ih, Sargento, você não viu nada... – comentou Shura olhando feio para o grego. – Foi pra ver esse traste que você correu até aqui? – perguntou o espanhol.

– Sim... quer dizer, não... – disse a moça encabulada. – Ah, Milo, eu vim aqui é pra dizer que seu irmão está ao telefone... ele disse algo sobre sua vó, parece que ela não está bem... corre até lá em cima e atende o telefone... eu vou ficar aqui e ver o que posso fazer pelo Aiolia... – disse a menina. Ao longe, o grego soltou um "ai, onde estou, quem sou?" e Marin correu para vê-lo.

– Vó? Eu nem tenho mais vó... aí tem coisa! – murmurou o inglês para Camus, que deu de ombros.

Milo correu o mais rápido que pôde, várias coisas passando pela sua cabeça. "O que será que aconteceu? O que quer o Afrodite?", pensava. Entrou correndo na sede e pegou o telefone.

– Oh louco, Uxo, achei que você não ia atender nunca esta merda! – disse uma voz muito querida ao inglês do outro lado da linha.

– Que saudade, Dite! Mas o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Milo preocupado.

– Que nada, foi o único jeito que encontrei de te chamarem... – riu Afrodite. – Oh, pega papel e caneta... isso... agora anota um telefone... – ordenou Afrodite, no que foi prontamente obedecido pelo irmão. – Uxo, esse é o telefone do meu quarto aqui em Atenas! Quando você tiver uma folga, me liga! – disse o sueco.

– Ah não brinca que você está na cidade! Temos folga amanhã, Dite! Acredita? Nossa, mas o que você veio fazer aqui? – Milo deu conta do absurdo da vinda de seu irmão à Grécia.

– Ver se enfio alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura, Uxo! Pego você e seus amigos amanhã às nove da noite! Combinado? – perguntou Afrodite.

– Combinadíssimo! – respondeu Milo. Despediram-se e desligaram o telefone.

Milo saiu correndo morro abaixo em disparada, empolgadíssimo com a vinda de seu irmão. Fazia muito tempo que não o via e estava realmente sentindo muita falta dos conselhos do mais velho. Entrou correndo no alojamento e olhou para os lados a fim de se certificar que Marin não estava mais lá.

– Pessoas, amanhã a coisa vai ser boa! Vocês não vão acreditar! Meu irmão está na cidade... e vem nos buscar amanhã... balada, aí vamos nós! – disse Milo sorrindo.

– Até que enfim uma notícia boa! – disse Aiolia, sentando-se em sua cama e arrumando o cabelo com as mãos.

– Ué, ele não tinha piorado? – perguntou Milo.

– Sim, enquanto a D'Aguias estava aqui ele parecia um bebê chorão... – respondeu Aldebaran rindo. – Foi ela sair e você falar em balada que ele melhorou de repente! – riu ainda mais o americano.

– Ih, Olia, pode esquecer que a D'Aguias é minha! – disse Milo sorrindo.

Camus bufou. "Convencido que ele só...", pensou o francês. – _Bien_, divirtam-se amanhã! Vocês merecem! – disse Camus.

– O quê? Como assim divirtam-se? Você vai com a gente, né? – perguntou Másquera batendo no ombro do francês.

– Eu não sou de baladas, _mes amis_... vão vocês! Eu sou chato, não serei boa companhia... – murmurou o ruivo.

– Camus, depois do que você fez com o Saga, eu não arredo o pé daqui se você não for junto! – afirmou Milo batendo o pé.

Camus encarou o inglês e sorriu. – _D'accord_, tudo bem, mas eu volto pra cá quando eu quiser! – disse o francês.

– Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh, a Bri va-ai! – comemorou Milo pulando em volta do francês.

– Bobo! – murmurou o líder, despedindo-se dos amigos e dirigindo-se para sua cama.

Assim que o francês terminou de se ajeitar embaixo do lençol, as luzes do alojamento se apagaram e a algazarra dos amigos cessou. De repente o ruivo sentiu uma presença a seu lado. Uma boca colada a seu ouvido.

– Antes que eu me esqueça, Camus, obrigado por hoje. Por ter me defendido. Mesmo! – sussurrou Milo.

O francês estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente e a respiração ofegante do outro em seu rosto. Milo ficou parado naquela posição, debruçado sobre o francês, durante alguns segundos, até que escalou o beliche e se acomodou, preparando-se para dormir.

– Milo? – disse Camus.

– Hmmmm? – gemeu o outro acima dele.

– É que só eu posso bater em você! – completou o francês, arrancando uma gargalhada divertida do amigo.

-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte à noitinha, os seis jovens tomaram banho e se vestiram. Às nove horas em ponto, estavam ansiosos aguardando o famoso irmão do Milo ir buscá-los.

– Vocês vão adorar o Dite, ele é ótimo! – disse Aldebaran. – Eu o conheci quando fui à Inglaterra para o aniversário do Milo! – completou.

– Tenho certeza que sim... – comentou Camus. Não queria admitir, mas o francês tinha uma curiosidade imensa em conhecer o irmão do amigo. E por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, estava nervoso: sentia que tinha que impressionar o sueco, que Afrodite tinha que aprová-lo. Insistentemente perguntava para si mesmo o porquê daquela insegurança toda, justamente ele que de tão seguro parecia até arrogante.

Tinham decidido que não iriam usar suas fardas. Vestiam-se como jovens normais: calça jeans, camiseta e tênis, todos os seis. Claro que cada um seguia um estilo próprio. Másquera, por exemplo, estava de calça jeans e blusa prestas, e ao contrário dos amigos optara por usar o coturno. Aldebaran vestia uma calça jeans azul normal e camiseta branca, quase a mesma coisa que Shura, que mudava somente porque usava uma camiseta amarela. Aiolia, quase completamente recuperado, era o único dos seis que vestia uma blusa de lã de mangas compridas, vermelha.

Camus, sóbrio como sempre, vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa pólo azul escura. Calçava tênis pretos. Os olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais gelados ao se contrastarem com a camisa, e o francês usava um perfume cítrico. Ostentava o ar indiferente de sempre, mas com um quê de mistério de deixar qualquer um intrigado. Quanto a Milo, usava uma calça jeans azul esburacada e desfiada nos joelhos, tênis preto e uma camiseta vermelha com um escorpião enorme bordado em preto. "Como ele gosta de escorpião", pensou Camus ao vê-lo vestido assim, lembrando-se da tatuagem do outro. Estremeceu com aquele pensamento. O perfume de Milo era doce e os olhos verdes reluziam no brilho da ansiedade em rever aquele a quem tanto amava. Exalava energia e contagiava a todos com uma vontade indescritível de aproveitar a vida.

De repente, uma_ station wagon_ dessas que cabem sete pessoas estacionou em frente de onde os seis esperavam. A porta se abriu e de dentro dela saiu um jovem alto e esguio, cujos cabelos loiros e lisos desciam numa cascata dourada pelas suas costas. Os olhos azuis extremamente claros e a pela branca davam à figura um ar angelical e ao mesmo tempo andrógino. Exalava um perfume doce quase inocente, e vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa verde com um decote em "v".

– Dite, que saudade! – exclamou Milo se jogando no irmão, num abraço apertado.

Másquera estava boquiaberto. – _Madonna mia_! – exclamou o italiano.

– Que foi, oh? – perguntou Aldebaran "delicadamente".

– Vocês ficavam falando em irmão... não sabia que era uma irmã que ele tinha, e ainda mais tão linda! _Madonna mia_, é a pessoa mais linda que eu já nesse mundo! – o italiano dizia, gesticulando muito, vidrado na figura que descera do carro. O brasileiro naturalizado americano gargalhou mas resolveu não dizer nada.

– Eu que morri de saudades, meu pequeno! – disse Afrodite. E sua voz era grave, máscula. – E que olho roxo feio é esse? – perguntou, carinhosamente alisando o olho do irmão.

– _Ma que_...? – comentou Másquera abobalhado. – _Ma que cazzo, un regazzo_!

Shura e Aiolia gargalharam. – Oh que o italiano virou poeta, tá até rimando... – disse o grego, rindo.

– Olá Deba! Quanto tempo! – disse Afrodite dando um abraço no moreno.

– Pois é... e Dite, o Uxo tá abobado demais, deixa que eu te apresento... os dois gargalhando ali são Shura e Aiolia. O italiano bobo é Másquera (oh nomezinho horrível!). E o francês ali é Camus L'Aquaire, nosso líder.

– Camus L'Aquaire, Camus de Aquário, _n'est-ce pas, cheri_? – perguntou Afrodite enquanto apertava a mão do francês.

– _Oui! Enchanté_! – respondeu o francês meio sem jeito.

– Não é porque você mora em Paris e fala francês perfeitamente que todo mundo é obrigado a entender vocês, Dite! Vamos, podem parar com essa frescura toda! – brincou Aldebaran e todos caíram na risada.

– Pois bem, rapazes, entrem no carro! É alugado mas é ajeitado! – sorriu o sueco. – Aonde vamos? – perguntou.

– Pensei em irmos naquele boteco que costumávamos ir quando vínhamos pra cá com a mamãe, Dite! – disse Milo.

– Ótima idéia! Todo mundo pra dentro! – concordou o moço. – Alguém faz o italiano fechar a boca? – continuou Afrodite, rindo da cara de espanto de Másquera.

-X-X-X-

O boteco em questão ficava no centro de Atenas. Era uma casa escura, cuja entrada consistia em um grande corredor comprido de paredes pintadas de vermelho. Lá dentro, um ambiente pequeno com algumas mesas, duas mesas de sinuca, um balcão e uma velha _juke box. _No centro, havia um espaço para quem quisesse dançar. A ala feminina do bar quase veio abaixo quando os sete jovens adentraram o recinto.

– _Entonces_, vamos beber o quê? – perguntou Shura esfregando as mãos.

– Que pergunta idiota, Shura! Cerveja, é claro! – exclamou Taurus.

– Eu gostaria de tomar um vinho... – pontuou Camus.

– Ah, só você mesmo, Brigitte, pra querer tomar vinho nessa pocilga! Traz sete cervejas, mocinha! – gritou Milo para uma garçonete loirinha que corria para cima e para baixo.

– Mais respeito comigo, Milo! Por favor! – reclamou Camus. Ele não estava se sentindo nada à vontade no lugar, e ainda sentia o peso de ter de impressionar Afrodite sabia-se lá porquê. Ficou muito vermelho e teve ímpetos de esganar o inglês.

– Fica tranqüilo, Bri, o Dite é de casa! – respondeu Milo fazendo um gesto de desdém com as mãos, arrancando risadas dos companheiros e uma bufada de Camus. "Ignore-o, Camus! Ignore-o!", havia definitivamente se tornado o mantra do francês.

A garçonete veio correndo e serviu os sete canecos de cerveja. Milo tomou um deles nas mãos. – Gente, quero fazer um brinde! Ao grande Camus L'Aquaire, que derrotou o filha da puta do Saga com as mãos amarradas! Viva! – gritou Milo fazendo Camus corar ainda mais.

– Viva! – responderam os outros e todos sorveram o primeiro gole de cerveja, inclusive Camus, mesmo que fazendo uma careta.

– Nossa, Camus, você fez isso? Me contem essa história! – disse Afrodite, passando o dedo pela borda de seu copo. De um jeito estranho, Másquera estava hipnotizado pelo moço.

Os recrutas contaram aquela e outras histórias para Afrodite, que conquistou a todos com seu charme e simpatia naturais. De repente, o sueco sorriu e piscou para Milo. Levantou-se e foi até a _juke box_, depositou uma moeda e escolheu uma música. Fazendo um gesto de "vem cá", chamou Milo que, sorrindo, foi a seu encontro.

A música era _Material Girl _da Madonna. Milo e Afrodite dançavam sensualmente, envolvendo-se um ao outro. O sueco parecia uma cobra, se envolvendo no outro e cantando junto com a música. Milo, por sua vez, agarrava a cintura do irmão e rebolava junto. Os braços fortes do inglês seguravam os braços delicados do sueco. De vez em quando, a mão de Milo brincava com os longos cabelos do irmão. Em determinado momento, os dois se abraçaram de frente, envolvendo os quadris no ritmo da música. Na mesa, os amigos encaravam os dois num misto de fascínio e estranheza. Másquera não conseguia nem por um minuto desviar seu olhar de Afrodite, e Camus parecia hipnotizado por Milo.

– Ih, gente, liga não, eles fazem isso pra provocar... – comentou Aldebaran, olhando de lado e procurando alguma garota interessante. Bufou ao perceber que todas elas assistiam embasbacadas ao showzinho dos irmãos na pista de dança improvisada.

– Hum, o Milo não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa... ele é um militar, não pode ficar por aí se insinuando desse jeito! – comentou Camus dando uma bufada e cruzando os braços, contrariado.

–Relaxa, Camus! Relaxa um pouco! – disse Aiolia rindo da brincadeira de Milo e Afrodite.

Quando terminou a música, os dois loiros se abraçaram longamente, rindo.

– Uma homenagem aos velhos tempos! – disse Afrodite.

– Aos velhos tempos! – respondeu Milo.

– Milo, vem comigo até o balcão, quero conversar com você! – intimou o sueco, agarrando o irmão pelo braço e o arrastando até lá. Os dois se sentaram e se apoiaram no balcão. Pediram mais duas cervejas e quando a bebida chegou, Afrodite encarou o irmão no fundo dos olhos. – Muito bem, quando é que você vai admitir?

– Admitir o quê, Dite? – perguntou Milo se fazendo de desentendido.

– Que você está a fim do ruivo... – murmurou o mais velho. – E não se culpe, até eu estaria a fim dele! O homem é perfeito! Se bem que o italiano me pareceu mais interessante...

– Deixa de ser idiota, Dite! – respondeu Milo, procurando Camus com o olhar. – Quem é aquela moça ali conversando com o Camus? – perguntou o inglês, enfezado.

– Você está morrendo de ciúme e ainda assim não admite que é a fim do homem! – pontuou Afrodite gargalhando.

– Não é ciúme, sua besta! É que eu gostei da moça, só isso! – respondeu Milo, virando a cerveja de uma vez só.

– Ah sim, e eu nasci ontem! – tornou o sueco.

– Foi pra isso que você veio até a Grécia, encosto? – perguntou Milo revirando os olhos.

– Exatamente! E vou te provar que você tá muito a fim dele, Uxo! – afirmou Afrodite sorrindo. Saiu dali e foi até a _juke box_ novamente, enquanto Milo correu para se sentar entre Camus e a moça que conversava com ele, arrancando um olhar de desaprovação mas ao mesmo tempo divertido do outro. Nesse momento, a música escolhida por Afrodite começou a tocar.

_Aquarius, was born the night. The shining star needed brighter shining light. Aquarius, was my saviour. It came along, like a blast from out of sight._

"Ai, Dite, desgraçado... Sim, L'Aquaire... Aquarius... Aquário... Meu salvador! Meu herói!", pensou Milo quando ouviu a primeira estrofe da música. Olhou para o lado de canto de olho e percebeu que o ruivo olhava para o nada, meio em transe pela melodia harmoniosa e a voz doce que contrastava com o ambiente pesado do lugar. "Aquário, nasceu a noite. As estrelas brilhantes precisavam de mais luz. Aquário, foi meu salvador. Chegou como uma explosão longe da visão", as palavras cantadas ecoando nos pensamentos do inglês.

_When I was weak, you came along, enlightened me, covered the sun. You seduced me, I can never ever run._

Milo suspirou. "Quando eu estava fraco, você chegou, me iluminou, cobriu o sol. Você me seduziu, eu não posso nunca, nunca mais fugir!", dizia a música. "Afrodite desgraçado!", pensou. Engoliu em seco: o francês lhe encarava aqueles olhos azuis, gélidos. "Ai senhor... dai-me forças!", pensou o inglês.

'_Cause I can only loose, when I'm Aquarius, you're the power that I need to make it all succeed, can you hear me call?_

"Minha nossa, como ele é lindo! Simplesmente perfeito!", pensou Milo. Camus tinha a pele alva iluminada pela luz fraca do lugar. Os cabelos ruivos cortados e os olhos azuis emolduravam um rosto másculo e ao mesmo tempo delicado. O francês estava sentado com as pernas abertas e Milo não pôde deixar de admirar as coxas do homem, que de tão grossas se podia ver o contorno bem torneado por cima da calça jeans. "Porque eu só posso perder quando eu sou Aquário. Você é o poder que eu preciso pra fazer tudo dar certo. Você me ouve chamar?" "Música dos infernos! Se concentra em outra coisa, Milo!", pensou o inglês, mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Aquarius, it's the stardust. It kills the faith, and the only one I trust. It calls your name, and you listen. _

_It steals your soul and your hunger and your lust for life, for being free, it's dragging you, it's killing me. You seduced me, I can never ever run._

"Aquário, é o pó das estrelas. Mata sua fé, e o único em quem confio. Chama seu nome, e você ouve. Rouba sua alma e sua fome e seu desejo por vida e por ser livre, está te arrastando, está me matando. Você me seduziu, eu não posso nunca mais fugir", dizia a música. "Ela está cantando minha história com o Camus...", disse Milo para si mesmo. "Mas peraí, que história? Eu lá tenho história com o francês? Somos amigos e olhe lá...", tornou a pensar. A seu lado, o ruivo umedeceu os lábios instintivamente. "Eu quero beijar essa boca, sentir essa língua... ai que calor!", disse o inglês para si mesmo e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem pela vergonha daqueles pensamentos, bem como por aquela vontade que já não conseguia mais abafar.

_I wish the stars will turn you in and leave me standing in the wind_

_I wish the devil gave you up and all the snow will melt and stop_

_This is it, I can't run away, you're controlling my life_

"Queria que as estrelas te entregassem e me deixassem ao vento. Queria que o diabo desistisse de você, e toda a neve derretesse e parasse. É isso, não posso fugir, você controla a minha vida", as últimas palavras antes da música rodopiavam na cabeça de Milo. "Não posso fugir, você controla minha vida... Paixão, estou apaixonado! Eu quero o ruivo só pra mim! Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?", pensou o grego e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a com uma mão.

– Milo, você está bem? – perguntou Camus pousando levemente a mão nas costas arqueadas do inglês.

– Estou, Camus. Mas me deixa, preciso falar com meu irmão! – respondeu o inglês e se levantou, indo se sentar novamente perto do balcão junto do sueco. Camus ficou lá, sentado, observando o inglês se afastar. "Por que é que eu me preocupo tanto com esse metido?", disse Camus para si mesmo, pensativo.

-X-X-X-

–Dite, seu desgraçado! Eu confesso! Sou louco pelo Camus! – chegou sussurrando Milo.

– Ah, eu sabia... – comemorou Afrodite dando um soco no ar. – Tinha certeza que essa sua implicância com ele era isso!

– Mas faz tanto tempo que não me envolvo com homens... – suspirou Milo, resginado.

– Ah, Uxo, o amor é uma força da natureza, querido. Não escolhe sexo! – pontuou o mais velho fazendo um carinho na cabeça do irmão.

– É... – murmurou Milo. – Mas vai ser platônico a vida inteira, porque o Camus é todo militar, todo certinho... ele jamais iria se envolver comigo! – completou o inglês com os olhos brilhando.

– Eu não diria isso... pelo que você me disse ele tem se mostrado muito preocupado com você. E pra uma pessoa como ele, que não se abala com nada, se abalar do jeito que você conta quando ele está do seu lado... aí tem! – sorriu Afrodite.

Milo levantou a cabeça e encarou o irmão nos olhos. – Dite, o que eu faço? – perguntou.

– Ah, se eu não penso em tudo... – comentou Afrodite com um ar falso de superioridade. – Vou convencer seus amigos a esticar a noite, e você vai se fazer de cansado. Com certeza o ruivo vai querer ir embora junto com você. Eu como sou muito gente boa vou oferecer meu quarto pra vocês não terem que passar a noite naquela imundície de quartel... aliás, aluguei uma suíte maravilhosa, tem tudo o que você tem direito lá! – disse Afrodite. Sorriu e abriu a bolsa, retirando uma caixa de dentro. – Isso aqui é um filme pra vocês assistirem e esquentar a situação. Não me olha com essa cara, Uxo, não é filme pornô não! É filme sério... convence ele a assistir... e aí, loirinho, é contigo. Aliás, você fica tão melhor de cabelo comprido... – continuou o sueco.

– Ótimo comentário, fez um bem pra minha auto estima! – ironizou o inglês. Pegou a caixa e leu o nome do filme, guardando-a logo em seguida. – _Brokeback Mountain? _Dite, você é fantástico! Te amo, meu irmão! – disse Milo, dando outro abraço apertado no mais velho.

– Faz o seguinte, me arranja pro italiano e fica tudo certo... – brincou Afrodite. – Ele é lindo, nossa! Ui! – disse, se abanando.

– O Másquera? Você morre se chegar perto dele! Nem brinca! – tornou Milo num tom preocupado.

– Vamos ver quem morre primeiro... – piscou Afrodite e segurou Milo pelo braço, arrastando-o para a mesa dos amigos.

-X-X-X-

–Bom, meninos, eu estou muito a fim de ir pra algum outro lugar, o que vocês acham? – perguntou Afrodite antes de se sentar à mesa com os outros.

– Ótima idéia! – atestou Shura e Aiolia, Aldebaran e Másquera aprovaram.

– Ah, eu confesso que estou moído e dolorido, quero dormir... – comentou Milo.

– Uxo, você dormir? Acho que a febre do Aiolia passou pra você! – riu-se Aldebaran.

– Estou cansado, é só! Acho que vou pra base... – disse Milo como quem não quer nada.

– Milo, eu vou com você. Também não quero dançar... – respondeu Camus, mordendo a isca.

– Por que vocês não vão pro meu quarto de hotel? Aluguei uma suíte enorme, tem espaço de sobra pros dois. E assim vocês não dormem naquela imundície de quartel, coisa horrorosa! – ofereceu Afrodite sorrindo.

– Ah, eu aceito, Dite... Nós vamos então, né, Brigitte? – perguntou Milo.

– Agradeço, mas vou pra base... – respondeu Camus.

– Pensa bem, Bri... cama quentinha, comida boa... e até vinho... vamos? – insistiu Milo pousando uma mão de leve no ombro do francês.

Camus racionalmente não queria ir. Sabia que não deveria. Afinal, iria dormir sozinho com Milo numa suíte de hotel: não ia pegar nada bem. Mas algo além da razão dizia-lhe para aceitar o convite. E só de pensar em passar o resto da noite em uma confortável suíte de hotel, tomando vinho e acompanhado de Milo, estremeceu. "Que mal há nisso, afinal?", pensou o ruivo tentando se convencer daquilo que dizia. Em seu íntimo, porém, o alarme de perigo havia sido acionado: sabia que tinha algo ali, alguma coisa que ele não sabia muito bem o que era, que não conseguia identificar, e que era novo e ameaçador. Entretanto, naquela luta interna a vontade falou mais alto do que o perigo.

– _D'accord_, Milo. Vou com você então! – concordou o francês.

Afrodite e os rapazes deixaram o bar na _station wagon_, e Camus e Milo tomaram um táxi para o hotel. Não trocavam uma única palavra. Os pensamentos de Milo eram de medo e desejo. Os de Camus, de confusão e receio. Permaneceram assim calados até que chegaram no quarto de hotel. "É agora ou nunca! Vê se não faz besteira, Milo!", pensou o inglês ao abrir a porta da luxuosa suíte de Afrodite.

-X-X-X-

**Créditos: **A música se chama Aquarius e é do Aqua. O Milo enquanto fala vai traduzindo a música, acho que deu pra ficar claro, né? Descobri essa música meio por acaso, no YouTube, procurando vídeos sobre Milo e Camus. Tem um de homenagem a Camus com essa música, que por sinal é linda! E tem tudo a ver!

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Taí mais um capítulo... acho que o Afrodite conseguiu mexer um pouco com as coisas. Ah, e sim, o Saga surtou. O que não é nenhuma novidade, né? Heheh.

Uotani: Sim, o Camus é perfeito. Eu sou suspeita. Amo amo amo o francês. De verdade. Sou até tendenciosa. Espero que tenha gostado desse!

Bia: Todo mundo tem direito a folga, até mesmo eles... por isso que o Dite conseguiu se encontrar com eles. Bom, espero que você também tenha gostado.

**Aliás, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, todas fofas, amei! **

Próximo capítulo: O amor é uma força da natureza. Até lá!


	6. O Amor é uma Força da Natureza

**A/N: Esse capítulo contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. **

-X-X-X-

**Cap. 6 – O Amor é uma Força da Natureza**

"É agora ou nunca! Vê se não faz besteira, Milo!", pensou o inglês ao abrir a porta da luxuosa suíte de Afrodite. Os dois rapazes entraram no quarto meio sem jeito. Milo acendeu a luz e deu um passo pra trás: Afrodite não exagerara quando dissera que havia de tudo lá. Não era simplesmente um quarto de hotel, mas sim uma dessas luxuosas suítes presidenciais. Havia uma sala espaçosa, com um sofá grande que ficava em frente a um potente _home theater_. Atrás da sala, uma porta de vidro que dava para o quarto em si, onde uma bela cama de casal tamanho _king size_ fazia companhia a outros móveis elegantes. O banheiro, enorme, ficava do lado esquerdo do quarto, e lá havia uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem. Para finalizar, uma sacada enorme onde se podia entrar tanto da sala quanto do quarto, que proporcionava uma vista esplendorosa da cidade, com o Pathernon ao longe.

– Não fazia idéia que seu irmão era tão bem de vida, Milo... – comentou Camus olhando maravilhado para o amplo quarto.

– Pra te ser sincero, Camus, nem eu. Eu sabia que ele tinha mudado pra Paris e aberto um escritório de decoração junto com um tal de Misty, mas não fazia idéia de que ele estava indo tão bem... – respondeu o inglês, deixando-se cair no sofá.

– Misty? Acho que eu já ouvi esse nome... – disse Camus olhando para cima, como quem percorre memórias. Estralou os dedos. – Ah, claro! Milo, acho que seu irmão é um dos donos do M&A, o mais famoso escritório de decoração da França! _Uh-lah-lah_! – completou o francês estalando os lábios.

– Sim, é esse mesmo o nome... – respondeu Milo como quem não estivesse lá muito interessado no mercado francês de decoração de interiores. Levantou-se e pegou o cardápio do serviço de quarto, atirando-o para Camus. – Vai, francês, escolhe aí um bom vinho e pendura na conta do mano!

Camus sorriu. – Se eu fosse o Afrodite jamais deixaria você usar minhas coisas, seu mão aberta! – disse, olhando com cuidado a carta de vinhos.

– Ainda bem que você não é o Afrodite, então! – disse Milo sorrindo. "Ainda bem mesmo... sou tão contra incesto!", pensou o inglês e riu ainda mais. Encarou o francês, estudando-o de cima abaixo, como um leão encara um pedaço de carne. Camus nem notou o olhar faminto do outro sobre si, de tão compenetrado na escolha do vinho.

– Ahá! Esse aqui! Um bom _Bordeaux_ tinto seco, safra de 1999. Você vai provar uma das melhores coisas que a França tem a oferecer, _mon ami_! – disse Camus se atirando na cama, pegando telefone e fazendo o pedido.

"Se tudo correr do jeito que eu imagino, Camus, vou mesmo!", pensou Milo e lambeu os lábios instintivamente ao observar o ruivo deitado de bruços na cama, falando em bom francês com a recepcionista do hotel.

– Pronto, Milo, pedido feito. Nem acredito que vou tomar vinho! Ah, isso me dá uma saudade de casa! – disse Camus e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Milo.

– Você, com saudade de casa? Não imaginava... – comentou o inglês. – Você me parece ser tão solitário!

– Ué, e pessoas solitárias não podem ter saudade de casa? – perguntou o ruivo, curioso.

– Não é isso. É que saudade pra mim é ligada às pessoas, não aos lugares. Eu morro de saudades da Suécia, por exemplo, mesmo que lá não seja propriamente minha casa... – respondeu Milo.

– Se fosse assim, Milo, eu ia morrer de saudade de saudade dessa maldita base aqui em Atenas! – riu Camus.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?", pensou Milo. Ia abrir a boca para perguntar ao amigo quando a campainha do quarto tocou e uma voz gritou "serviço de quarto". Camus pulou num salto e abriu a porta. Pegou o vinho e deu uma nota para o menino, que foi embora todo feliz. O francês abraçou o vinho, sorridente.

– Gente, que amor com esse vinho! – disse Milo rindo. "Assim vou ficar com ciúme!", pensou.

– Ah, que delícia! – afirmou Camus lambendo os lábios. Abriu o vinho e serviu duas taças. – Oh, aprende a apreciar uma das pequenas felicidades da vida, Milo. Um bom vinho e uma boa companhia!

– Ah, e depois eu que sou o convencido... quem disse que você é boa companhia, Brigitte? – perguntou o inglês sorrindo. Brindaram e tomaram um gole da bebida, que desceu fácil e saborosa.

– Você parece gostar, inglês! – respondeu Camus e Milo engoliu em seco.

– Nem vou falar nada... – tornou Milo, sentindo um leve rubor subir-lhe às faces. "Só os deuses sabem o quanto eu gosto, Camus!", pensou. E então um silêncio meio constrangedor se fez entre os dois. "Milo, diz alguma coisa antes que ele diga que vai dormir... por favor... ai caramba... claro, o filme!" – Ahn, Camus, o Dite me deu um DVD de presente... vamos assistir? – perguntou o inglês.

– Não sei, eu estou cansado, queria dormir... – respondeu o ruivo. E então olhou para Milo a seu lado, que fez um beicinho, fechando a cara. O francês sorriu. "Esse aí parece uma criança... olha esse nariz arrebitado, que coisa mais perfeita... dá vontade de morder... lindo... mas o que é que eu estou pensando?", disse Camus para si mesmo. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e curvou o tronco para frente, ameaçando se levantar.

– Ah, vai, Camus... Duas horinhas só... – pediu Milo segurando seu braço.

Camus encarou o loiro nos olhos. – Tá tá, põe logo esse filme... – concordou o francês. "O que é que está acontecendo comigo?", pensou L'Aquaire.

Milo comemorou dando um pulinho e correu para o DVD, inserindo o filme. Tomou o cuidado de apagar a luz do quarto, deixando ligados somente os dois abajures que ficavam um de cada lado do sofá espaçoso. E correu para se sentar ao lado de Camus.

"Com tanto espaço nessa droga de sofá, esse metido tinha que se sentar colado em mim?", pensou o ruivo. "E por que é que eu simplesmente não mando ele sentar mais pra lá?", tornou a pensar. Sacudiu a cabeça, decidido a não se deixar abalar pelas sensações estranhas que estava sentindo. "Ignore-o Camus! Concentre-se no filme!", repetia para si mesmo. Mal sabia ele que o filme fazia parte do plano de Milo.

– Qual é o filme mesmo, Milo? – perguntou Camus como quem não quer nada.

Milo sorriu aquele sorrisinho sarcástico de canto de boca que lhe era característico. – Espere e verá! – disse e apertou o play no controle remoto.

Na tela da grande TV de plasma de muitas polegadas apareceu um carro ao longe, numa estrada no meio do nada. De repente, um rapaz desce de um caminhão e lê-se a legenda: Wyoming, 1963. Logo depois, o letreiro: _Brokeback Mountain._

"Ah, não, isso já é provocação. Primeiro ele dança daquele jeito com o irmão, agora vai passar esse filme aqui pra gente à meia luz... o que o Milo está querendo?", perguntou Camus para si mesmo. – Ah, Milo, não quero ver esse filme não!

– Ué, por quê? – perguntou o inglês.

– Porque é filme de gay, porra! – respondeu o francês sem pensar muito. Ele não era nem nunca tinha sido preconceituoso, muito menos um boca suja impulsivo, mas por algum motivo, que ele não sabia qual era, tudo o que não queria naquele momento era ver dois homens se amando, o que se refletiu até no seu linguajar.

– Credo, que preconceito idiota! – disse Milo dando um empurrão de leve no braço do amigo. – Você é francês e vai assistir essa droga comigo até o fim!

– O que tem a ver ser francês com assistir esse filme até o fim, Milo? Tá insinuando que na França só tem viado, é? – perguntou Camus alterando um pouco a voz.

"Ai caramba, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei que ia conseguir alguma coisa com ele?", pensou Milo, resignado. – Não quis dizer nada disso, seu imbecil! Você vai ficar aí sentado e ver essa porcaria de filme porque você é francês e franceses não são preconceituosos e muito menos machistas idiotas! E quando você falar em viado de novo, vê se se lembra que está desfrutando desse vinho maravilhoso por conta de um! – gritou Milo já esperando que Camus simplesmente se levantasse sem dizer uma palavra e saísse pela mesma porta que entraram.

Camus abaixou a cabeça e esfregou a nuca. – _Pardon_, Milo! Não quis ser rude... ouvi falar maravilhas sobre esse filme, queria mesmo assistir! – disse Camus para a surpresa e deleite de Milo.

– Humpf, acho bom! E agora deixa eu voltar porque perdemos o começo! – completou Milo, fazendo-se de ofendido mas comemorando internamente.

Assistiram aos primeiros minutos de filme sem trocar uma só palavra. De quando em quando Milo olhava para Camus de canto de olho. De quando em quando, Camus retribuía esse olhar. Iam enchendo as taças e tomando vinho, prestando atenção nas aventuras de Jack Twist e Ennis del Mar. Embora o ar condicionado estivesse ligado, Camus sentia que o ambiente ficava mais quente a cada minuto. O francês balançava as pernas em sinal de nervosismo, suando cada vez mais ao sentir a proximidade do corpo do amigo. Milo, por sua vez, que já tinha visto o filme um sem número de vezes, somente esperava a cena certa para agir. E a cena estava perigosamente perto.

Na tela do televisor, Ennis Del Mar entra na barraca, convidado por Jack Twist. Na sala, Milo apaga o abajur que ficava ao seu lado, deixando o quarto ainda mais escruro; curiosamente, Camus não ousa perguntar o porquê da atitude do amigo. Na tela, Jack pega a mão de Ennis e a envolve, trazendo de encontro a si. Na sala, Milo sorve de um só gole o vinho em sua taça e suspira profundamente; Camus treme um pouco. Na tela, Ennis se assusta e agarra a face de Jack, respirando ofegante. Na sala, Milo fecha os olhos e toma coragem. Na tela, Ennis toma Jack de uma maneira quase selvagem, fazendo jus ao slogan do filme: o amor é uma força da natureza. Na sala, Camus sua e passa a mão pelo cabelo, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Na tela, Ennis e Jack consumavam o ato de uma forma primitiva. Na sala, Milo delicadamente pousou sua mão na coxa de Camus, que estremeceu.

– O que é isso, Milo? – perguntou o francês, estático, sem mexer um único músculo.

Milo sorriu e virou para o francês, que olhava para frente e não ousou lhe encarar. O inglês apertou a coxa do outro, sentindo por sobre a calça jeans os músculos rijos e bem torneados. Com a outra mão, tocou de leve a nuca do ruivo, que travou ainda mais.

– Pára, Milo! – pediu Camus, atônito.

Milo sorriu e afundou o nariz no pescoço do outro, sentindo o perfume de homem. Mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha do francês, enquanto continuava a massagear a coxa do outro, apertando. Ousando um pouco mais, encostou de leve a ponta da língua na pele alva do pescoço do amigo, que instintivamente soltou um gemido abafado. – Me faz parar... – sussurrou baixinho ao pé do ouvido de Camus.

– Por... favor... – pediu o ruivo novamente, e não ousava virar o rosto para o moço a seu lado.

Milo tirou a mão da nuca do francês e tateou o sofá, procurando o controle do DVD. Parou o filme e sorriu, sem sair da posição que se encontrava. Jogou o controle longe. Esfregou o nariz na bochecha de Camus, e levou a mão novamente à nuca do outro, só que dessa vez subiu com os dedos longos pelos cabelos vermelhos. A mão que estava na coxa subiu um pouco mais, indo quase de encontro à virilha. – Já disse... me faz parar... – sussurrou novamente no ouvido do amigo, num tom sexy e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador.

"Pelos deuses, o que está acontecendo? Por que eu não consigo fazê-lo parar? É tão bom... ah, não pode, não pode. Levanta, Camus. Levanta, você consegue, vamos... não, Milo, aí não... ahhh, minha nossa, que situação!", pensou Camus. Estava extremamente excitado e lutava bravamente para não se virar para o lado e agarrar Milo. Era isso que ele queria fazer: acabar logo com aquela tortura de uma vez por todas. Queria, mas não podia. Não ele. Não Camus L'Aquaire. "Mas então por que raios eu não consigo me mexer?"

– Eu acho que você não quer que eu pare, não é mesmo, Camus? – perguntou Milo rindo. – Na verdade, eu acho que você quer isso tanto quanto eu... só não quer admitir... seu francês metido! – completou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do outro. Camus continuava estático, com os olhos esbugalhados olhando para o nada. – Já que você não me responde, deixa eu ver... – disse o inglês maliciosamente. Então foi caminhando com a mão até a pélvis do ruivo, encontrando um volume crescente. – Não disse? – riu Milo e mordeu de leve o pescoço de Camus, que se afundou um pouco mais no sofá, soltando um gemido rouco.

Milo sorriu e se afastou de Camus, sentando-se um pouco mais longe dele no sofá. E então Camus virou para ele, os olhos azuis profundos brilhando, suplicantes. – Ah, agora você me olha, é? Calma, Camus... não vou fugir não... – disse o inglês, curvando o dorso e desamarrando o tênis. Tirou os calçados e as meias. E voltou para o lado de Camus, que agora olhava para a frente de novo.

Milo passou a mão pelo rosto de Camus, sentindo a textura da pele lisa e alva. Suspirou profundamente. Foi distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do outro, enquanto apertava o braço dele, sentindo os músculos bem trabalhados pela dura vida na caserna. – Ah, se você soubesse o calor que me deu quando vi esses braços fortes fazendo flexão lá na praia, Camus... – disse Milo, sensualmente. Camus respirava ofegante e tinha uma vontade quase incontrolável de partir para cima de Milo e cobrir-lhe de beijos. Mas o pouco de racionalidade que ainda lhe restava não permitia essa atitude impensada. Milo enfiou a mão que estava na coxa de Camus por dentro da camiseta do francês, alisando a barriga bem definida. – Tá, você não quer falar, tudo bem... quem liga? Nessas horas, ninguém precisa falar, mesmo... – murmurou Milo.

"Ah, que vá tudo pra puta que o pariu!", foi o último pensamento racional de Camus naquela noite. – Então por que você não cala essa boca e me beija logo, seu metido? – perguntou Camus erguendo Milo e colocando o inglês sentado em seu colo.

Milo sorriu e esfregou o rosto no rosto do outro. Os dois suspiravam ofegantes, já muito excitados. Milo colou seu nariz e testa ao nariz e testa de Camus, e sorriu, encarando os olhos gélidos do francês. Encostou seus lábios nos do ruivo com calma, arrastando-os numa doce tortura. Camus abria a boca, tentando em vão ser beijado de uma vez por todas. O francês conseguiu abocanhar o lábio inferior do loiro, sugando vorazmente, arrancando um gemido rouco do amante. Finalmente o inglês cedeu e tomou a boca do outro de uma vez: as línguas se encontraram, se exploraram, se sugaram mutuamente, em movimentos ora frenéticos ora tranqüilos. Quando enfim separaram o beijo, os lábios estavam inchados e o hálito quente dos dois se misturou diante da proximidade das bocas. Sorriram. Milo se movimentou sensualmente sobre o colo de Camus, que gemeu alto pela primeira vez naquela noite.

– Sabia que tortura é crime contra a humanidade, Milo? – perguntou Camus, subindo um pouco o quadril, a fim de apertar sua excitação contra as nádegas do loiro.

– Por essas e outras que a gente está na OTAN e não na ONU, Camus! – respondeu Milo arrancando uma risada encantadora do outro. O inglês alisou o olho roxo de Camus. – Tadinho... – murmurou e deu um beijo no machucado. Camus sorriu. – Bobo! – disse o francês enquanto Milo lhe tirava a camiseta, revelando o peito firme de músculos rígidos e desenhados. O inglês então foi escorregando devagar pelas pernas do outro, e desceu, sentando-se no chão abaixo dele. Desamarrou e tirou o tênis e as meias de Camus, massageando os pés do francês. Passou as mãos nas canelas do outro por debaixo da calça jeans.

Milo, ainda no chão, tirou sua própria camiseta. Camus curvou-se para a frente, encarando Milo com olhos cobiçosos. O corpo do inglês era também firme e bem trabalhado. A pele era morena de sol, o que dava um exotismo ainda maior àquele loiro de olhos claros. "Lindo!", pensou Camus lambendo os lábios. Milo então subiu por suas pernas, felinamente, empurrando o francês com os braços, forçando-o a se encostar no sofá. Beijou e lambeu o pescoço de Camus, que agora estava totalmente entregue às carícias do inglês, as quais procurava retribuir como podia: passeava com as mãos pelas costas de Milo, desenhando o caminho de sua coluna, e apertava a lateral de sua cintura com força. Milo tomou um dos mamilos de Camus com os lábios, enquanto massageava o outro, arrancando mais um grito do francês, o que fez com que o loiro se excitasse ainda mais.

Beijou novamente Camus, com sofreguidão. Quando separaram o beijo, foi a vez de Camus tomar um dos mamilos do inglês, quase morrendo de tanto tesão ao senti-lo endurecer ante o contato de sua língua quente. O loiro gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, lambendo os lábios. – Ah, Camus... – suspirou. Com dedos habilidosos abriu o botão da calça do francês e desceu novamente para o chão. Instintivamente, o ruivo subiu o quadril e ajudou o outro a tirar sua calça e sua cueca, as quais foram devidamente atiradas para bem longe. Milo sorriu e lambeu os lábios ao encarar o francês completamente nu e excitado ao extremo. Então, sem mais delongas, ficou de pé diante do outro e também se livrou das últimas peças de roupa. E foi com muita surpresa que viu Camus se atirar para a frente e envolver sua cintura com o braço, trazendo-o mais para perto de si e dando uma mordida forte em sua coxa. – Aaaaahhhhhhh C-c-camus... – gemeu o inglês. Camus subiu e foi beijando a barriga de Milo, lambendo e deixando um rastro de saliva pelo corpo do outro, que inclinava o pescoço para trás e apertava a cabeça de Camus contra si. Tomou o queixo do ruivo com as mãos e abaixou-se para um beijo apaixonado.

Separaram o beijo e Milo, sorrindo lascivamente, ajoelhou-se no chão, ficando entre as pernas do francês. Lançou para Camus aquele olhar sarcástico e sorriso de canto de boca, velhos conhecidos seus. O francês sorriu. "Nunca pensei que ia achar esse maldito sorriso encantador!", pensou. E então Milo começou a distribuir beijos e apertões pelas coxas do francês, alisando a virilha. – Aaaaahhhhh, Milo... – murmurava Camus. O loiro então tocou de leve a ereção do outro, que se mexeu meio sem jeito, mas doido de vontade. Milo pousou a ponta da língua delicadamente no membro de Camus, que movimentou o quadril como que implorando para que fizesse aquilo de uma vez. E Milo não o decepcionou: lambeu toda a extensão do sexo de Camus, por fim tomando-o por inteiro em sua boca voraz e experiente. Foi sugando em movimentos que começaram lentos e foram crescendo exponencialmente. O francês gemia coisas desconexas, agarrando forte o encosto de braço do sofá e a cabeça loira do outro.

De repente, Milo parou, levantou-se e sorriu. Subiu novamente no sofá, ajoelhando-se de modo que as pernas de Camus ficassem entre as suas. O francês, ao sentir seu membro roçar a entrada do outro por pouco não estraga a brincadeira, quase gozando tamanha a excitação e vontade de possuir aquele corpo. Milo envolveu o pescoço de Camus com os dois braços e o encarou nos olhos. O ruivo, por sua vez, apertou uma das nádegas de Milo, respirando ofegante. Milo foi descendo devagarinho, até ser totalmente preenchido pelo francês. Ficou parado, fazendo uma careta de dor.

– Que foi, _chèr_? – perguntou Camus visivelmente preocupado.

– Nada... só preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar... – respondeu Milo mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Se você quiser, nós paramos. Eu vou ter um troço, mas faço isso por você! – disse Camus, tomando coragem e envolvendo a cintura de Milo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apertava a ereção pulsante do outro.

– Nem pense nisso! – tornou Milo sorrindo e suspirando. Deu uma pequena reboladinha, arrancando um gemido do francês. – Só lamento por não estar com meu cabelão agora pra você agarrar... eu ficava tão bonito de cabelão... – comentou Milo.

Camus pegou o queixo de Milo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra continuava a massagear o membro do outro. – Milo, você é lindo de qualquer jeito! – disse Camus. Milo sorriu e deu mais um beijo apaixonado no outro.

O inglês começou então a rebolar em movimentos ritimados. Timidamente cavalgava o membro daquele a quem amava, e sentia a cabeça anuviar pois seu sexo era massageado no mesmo ritmo. Camus começou aos poucos a arremeter contra ele, subindo e descendo o quadril, provocando o inglês que foi obrigado a aumentar cada vez mais o ritmo. Camus apertava a cintura do inglês e lhe lambia a face e o pescoço, enquanto Milo mordia-lhe e raspava os dentes em seu ombro. Ficaram um bom tempo naquele jogo deliciosamente prazeroso, até que Milo gozou nas mãos de Camus. Logo depois o francês, com uma grande estocada, explodiu dentro do loiro. Trocaram um beijo e, exaustos, se separaram, caindo um de cada lado do sofá.

Milo olhou para Camus e sorriu. O ruivo beijou-lhe a bochecha ternamente e o pegou pela mão, arrastando-o até o banheiro. Tomaram um banho rápido em que trocaram algumas carícias inocentes. Por fim, nus, jogaram-se na cama enorme e dormiram exaustos e abraçados.

-X-X-X-

Camus acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto. Abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se devagar. Olhou para o lado; Milo dormia tranqüilo, deitado de bruços com o lençol de linho cobrindo suas nádegas e coxas. Suspirou profundamente ao encarar as costas do inglês. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos as cicatrizes causadas por estilhaços de bombas e encarou a tatuagem de escorpião com luxúria. Sorriu tristemente. "É, Camus... _c'est la vie_!", pensou o francês. Resignado, foi andando pelo quarto, recolhendo e vestindo as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ainda com o dorso nu, foi ao banheiro.

Milo abriu os olhos devagar, apertando-os repetidas vezes. Olhou para o lado, e a cama desarrumada denunciava a presença do francês. Sorriu, tão feliz que mal cabia em si. "Ai, ai, nem assim pro Camus acordar tarde...", pensou ao encarar o relógio que marcava 7:30h. Espreguiçou-se e pegou o cardápio do serviço de quarto. "Huuum, o que será que ele gosta de comer no café da manhã?", pensou, estudando o _menu_. Nesse momento, o francês abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro.

– Bom dia, Camus! – disse Milo, sorridente.

– Bom dia... – murmurou Camus, baixinho.

"Tem alguma coisa errada...", pensou Milo ao encarar o francês que, sem lhe olhar, vestia a camiseta. – O que quer comer pro café da manhã? – perguntou meio ressabiado.

– Não vou tomar café, Milo, vou voltar pra base... – limitou-se a dizer o francês.

– Ah, mas já? – perguntou o loiro, ajoelhando-se na cama e se arrastando de encontro ao outro.

Camus se levantou antes que o inglês conseguisse lhe tocar. – Ah-hã. – grunhiu afirmativamente.

– Eu... eu... eu não entendo, Camus! – disse Milo, jogando os braços para cima e caindo sentado na cama.

O francês suspirou longamente e se virou para encarar Milo. – Olha, a noite passada foi ótima, Milo. Maravilhosa mesmo. Mas foi só aquilo, entendeu? Não vai se repetir de novo! – disse olhando para baixo.

– O quê? O que você está dizendo? – tornou Milo meio desesperado, enquanto Camus se dirigia para a porta.

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Milo. E não faça as coisas se tornarem mais difíceis. Foi você quem me seduziu. Eu não posso me envolver com você, Milo, sinto muito... – disse Camus e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Ai...", pensou o francês colocando a mão no peito e apoiando as costas na porta. Saiu correndo, lutando para não voltar para aquele quarto e cobrir o loiro de beijos.

– Quê...? – balbuciou Milo quando a porta se fechou atrás de Camus. O inglês se deixou jogar na cama, ficando lá por alguns minutos sem entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido.

De repente, a porta abriu e fechou numa pancada. Milo sorriu. "Ah, ele se arrependeu!", pensou o inglês, levantando-se e correndo. Encarou ao irmão com olhos gélidos. Afrodite sorria, feliz.

– Vi que ele saiu e vim pra cá, me conta como foi! – pediu Afrodite extasiado.

– Seu filho da puta, desgraçado, Afrodite eu te mato! – gritou Milo partindo pra cima do irmão, jogando-se em seus braços e batendo em seu peito, descontando sua raiva.

– Que foi, Uxo? – perguntou Afrodite, fazendo um carinho no irmão.

Milo então se deixou abraçar pelo outro e foi sendo levado até a cama, onde se sentou. Afrodite se sentou a seu lado, sempre muito solícito. E Milo lhe contou toda a história, desde a noite maravilhosa até a saída tempestuosa e incompreensível do outro.

– Uxo, meu irmão, às vezes você é muito impulsivo, querido. Dê tempo ao tempo! O homem é todo militar, todo travadão, imagina como ele se sentiu ao acordar do seu lado? Ainda mais você, que é um dos _homens_ dele? Não deve ser nada fácil, não é mesmo? – explicou Afrodite em tom quase profissional.

– Será? – perguntou Milo meio descrente.

– Ora, o que você esperava? Que ele te pedisse em casamento e vocês desertassem, indo morar num pequeno chalé nas montanhas? – tornou o sueco, rindo.

– É, seria lindo... – murmurou Milo, deitando a cabeça no colo do irmão, que lhe acariciava o rosto. – Mas e você, como continuou a noite? E aliás, como é que você viu ele saindo? – perguntou o inglês.

– Eu aluguei outro quarto aqui e pedi pro recepcionista me avisar quando um de vocês saísse... – tornou o moço de cabelos longos. – Minha noite? Bem, digamos que foi tão boa quanto a sua... – sorriu Afrodite.

Milo se levantou do colo do outro de um pulo. – Nãããããooooo... não brinca comigo... o Másquera? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Ah-hã... – murmurou Afrodite.

– Me conta tudo a-go-ra! Como assim? – tornou o inglês já meio que esquecendo da rejeição de Camus.

– Ah, fomos todos dançar... lá pelas tantas o Aiolia encontrou uma moça conhecida de vocês lá e ficou a noite toda conversando com ela, uma tal de D'Igaias... – começou o sueco.

– D'Aguias... – corrigiu Milo.

– Isso, isso mesmo. Aí eles ficaram a noite inteira conversando e enquanto isso o Deba se engalfinhou com uma menina xis que apareceu por lá... a menina grudou tanto nele que deu cinco minutos e ele foi pra base... e o Aiolia e a tal D'Aguias foram com ele... sobramos eu e o italiano... e que italiano! _Mamma mia_!– contou Afrodite se abanando e soltando um gritinho.

– Vai, continua! – implorou Milo.

– Ah, então ficamos lá dançando mais um pouco e estava bem tarde já, eu disse que ia voltar pra cá. Daí ele sem mais nem menos perguntou se podia vir comigo, e eu disse que sim, né, lógico... pois bem, quando chegamos aqui, eu já tinha outro quarto em meu nome, pra onde fomos... quando entramos no quarto ele avançou pra cima de mim, me beijou... disse que eu era a criatura mais linda que ele já tinha visto na vida... Milo, vou te confessar uma coisa: olha que eu já tive muitos amantes, mas nenhum como esse... – continuou Afrodite.

Milo sorriu tristemente. – Nem eu um como o Camus... mas me diz, como foi o depois? – perguntou o inglês, curioso.

– Ah, acordamos e ele se despediu de mim com um beijo, dizendo que precisava voltar... me deu o telefone dele e pediu que eu ligasse caso fosse pra Itália ou então se voltasse pra cá que ligasse pra base para marcarmos de nos ver de novo... Olha, Uxo, com esse eu me assentava nessa vida, viu? Dava casa, comida e roupa lavada! – riu Afrodite. Olhou para irmão que, não agüentando mais, chorou. – Ah, Uxo, desculpa... não fica assim! Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo entre você e seu Aquário, você vai ver!

– Sabe, Dite? E mesmo que não dê, eu não me arrependo... pelo menos eu provei dele, e sei qual é o gosto... gosto delicioso, por sinal! – afirmou Milo deitando-se novamente no colo do mais velho.

– Ai, ai, Uxo... esses homens... – murmurou Afrodite. – Ruim com eles, pior sem eles...

Milo riu. – Estamos parecendo duas peruas mal amadas, Dite!

– Ué, e nós somos o quê, bee? – riu o sueco, arrancando uma gargalhada de Milo. – Como é bom te ver sorrir assim!

– Dite, quando você vai embora? – perguntou Milo.

– Amanhã, querido... não posso deixar as coisas nas mãos do Shun por muito tempo... aliás, se as coisas não derem certo entre você e o Camus, o que eu duvido, vai pra França morar comigo que o Shun é garantido pra você, ele te acha um gato! – riu Afrodite. – Se bem que ele e aquele loirinho lá, não sei não...

– Afrodite, me abraça? Ainda tenho um dia inteiro de folga, me abraça forte? – pediu Milo.

– Ah, Uxo, vem cá, vem... – tornou Afrodite aninhando o irmão. – Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei pra você. Você é forte e vai superar, você vai ver. Agora vem, vamos, se troca e vamos comer e passear... afinal, não é sempre que estamos juntos em Atenas, não é?

– Com certeza! – sorriu Milo.

E assim os dois irmãos se vestiram e foram passear pela capital grega. Milo sempre tristonho e cabisbaixo, mas Afrodite de quando em quando conseguia arrancar uma gargalhada do outro.

Enquanto isso, na base, um certo francês foi até a sala de musculação, que ficava no salão da triagem. A base estava quase vazia, era folga de muita gente. Sozinho ali, vestindo apenas um short e munhequeiras, ele fez 500 abdominais e depois começou a socar o saco de areia, furiosamente. "Por que, meu Deus? Por que logo agora? Por que logo ele?", pensava. Socou o saco tantas vezes que perdeu as contas, por fim abraçando-se a ele, suado. "Milo...", sussurrou baixinho, fechando os olhos.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Pronto, gente, taí a noite dos dois. Fui bem cruel no capítulo anterior, né? Por isso está aqui, em tempo recorde, vai! Me perdoem, por favooooor!

Quanto ao lemon, confesso que fiquei tão nervosa quanto o Camus enquanto escrevia. Quando disse que o francês balançava as pernas de nervosismo, era porque eu aqui estava até balançando a mesa do computador, juro. Nunca fiquei tão ansiosa pra escrever um lemon. Bom, espero que tenha ficado à altura dos dois...

Não xinguem o Camus. Tadinho, imaginem um homem na situação dele se perceber gostando... de outro homem? Até que ele foi ousado demais... mas também, quem resiste ao Miluxo?

Bia: Realmente, a música foi perfeita, né? Aquarius é mesmo muito bonita... e pensar que é o mesmo grupo que canta Barbie Girl, pode? Bom, me diga o que achou deste também, por favor!

Tsuki-Torres: É, eu fui má, eu sei. Mas me redimi, vai, postei rapidinho... né? Espero que você tenha gostado!

Uotani: Eu sei que fui má! Sei mesmo! Mas foi por uma boa razão, vai... ver vocês reclamando, rs. Brincadeira! Taí o que todo mundo estava esperando, espero que goste!

Às outras reviews eu respondi via site. Queria, lógico, agradecer a todos os comentários e a todos os que lêem! Li em algum lugar (agora não lembro onde) que reviews era chocolate virtual. É a mais pura verdade, como a gente fica feliz, nossa!

Próximo capítulo: O dia depois de amanhã. (título provisório, vai que muda...). Até lá!


	7. O Dia Depois de Amanhã

**Cap. 7 – O Dia Depois de Amanhã**

Foi com um aperto no coração e um enorme nó na garganta que Afrodite estacionou o carro alugado em frente à base. Ficou uns dois minutos olhando para seu irmãozinho, que apesar de homem feito e soldado valente ainda era uma criança sentimental. Ao menos era assim que ele o via. Despediram-se com um longo abraço apertado, depois de Afrodite tentar pela milésima vez fazer Milo desistir da caserna e ir trabalhar com ele em Paris. Em vão, lógico. Até porque, de repente, a caserna tinha se tornado bem mais interessante do que já era. A rejeição de Camus doía e muito para o inglês, mas Milo, teimoso como ele só, havia prometido para si mesmo que não se deixaria abalar por um francês metido a besta. Tinha sido enviado para um programa super especial, tinham depositado nele a confiança de um país, e com certeza ele não iria traí-la por uma pessoa tão bestamente insignificante como Camus.

O mais novo saiu do carro e fechou a porta delicadamente, ficando debruçado na janela e lançando um último adeus para o sueco a quem amava tanto. Afrodite soltou uma bufada e resmungou algo sobre o quão idiota eram os nacionalismos; deu um tchau para o irmão e acelerou o carro, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas pela despedida. Ainda ouviu Milo gritar ao longe "_God Save The Queen_!" e riu, divertindo-se. "Ah, Milo, algo me diz que de uma estranha maneira eu arrumei um cunhado...", riu Afrodite, cuja experiência e intuição teimavam em lhe dizer que o relacionamento entre França e Inglaterra iria bem mais longe do que julgavam seus vãos representantes.

Milo ficou parado em frente ao portão bem vigiado. Suspirou profundamente. "É, aqui vou eu...", disse para si mesmo. Tomou coragem e entrou, apresentando seus documentos ao vigia. Caminhou pelos caminhos tortuosos que o levaram diretamente à sede e ao galpão de triagem. Parou um pouco ali em frente, respirando o ar meio abafado da primeira noite quente desde que chegara em Atenas. Pensou em procurar Marin e conversar um pouco com ela, simpatizava verdadeiramente pela moça. Desistiu da idéia ao se lembrar que Aiolia tinha voltado com a ruiva para a base: não quis de repente provocar um mal estar com o amigo por um motivo tão fútil quanto sua falta de coragem em descer até o alojamento. Decidiu-se então por encarar seus medos e pôs-se a caminhar vagarosamente morro abaixo, estudando cada reentrância daqueles caminhos em que sempre passara correndo. "Nada pode ser pior do que o dia seguinte...", pensou o inglês em um momento de introspecção, algo raro para ele.

Ao longe avistou o alojamento iluminado pela luz débil do lampião a gás. Suspirou, resignado. Parou à porta do galpão, observando. Em um canto, Aiolia, Másquera, Shura e Aldebaran jogavam um jogo de cartas, animados, berrando de vez em quando. "Truco, aquele jogo lá da terra do Deba que ele ensina pra todo mundo...", lembrou Milo. Gargalhou ao ver Másquera gritar "Seeeeeeeis", levantando-se em cima da cama e atirando as cartas em Shura com violência quando seu desafio foi aceito. "Aaaaaaahhhhh patoooooos!", gritavam Másquera e Aldebaran, em cima da cama, dançando e espezinhando Aiolia e Shura que, ao invés de ficarem bravos, gargalhavam das estripulias dos dois.

Deu um passo em direção aos amigos, mas estes nem notaram sua presença, de tão entretidos com o jogo. Olhou de um lado para o outro do galpão, mas nem sinal daquele a quem queria ver. Certificando-se que Camus realmente não estava ali, correu e pulou em cima da cama, estragando o jogo dos outros quatro recrutas.

– Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Uxo, seu chato! – disse Aldebaran esfregando a cabeça do amigo.

– Você que fica ensinando esse jogo aí pra todo mundo, foi ensinar logo pro Másquera... ele é perigoso, Deba, se perde é capaz de empalar alguém! – tornou Milo, divertindo-se com a cara zangada que o italiano lhe lançou.

– Não, Milo, pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou empalar ninguém não... no máximo corto a cabeça e faço de enfeite... aliás, tá faltando uma cabeça loira lá em casa... – respondeu Másquera fazendo um sinal de degola com a mão.

Milo fez um gesto de "pare!" com as duas mãos espalmadas para o italiano e sorriu. – Não está mais aqui quem falou... – brincou o inglês. – Aliás, Olia, fiquei sabendo que você voltou da balada com uma certa Sargento, é verdade? – perguntou, malicioso. Másquera lançou para Milo um olhar indecifrável quando percebeu que o inglês sabia de algumas coisas sobre a noite anterior. O italiano levantou uma sobrancelha, e parecia se indagar até onde Milo realmente sabia o que tinha se passado.

– Ah, Milo, é sim... conversamos a noite inteirinha... aí acompanhei nossa queridíssima Marin até o alojamento dela, que por sinal é beeeeeeeeeeeeeem melhor que o nosso, e nos despedimos com um doce beijo nos lábios... – respondeu o grego rolando pela cama. – Não contem pra ninguém, mas eu estou completamente apaixonado!

– Oh, nossa, gente, alguém me segura... O Aiolia está apaixonado pela Marin... oh, que revelação bombástica! Ninguém podia desconfiar! Oh... – dizia Milo fazendo caras e bocas, provocando o grego. Todos caíram na risada ao ver o inglês se debatendo e fazendo de conta que ia desmaiar ante a notícia de Aiolia.

Todos mesmo. Inclusive a figura parada sob a porta do alojamento. O jovem estava lá já há algum tempo, escondido na penumbra, observando. Vestia somente um short preto colado ao corpo, um tênis e munhequeiras brancas. Sua pele alva reluzia, banhada de suor. Os olhos, de um azul gélido e forte, brilhavam. Ele observava a algazarra toda, sorrindo. Seus olhos pousados em um dos jovens em especial, aquele loirinho de nariz arrebitado. Sorriu. "Ah, Milo, tão lindo... tão divertido... tão gostosamente infantil... tão delicioso... tão deliciosamente proibido! Proibido, Camus. Nem pensa nele, esquece o que aconteceu, enterra, finge que não foi nada...", pensou e abaixou os olhos. Enxugou uma gota de suor que teimou em escorrer de seu cabelo e, suspirando, tomou coragem. Deu alguns passos e parou diante da cama em que todos se embolavam, brincando. Pigarreou.

– Não quero ser chato, mas amanhã temos de levantar cedo. Vão dormir! – ordenou o francês com as mãos na cintura.

Milo engoliu em seco ao vê-lo ali daquela maneira: short colado ao corpo revelando as formas perfeitas, pele suada indicando intenso exercício físico, braços que de tão trabalhados pareciam esculpidos, peito firme e coxas rígidas. Sentiu o estômago embolar e o coração falhar. Empalideceu. Engoliu em seco e apertou o lençol num movimento instintivo.

– Camus, definitivamente você é muito chato! – resmungou Shura.

– Chato ou não, eu mando e vocês obedecem! Agora eu vou tomar um banho e quando voltar quero todos dormindo, _d'accord_? – ordenou o francês e foi caminhando em direção ao banheiro. O inglês o seguiu com o olhar, hipnotizado pela figura alva e lambendo os lábios ao encarar os glúteos firmes do outro. "Droga, pena que não deu pra apertar ontem à noite!", pensou Milo mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Que bicho mordeu ele? – perguntou Aiolia apontando com o olhar para a direção em que Camus tinha ido. Os outros lhe encararam com cara de ponto de interrogação. – Milo, você está bem? – indagou o grego ao ver que o amigo estava mais branco que papel sulfite.

O inglês sacudiu a cabeça, saindo do transe hipnótico. Sentiu as pernas bambearem e o sangue voltar ao rosto, que agora ao invés de pálido ficou vermelho. Shura colocou a mão em sua testa. – Caralho, gente, será que o Milo tá com febre? – perguntou o espanhol.

– Credo, Shura, que mania de doença! – replicou Milo afastando a mão do amigo.

– Ah, é que depois do Olia eu fiquei com medo, né? – justificou-se Shura.

– Que seja! Mas alguém me explica de onde ele surgiu? – perguntou Milo, vendo ali a deixa para saber como tinha sido o dia do francês.

– Ah, sei lá... ele sumiu o dia todo, até depois do almoço a gente ainda achava que ele estava com você e seu irmão, Milo. Mas daí eu fui fazer um pouco de musculação e encontrei o homem lá, socando o saco de areia... Parecia um maluco, deu até medo! – comentou Másquera.

– Você com medo, Mask? Então a coisa foi séria mesmo... – disse Milo, sorrindo de canto de boca.

– Mask? – repetiu Másquera meio boquiaberto.

– É, é mais bonitinho... convenhamos que Másquera é um nome horroroso, vai? – afirmou o inglês.

O italiano deu de ombros. – Bom, antes Mask que Brigitte Bardot...

– No seu caso, Mask, seria Sophia Loren... mas pode ficar sossegado, que embora te irritar também seja legal, irritar o ruivo é muuuuuuuuuito mais divertido! – disse Milo e todos eles, inclusive Másquera, caíram na risada.

Foram se aprontar pra dormir e Milo foi caminhando em direção à sua cama, pensando no que dizer ao francês quando este saísse do banheiro e fosse se deitar. Quase morreu de decepção ao ver que o ruivo divertido de irritar já estava devidamente acomodado, deitado em sua cama e coberto até o pescoço, coisa que nunca fazia, ainda mais naquela noite, bem mais quente que as outras. "Ah, mas é muito metido mesmo...", pensou Milo e fez questão de pisar no braço dele para subir em seu beliche. Camus nem se mexeu. "Arrogante!", bufou o inglês já se ajeitando para dormir também.

-X-X-X-

Saga encarou seu interlocutor com desespero nos olhos. Por certo que o Major Saga Gemini, maior orgulho das Forças Armadas Gregas, não se assustava com pouca coisa. Era um homem severo mas ao mesmo tempo um amante das coisas boas da vida e, embora não parecesse, era um homem ponderado. Líder sagaz e respeitado por seus homens, já cometera alguns abusos no passado, e ainda os cometia de quando em quando. Mas nada que verdadeiramente desabonasse aquele homem firme e carismático. E mesmo assim, o desespero lhe saltava dos olhos.

– Não entendo você, Saga... sempre tão seguro de si... – comentou o homem que conversava com ele.

– Mas Shaka, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso não diz respeito a mim, não é? – perguntou Saga.

Shaka sorriu. Era alto, branco, e dono de um par de olhos azuis que raramente abria nos momentos de maior estresse. "Os olhos atrapalham o verdadeiro sentido, meus caros: a audição! E também o tato, o olfato e o paladar... dos cinco sentidos, a visão é o menos importante!", costumava dizer. Era uma figura um tanto quanto exótica: trajava a farda branca da Marinha e ostentava as três estrelas no ombro direito, símbolo de sua patente alta e orgulho do oficialato. Entretanto, os longos cabelos loiros e lisos que escorriam pelas suas costas não condiziam em nada com essa posição. Era uma figura exótica e bela, e transmitia uma calma em seus movimentos que escondiam uma ponta de arrogância.

– Eu sei, Saga, são seus _homens_... – respondeu o loiro.

– Ah, Shaka, são crianças, não são homens... eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, sabe? – tornou Saga com um olhar que era um misto de medo e raiva.

– Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não depende de você, não é mesmo? – afirmou Shaka.

– Não quero saber. Faz alguma coisa você então! – replicou Saga, levantando-se de onde estava sentado e caminhando por seu gabinete.

– Você também sabe, Saga, que não depende de mim... eu jamais negaria um pedido seu, meu amigo, mas ordens são ordens! – respondeu o loiro.

Saga parou em frente às bandeiras da Grécia e da OTAN, penduradas lado a lado. Segurou a ponta da bandeira grega e suspirou. Fechou os olhos e se virou para Shaka, abrindo-os e encarando o outro. – Eles são pessoas, Shaka, e não bucha de canhão! – tornou numa voz que era mais de desabafo do que de súplica.

– Acalme-se, Saga. Eles estão preparados! – tornou Shaka, abrindo os olhos azuis e pousando sua mão no ombro do amigo. – E além do mais...

– Já sei, eles são soldados e soldados obedecem! Bah! – bufou Saga interrompendo o amigo.

Shaka riu. – É, isso mesmo! – tirou um papel do bolso e atirou-o a Saga. – Lembra-se?

O Major Gemini pegou a foto e a encarou com um sorriso nos lábios. – E como esquecer? – murmurou, tirando ele por sua vez a mesma fotografia já meio amassada de sua carteira e pousando-a sobre a mesa.

– Saga Gemini, Shaka Virgo, Mu Lemurbéli, Aiolos du Sagittaire... bons tempos, meu caro, bons tempos! – disse Shaka. – Éramos tão jovens e cheios de vida como seus recrutas de hoje, Saga!

– E eu não sei? E como eu aprendi com os grandes Majores Dhoko Lipras e Shion Masters, tão carrascos conosco como hoje eu sou com eles! – riu Saga.

– Pois é! E nós também fomos bucha de canhão, não fomos? – perguntou Shaka.

– Era diferente... muito diferente... nunca participamos de algo tão... _intenso_! – tornou Saga. – Eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra impedir essa tentativa de assassinato!

– Nossos governos nos têm nas mãos, Saga. Você não vai conseguir! Parece ser inevitável... Mas me diga, onde está Mu? – indagou o loiro.

– Chegou esta tarde, está dormindo. A aula dele será pela manhã, a sua à tarde... – murmurou Saga. – Pra todos os efeitos, vocês são Majores do Exército Alemão, certo? – continuou Saga. Shaka olhou feio e levantou uma sobrancelha. – O que você queria, Shaka? Que eu dissesse que você é indiano e o Mu tibetano e que sabe-se lá porque são da inteligência da OTAN? Até eu acho isso pra lá de bizarro! – perguntou Saga com as mãos na cintura, meio irritado.

– Você participou de todo o treinamento conosco e desistiu de ser da inteligência, Saga. Não reclame por não ter acesso a certas informações! – pontuou Shaka.

– E quem é que está reclamando? Eu nunca fui discreto o suficiente pro cargo, loirão! – respondeu Gemini sorrindo.

– Taí uma das únicas coisas sensatas que você disse nessa sua vida! Queria que Mu estivesse aqui pra ver isso! – ironizou Shaka. Tomou um pedala do amigo, que jogou um beijinho no ar e saiu correndo como uma criança endiabrada. "Como é bom estar de volta!", pensou Shaka e sorriu, saindo correndo logo em seguida para alcançar o outro.

– Saga, Saga me espere... – gritou Shaka pelo corredor gelado. O grego parou e esperou pelo amigo. – E Aiolos? Alguma notícia? – indagou o indiano.

– Ele me telefonou hoje, Shaka. Não pôde vir por motivos óbvios... – disse Saga.

– O francês, não é? Aiolos foi tutor do menino, certo? – perguntou Shaka.

– Não só isso. Lembra-se de quando ele nos contou sobre uma segunda família de seu pai, que fugiu da França e veio pra Grécia? – perguntou Saga e Shaka fez que sim com a cabeça. – Pois bem, e se eu te disser que o irmão do Aiolos, bem mais novo que ele por sinal, está aqui no mesmo treinamento que o francês?

– Eu diria que a vida nos traz surpresas estranhas... – murmurou Shaka.

– É... mas a conversa com Aiolos foi perturbadora, loirão. Ele está bem preocupado... – disse Saga, baixinho.

– Todos estamos, meu caro. É uma situação sem precedentes, afinal! – tornou Shaka. Os dois continuaram andando pelo corredor gelado, apoiados um no outro, relembrando velhas histórias e comentando sobre o futuro inesperado que se traçava diante deles.

-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, pontualmente às duas e meia da manhã, repetiu-se aquele mesmo ritual de corneta e megafone ao qual os seis companheiros de caserna já estavam se acostumando. Xingando e se esforçando para se manter acordados, os seis arrumaram suas camas e, correndo como sempre, chegaram à praia de treinamento.

– Bom dia, seu bando de molengas! Espero que tenham aproveitado a folga pra descansar e não pra farrear... – começou Saga, rodeando os amigos perfilados em posição de sentido.

Camus nem se mexeu, mas Milo não evitou um sorriso maroto ao se lembrar de sua noite de descanso com o francês. E, estranhamente, Másquera suspirou.

– Enfim, quero lhes apresentar duas pessoas... estes são os Majores Shaka der Virgen e Mu das und Lemurbelien, do exército alemão... – prosseguiu Saga. – O Major Lemurbelien irá lhes demonstrar as mais avançadas armas que a OTAN nos disponibilizou e, à tarde, nós faremos um salto de pára-quedas, especialidade do Major Virgen. Alguma pergunta? – continuou Saga.

Os seis recrutas balançaram negativamente as cabeças. Estavam verdadeiramente espantados com a aparição daquelas duas figuras nada convencionais para o ambiente militar. Dois homens esguios, loiros, olhos claros e cabelos compridos. E que transpareciam uma calma e uma delicadeza em seus movimentos que definitivamente não condiziam em nada com a condição dos dois. Mu deu um passo à frente e sorriu ao olhar para os recrutas, o que causou ainda mais estranhamento. Com um gesto, pediu para que os homens o acompanhassem até outro canto da praia, onde havia seis alvos e uma mesa com vários tipos de armas.

– Pois bem, recrutas, o que os Senhores vêem aqui é o que de mais novo e potente há em material bélico. Tecnologia de ponta! – começou Mu. Encarando aos homens, percebeu que estes lhe dirigiam olhares de dúvida. Sorriu, imaginando o que estariam pensando. – Homens, para se manusear qualquer tipo de arma com precisão é necessário, antes de mais nada, calma e segurança. – disse, certo de que os amigos se indagavam a respeito de sua aparência frágil e calma. – Você, venha até aqui! – pediu, apontando para Shura.

O espanhol deu um passo para a frente. – Sim senhor!

– Vá, pegue aquela metralhadora B-22 automática e me mostre o que sabe fazer! – ordenou Mu.

Shura obedeceu. E assim um por um foi treinando tiro e manuseio de arma. O ponto alto da manhã foi quando Mu lhes ensinou a usar o lança-chamas. Másquera tinha um brilho nos olhos fora do normal e sorria estranho, causando um certo medo nos outros. Mas tudo correu bem e Mu admitiu que os homens eram muito bem treinados.

Após uma breve pausa para o almoço, os recrutas, acompanhados por Saga, Shina, Shaka e Mu, subiram no helicóptero CA-King 64 cedido pelo exército dos Estados Unidos. Shaka, Saga e Mu ficaram na cabine, e Saga pilotava a aeronave. Shina e os recrutas se posicionaram sentados no compartimento traseiro, aguardando por instruções.

– Oh Deba... – disse Milo baixinho, cutucando o amigo, que respondeu com um grunhido. – Por que é que eles podem ter cabelo comprido e eu tive que cortar o meu? – perguntou, fazendo biquinho.

– E eu que sei? – respondeu o americano dando de ombros. Estava era maravilhado com o salto que iriam dar.

– Ah, fala sério, sacanagem... Puta sacanagem o que fizeram comigo, onde já se viu? Os dois ali com um puta cabelão comprido e eu é que sou chamado de Barbie pelo barbeiro carrascão? – continuou Milo, realmente indignado com a situação. Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shura e Másquera riram do comentário e da cara amarrada do amigo. Enquanto isso, um certo francês lutava contra si mesmo: pensava no quão adorável era o jeito emburrado do loiro, ao mesmo tempo que o achava infantil e irresponsável demais. Camus respirou fundo e contou até dez mentalmente.

– Milo, cala essa boca! Deixa de ser criança! – disse o francês, dirigindo a palavra ao inglês pela primeira vez desde que saíra da suíte de Afrodite.

– Calaboca você, francês dos infernos! – gritou Milo, atraindo a atenção de Mu, Saga e Shaka.

– Oh, Saga, o que rola ali, hein? – perguntou Shaka, baixinho.

– Ih, quem é que sabe? Só sei que da última vez que vi dois recrutas brigarem assim deu no que deu... – respondeu o Major Gemini, piscando cúmplice para os dois homens a seu lado, que coraram levemente.

– Abusado, você, Saga! – comentou Mu, fingindo-se de bravo. – E que palhaçada esses sobrenomes que você inventou pra gente, hein? Das und Lemurbelien foi realmente muito ruim! – completou.

– Faz parte do meu show, Mu! – riu Saga. – Aliás, loirão, tá na hora do seu show, não? – perguntou para Shaka. O indiano suspirou e revirou os olhos, por fim se dirigindo à parte de trás do helicóptero.

– Homens, saltar de pára-quedas é uma das maneiras mais eficazes de se tomar lugares ocupados, especialmente cabeças de praia... o salto permite por vezes que um regimento inteiro se posicione atrás das linhas inimigas. Por mais que o elemento surpresa quase nunca esteja ao lado dos paraquedistas, é essencial que todo e qualquer soldado saiba e muito bem como saltar... ali embaixo temos um alvo grande... quero que vocês saltem nele! – disse Shaka. Continuou e deu todas as explicações possíveis sobre o salto.

Os recrutas fizeram uma fila: na frente ia Shina, seguida por Aldebaran, Shura, Aiolia, Másquera, Camus e Milo. Foram saltando um por um, sem maiores problemas. Até que restaram somente Camus e Milo.

– Salte, L'Aquaire! – ordenou Shaka.

– Não posso... – respondeu o francês. Olhou para baixo e sentiu as pernas bambearem ao encarar os amigos lá embaixo, cujos pára-quedas já estavam abertos.

– Salte, homem! Está esperando o quê? – ordenou novamente Shaka.

– _Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas_! (1) – resmungou o ruivo, enxugando uma gota de suor com a mão.

– Ora francamente, Camus! – disse Milo. Passou uma das mãos pela cintura do francês e se jogou para fora do helicóptero.

Aquele salto foi uma sensação completamente nova para Camus. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um medo terrível e que tinha certeza que ia morrer, sentiu um calor gostoso invadir-lhe o corpo, um sentimento de comodidade e conforto. O braço de Milo em volta de sua cintura lhe dava estabilidade e segurança. "Se eu morrer agora, morro feliz!", pensou o francês.

– Camus... – sussurrou Milo. – Hora de abrir o pára-quedas... – completou. Soltou o francês e, sorrindo, puxou a corda, planando suavemente.

– _Aidez-moi, mon Dieu! Pour la France_! (2) – murmurou o ruivo e também abriu o pára-quedas. Surpreendentemente, planou tranqüilo. – Desgraçaaaaaaado! – gritou para Milo assim que recobrou a capacidade de fala.

– Oh Saga... eles são bons, viu? – disse Shaka assim que todos pularam do helicóptero. – A mocinha também... – completou, referindo-se a Shina.

Saga suspirou, preparando-se para pousar o CA-King. – Bons, bonitos e jovens, meu caro. É isso que me preocupa... pessoas, Shaka, e não bucha de canhão! Pessoas! Não acredito que vamos envolver até a Shina...

– Eles, ela e milhões de outros, Saga. Você é bem informado. Sabe muito bem que está tudo um caos... – disse Mu pousando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

– Isso não pode acontecer, Mu! Não pode! – tornou Saga, fechando os olhos e suspirando, demonstrando uma ponta de desespero.

– Vamos torcer pra que não aconteça. Mas temos de estar preparados, meu caro... A OTAN tem de estar preparada... – respondeu Shaka.

– OTAN? Poupe-me, Shaka. Você acha mesmo que iremos sobreviver? – indagou Saga. A pergunta permaneceu no ar, sem resposta, enquanto o helicóptero pousava delicadamente no solo. Saíram da aeronave e encontraram os recrutas e Shina pulando e se parabenizando pelo salto bem feito. Somente Camus estava num canto, mais branco do que de costume.

– Muito bem, rapazes! As provas de hoje foram realizadas com sucesso! – disse Saga. – O resto do dia será de exercícios... assim, vamos lá! Um, dois, três, quatro...

– Quatro, três, dois, um! – responderam os seis bravos soldados, correndo no ritmo da contagem.

-X-X-X-

– O dia hoje foi realmente excitante! Achei até que o Major Saga pegou leve... – comentou Aldebaran assim que ele e os amigos puseram os pés no alojamento. – Mas mesmo assim eu estou tão cansado que dói. Ai.

– Foi bom, sim... um pouco de ação, até que enfim! O salto foi simplesmente sensacional... – respondeu Shura, correndo e se jogando em Aldebaran. Os dois caíram no chão e riram, despreocupadamente.

Camus bufou. – Eu achei tudo isso muito estranho, isso sim!

– Estranho por quê? – perguntou Másquera. – Pra mim foi bom...

– Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas aqueles dois majores alemães me pareceram muito esquisitos... aí tem coisa... – respondeu Camus.

– Pensando bem, esquisito mesmo! – ponderou Milo. – O que você acha, Bri? – perguntou o inglês, pendurando um braço no ombro de Camus.

O ruivo lançou a Milo aquele olhar indiferente que lhe era de praxe. – Eu acho que ninguém pediu sua opinião, Scorpio! – respondeu o francês, levantando o ombro e afastando o loiro.

Milo encarou Camus com tristeza, mas estranhamente não disse nada. Somente pegou suas coisas e foi até o banheiro. Despiu-se lá dentro, calmamente. Foi lavando cada parte do corpo firme e bronzeado, esfregando com raiva. "Eu vou te tirar de mim, Camus, eu vou!", pensava o loiro. Maldisse-se a si mesmo quando uma lágrima teimou em escorrer por seus olhos claros. Terminou o banho e se aprontou para dormir. Deitou-se em sua cama sem dizer nada e fechou os olhos, implorando aos céus para que Morfeu o embalasse de uma vez.

– Ué, o que deu nele? – perguntou Másquera apontando para Milo.

– E eu que sei? Está é tudo muito esquisito por aqui... – murmurou Aiolia. – Ainda bem que pelo menos tem a Marin... – completou, suspirando.

Pouco a pouco, todos os homens se aprontaram e foram dormir. Passado algum tempo, Milo, que não conseguira pregar o olho, levantou-se e, esgueirando-se como de hábito, saiu do alojamento. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, subindo a colina.

Camus se sentou em sua cama num pulo. "Ah, Milo, o que é que tanto você faz à noite? Se é o que eu desconfio você está ferrado na minha mão... ah se está! Onde já se viu? Mas hoje eu te pego!", pensou o francês. Levantou-se e saiu também, prostrando-se a alguma distância do alojamento. "Quando você voltar, inglesinho de meia tigela, eu te pego no flagra. E aí quero ver só! E quem sabe assim eu me livro de você, desse calor que me sobe no corpo, dessas lembranças que me assolam... Milo, tinha que me seduzir desse jeito? Camus, Camus, você precisa arrumar uma esposa e formar família... os hormônios estão lhe subindo na cabeça!", pensava o ruivo, escondido, espreitando.

-X-X-X-

Milo estralou os dedos e sorriu.

_Dite, querido,_

_Chegou bem? O escritório está bem? Nenhuma casa francesa sofreu de má decoração congênita durante sua ausência? Aliás, oh destinozinho filha da puta pra te fazer morar bem em Paris... agora toda vez que pensar em você minha cabecinha loira vai fazer aquela ligação bizarra, mais ou menos assim: Dite, Paris, Torre Eiffel, Camus L'Aquaire, Prozac. Sim, porque eu vou enlouquecer, meu irmão. Ai, Dite, dói tanto... aquele olhar gelado de indiferença está me matando aos poucos. Será que sobrevivo? Oh, o italiano não comentou nada sobre vocês, mas peguei ele suspirando em alguns momentos do dia... suspeito, muito suspeito. Não acredito que você e o Mask (esse é o apelido que eu dei pra ele, Másquera definitivamente não é nome de cunhado) ficaram juntos... bom, também não acredito que o Camus cedeu... deve ter sido alguma conjunção interplanetária dessas que só acontecem a cada cinco milhões de anos que acabou favorecendo as conjunções carnais, rs. Dite, hoje atirei e saltei de pára-quedas. Vieram uns oficiais esquisitos pra cá, está tudo muito estranho... manda notícias! Te amo muito, e sinto sua falta._

_Saudades, sempre._

_Uxo_

Enviar. Sua mensagem foi enviada com sucesso. Alívio. Desligou o computador, deu um tchau pra Marin, que ainda estava lá, e saiu correndo colina abaixo.

-X-X-X-

Perto do alojamento, Camus observava. Viu quando Milo apontou ao longe. Sentia algo que não sabia precisar muito bem o que era. O estômago queimava, a face ardia. Praguejava internamente. Talvez fosse raiva, talvez fosse ódio. "Ódio, com certeza! Sou capaz de matar aquele maldito se... não quero nem pensar!", disse o ruivo para si mesmo. Esperou calmamente até que o inglês passasse ao lado da árvore onde se escondia.

Milo vinha caminhando absorto em seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão puxar-lhe pelo braço. Segurava forte, machucando um pouco. Olhou para a figura que lhe surpreendera e encontrou olhos azuis e gelados. – Camus, o que você quer aqui? – perguntou, aparentando indiferença.

– Onde você vai toda noite, hein, Milo? – indagou Camus e seus olhos crispavam.

– Não é da sua conta! – respondeu o inglês e fez força com o braço, escapando do ruivo.

– Sou o líder de vocês e tenho o direito de saber: onde você vai toda noite? – tornou a perguntar Camus. Estava vermelho e aparentava muita raiva.

– Ora me poupe, Camus! Francamente... já disse, não é da sua conta! – afirmou o loiro e pôs-se a caminhar em direção ao alojamento.

– Você vai ver a Marin, não é? Confessa! – gritou Camus.

– Já disse, não é da sua conta... eu vou fingir que você não fez essa cena idiota e vou dormir, Camus. Boa noite! – tornou Milo, virando para trás e olhando daquele jeito irônico de canto de olho que só ele sabia. Pôs-se a andar novamente.

– Vou contar pro Aiolia, Milo. Que espécie de amigo é você que come a mulher por quem o outro é apaixonado? – perguntou Camus. Surpreendeu ao outro e a si mesmo pelo linguajar chulo e pela preocupação com o assunto.

– Ora, ora, Camus... – respondeu Milo, desistindo de voltar ao alojamento. Começou a caminhar em direção ao outro, a passos lentos. – Você está com ciúme...

– É claro que não, acha que eu teria ciúme de você? – perguntou Camus, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– É o que parece... – comentou Milo, agora bem perto do francês.

– Somente zelo pela harmonia desse grupo. É péssimo saber que você trai o Aiolia dessa forma... – respondeu Camus encarando o outro nos olhos.

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Camus. Eu pego a Marin sim e isso é um problema meu! – tornou Milo.

Camus segurou novamente o braço de Milo, apertando forte. Trouxe o outro para perto de si, e os rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros um do outro. – Seu vagabundo, metido, mau caráter, traidor... – foi dizendo, baixinho.

– Filho da puta, tá machucando meu braço. Eu não vou ver a Marin porra nenhuma, Camus. Eu vou escrever pro Afrodite. Eu burlo a segurança e acesso a internet pra mandar emails pro meu irmão, seu idiota! – gritou Milo, saindo de si.

Camus encarou o loiro. Estava sem jeito. O rosto de Milo praticamente grudado ao seu, a mão que agarrava o braço do outro com força. A respiração começou a ofegar e os pensamentos foram pouco a pouco cedendo lugar às emoções. Ficou ali parado, agarrado ao outro. Milo entreabriu os lábios e umedeceu-os com a língua. A reação de Camus foi instantânea: puxou o inglês para um beijo longo, ofegante e apaixonado. Ambas as línguas se envolveram com urgência e voluptuosidade.

Separaram o beijo e Milo sorriu. – Não falei que era ciúme? – disse, piscando.

– Metido! – tornou Camus, beijando o pescoço de Milo.

Milo agarrou a bunda de Camus com força. – Milo! – surpreendeu-se o francês.

– Desculpa, Camus, mas eu precisava fazer isso! – respondeu o inglês. Antes que o ruivo protestasse novamente, deu-lhe outro beijo. Ousou e enfiou as mãos por dentro da calça de Camus, apertando mais uma vez os glúteos firmes do outro. As pernas bambearam ao sentir o gemido abafado que o outro soltou em sua boca.

Os dois suspiravam, ofegantes. Em pouco tempo as roupas já estavam atiradas pelo chão de terra. Camus foi tomado por uma luxúria que jamais imaginou ser possível ao encarar o corpo bronzeado de Milo. O inglês lambeu toda a extensão de seu membro, preparando-o para o sexo. Camus suspirava e entrou no loiro devagar. Alisava o pescoço e as coxas de Milo enquanto estocava o companheiro, os dois de pé num baile sincronizado e prazeroso. Camus por fim gozou dentro do amigo. Mas Milo permanecia excitado e seu membro pulsava, pedindo por alívio. Com luxúria nos olhos, e tirando coragem sabe-se lá de onde, o francês abocanhou a ereção do loiro. Sugou desajeitadamente no início, mas Milo o foi guiando até que o ruivo estabeleceu uma técnica e um ritmo próprios. Sem entender muito bem o que acontecia, o loiro acabou gozando. Por fim, selaram um beijo apaixonado, e Milo não se cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Ficaram deitados na relva durante alguns minutos, até que Camus se levantou, lentamente, e começou a se vestir. "De novo não, Deus, por favor! De novo não...", pensou o loiro.

– Onde você vai? – perguntou Milo encarando Camus com olhos cobiçosos. – Ainda tem mais se você quiser... – completou, piscando.

Camus ajoelhou-se ao lado do inglês e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Me desculpa, Milo. Mesmo. Pelo que eu fiz hoje... eu ando meio fora de mim...

– Desculpar o quê, as coisas que você me falou? Claro que desculpo! – disse o inglês acariciando a face alva de Camus. Mas este se virou, impedindo que o carinho se prolongasse.

– Não, eu quis dizer pelo que acabou de acontecer... – murmurou Camus.

– Desculpar por ter feito aquilo que eu mais queria, Camus? – perguntou Milo com os olhos brilhando, revelando lágrimas que teimavam em se formar.

– Milo, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso não pode acontecer. Eu sou homem, sabe? – ponderou o francês.

– Eu também ué! – completou Milo.

– Pois é, é exatamente esse o problema. Não podemos, Milo. Por favor me entenda! E me desculpe por ter feito isso, não vai mais acontecer... – tornou o ruivo com os olhos baixos.

– Se era pra dizer isso, Camus, realmente não precisava ter acontecido. Eu vou acabar te odiando, sabia? – respondeu o inglês. Virou-se de costas, evitando encarar Camus. Não queria que ele percebesse que chorava.

– Me desculpa, Milo. Mesmo. Eu realmente não devia ter feito isso... – replicou Camus. – Vou dormir, boa noite.

– Boa noite, Camus... – respondeu Milo, baixinho. Quando o francês entrou no alojamento, Milo caiu sentado. – Por que será que eu não consigo te odiar, francês? – perguntou o loiro para si mesmo. Abraçou as próprias pernas e chorou, sentindo-se só e abandonado.

Em sua cama, Camus se revirava de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir. Teve ímpetos de sair dali e ir falar com Milo, esclarecer as coisas. Ele gostava de estar com o outro, mas não podia e pronto. Maldizia-se por ter cedido e ao lembrar da confissão que o outro fizera sentia-se um verdadeiro idiota. "E eu pensando que ele ia se encontrar com a Marin... nossa, só de pensar nessa possibilidade me dá uma raiva, uma angústia... nunca senti isso antes... Deus, o que é que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar no Milo? Não pode, não pode... eu não posso estar... não, não, com certeza não. Muito tempo convivendo só com homens, deu nisso... mas foi tão bom... pára, Camus, dorme!", pensava o francês. A última imagem que lhe veio em mente antes de ceder ao sono foi o sorriso de canto de boca de Milo. "Lindo...", murmurou Camus. Dormiu sorrindo.

-X-X-X-

1 - Meu Deus, eu não posso!

2 - Me ajude! Pela França!

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Bom, aí vai mais um capítulo. Peço desculpas se ele ficou corrido demais. Eu tinha pensado em fazer dois capítulos: um com a aula de tiro e outro com o pára-quedas, mas achei que não havia necessidade, aí ficou esse capítulo meio corrido mesmo. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim, eu confesso que estou verdadeiramente insegura a respeito desse capítulo. Desculpem pelo semi lemon no final, mas também não achei preciso descrever a cena com mínimos detalhes: haverá outras, podem ter certeza.

Ah, a propósito do sobrenome de Mu: Lemurbéli. Como não consegui inventar algo que tivesse a ver com Áries, coloquei Lemur de Lemuria e Béli de Bélier, que é Áries em francês.

No próximo capítulo, como deu pra perceber, nossos amigos vão viver uma aventura. O que será que está acontecendo pra deixar Saga tão desesperado? Aliás, eis o título provisório do cap. 8: Atrás da Linha Vermelha.

Como muitas de vocês ficaram espantadas com minha rapidez em atualizar, vou contar meu segredo (mas não contem pra ninguém... ;p): eu moro em São Paulo, a exatos 35km do meu trabalho (sim, moro e trabalho em São Paulo). Amo minha cidade, mas ela tem 597.234 defeitos, e o pior deles é o trânsito: levo uma hora pra ir e uma hora e meia pra voltar. Os CDs do carro são sempre os mesmos, e a rádio nem sempre toca coisas boas... moral da história: vou pensando em Caserna. Tenho a história toda montada na cabeça, aí é só escrever.

Queria fazer mais um comentário... essa história é sobre militares, mas guarda uma mensagem pacifista pro final (claro que não vou dizer qual é, rs). Lamento e muito a declaração de guerra de Israel contra o Líbano.

Mas agora, chega de blá blá blá e vamos às respostas dos reviews anônimos.

Uotani: todo mundo meio que surtou mesmo por causa da parada estratégica do cap. 5. Que bom que você gostou do lemon, espero que continue gostando. Obrigada pelo review.

Tsuki-Torres: não roa as unhas! Aí está o capítulo 7! Fim de semana que vem tem mais! Muito obrigada!

Nine66: que bom que você comentou, mesmo! Não precisa ter vergonha não! Já disse e repito, o Camus é simplesmente magnífico. De verdade! E interessante saber que você já tinha pensado nisso: eu não sou a única maluca então, rs. Muito obrigada!

Ai, ai, deixa eu ir que dessa vez exagerei nos comments... até o próximo!


	8. Além da Linha Vermelha

**Cap. 8 – Além da Linha Vermelha**

Saga baixou os olhos e suspirou, resignado. Odiava ter de dar aquela notícia a seus homens. Havia os acordado bem mais tarde do que o costume, por volta das sete horas da manhã. Os recrutas estranharam o fato de levantarem-se já com o sol brilhando. Estranharam mais ainda o fato de os três Majores os estarem aguardando em jipes da OTAN, devidamente equipados para transportá-los com algum conforto. Quando por fim chegaram à base verdadeira, cercada por pessoas que corriam feito formigas atarefadas de um lado para o outro, quase tiveram um pequeno surto. A base era composta por três grandes prédios espelhados, onde tremulavam as bandeiras dos países-membro da organização, bem como, ao centro delas, a bandeira azul marinho com a estrela branca ao meio, símbolo da Organização do Tratado do Atlântico Norte. As portas eram automáticas e abriam com sensores de movimento, bem como as luzes. Havia lanchonetes e restaurantes em todos os andares, aos quais podia-se subir pelo elevador panorâmico ou pelas escadas rolantes. Os seis recrutas, que estavam acostumados com aquele pardieiro em que dormiam e comiam, observavam a tudo maravilhados.

Foram encaminhados a uma sala grande. Dentro, uma mesa redonda cercada por cadeiras confortáveis. Na parede, um telão que projetava um enorme mapa mundi, que de acordo com o desejo de quem ministrava a reunião era ampliado em determinada região. Ali os aguardavam Shina e Marin, e as moças ostentavam feições sérias. Os Majores se colocaram à frente, deixando os recrutas e as moças sentados.

– Primeiramente, Senhores, gostaria de lhes dizer que o que está acontecendo aqui não estava programado. Não faz parte do treinamento, embora não haja opção... – começou Saga. – Mas os Majores aqui ao meu lado vieram trazer uma convocação para os Senhores... A Srta. Saori Kido, neta de um magnata japonês, foi seqüestrada por terroristas enquanto fazia reuniões de negócios na Líbia. Os terroristas exigem resgate de US$ 500 bilhões para devolvê-la sã e salva, e obviamente ninguém vai pagar essa quantia. É nossa função, Senhores, invadir a Líbia, encontrar a moça e resgatá-la, e por tabela acabar com a célula terrorista responsável pelo seqüestro. Darei as instruções de como faremos isso, mas antes quero saber: alguma pergunta? – terminou Saga, encarando a seus homens, cujos queixos certamente teriam desabado se não estivessem presos ao crânio.

– Peraí, Major Saga, deixa eu ver se entendi... – começou Shura. – Temos de invadir o quintal do tio Gaddafi (1) e libertar uma patricinha japonesa? O que é que a OTAN tem a ver com isso? Me corrijam se eu estiver enganado, mas o Japão, até onde eu saiba, não é nem nunca foi membro da OTAN... – continuou o espanhol. Os companheiros balançaram as cabeças em concordância.

– Eu... eu... eu, na verdade eu... – balbuciou Saga. Era claro que o Major não fazia a menor idéia de como explicar aquilo para seus homens.

Shaka deu um passo à frente e pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Saga, que fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. – Senhores, isso não vem ao caso. Trata-se de uma missão importante e os Senhores foram escolhidos para desempenhá-la; é por isso que eu e o Major das und Lemurbelien estamos aqui! – disse, olhando de soslaio para Mu, que se esforçou para não sorrir ao ouvir o nome esdrúxulo que Saga lhe dera.

– Permissão para falar, Senhor! – pediu Másquera. Shaka fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. – Os Senhores parecem saber mais do que nos dizem. Acredito que se vamos mesmo pra essa missão devemos saber do que realmente se trata.

– Segundo-Tenente Cancerini, o Senhor tem razão. Sabemos sim mais do que lhes contamos. E os Senhores vão assim mesmo, a não ser que queiram ser considerados desertores... mais alguma pergunta? – tornou Shaka com um ar arrogante. Os recrutas fizeram que não com as cabeças. – Muito bem... Mu, poderia por gentileza explicar o plano?

Mu, que até então estivera quieto num canto, deu dois passos à frente. Apertou um botão e no mapa foi mostrada a região do Oriente Médio, dando especial destaque à Líbia. O Major pegou uma vareta e foi apontando para os lugares conforme falava. – Pois bem, Senhores, navegaremos no porta-aviões FS Charles de Gaulle (2), da Marinha da França... se eu não me engano o Sr. L'Aquaire o conhece muito bem...

– Sim, Senhor... – disse Camus saindo da espécie de transe em que estivera até então. – Trata-se de um porta-aviões nuclear equipado com a mais alta tecnologia bélica... tem capacidade para 40 toneladas, o que equivale a um frota de mais ou menos 350 aviões. Viaja a uma velocidade de 35 nós por minuto durante a decolagem e aterragem, chegando a 75 nós sem operação, e possui mísseis ativos com alcance de 12 quilotons, o que é suficiente para destruir uma cidade do tamanho de Atenas em 5 minutos. Se estão envolvendo o Charles de Gaulle nisso é porque a coisa é séria mesmo! – completou o francês.

– Como sabe tanto sobre ele, Camus? – perguntou Milo, fascinado pela explicação do ruivo.

– Porque eu tive a honra de ser o primeiro imediato dele, Milo. – respondeu o francês.

– E isso quer dizer...? – perguntou Milo, que por ser do exército não era muito familiarizado com a terminologia da marinha.

– Quer dizer que eu era o segundo no comando, Milo, abaixo apenas do Almirante! – respondeu Camus e estufou o peito, não fazendo a menor questão de esconder o orgulho que sentia.

– Uau... – murmurou Milo, boquiaberto. – Brigitte poderoooooooooooooooosa... – completou sorrindo. Camus somente lhe lançou um olhar de poucos amigos, que fez o inglês se encolher na cadeira acolchoada.

– Pois bem, obrigado pela explanação, L'Aquaire... – continuou Mu. – Avisamos todas as bases da OTAN no mundo que o Charles de Gaulle vai navegar em águas internacionais em um treinamento que estamos fazendo... por isso os Senhores foram os escolhidos para a missão... navegaremos realmente em águas internacionais simulando exercícios de guerra até chegarmos perto da Líbia. Lá, os Senhores voarão no helicóptero CA-King até o deserto. Saltarão de pára-quedas e terão 24 horas para resgatar a Srta. Kido.

– Ah, só pode ser brincadeira... como é que a gente vai fazer tudo isso em 24 horas? – perguntou Aldebaran.

– Nós temos razões para desconfiar que os terroristas a esconderam... Saga, abra o mapa, por favor... – pediu Mu. Saga pegou um grande rolo de papel e o desdobrou em cima da mesa, revelando um mapa de coordenadas militares. – aqui. – continuou Lemurbéli apontando para um "xis" no mapa. – Os Senhores saltarão aqui – prosseguiu, apontando para outro "xis", próximo ao outro.

– E qual apoio teremos? – indagou Másquera.

– As armas mais avançadas e o treinamento tático de vocês. O Charles de Gaulle não poderá dar um único tiro... – respondeu Mu.

– Ah, não me levem a mal não, mas eu preferia era continuar aqui e encarar o Saga e a Shina, viu? – disse o inglês.

– Milo! – repreendeu Camus.

Mas, no momento em que Milo mencionou o nome da Sargento Ofidiuus, todos se voltaram para Shina e Marin, dando-se conta da presença das moças ali. – Peraí, pára tudo: elas vão? – perguntou Aiolia apontando para as meninas. – A Marin vai? – tornou a perguntar, visivelmente abalado.

– Vão sim, elas são bem treinadas e farão parte da missão... Algum problema? – perguntou Shaka, debruçando-se por sobre a mesa e encarando o grego com olhos ameaçadores.

– Todos os do mundo, não é? Mas não adianta absolutamente nada eu enumerá-los, não? – respondeu Aiolia sem abaixar os olhos.

Shaka deu um passo para trás. – Realmente não. E eu não quero mais discutir com os Senhores. Quero todos prontos, partiremos em meia hora!

– Como é que é? – indagaram Másquera e Shura ao mesmo tempo.

– É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. O Charles de Gaulle está em águas gregas e o avião que nos levará até ele já se encontra na base. Em meia hora partimos. – explicou Saga. Nem parecia o Major Gemini de sempre, pois seus olhos transpareciam o medo que sentia.

– Não sei porque todo esse medo, minha gente... são onze de nós contra trezentos deles, num território que a gente não conhece e que é a casa deles... Qual o grande problema, afinal? – alfinetou Milo de maneira irônica. O silêncio foi a única resposta que obteve o inglês.

-X-X-X-

Meia hora mais tarde os soldados embarcaram no avião que os levou diretamente ao porta-aviões que era o grande orgulho da Marinha da França. Desembarcaram embasbacados com o sem número de pessoas que constituíam a tripulação do navio, correndo de um lado para o outro. De quando em quando um homem se dirigia para a pista de pouso e decolagem com duas bandeirinhas e fazia sinais, o que era fatalmente seguido pelo som ensurdecedor dos motores dos aviões que subiam e desciam apressados.

De tempos em tempos um dos homens vinha correndo e, sorrindo, batia continência para Camus, que o cumprimentava e sorria de volta. Era visível que o francês sentia-se em casa, e ficava patente o grande respeito que todos possuíam pelo ruivo. Milo sorria cada vez que um deles se aproximava do outro, e recriminava-se por sentir orgulho de Camus.

Foram encaminhados para seus aposentos, onde se acomodaram. A cabine que fora separada para Camus era sua antiga cabine de primeiro-imediato, bem maior e melhor equipada do que as que foram separadas para os Majores, o que quase causou uma indisposição entre eles. Mas, felizmente, não passou de um pequeno mal entendido que foi resolvido pelo cozinheiro do navio, que preparou pratos deliciosos para Saga, Mu e Shaka.

Passaram-se cinco dias no encouraçado francês. Os dias passavam monótonos e todos encontraram alguma distração. Másquera e Shura, por exemplo, passavam o dia aprendendo com Aldebaran sobre o funcionamento de um navio; em troca, davam aulas ao brasileiro sobre os tipos de aviões que havia ali. Aiolia e Marin aproveitaram o tempo para se conhecerem melhor, e tentavam em vão esconder o enorme amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Mu e Shaka raramente eram vistos no convés, pareciam estar sempre preocupados e fazendo mil cálculos. Saga e Shina passavam horas sentados conversando, encarando o mar azul.

Já Milo passava a maior parte de seu tempo azucrinando Camus: pedia para que o outro lhe mostrasse todos os cantos do navio, que lhe explicasse o funcionamento da casa de máquinas, e muito mais. Camus explicava tudo pacientemente, e admitiu para si mesmo que simplesmente adorava a companhia do inglês. Eles brigavam feio de vez em quando, chegaram até mesmo a trocar alguns socos e pontapés, mas logo depois estavam juntos de novo. Não trocaram um único beijo, um único carinho, nem ao menos tocaram no assunto das duas noites que passaram juntos: era como se aquilo simplesmente tivesse sido um sonho, um sonho bom. Ao menos era como Camus encarava as coisas.

Naquela manhã, o sol ardia forte e a brisa quase não soprava, demonstrando aos amigos que eles estavam já na costa do Oriente Médio. Saga, com um semblante preocupado, trocou algumas palavras com Mu e Shaka. Os outros os observavam ao longe, e parecia que o Major Gemini discutia com os outros dois. Por fim, resignado, Saga caminhou até eles e os convidou para uma reunião. Entraram todos numa das salas do enorme navio, trocando olhares preocupados entre si. Saga se colocou à frente deles, e Mu e Shaka se posicionaram atrás dele.

– Homens, já estamos na costa da Líbia. Esta noite tomaremos o CA-King e daremos início à nossa missão. Estão todos preparados? – começou Saga. Os soldados fizeram que sim com as cabeças. – Pois bem, homens. Quando os Senhores chegaram na base para o treinamento, eu os instruí que ali os Senhores eram apenas recrutas. Aqui a coisa é diferente. Tirando minhas queridas Shina e Marin, que ainda são Sargentos mas somente pela pouca idade, todos os Senhores são oficiais e têm postos de comando em seus países. Aqui eu quero que exerçam esse comando, essa visão tática. O sucesso da missão, bem como a vida de todos nós, depende disso... – continuou Saga com a voz forte e decidida. – Eu vou comandá-los nessa missão, e devo dizer que é minha honra e privilégio poder comandar homens (e mulheres também) tão competentes como os Senhores. Estão dispensados por ora! – completou o Major Gemini com um aceno de cabeça.

Os recrutas deixaram a sala com olhares preocupados e feições sérias. E, assim que fecharam a porta atrás de si, deixando somente Mu, Saga e Shaka na sala, o Major Gemini debruçou-se sobre a mesa e socou o móvel. – Eu não acredito que vocês dois não vão com a gente! – disse Saga, indignado.

– Nós vamos desembarcar também, Saga. Enquanto vocês distraem os terroristas, eu e Shaka vamos atrás de um artigo precioso. Você sabe que o Julian é o cabeça dessa organização, não é? Precisamos saber o que ele tem em mente... você sabe muito bem que tem muito mais coisa em jogo aqui do que a vida daquela patricinha mimada, não, Saga? – respondeu Mu batendo de leve no ombro do amigo.

– Sim, eu sei, Mu. Claro que sei. Também sei que a própria OTAN, e milhões de vidas, estão em jogo aqui. Mas puta que o pariu, eu quero que se dane tudo isso... me preocupo demais com eles... Me preocupo com _ela_, Mu! – tornou Saga, levantando os olhos e encarando os amigos.

– Acalme-se Saga! E torça para que consigamos... os caras lá de cima estão com os nervos à flor da pele. Estão prestes a brigar entre si, e você sabe muito bem o que isso significa, não é? – disse Shaka, pesaroso.

– Não preciso ser da inteligência da OTAN e nem mesmo especialista em geopolítica pra saber que se a coisa degringolar o negócio vai feder e bastante... – respondeu Saga. – Mas me digam, como vão fazer?

– Vocês vão no CA-King, nós dois vamos pegar uma lancha civil que está escondida aqui. Nossa aparência nada militar (santos cabelões!) e os dólares em nossos bolsos vai nos fazer passar como turistas normais, Saga. Vamos tentar nos infiltrar nas Organizações Solo. E vamos ver se conseguimos obter as informações necessárias... fique sabendo desde já que nós dois não vamos voltar com vocês, Saga. Vamos ficar na Líbia, e você dirá aos homens que morremos em combate. Certo? – explanou Mu.

– Certo, certo, muito bem entendido, Senhores! – respondeu Saga batendo continência. Os dois companheiros riram. – Tomem cuidado, vocês! – murmurou Saga dando um abraço apertado nos dois amigos. Os três sorriram e se desejaram boa sorte mutuamente. Mu e Shaka saíram da sala ainda sorrindo. Desapareceram tão furtivamente como apareceram dias antes na base de Atenas.

-X-X-X-

À noite embarcaram no helicóptero, cujas hélices batiam rápido, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Sentaram-se no compartimento de trás Saga, Aiolia e Aldebaran de um lado e Milo, Camus, Másquera e Shura do outro, de frente para eles. Vestiam fardas verde-oliva pesadas e sem nenhuma identificação: até mesmo as placas que usavam nos pescoços as deixaram no Charles de Gaulle. Os rapazes se surpreenderam e muito ao verem que quem pilotava a aeronave eram Marin e Shina. Aiolia sorriu ao ver que sua garota pilotava, por dois motivos: o primeiro, e mais importante, era porque ele acreditava que assim que chegassem no deserto eles saltariam e as moças voltariam com o helicóptero para o porta-aviões; o segundo era saber que a moça compartilhava com ele o mesmo gosto pelos céus.

O helicóptero levantou vôo suavemente. Prosseguiu alto até certo ponto, em que desceu vertiginosamente, voando perigosamente perto ao mar. – É para não sermos captados pelos radares! – explicou o Major Saga, gritando para se fazer ouvir.

Passado mais ou menos uma hora e meia, o helicóptero parou no ar feito um beija-flor. – Chegamos! – gritou Shina, virando-se para trás.

Saltaram Aldebaran, Shura e Másquera primeiro. Quando Camus ia saltar, o helicóptero rodopiou no ar. – _Qu'est-ce que c'est ça_? (3) – berrou o francês, branco feito cera.

– Deu pane no motor, rapazes! Vamos, saltem logo! – ordenou Marin, segurando o manche com uma força incrível.

– O quê? Ficou louca, Marin? Eu é que não vou deixar você aqui! – berrou Aiolia.

– Vai, Olia! Vai! – continuou a dizer a ruiva.

– Não posso te largar aqui! – disse o grego, resoluto.

– Não tem outro jeito, Aiolia. Vamos ter de pular! – disse Saga, puxando o outro pelo ombro.

– Você enlouqueceu, Saga? – gritou Aiolia, esquecendo-se completamente que o outro era seu superior. – Eu não vou deixar a Marin aqui pra morrer quando esse troço cair!

– Escutaqui, Aiolia! – disse Saga, agarrando o outro grego pelo braço. – Você não é o único a deixar algo precioso aqui! – murmurou para o outro, apontando com o olhar para Shina, que também tentava a todo custo segurar a aeronave.

Aiolia suspirou, resignado. Correu até a cabine e beijou Marin apaixonadamente. – Te amo, minha ruiva! Não morre, por favor! – completou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Também te amo, Olia! Vê se não morre também! – respondeu a moça. Aiolia despediu-se dela com um beijo jogado no ar e saltou.

Milo encarou toda aquela cena com um sorriso meio triste. Olhou para Camus de canto de olho e suspirou. O ruivo continuava impassível como sempre, e de quando em quando olhava para baixo.

– _Mon Dieu_, acho que eu não consigo saltar... – murmurou Camus.

– Vem, francês. Eu te ajudo! – disse Milo. Passou um braço pela cintura do francês. – Pronto?

– _Oui_! _Merci_, Milo! – agradeceu Camus olhando o loiro no fundo dos olhos. Os dois saltaram rumo ao desconhecido, juntos.

– Shina, Marin, tentem levar o helicóptero até a praia, acho difícil vocês conseguirem chegar no Charles de Gaulle assim... – disse Saga, olhando para a fumaça que saía da parte de trás do CA-King. – Aguardem a gente a 75 graus longitude norte e 45 graus e 8 minutos altitude oeste, entendido? – continuou o Major, enquanto Marin tomava nota das coordenadas. – Shina, você acha que consegue consertar isso aqui até a gente voltar?

– Sim, Saga, acredito que sim! – respondeu a menina, firmemente.

– Que assim seja, então! – completou Saga. Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Shina. – Tomem muito cuidado, vocês duas! Por favor! Isso é uma ordem! – disse e sorriu um sorriso triste, acariciando com o indicador a face morena de sua assistente. Correu até a parte de trás da aeronave e saltou sem olhar para trás. Quando abriu seu pára-quedas olhou para cima, bem a tempo de ver a aeronave, soltando fogo, descrever uma curva de 180 graus e voltar de onde tinha vindo. "Boa sorte, meninas!", murmurou o Major assim que tocou o chão.

-X-X-X-

– Corram, corram, vamos vamos vamooooooos! – ordenou Saga, correndo abaixado e recolhendo seu pára-quedas. Os homens obedeceram e largaram os artefatos de tecido escuro ali, cobertos por uma pedra grande que encontraram no caminho. – Muito bem, Aiolia, nos posicione!

– Major, pelos meus cálculos estamos a 15 graus sul e 4.2 leste do lugar em que os Majores alemães disseram que a tal Kido estaria... – pontuou Aiolia, olhando para uma série de instrumentos e fazendo algumas contas num papel.

– Aliás, cadê os loirões, hein, posso saber? – perguntou Milo.

– O loirão e o lorinho, Milo, você quer dizer... – respondeu Saga, sorrindo. – Não é da conta de vocês onde eles estão!

– O quê? Vocês se conhecem? – indagou Aldebaran.

– De longa data. Mas não vou contar pra vocês! – riu Saga. Fazia aquilo de propósito, para descontrair o grupo. – Vamos então. Eu vou à frente, Camus segue por último. Milo e Shura, vocês que são infantaria e têm mais habilidade em ações em terra, vão dos lados. Qualquer coisa mais estranha, digam!

– Sim, senhor! – responderam o inglês e o espanhol em uníssono.

Caminharam em silêncio por cerca de uma hora. Estavam em um deserto árido e poeirento: não havia uma única árvore ou buraco em que pudessem se esconder. Estavam em terras inimigas e contavam somente com a sorte, e nada mais. De repente, avistaram ao longe uma grande construção de concreto cinza, em meio ao nada.

– É, estranho... muito estranho esse lugar no meio do absoluto nada... – pontuou Aldebaran, tirando a mochila pesada das costas e depositando-a no chão. Abriu a mochila e tirou de lá um binóculo. – O lugar é muito bem vigiado, tem duas torres altas repleta de homens bem armados, cerca de 20 em cada uma.

– Deixa-me ver! – pediu Camus. Tomou a ferramenta das mãos do _mariner _e observou. – Sim, muito bem vigiado. E se as torres são assim, imaginem lá dentro...

– Tá, tá, todo mundo já entendeu que vai ser difícil Bri! Qual o plano? – perguntou Milo.

– Mas será possível que nem aqui você vai largar do meu pé, seu lordezinho de meia pataca? – comentou Camus, revirando os olhos.

– Nãããããããããoooo Bri! Te irritar é muito divertido! – tornou Milo. Os companheiros não conseguiram evitar uma risada quando Camus começou a xingar Milo de todos os palavrões que ele conhecia em sua língua natal.

– Certo, certo, riam mesmo... minha sugestão é nos separarmos de forma que cinco de nós invadam a fortaleza enquanto os outros dois envolvam o prédio com as bombas que trouxemos... – explanou Camus.

– Muito bem, L'Aquaire, acredito que seja mesmo o único jeito de fazermos isso... – concordou Saga. – Shura e Aiolia, vocês que vão plantar a bomba. Másquera, Deba, Camus, Milo e eu vamos invadir o troço! – completou o Major. – Fiquem sempre de posse de seus comunicadores! Qualquer coisa, corram para a praia: as coordenadas das meninas são 75 graus longitude norte e 45 graus e 8 minutos altitude oeste, entendido?

– Sim senhor! – responderam todos em uníssono.

– Olia, vê se não morre, porque você e o Deba são os únicos capazes de traçar rotas aqui, hein? – disse Milo. Abraçaram-se todos fortemente, despedindo-se.

– _Fuerza, hermanos_! – murmurou Shura ao ver seus amigos arrastando-se em direção ao prédio.

– Vamos lá, Shura! – disse Aiolia, batendo de leve no ombro do amigo. Começaram a desenrolar uma série de fios e a estudar o ambiente, a fim de entender qual seria o melhor jeito de plantar a bomba e explodir tudo pelos ares.

-X-X-X-

Saga ia na frente. Segurava uma metralhadora automática e fazia sinal com as mãos para que os outros avançassem. Foram assim se esgueirando até a lateral do edifício. Esperaram pacientemente até que um soldado inimigo saiu do prédio e deixou a porta aberta. O rapaz tirou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu o isqueiro. Não teve tempo de levar o cigarro à boca, pois tomou uma forte coronhada no pescoço.

– Grande Bri! – murmurou Milo ao pé da orelha de Camus, que derrubara o inimigo de forma certeira.

– Ah, _ça me bof_! (4) – bufou Camus.

O inglês já tinha participado de missões perigosas e nunca sentira medo. Estivera no Iraque, ao lado de Aldebaran, e nunca, em nenhum momento, desesperara-se. Entretanto, naquela noite quente e abafada, Milo sentia seu peito encolher. Ele não sabia muito bem definir o que era: talvez fosse medo, talvez fosse angústia, talvez fosse só insegurança. Ou talvez fosse uma espécie de sexto sentido a lhe martelar a cabeça e o coração. Olhava para Camus e sentia um nó na garganta. Queria abraçar o francês, colocá-lo numa redoma de vidro e protegê-lo de todo e qualquer perigo. Conscientemente ou não, sentia que o perigo estava próximo e sentia medo, medo de perder seu tesouro mais precioso.

Camus, ao contrário, estava excitado. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam ante um mundo de possibilidades. Ele se via sendo condecorado por bravura em combate. Imaginava que ele e Milo iriam sozinhos destruir a base e voltar carregando a mocinha indefesa nos braços. Vivia uma espécie de sonho, era como se caminhasse entre nuvens. Flutuava. E foi flutuando que sentiu seu braço ser agarrado e puxado para baixo. Milo o tirara de seu devaneio, jogando-o no chão bem a tempo de evitar que dois inimigos o vissem. Encarou o loiro nos olhos, agradecendo-o com o olhar. Milo sorriu e Camus guardaria aquele momento para sempre na memória.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou Saga ao lado deles. Atrás de si, um homem caía. Aldebaran matara-o com um tiro. – Merda! – berrou Saga apertando a perna direita. Um filete de um líquido vermelho e quente descia por entre seus dedos: estava ferido. – Vão, me deixem aqui! Vão! – ordenou o Major fazendo uma careta de dor.

Camus encarou a cena e processou todas as variáveis possíveis. Sempre fora analítico e sabia combinar todos os elementos de uma equação, calculando todos os resultados possíveis.

– Camus, você é o oficial mais velho de nós e tem a patente mais alta, tirando o Major. Está no comando agora! O que fazemos? – perguntou Másquera.

O francês segurou com a mão direita o próprio queixo. – Vêem aqueles jipes ali? – indagou Camus, apontando para três veículos que estavam num canto, meio escondidos. – Deba, você que é o mais forte, leve Saga até lá e deixe-o na cabine. Nós ficamos aqui e lhe damos cobertura! – ordenou o ruivo, já preparando sua metralhadora.

– Não, de forma alguma! Me deixem aqui e completem a missão! – ordenou Saga.

– Calaboca, você não ouviu o Mask? A Brigitte está no comando agora, Saga! – tornou Milo.

– É isso mesmo, Saga! – concordou Camus.

Aldebaran se arrastou e depositou Saga no jipe. O Major pegou uma metralhadora e também ficou a postos, euquanto Aldebaran retornava para perto dos amigos.

– Pois bem, rapazes, acho que a menina só pode estar ali... – disse Camus apontando para uma torre alta e bem vigiada. – Aqui não tem muito jeito: é partir para a porrada e contar com o elemento surpresa! – continuou o francês.

Másquera, Camus, Milo e Aldebaran foram se esgueirando e conseguiram surpreender os soldados inimigos que vigiavam a torre. Subiram correndo e realmente a menina estava lá. Era uma jovem de cabelos claros e lisos. Usava um vestido branco bem _démodé_ e muitas jóias em ouro. Milo não conseguiu evitar uma careta ao olhar para a moça. Saori, por sua vez, mal tinha forças para falar, embora estivesse em boas condições físicas. Jogou-se nos braços de Másquera e suspirou, entregue.

– _Cazzo_, mas logo eu? Que eu faço com isso? – perguntou Másquera com a menina desfalecida nos braços.

– Dá pro Deba! – respondeu Milo, olhando para a garota com cara de nojo.

– E quem carrega o Saga? – disse Camus.

– _Putz_! – respondeu Milo batendo com a palma da mão na própria testa. – É, Mask, sobrou pra você! – completou com uma carinha marota.

– _Porca miséria, cazzo, cáspita, va fanculo_! – murmurou Másquera entre os dentes, arrancando risos de seus companheiros. Mas o momento de descontração durou pouco, pois um alarme estrondoso foi acionado e tiros pipocaram por todos os lados.

– E agora? – indagou Milo. Ouviam-se vozes vindo pela escada que parecia ser a única saída possível.

– Agora a gente pula! – constatou Másquera.

– O quê? – disseram os outros em uníssono.

– Ué, tem algum outro jeito? – tornou o italiano, ainda com a menina nos braços.

– Ah, eu é que não pulo daqui nem morto! Tem outro jeito sim! – disse Camus e saiu descendo escada abaixo, atirando pra tudo quanto foi lado.

–Às vezes ele me assusta mais que você, Mask! – comentou Milo pulando por sobre os inimigos estirados na escada.

Saíram de lá atirando e berrando uns com os outros. Conseguiram alcançar o jipe de Saga, que já estava com a feição completamente mudada e brigava feito um leão enjaulado e com fome. – Vocês demoraram! – comentou o Major quando seus soldados finalmente entraram no jipe. Aldebaran deu partida e saiu ventando dali. Três pequenos caminhões cheios de soldados inimigos puseram-se em marcha para segui-los.

-X-X-X-

– Pronto, Shura! A bomba está armada! – disse Aiolia com um sorriso.

– Até que enfim... isso aqui está meio monótono, não acha? – perguntou o espanhol.

– Sim, com certeza. No fim acho que nos preocupamos à toa e... – dizia Aiolia mas foi interrompido por uma saraivada de balas, um alarme ensurdecedor e gritos em uma língua que eles desconheciam.

– O que a gente dizia mesmo? – tornou Aiolia. Os dois jogaram-se no chão e se arrastaram, levando consigo o controle remoto que acionava a bomba. De repente, um jipe saiu dali a toda velocidade, rompendo a porta pesada de madeira.

– Olia, Shura, corraaaaaaaaam! Vamos vamos vamos vamos! – ordenou Camus de dentro do jipe. O espanhol e o grego se atiraram no veículo. Os homens sorriram e se cumprimentaram alegres.

– Camus, com você eu vou até pro inferno! – comemorou Másquera, esfregando os cabelos ruivos do amigo. O francês sorriu.

– Vocês conseguiram montar a bomba? – perguntou Saga. Aiolia e Shura fizeram que sim com as cabeças. – E estão esperando o quê para detonar esse negócio pelos ares?

Shura balançou a cabeça como se estivesse saindo de um transe. Acionou o botão vermelho do pequeno controle que trazia em suas mãos. Atrás deles, um enorme barulho se fez ouvir e o céu escuro foi tingido de vermelho.

– Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – comemoraram os homens. Shura pegou o binóculo para observar melhor e viu por entre a fumaça três caminhões que os perseguiam. Um dos soldados inimigos pegou uma bazuca e apontou para eles. – Ai _carajo_! – murmurou o espanhol. De repente, um pouco à frente deles se fez ouvir outro estrondo, que cobriu a tudo com fumaça.

– Cacete, essa passou perto! – berrou Másquera. – E que _cazzo_, acho que a _senhorina_ está morta! O mundo tá caindo e ela nem se mexe! – comentou o italiano.

Milo colocou o dedo indicador entre o nariz e a boca de Saori. – Que nada, tá respirando! É só uma molenga mesmo! – disse o inglês fazendo um gesto de desdém com as mãos.

– Ainda bem, já pensou se ela acorda e começa a berrar? – comentou Camus.

Nesse meio tempo, mais um tiro de bazuca passou perto dos amigos. – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh socorrooooooooooooooooo! – gritou Saori, debatendo-se no colo do italiano.

Másquera lançou um olhar mortal para Camus e deu um pedala no ruivo. – Você e sua grande boca, francês de merda!

– _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_? (5) – perguntou o francês, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

Milo riu. Másquera aproveitou que Saori acordara e atirou a menina no colo do inglês. Saori agarrou o loiro e passou os braços por entre seu pescoço. – Me protege? – balbuciou a menina para o inglês, fazendo beicinho e carinha de coitada. Camus deu uma bufada tão grande que quase cuspiu em Aldebaran.

Enquanto isso, Másquera pegou o lança chamas e, berrando coisas incompreensíveis, ligou o aparelho, acertando em cheio um dos caminhões que os perseguia. – _Madona mia_, oh coisinha linda! – exclamou o italiano beijando a arma. – _Cazzo_, tá quente! – murmurou esfregando os lábios. Saga quase teve um troço de tanto rir.

– Olia, guia a gente! – ordenou Camus.

– Sim, claro! Dois ponto três graus à esquerda, Deba! – disse Aiolia.

– Olia, não é por nada mas não estou conseguindo raciocinar direitinho não... – comentou Aldebaran calmamente. – Então será que dá pra falar que nem gente, porra? – completou o brasileiro batendo no volante. O jipe passou por uma pedra e os companheiros chacoalharam dentro do veículo. – Puta que o pariu! – berrou Aldebaran.

– Moço sem educação, tem uma dama no veículo! – protestou Saori.

– Calaboca! – disseram todos os homens em uníssono. A menina se abraçou ainda mais a Milo, afundando o rosto no pescoço do inglês e soltando um grunhido que os soldados entenderam ser um choro.

"_Ah, quelle fille intolérable_" (6), pensou Camus revirando os olhos. – Vamos parar com a pouca vergonha aí atrás? – disse o francês num tom enfezado. Milo sorriu e aninhou a menina ainda mais em seus braços, sorrindo ao ver o francês cruzar os braços e bufar.

– Deba, vira à esquerda! – gritou Aiolia. – Isso vai em frente... agora um pouco mais à direita... – ia dizendo o grego. Nisso mais um projétil estourou próximo ao jipe. – Alguém faz alguma coisa, que merda! – berrou Aiolia, limpando a poeira que lhe cobrira o cabelo.

– Estamos chegando... olha lá... – apontou Saga para o helicóptero ao longe.

– Ai, que ótimo! Ainda bem que as coisas começaram a dar certo! – disse Camus.

O jipe de repente estancou. – Rapazes, acreditem ou não, acabou a gasolina! – murmurou um incrédulo Aldebaran.

– Camus, da próxima vez que você abrir essa boca eu juro que te arrebento! – afirmou Másquera com os punhos cerrados.

– _Ah, ce n'est pas ma faute_! (7) – sussurrou Camus baixinho, arrancando um sorriso de Milo que, embora não tivesse compreendido o que o francês dissera, achou adorável o olhar encabulado do ruivo.

– Ai cacete, eles estão bem atrás de nós! – gritou Aiolia pulando do jipe. – Vamos embora!

Aldebaran agarrou Saga e o jogou no ombro. Milo carregava Saori, e de qualquer jeito eles se puseram a correr. Era uma corrida desesperada, que significaria a glória da missão bem sucedida ou o infortúnio da morte em combate. Foram se aproximando aos poucos do helicóptero, enquanto os dois caminhões inimigos remanescentes atiravam e se aproximavam perigosamente. De repente, a aeronave começou a funcionar: as pás giravam rapidamente e o barulho do CA-King misturava-se ao barulho dos tiros e das bombas. A noite se iluminava em vermelho e púrpura, refletindo no rosto dos homens o pavor e a glória.

Num golpe de azar, Saga caiu dos ombros de Aldebaran. Enquanto os outros corriam, o Major se arrastava e os caminhões chegavam cada vez mais perto. Os homens hesitaram por um momento. – Vão, me deixem! Vão, não parem, é uma ordem! – gritou Saga, arrastando uma perna.

Camus parou e fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça. Suspirou profundamente. – Vão, vão para o helicóptero agora! – ordenou o francês.

– Não vou sem você! – replicou Milo agarrado a seu braço.

– Vai sim! Você está com a menina nos braços! Vá, por favor, Milo! – disse Camus. – Eu prometo que vou também! – sussurrou no ouvido do inglês.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Milo apertou forte o braço de Camus. O inglês correu em direção ao CA-King, onde Aiolia e Shura já aguardavam. "_Adieu_, Milo!", pensou Camus. – Deba, vá buscar o Saga! Eu lhe dou cobertura! – ordenou o francês.

– Certo, Camus! – respondeu Aldebaran.

Camus foi correndo à frente do outro, e posicionou-se com um joelho dobrado e outro apoiado no chão assim que ultrapassou Saga. Mirava nos caminhões e conseguiu furar os pneus de um deles, que capotou. Enquanto isso, Aldebaran conseguiu pegar Saga novamente, jogando-o por sobre seu ombro direito. O brasileiro correu o mais rápido que pôde. – Venha, Camus! – gritou Aldebaran.

O francês se virou num pulo e sorriu ao ver que todos os amigos já estavam em segurança no helicóptero. Correu também em direção à aeronave. A uns cinqüenta metros de seu destino, sentiu um ardor do lado direito do ventre. Pousou a mão por sobre o local que ardia e sentiu um líquido quente encharcar-lhe a farda. A cabeça anuviou e ele começou a andar devagar. A dor era grande demais e ele sentia que seus sentidos iam falhar. Continuou andando, cambaleando. Esticou uma mão em direção ao helicóptero, que já saía do chão. – Milo... – sussurrou baixinho com o resto de forças que tinha. Olhou para o loiro e sorriu, sentindo suas pernas bambearem.

– CAMUS! – gritou Milo com a voz desesperada e embargada, presa num choro contido.

-X-X-X-

1. Gaddafi: ditador da Líbia.

2. O FS Charles de Gaulle existe mesmo. Algumas das especificações dadas por Camus são verdadeiras (capacidade e velocidade), outras são tiradas mesmo da cabecinha dessa autora maluquinha que vos fala.

3. O que é isso?

4. Ai, tô de saco cheio!

5. Mas o que eu fiz?

6. Ai que menina insuportável!

7. Ah, não é minha culpa!

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Mais uma atualização relâmpago, minha gente. Não agüentei ter o capítulo inteirinho na cabeça e não escrevê-lo e postá-lo de uma vez!

Queria agradecer muitíssimo as reviews que recebi até agora! Nossa, estou muito contente com essa história, parece que estão curtindo! E eu estou adorando escrevê-la – acho que isso deu pra perceber, né?

Não vou dizer nada sobre esse capítulo, a não ser: não me matem! Aguardem e confiem! Ah, e também que dessa vez eu exagerei, ficou gigante, né? Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, claro que o capítulo foi inspirado em Até o Limite da Honra! (parece que esse é o único filme de guerra que me vem na cabeça, impressionante!)

Próximo capítulo: Heróis de Guerra.

Vamos às reviews anônimas.

Kemui: Que bom que você gostou! É, todo mundo anda dizendo que o Camus é um cabeça dura... e ele é mesmo! Mas ele muda... isso se ele não mor.. deixa pra lá, hehe. Obrigada mesmo pela review!

Uotani: Muitas dúvidas, muitas dúvidas... que só se esclarecerão ao longo da história... Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Nine66: Que bom que você deixou review! Amei de verdade! É, taí o que acontece no próximo capítulo? Se alguém morre? Aí já não sei, rs. Pois eh, a mensagem de paz virá, mas só no fim... que acho que ainda está um pouquinho longe! Valeu mesmo!

Bia: Ah, sua desnaturada! Hahahaha. Que nada, eu entendo! Eu posto rápido demais, mesmo. Acho que ficou mais ou menos explicado o quesito cabelos, né? Rs. Fiquei muito contente que você gostou do lemon e do Camus com ciúme: ele não admite, mas tá apaixonado, hehe. Valeuzão!

Tsuki-chan: Puxa vida, não conheço esse filme israelense não... mas se tem alguma coisa a ver com a fic, já estou morrendo de vontade de assistir... valeu pelo review! Tomara que goste desse capítulo!

Tsuki-torres: Muito obrigada mesmo! Pois é, o francês está confuso e dividido, sim... fazer o quê? E logo agora acontece uma dessas com ele... tsc tsc... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!


	9. Heróis de Guerra

**Cap. 9 – Heróis de Guerra**

– Me larga Deba! Me solta pelamordedeus que eu vou pular! – gritava Milo, debatendo-se em desespero. Tentava em vão livrar-se das mãos fortes de seu amigo _mariner_ de longa data. Os olhos brilhavam repletos por lágrimas não choradas. Encarava Camus, cambaleante, distanciando-se cada vez mais. O CA-King já alçava vôo e estava a alguns poucos metros do chão.

– Te largar pra quê, Uxo? Pra você morrer lá também? – tornou Aldebaran. Doía-lhe ter de dizer isso: era seu líder quem estava sendo deixado para trás. Mas o brasileiro prezava e muito por seu grande amigo, e não deixaria que o outro se arriscasse por uma causa que ele julgava perdida.

– Prefiro morrer com ele a viver sem ele, Deba! – disse Milo. Não raciocinava. Em seu pensamento, somente a figura de Camus, o ruivo por quem seu coração se encolhia no peito. A visão do francês sorrindo para si logo após levar um tiro no ventre anuviava sua cabeça e afastava de si qualquer ranço de racionalidade que porventura ainda pudesse ter. Delirava. Entrou num estado lisérgico e parecia que nada mais havia no mundo a não ser Camus: não ouvia os tiros, não via o clarão das bombas, nem a fumaça e o púrpura distantes que anunciavam a destruição da célula terrorista que seqüestrara Saori Kido. Não ouvia nem mesmo o bater incessante de hélices, nem os gritos de desespero e dor de seus amigos. Nada, absolutamente nada, a não ser Camus.

– _Coño, volvamos_! – exclamou Shura. Seu sangue latino fervia, e que lhe acusassem de tudo, menos de deslealdade. – Milo _tiene razón_! Não podemos deixar Camus aqui à sua própria sorte!

– Ele está mortalmente ferido e não é inteligente voltarmos! – ponderou Saga enquanto sua perna ainda teimava em sangrar incessantemente.

– _Cazzo_, ele salvou tua vida, Major! – argumentou Másquera. – Concordo com Milo, vamos voltar!

– Eu mando aqui: não temos armas suficientes e os caminhões inimigos praticamente alcançaram L'Aquaire. Acho uma temeridade voltarmos! – continuou o Major.

– Eu sei que não é o certo, mas devo concordar com o Major... – disse Aiolia. Para o grego, ver sua ruiva em segurança era o mais importante naquele momento.

– Gente, pelamordedeus, é o Camus! – gritou Milo. Continuava a se debater em desespero, mas as mãos fortes do brasileiro impediam que saltasse da aeronave.

– Milo, acalme-se! Nós vamos voltar! – disse uma voz feminina e cheia de candura. Na mesma hora, o helicóptero descreveu uma curva e começou a se aproximar do homem ferido, dobrado sobre a própria barriga, que lutava para se manter acordado.

– Sargento D'Aguias, eu estou no comando aqui! – questionou Saga.

– O Senhor perdeu é muito sangue e não está dizendo coisa com coisa, Major! – tornou Marin. – Milo, se prepare porque não vou pousar... você consegue pegá-lo?

Não houve resposta. Aldebaran soltou o inglês, e isso bastou para que Milo colocasse em prática toda a agilidade adquirida em anos de treinamento. Desceu de uma só vez até a base do helicóptero, onde se apoiou com os joelhos dobrados, de modo a ficar com a cabeça e os braços para baixo. Marin e Shina manobraram o CA-King e Aldebaran, Shura, Másquera e Aiolia atiravam contra os inimigos, dando cobertura ao arriscado resgate.

O helicóptero passou voando baixo logo acima do francês. Camus, num esforço sobre humano, esticou o tronco que sangrava e as duas mãos, que encontraram as duas mãos de Milo. Agarraram-se com fúria e paixão. O helicóptero deu meia volta novamente, carregando consigo Milo e Camus perigosamente dependurados para o lado de fora. Os dois dependiam somente da força das pernas do inglês, e a gravidade, aliada ao empuxo proporcionado pela aeronave, não ajudava muito.

Mas Milo e Camus estavam juntos, e isso era suficiente. Camus estava respirando, e isso quadruplicava as forças de Milo. Milo o segurava, o que mantinha Camus acordado a despeito da dor lancinante que sentia no ventre, que parecia que ia rasgar-se em dois. À volta, o som e o clarão dos tiros e das bombas desenhava um cenário dantesco que parecia ter se desprendido de um quadro de Pablo Picasso. E mesmo assim, não se sabe como, não se sabe porquê, Milo e Camus sorriam.

– Oh Deba, faz alguma coisa, homem, e põe os dois pra dentro! – ordenou Saga. Era incrível como o Major ia da crueldade à compreensão em uma fração de segundos.

Aldebaran sacudiu a cabeça para sair do transe em que se encontrava até então, atirando furiosamente contra os inimigos que insistiam em tentar abater o CA-King de todas as formas possíveis. – Sim, Senhor! – respondeu o _mariner_. E então com uma força descomunal pegou Shura e o fez ficar dependurado para fora do helicóptero, sustentando o espanhol pelas pernas.

– Milo, deixa eu pegar o Camus! – pediu Shura, no que foi prontamente atendido pelo inglês. O espanhol segurou Camus pelos braços e Aldebaran foi puxando suas pernas até que o francês ficasse em segurança na aeronave. Milo não precisou ser ajudado: conseguiu com o esforço de seu abdômen agarrar-se à base do helicóptero com as mãos e, logo em seguida, jogar-se para dentro dele. – _Madre de Diós_, Deba, avisa quando for fazer uma coisa dessas! – desabafou Shura, deitado no chão do CA-King, suspirando cansado.

– Ah, _ma que_ _cazzo_, vão conhecer agora a fúria italiana, seus terroristazinhos de quinta categoria! – gritou Másquera. Acariciou o lança-chamas como se a arma fosse uma mulher frágil e delicada. Sorriu e apontou para a direção em que os dois caminhões estavam, já a postos com uma bateria antiaérea improvisada. Mirou e dois segundos depois não havia mais nenhum inimigo para contar a história. – Oh beleza! – comemorou o italiano, abraçado à arma que tanto amava.

– Aiolia, por favor troque de lugar comigo! – pediu Shina. O grego correu e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, assumindo também os controles do CA-King. Marin e Aiolia se deram as mãos, enquanto Shina arrastava Saga para um canto do helicóptero e cuidava de sua perna. A menina não escondeu a ponta de medo que sentiu ao rasgar a calça do Major e ver que o ferimento não sangrava, mas sim jorrava sangue. Cortou um pedaço da sua própria farda e amarrou acima do corte de Saga, fazendo um torniquete. Terminado o serviço, apoiou o homem com as costas em seu peito, murmurando baixinho que tudo daria certo.

Em outra parte do helicóptero, a situação era um pouco mais temerosa do que a de Saga. Camus lutava e muito contra si mesmo para ficar acordado. Esvaía-se em sangue e a bala, ao que parecia, ainda estava alojada em seu ventre. O francês estava tonto e via tudo embaçado. Sentia que tinha atravessado o limite entre sonho e realidade, e que se encontrava em uma realidade paralela, em uma dimensão onírica em que somente os sonhos bons importavam.

– Ai, cacete, a farda está empapada de sangue! – disse Milo, desesperado. Tirou uma faca de sua cintura e cortou o jaleco e a camiseta regata de Camus, deixando-o com o peito desnudo. O tiro atingira-lhe do lado direto do ventre, que vertia sangue. – Acho que foi no fígado, pela localização o tiro pegou no fígado! – tornou a dizer o inglês, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Camus somente suspirava e respirava com dificuldade, e empalidecia a cada minuto.

– Menos mal, o fígado se regenera... – murmurou Shura. Mas o espanhol olhava para o ruivo, que estava pálido e com os olhos esbugalhados, com medo.

– O problema é o sangue, ele está perdendo muito sangue... – respondeu Milo automaticamente. O inglês pressionava o ferimento do outro a fim de evitar ao máximo a perda do mais que precioso líquido vermelho, que a essa altura já manchava o chão da aeronave. – Precisamos chegar logo no Charles de Gaulle, lá vão conseguir salvá-lo! – repetia Milo, tentando convencer a si e ao outro.

– _Ça n'importe pas_! – murmurou Camus com uma certa dificuldade. Pousou um dedo nos lábios de Milo, como que pedindo para que o inglês ficasse quieto. – _Ça n'importe pas, n'a aucune importance! Un ange m'a sauvé!_

– Pronto, era só o que faltava esse metido a besta desandar a falar em francês! Onde está meu irmão quando a gente precisa dele? – protestou Milo.

– Ele tá delirando... – pontuou Másquera, olhando com dó para o líder ferido.

– _Un ange, un ange blond m'a sauvé la vie! Il était beaux... si beaux comme le ciél de primtemps..._ – continuava a balbuciar o ruivo.

– Ai, que merda, por que eu não prestei atenção nas aulas de francês no colégio? – reclamou o inglês. Colocou a mão livre na testa do outro. – Ele está ardendo em febre! – comentou, preocupado.

– Está sim. Tanto que tá delirando... – tornou a dizer Másquera, desistindo de olhar com dó para Camus e passando a lustrar o lança-chamas.

– _Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'ange... c'était mon ange... mon ange m'a sauvé la vie!_ – tornou o ruivo com dificuldade. Segurou o braço de Milo, o que estava em sua testa. – _Mon ange m'a sauvé la vie_! – repetia incessantemente. Sorriu e logo após soltou mais um gemido agudo de dor, suspirando.

– Coitado, não fala coisa com coisa... – comentou Másquera.

– Que merda, Mask, como é que você sabe disso? – perguntou Milo encarando o italiano com fúria.

– Porque eu entendo o que ele fala, ué! – respondeu Másquera com a maior naturalidade desse mundo. Viu que todos o encaravam com cara de ponto de interrogação. – Ah, gente, até parece que vocês não são da Comunidade Européia... todo mundo fala um pouco de uma língua ou outra... eu falo um pouco de francês, oras! Tinha muito turista francês lá na vila que eu morava... – explicou o italiano.

– E eu lá quero saber? – tornou Milo irritado. – Me diz logo o que ele falou!

– Ah, Milo... ele disse: isso não importa, não há nenhuma importância. Um anjo me salvou. Um anjo, um anjo loiro. Ele era lindo... lindo como o céu de primavera... mas não era qualquer anjo, era o meu anjo... meu anjo salvou minha vida... – traduziu Másquera. – Pro Camus estar te chamando de anjo, Milo, só delirando mesmo.

O inglês olhou para Camus languidamente, sorrindo. "Talvez ele não esteja delirando, cunhado...", pensou para si mesmo. Naquele momento Camus ergueu uma das mãos procurando o rosto de Milo. E a mão caiu pesada no chão antes de atingir seu objetivo: Camus finalmente perdera a luta contra a dor e a fraqueza, desmaiando. – Não, Camus, agüenta por favor! – murmurou Milo baixinho.

– Ah, rapazes, não quero ser chato... mas será que alguém pode me ajudar aqui? – perguntou um atônito Másquera. Saori Kido estava abraçada a ele, murmurando algo sobre "ninguém liga pra mim!". E, mesmo com toda aquela situação, os soldados não evitaram um sorrisinho de canto de boca ao ver o desespero estampado nos olhos do italiano.

Cerca de uma hora desesperadora de vôo depois, Marin e Aiolia pousaram o helicóptero no convés do Charles de Gaulle. Haviam já comunicado o navio sobre os dois feridos, e duas macas esperavam por eles na pista de pouso. Em pouco tempo, Saga e Camus foram recolhidos e levados à enfermaria do bem equipado porta-aviões da marinha francesa. Aos outros recrutas, só restava esperar.

– Srta. Saori, venha comigo, sim? Lhe indicarei uma cabine... – disse Aldebaran. A menina sorriu-lhe agradecida. Antes de deixar o local acompanhado da adolescente, Aldebaran pousou delicadamente uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Milo. – Calma, Uxo. Tudo vai dar certo!

Milo suspirou. Encarou Shina que caminhava pelo convés como se estivesse perdida, e de quando em quando chutava o vazio. "Feliz dela que ao menos pode manifestar a dor que está sentindo... e isso porque o Saga só está com a perna avariada... já o Camus, quem é que sabe?", pensou o inglês. Foi caminhando a passos lentos até a borda do navio e ali ficou, encarando o mar, enquanto Aiolia, Marin, Shura e Másquera dirigiam-se para suas cabines.

O inglês sentiu uma mão leve pousar sobre seu ombro. Virou-se para trás e sorriu. – Marin, querida Marin. Muito obrigado pelo que você fez! Mesmo! – disse Milo olhando a menina nos olhos. Ao longe, Aiolia a esperava.

– Sabe, Milo? Fiquei imaginando se fosse comigo... se fosse o Aiolia lá, ferido... eu também não agüentaria! – afirmou a menina com olhos compreensivos, que diziam tudo sem falar nada.

– Ah, Marin... – murmurou Milo. – Eu...

– Não diz nada, Milo! Nada precisa ser dito... – respondeu a menina e acalentou o inglês em seus braços. Finalmente Milo derramou aquelas lágrimas que há muito teimava em combater.

-X-X-X-

As horas seguintes foram de temor e lamentações. Sobre Saga já viera a notícia de que o Major ficaria bem, apenas mancaria durante algum tempo. Camus, entretanto, passava por uma delicada cirurgia, e realmente tinha perdido muito sangue. Para piorar a situação, o tipo sanguíneo do francês era A negativo, uma raridade, e não havia nenhuma pessoa na tripulação do navio que lhe pudesse doar sangue. E foi assim que o francês passou três dias e três noites entre a vida e a morte.

Milo não pôde vê-lo. Os médicos militares entravam e saíam da pequena sala de cirurgia, e perguntavam-se porque aquele oficial inglês insistia em passar as horas sentado em frente à porta da sala. Quanto a Milo, este não comia, não dormia, não bebia, não sorria: era como um fantasma, um fantasma que esperava um sopro de vida. Viveu aquela agonia por um tempo que pareceu ser toda a eternidade.

– Com licença... – disse um homem de avental branco, aproximando-se de Milo e cutucando-lhe de leve, pois o inglês lutava bravamente contra o sono mas cedia a um cochilo de uns minutos de quando em quando.

– Sim? – murmurou o loiro olhando para cima.

– O Sr. é Milo? – indagou o homem de avental. O inglês balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – O Segundo-Tenente L'Aquaire acordou. Ele passou todo esse tempo chamando pelo Sr enquanto delirava. E agora quer lhe falar. O Senhor pode entrar se quiser... – completou.

– Mas é óbvio que eu quero! – praticamente berrou Milo, já completamente desperto.

– Fique à vontade. Os Senhores têm uns minutos antes que o enfermeiro venha fazer os curativos. – respondeu o homem, saindo dali apressadamente.

Milo parou em frente à porta e suspirou. Pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta mas hesitou durante alguns segundos. "Ah, Milo, encare seus medos!", disse para si mesmo e abriu a porta, entrando na sala decididamente.

-X-X-X-

Saga e Shina caminhavam despreocupadamente pelo convés do enorme navio de guerra. Estavam à vontade naquele ambiente rústico e violento. Eram assim, não tinha jeito. Saga mancava e se apoiava na menina, e de quando em quando lhe lançava um olhar de canto de olho. E o Major sentia um orgulho que mal cabia no peito por Shina ter consertado o helicóptero avariado em tempo de salvá-los e completar a missão. Foram assim caminhando até alcançarem a popa do navio, onde se sentaram para admirar o mar.

Era de tardinha e o sol se punha ao longe. Uma brisa suave batia nos rostos dos dois, que sorviam aquele ar como se aquilo lhes desse mais vida. À volta deles, homens e mulheres fardados corriam, todos ocupados com a tarefa de manter aquele gigante marinho funcionando como um relógio. Nada podia dar errado, afinal.

Saga suspirou. Ele era um homem forte e valente, e não temia nada, absolutamente nada. Mas quando saltou no vazio dias atrás, deixando Shina pilotando um helicóptero avariado, sentiu seu coração apertar. Naquele momento, finalmente compreendera. Compreendera o que sempre estivera ali mas nunca tinha sido revelado. Ao dizer para Aiolia que também deixava algo precioso para trás, tudo se iluminou. Ele amava Shina. E ponto final.

– Shina, por que você ainda segue esse velho Major, posso saber? – perguntou Saga.

– Ah, Major, que de velho o Sr. não tem é nada... – pontuou a menina em tom de brincadeira.

Shina era jovem, tinha 19 anos. Fora enviada à aeronáutica da Itália muito cedo, também estudara em colégio militar como Camus. Destacara-se por ser sempre uma excelente combatente. Era fria, fria demais, e não hesitava em atacar um inimigo quando fosse preciso. E foi essa combinação de rosto de anjo e habilidades fatais que a levaram diretamente à OTAN ainda aos 16 anos, onde completou seus estudos. À época, o então Capitão Saga Gemini ficou encarregado de seu treinamento. E, quando foi promovido a Major, fez questão de levar-lhe como sua assistente pessoal, cargo que Shina recebera com mais que orgulho, mas também com alívio, pois era a única forma de permanecer ao lado dele.

– Tanto sou velho que você me chama de Senhor... – respondeu Saga.

– Ah, Senhor, eu lhe devo respeito! – tornou a garota, um tanto quanto ofendida. "E desde quando um homem de 32 anos é velho?", pensou a garota. Olhou para o Major de canto de olho. "Ele continua lindo...", tornou a pensar.

"Ela vai achar que eu sou um papa-anjo ou qualquer coisa que o valha!", disse Saga para si mesmo. "Como é que eu fui me apaixonar por uma garota de 19 anos?" – Shina, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa... – disse, tomando coragem.

– Pois não, Major? – respondeu a menina com os olhos brilhando cheios de esperança.

– Lembra quando você me encheu de porrada no seu primeiro dia de treinamento? E depois saiu de lá sem me falar nada, me esnobando? – começou a dizer Saga. Shina fez que sim com a cabeça. – Pois bem, garota rebelde, e se eu disser que sou apaixonado por você desde aquele momento? Você diria que eu sou velho demais pra você, no mínimo, né?

– Não, Saga. Eu diria que você é um cabeça dura! Por que é que não me disse isso antes? – tornou Shina e os olhos brilhavam ainda mais, agora de lágrimas que se formavam. Acariciou o rosto de seu superior com ternura.

Os lábios se aproximaram, selando o amor e a paixão entre comandante e comandada. E provando que os brutos também amam.

-X-X-X-

– E eis que a bela adormecida finalmente acorda... – disse Milo ao entrar no quarto. – Eu já estava achando que ia ter de dar uma de príncipe encantado! – continuou. Camus levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um pequeno esforço para se ajeitar e apoiar as costas na cama, ficando sentado. "Isso, Milo, começou bem já!", pensou o inglês e bateu na testa, de leve. – Deixa que eu te ajudo! – completou solícito. Ajudou o francês a se acomodar melhor.

– _Merci_, Milo! – respondeu Camus. Olhava para baixo e estava visivelmente sem jeito.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor na sala, durante o qual Milo observou o homem que convalescia. Estava pálido e fraco, e mesmo assim era lindo. Vê-lo ali, vivo, causava no inglês um sentimento diferente. Era algo que Milo não sabia explicar. De uma forma estranha, sentia esperança: esperança de uma vida feliz, esperança em um mundo melhor. Por um momento chegou a acreditar em Deus ao ver o ruivo sorrir para si. – Você queria me ver? – perguntou o inglês, resolvendo quebrar o gelo.

– Ah, _oui_, Milo... – começou Camus. Esfregou a nuca, envergonhado. – Eu queria te agradecer. Por ter salvado minha vida, sabe?

– Não foi nada, Camus. Acredite, fiz isso por mim também! – respondeu o inglês.

– Você é um egoísta! – riu Camus.

– Sou mesmo e não ligo! – também riu Milo.

Silêncio.

– Ah, mas como você está? Está melhor? – perguntou o inglês, aproximando-se mais do outro.

– Sim, estou bem. Ainda dói, mas estou bem... – tornou o ruivo.

– É, no fundo é inveja, vai, Camus, confessa! – brincou Milo.

– Ah, tomar tiro agora é inveja? Do quê, posso saber? – perguntou Camus.

– Das minhas cicatrizes de combate! Diz que você queria ter uma só pra você, vai, Bri! – continuou a brincar o inglês.

Camus riu. – Ai! Não me faz rir que dói!

– Não consigo, Bri... – disse Milo. Aproximou-se do outro de modo que sua boca ficou a apenas alguns centímetros da outra boca. – Você fica lindo quando sorri... – murmurou, umedecendo os lábios instintivamente. Camus estremeceu.

Silêncio.

– Eu não te entendo, Camus! – disse Milo, afastando-se do outro.

"Nem eu me entendo, Milo!", pensou o ruivo. – Eu... eu... sabe, Milo, eu já te disse, né? Não poderia dar certo...

– Por que não, seu francês metido a besta? – tornou o loiro com raiva nos olhos.

"Porque eu me sinto um fraco a seu lado, Milo. Porque não conseguiria lutar se você estivesse em perigo, e lutar é minha profissão!", disse Camus para si mesmo. – Porque é contra as leis da natureza, Milo! Me desculpe, de verdade... foi ótimo, e eu lhe serei eternamente grato por ter salvo minha vida, mas não daria certo...

– Contra as leis da natureza? Ora, essa é boa! Você transou comigo bem naturalmente! – berrou Milo, saindo de si.

– Fale baixo, Milo, as pessoas podem te ouvir... – repreendeu Camus.

– Então é isso? As pessoas? Você no fundo está preocupado com o que os outros pensam, é? – tornou Milo, caminhando pelo quarto alucinadamente.

"Não, seu bobo. É medo do que _eu_ penso!", murmurou Camus para si. – É claro que não, Milo, mas isso também conta... entenda, somos militares! A lei e a ordem!

– Pra puta que o pariu com a lei e a ordem, seu francês de merda! Qualquer dia você vai acordar amarrado na cama comigo em cima e aí quero ver você falar em lei e ordem! – exclamou Milo.

"Eu adoraria!", pensou o ruivo. – Você não teria coragem! – respondeu.

– Ora eu... – começou o inglês. – Eu não acredito que eu... – não conseguiu terminar a frase. – Camus, quer saber? Eu estou cansado, muito cansado! Sabe do que mais? Que bom que você está vivo! E agora que eu me certifiquei disso, tô indo. Fui. Vazei! – completou e foi abrindo a porta do quarto. – E quer saber do que mais? – continuou, parado sob o batente. – Você fica bem mais adorável quando delira, _meu anjo_! – completou e saiu batendo a porta.

– Ah, _mon ange_... se você soubesse o quanto dói... – murmurou o francês baixinho assim que o outro deixou o quarto. – Mas eu não posso, Milo, não devo! É melhor assim, eu te faria sofrer muito... _c'est la vie_, Camus L'Aquaire, _c'est la vie_! Não é permitido ser fraco, e os sentimentos são a fraqueza do homem! Não é permitido ser fraco, e os sentimentos são a fraqueza do homem... Não é permitido ser fraco, e os sentimentos são a fraqueza do homem... – começou a repetir Camus a frase que lhe ensinara seu tutor anos atrás.

-X-X-X-

– Vamos, Deba, vamos logo com isso! – gritou Shura se jogando nas costas do amigo. – Onde já se viu demorar duas horas pra se arrumar? _Coño_!

– Ah, Shura, não é todo dia que se é condecorado por bravura em combate, oras! – respondeu Aldebaran ajeitando uma das medalhas que já havia recebido em seu peito.

Estavam na base da OTAN em Atenas. Haviam chegado há três dias. Embora lhes tivessem sido oferecidas novas acomodações, em lugares mais apropriados, os agora novamente recrutas optaram por continuar no alojamento rústico de madeira. Estavam todos muito felizes com o desempenho da missão, e mais ainda com a condecoração que iriam receber naquela noite. Seria uma noite de festa e felicidade, já que Camus e Saga estavam completamente recuperados.

Marin e Aiolia assumiram publicamente o namoro, o mesmo não acontecendo com Shina e Saga, que preferiram manter a relação deles com aquele quê de mistério que deixava tudo mais excitante: um beijo roubado, uma carícia escondida, tudo isso levava os dois às raias da loucura.

Milo, que sempre fora alegre e brincalhão, passava os dias meio jogado pelos cantos. A formatura estava próxima, e Saga já lhes tinha informado que precisavam passar por somente mais um exercício durante aquele treinamento. O peito do inglês doía, era como se seu coração tivesse sido despedaçado. Mas o loiro continuava firme e forte em sua decisão de esquecer Camus, e para tanto usava a estratégia da indiferença. Para sua surpresa, Camus o procurara para conversar amenidades algumas vezes. Mas, se a formatura estava próxima, também o estava a despedida definitiva. O inglês sentia vontade de gritar sempre que pensava nisso.

O francês, por sua vez, estava cada dia mais confuso. Sentia-se bem por Milo estar se afastando dele, pois era isso que ele racionalmente queria. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia seu peito apertar cada vez que via o inglês amuado num canto. Tentou por várias vezes fazê-lo sorrir, mas só recebia olhares enfadados do outro. Camus simplesmente não sabia o que fazer: era uma pessoa torturada, dividida entre a consciência e a vontade. Conscientemente, não podia entregar-se àquilo, era contra tudo o que ele entendia como certo. Entretanto, cada vez que via Milo sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de partir para cima dele e devorá-lo por inteiro. A convivência entre os dois estava se tornando insuportável, e Camus quase matou seus amigos quando eles optaram por continuar no velho alojamento.

O fato é que dormiam próximos, e só o cheiro um do outro era capaz de mexer com os sentidos e despertar desejos contidos. Conviver com a lembrança do toque era quase insuportável, mas ambos eram teimosos e orgulhosos demais para admiti-lo.

– Aiolia, você tem um perfume pra emprestar? – perguntou Másquera.

– Tenho, tó! – respondeu o grego, atirando o frasco de um perfume cítrico e sensual ao outro.

– Uau, hein, Mask, usando perfume? A quem queremos impressionar? – brincou Milo.

– Arre, inglês dos infernos, que você sorriu! – afirmou o italiano, esfregando a cabeça do outro. – Vai que tem alguma _bella_ _regazza_ lá na cerimônia, Miluxo! A gente nunca sabe... – riu Másquera. – Aliás... você tem tido notícias de seu irmão, Milo? – finalmente perguntou o italiano, tomando coragem.

Milo sorriu por dentro. – Ele vem assistir à condecoração, Mask! Quando a gente foi pra Líbia eu passei um tempo sem escrever pra ele, o coitado surtou e veio pra cá... – respondeu.

– Ah, que bom! – murmurou Másquera. – Oh, Olia, você tem um pente aí?

Milo não evitou uma gargalhada. – Que bom te ver sorrir, Milo! – comentou Camus saindo do banheiro.

Milo parou e contou até três ao encarar o outro. Camus vestia a farda branca de gala da Marinha da França, com detalhes em azul nos ombros. O quepe dava-lhe um ar ainda mais misterioso, e o francês ostentava algumas medalhas com orgulho, estufando o peito, o que lhe tornava ainda mais altivo e másculo. O inglês a muito custo desviou o olhar da figura perfeita que lhe encarava com olhos azuis suplicantes. – Isso não é da sua conta, Camus! – limitou-se a dizer. Levantou-se da cama e foi conversar com Aldebaran.

Camus deixou-se cair na cama, desolado. Não sabia mais o que fazer para agradar Milo. "Não posso ficar com ele... mas definitivamente não quero vê-lo assim...", pensou o francês. Mas não pôde deixar de notar como a farda cinza-chumbo do exército da Inglaterra realçava os traços firmes daquele inglês metido a conquistador. "O fato é que ele me seduziu e agora nem eu nem ele conseguimos conviver com isso! Hoje vou conversar com ele, esclarecer as coisas...", decidiu.

Os seis terminaram finalmente de se arrumar e subiram no jipe da OTAN que lhes havia sido cedido pela base, encaminhando-se para a cerimônia.

-X-X-X-

– E eu condecoro o Subtenente Shura Capricón, o Segundo-Tenente Másquera Morte Cancerini, o Segundo-Tenente Aldebaran Taurus, o Subtenente Aiolia Lyons, a Sargento Marin D'Aguias e a Sargento Shina Ofidiuus por bravura em combate! – disse Saga entregando um a um as medalhas. A platéia aplaudiu os soldados com gosto. Principalmente uma figura loira que de tão linda parecia divina e uma adolescente rica que de tão sem graça parecia uma lasanha sem molho.

– E eu condecoro o Segundo Tenente Camus L'Aquaire e o Subtenente Milo Scorpio com a cruz púrpura por terem proporcionado que a missão fosse completada sem baixas! – prosseguiu Saga.

Camus e Milo, lado a lado, receberam a mais alta honraria da OTAN com olhos frios.

– Ah, com licença... – pediu uma moça de cabelos escuros. – Eu gostaria de fotografá-los para o informativo oficial da OTAN! – pediu.

– Pois não... – murmurou Camus.

Arrumaram-se de modo a ficar, da esquerda para a direita, Másquera, Shura, Aiolia, Marin, Aldebaran, Saga, Shina, Milo e Camus. Tiraram essa primeira foto, e logo em seguida saíram Saga, Shina e Marin a fim de tirar uma foto somente com os seis homens do programa Projeto Batalhão Alfa.

– Por gentileza, agora gostaria de tirar uma foto somente com os ganhadores da Cruz Púrpura! – pediu novamente a moça. – Por favor, Sr. L'Aquaire, aproxime-se mais do Sr. Scorpio. Isso, podem se encostar, garanto que um não vai morder o outro não!

Gargalhadas. Milo e Camus simplesmente caíram na gargalhada.

– Foi algo que eu disse? – perguntou a mocinha, sem jeito.

– Não, menina, tira logo essa foto! – respondeu Milo.

O ruivo e o loiro ficaram sérios, e finalmente a foto foi tirada.

– Moça, por favor... poderia me dar uma cópia dessas fotos? – pediu Camus.

– Sim, pode ficar tranqüilo, todos vocês receberão os retratos! – respondeu a moça, saindo de lá apressada.

– _Dio mio_, olha quem vem lá! Afrodite! – gritou Másquera acenando para o loiro.

– Olá, Másquera! – disse o sueco, parando ao lado dele.

– _Ma_ dá cá um abraço! – pediu o italiano, abrindo os braços. Afrodite retribuiu o carinho e se aconchegou nos braços do italiano. "Dite, senti saudades!", murmurou Másquera no ouvido do outro, fazendo o moço se arrepiar.

Afrodite se desvencilhou de Másquera e cumprimentou todos os outros. Engataram uma conversa amena e Másquera contava todos os detalhes da missão para um atônito Afrodite. Bebericavam e falavam alegremente, e assim a noite foi passando.

– Milo, eu queria falar com você... – pediu Camus.

– Diga! – tornou Milo.

– Em particular! – disse o francês.

Foram caminhando até saírem do salão, deixando os outros divertindo-se na festa. Chegaram no belo jardim que ficava aos fundos do prédio.

– Fala, Camus, que meu irmão está aqui e eu quero passar todo o tempo que eu puder com ele! – foi dizendo Milo.

Camus passou as mãos pela nuca. – Sabe o que é, Milo? Eu não quero que fique esse clima chato entre a gente...

– Ah, você me trata daquele jeito frio depois deu ter salvo sua vida e agora não quer que fique clima chato entre a gente? Ora me poupe, Camus! – tornou o inglês já se exaltando.

Camus suspirou profundamente. – Milo, você é importante pra mim. De verdade. Mas eu não posso ficar com você!

– E desde quando você acha que _eu_ quero ficar com você, seu convencido metido a besta? – respondeu o loiro.

– Não quer? – tornou Camus, surpreso. Milo abaixou os olhos e fez que não com a cabeça. – Então por que esse drama todo?

– Porque eu achei que eu pudesse significar alguma coisa pra você, seu cubo de gelo travestido de soldado! – argumentou o inglês.

– Milo eu... eu... sabe, eu... – começou Camus. Os olhos de Milo brilharam, como se ele esperasse por uma revelação bombástica. – Podemos ser amigos então?

– Amigos, Camus, podemos! – respondeu Milo, decepcionado. – Agora vamos voltar pra festa, sim?

Caminharam de volta para o salão sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

-X-X-X-

A figura alta e esguia riu. – Como vocês são ingênuos... patéticos... – disse.

– O que você está tramando? – perguntou um dos homens que estavam amarrados em frente ao homem que ria.

– Ah, Shaka... Quanta idiotice de vocês virem até aqui... – tornou o homem.

– Afinal, o que você quer, Julian? – perguntou Mu.

– Dominar o mundo, ué, o que mais? – riu Julian Solo.

– E podemos saber como? – indagou Shaka.

– E vocês acham mesmo que eu vou cair no velho truque do "faça o vilão falar"? Faz-me rir! – tornou Julian.

– Então você acha que a gente tem chances de escapar, Julian? – provocou Mu de maneira perspicaz.

Solo parou de rir por um momento. – Pra dizer a verdade, não... é, acho que vocês merecem saber como foram idiotas! Vocês caíram direitinho na armadilha que tracei: vieram até aqui pra salvar a patricinha idiota... um chamariz perfeito, seqüestrar logo a neta do Kido, o inventor do satélite Omega!

– Chamariz, você quer dizer? – perguntou Shaka, atônito.

– Claro! Enquanto vocês montavam a operação toda (aliás nem acredito que vocês trouxeram o Charles de Gaulle até a Líbia, é muito típico mesmo!) – foi dizendo Julian – meus homens mais o irmãozinho querido do amiguinho de vocês foram até o Japão e roubaram a invenção do velho!

– Você está blefando, Julian! – argumentou Mu.

– Nesse exato momento, Mu, o Kanon está na Inglaterra... com o satélite... você sabe muito bem o que isso significa, não? – continuou Julian.

– Sim, que você é um doido varrido! Shaka, podemos acabar com isso? – perguntou Mu, virando-se para encarar o outro.

– Mas é claro, querido! – respondeu o indiano.

Alguns minutos depois os dois estavam livres e Julian Solo nocauteado no chão de uma das filiais de sua Organização.

– E agora, Mu? – indagou Shaka assim que se viram livres.

– Agora a gente liga pro Saga e torce pras coisas darem certo! – respondeu Mu.

– Você acredita mesmo que temos tempo? – tornou o indiano.

– De verdade, querido, prefiro achar que sim, embora racionalmente eu saiba que não... – respondeu o tibetano abaixando os olhos.

– O mundo vai arder em chamas, Mu, e por nossa culpa! – disse Shaka.

Mu nada respondeu. Somente beijou o outro nos lábios, docemente. Acariciou os cabelos loiros de seu namorado e sorriu. – Não vamos desistir agora, vamos?

– É claro que não, Mu! É claro que não! – murmurou Shaka. – Nós nunca desistimos, não é?

-X-X-X-

– Oh Mask, cadê o Camus? – indagou Milo. Andara por todo o salão e nem sinal do ruivo.

– Disse que estava com sono e foi dormir! – respondeu o italiano.

– Ah... bom eu vou também... – comentou Milo.

– Uxo, você se incomoda se eu sair com o Másquera? – perguntou Afrodite ao abraçar o irmão.

– Aproveita, Dite, que eu vou pelo menos tentar aproveitar também! – sussurrou o inglês no ouvido do irmão.

Milo pegou um dos carros da OTAN e foi dirigindo até o alojamento. Não estava bêbado, mas estava bem alegre. Entrou no alojamento e caminhou até o fundo, onde viu que Camus dormia tranqüilo. Parou e observou. "Lindo...", murmurou. Tirou os pesados coturnos e o jaleco, ficando com o dorso completamente nu. Deitou-se por sobre o francês.

– Camus... – chamou baixinho.

– Hmmmm – o francês murmurou.

Milo pousou os lábios nos lábios de Camus, de leve. – Camus? – chamou novamente.

– Milo? – perguntou o francês com a voz ainda embargada pelo sono.

– E quem mais? – tornou a dizer o inglês.

– Seu pequeno ninfomaníaco... – murmurou Camus sem abrir os olhos. O sono era muito grande, estava entorpecido. Achava que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Procurou instintivamente os lábios de Milo e os beijou suavemente. – Dorme, _mon ange_, dorme...

Milo se ajeitou por sobre o peito de Camus, que o abraçou com um dos braços. Milo colocou uma das pernas sobre o francês, e os dois dormiram entrelaçados.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Aí está o capítulo 9. Ficou meio arrastado, né? Perto do outro que foi super explosivo... mas, como diria o Camus, c'est la vie...

Vocês acharam mesmo que eu tinha vocação pra Kuramada e ia matar o Camus? Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunca!

Só espero que vocês também não o matem! De verdade! Lembrem-se que o francês ficou órfão muito cedo e foi criado em meio à disciplina militar, diferentemente de Milo que teve (e ainda tem) um Afrodite para guiá-lo.

Queria dedicar a cena de Saga e Shina pra duas pessoas: Enfermeira-chan, que começou a me convencer a fazer dos dois um casal, e a Sayuri, por me dar a idéia de como eles teriam começado a se gostar: na base da porrada, claro! Valeu, meninas!

Cap 10 – ainda não tem um título, mas acho que se chamará Por Quem os Sinos Dobram

Vamos às reviews anônimas:

Nine66: Sim, o Camus tomou um tiro mas já está bem, deu pra ver, né? Saga e Shina estão aí... inesperado até pra mim, quando comecei a escrever era pra ela ficar com o Shura! Mas aí foi rolando... espero que você tenha gostado! Quanto à Saori, sim, ela precisava aparecer pra causar problema, porque é só o que ela faz mesmo... rs. Valeu pelo review!

Uotani: Não, o Camus não vai morrer porque eu não sou nem louca, rs. Fico super feliz que você esteja curtindo. Aí vai mais um capítulo! Bjoks!

Tsuki-chan: Será que fui muito cruel com os dois? É, eu estou me sentindo mal, confesso... mas aguarde e confie! Valeu pela dica do filme, já fucei nas locadoras aqui perto de casa e não achei, mas ainda acho! Bjos!

Kamui: Sim, os meninos passaram por poucas e boas... mas também, com a Saori envolvida, só podia dar nisso, rs. Não se desespere, já percebeu que Shaka e Mu estão por aí, né? Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjoks!

Aredhel: Menina, o que foram aqueles recados? Muuuuuuuuuuuito lindos! Valeu, valeu, valeu! Bjoks!


	10. Por Quem os Sinos Dobram

**Cap. 10 – Por Quem os Sinos Dobram**

– Não, Saga, não atende, por favor! – murmurou Shina no ouvido do Major.

– Não posso, Shina, esse é o telefone de emergência... – replicou Saga.

– Aaaaaahhhhh – protestou a menina, beijando o peito nu do homem abaixo de si.

Saga suspirou. – Olha, se não for coisa realmente séria eu juro que mato um! – disse, afastando a menina de cima de si, que sentou na cama e fez um biquinho, emburrada. Saga sentou-se a seu lado e sorriu. – Calma, minha pequena rebelde, que a gente já continua de onde parou! – riu. – Alô? Só podia ser você mesmo, seu encosto! – disse o Major ao telefone. Tampou a escuta e voltou-se para Shina. – É o Shaka!

A menina emburrou ainda mais. Ela não sabia de fato quem eram Mu e Shaka, mas sabia que sempre que um dos dois estava envolvido, era encrenca na certa. E quando os dois estavam envolvidos juntos, então, aí a coisa era séria mesmo.

– Fala, estorvo, que eu estava em meio a algo importante... Sim, você me interrompeu, loirão... É óbvio que eu não estou sozinho, né? Que pergunta idiota! ... Putz, tava tão na cara assim, é? Preciso aprender a me controlar mais... – riu Saga. – Mas foi pra saber disso que você ligou na droga do telefone de emergência, loirão? ... O QUÊ? Não, é brincadeira sua, né?... PUTA QUE O PARIU! O que você e o loirinho vão fazer?... Vir pra cá, claro, como eu não desconfiei... vocês acabam sempre aqui mesmo... Tá, vocês saem da Líbia agora e chegam amanhã sabe-se lá que horas, é isso? ... E o que eu digo pros meninos, que vocês ressuscitaram? Claro que isso é problema meu, né, Shaka, vocês explodem o mundo e o problema é sempre meu!... Calma, loirão, não estou dizendo que a culpa é de vocês... eu sei que o buraco é bem mais embaixo... sim, sim, claro... fiquem bem, vocês dois! Se você morrer eu te mato!... Não ria, estou falando sério... Hei, Mu, você também, se você morrer eu te mato!... O que deu em vocês pra rirem assim? Tá, tá... tá... espero vocês então! Boa sorte! – desligou o Major.

– Problemas? – perguntou Shina com a feição séria, massageando as costas de Saga.

O Major gemeu qualquer coisa incompreensível. – Problemas e sérios, Shina. Bem sérios! – completou e encarou a menina nos olhos. – Me abraça, por favor? – pediu Saga com lágrimas nos olhos, no que foi prontamente atendido por Shina. "Nunca vi o Saga assim tão... vulnerável. O que será que aconteceu dessa vez?", pensou a garota, visivelmente preocupada.

-X-X-X-

Foi acordando devagar. Ainda não abrira os olhos e estava naquele estado de transe entre o sono e o despertar. Mexeu-se um pouco e sentiu um peso sobre si. "Ai que sonho bom que eu tive essa noite!", pensou. Abriu os olhos aos poucos. Olhou para aquele ser deitado por sobre si, com o queixo encostado em seu peito, sorrindo divinamente. Fechou os olhos novamente, naquele estado de torpor gostoso. "Acho que ainda estou sonhando...", tornou a pensar. Acariciou a cabeça do outro, decidido a aproveitar em sonho o que lhe era proibido na realidade. – _Bonjour, mon ange, mon rêve_! – sussurrou baixinho.

– Bom dia, Camus! – respondeu o sonho em alto e bom som, beijando seu peito por sobre a camiseta regata. – O que quer dizer _rêve_?

– _Rêve_ é sonho... – murmurou Camus. – Exatamente o que você é, um sonho!

– Isso é que é elogio... – sorriu Milo.

O francês estranhou aquilo. "Desde quando os sonhos respondem?", pensou. Abriu os olhos e viu Milo deitado em seu peito. Fechou os olhos novamente. Abriu mais uma vez, e o inglês continuava lá. "_Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça_!", pensou o ruivo. Esfregou os olhos e os abriu pela última vez, crente que não veria o objeto de seus desejos mais profundos ali.

– Ainda não acordou, Bri? – perguntou o sonho sorrindo.

Camus assustou-se e se levantou de uma só vez, batendo a cabeça com tudo no estrado do beliche que ficava acima de si. – Ai! _Merde_! – praguejou o francês, passando a mão na testa machucada.

Milo sentou-se na cama gargalhando. – Machucou, Camus? – perguntou, pousando a mão de leve sobre a mão do outro e retirando do local ferido. – Não foi nada mas talvez fique um galo bem bonito! – disse o inglês ainda rindo.

– Milo, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Camus num sussurro gritado.

– Nós dormimos juntos, ué! – respondeu o inglês dando de ombros.

– Fala baixo, seu loiro dos infernos, antes que alguém ouça. Ou você não sabe que... – parou Camus e olhou para os lados, vendo Milo de peito desnudo. – _isso_ é punido com expulsão? – disse, apontando para si mesmo e para o outro. Milo simplesmente deu de ombros. – Opa, mas peraí, nós... dormimos juntos, foi o que você disse? – perguntou o francês ainda tentando entender o que tinha verdadeiramente se passado.

– Dormir é diferente de transar, Camus! – respondeu Milo.

– Milo! – repreendeu o francês. – Cuidado, estamos no alojamento, se alguém ouve, nós dois ó! – disse fazendo um gesto de degola com a mão.

– Ai, Bri, como você é chato... eu cheguei meio bêbado ontem e deitei com você, o que isso tem de mais? Além do que hoje é o dia seguinte da premiação e o Major deu folga pra todo mundo... não tem ninguém no alojamento não, seu francês in-su-por-tá-vel! – disse Milo, levantando-se.

O inglês espreguiçava-se em gestos quase felinos. Tinha o dorso nu, o que permitia que Camus visse os músculos se esticando e se retesando a cada movimento de Milo. O inglês continuou, levantando os braços por cima da cabeça e esticando-se por completo. Relaxou e passou a movimentar o pescoço em movimentos circulares e lentos. Camus sentiu vontade de morder aquele pescoço, mas não disse nem fez nada. Somente observava, vidrado pelo loiro. "_Si_ _beaux_...", pensou. "Tão lindo..."

– Estão todos fora, você disse? – perguntou o francês, saindo da espécie de transe em que estivera.

– Sim, sim... Aiolia saiu com Marin logo no início da festa. O Mask mais meu irmão saíram pra beber e o Deba e o Shura não quiseram ir com eles e foram dançar em alguma boate da vida, pra tentar pegar mulher, óbvio... – contou Milo.

– Era o que a gente deveria tentar fazer também... – murmurou Camus.

– O quê? Dançar ou pegar mulher? – tornou o inglês.

– As duas coisas, Milo, as duas coisas... – replicou o ruivo. Milo ia responder alguma coisa ríspida ao comentário do outro, mas viu que o francês tinha os olhos tristes e baixos, e resolveu não falar nada.

– Está com fome? – perguntou Camus levantando os olhos.

– Pra te dizer a verdade, sim. Mas se eu bem conheço esse povo, não tem absolutamente nada pra comer porque a base e o salão de festas ainda devem estar fechados... só se a gente sair daqui e for comer fora... – começou a dizer Milo. Tinha medo do que ia perguntar a seguir e precisou de toda sua coragem. – Quer sair e dar uma volta? Posso te mostrar Atenas...

Camus olhou para o loiro e sorriu. – Não é que às vezes você tem boas idéias, seu lordezinho de meia pataca?

– Ah, pára o mundo que eu quero descer: a Bri fez uma piada! – tornou Milo com um ar brincalhão, jogando-se na cama e fingindo que ia desmaiar.

Camus sorriu e deu um empurrão de leve no braço do outro. – Eu sou tão chato assim, é?

– Na maioria das vezes sim... – respondeu o loiro. – Mas faz parte do seu charme, Bri, não esquenta não.

– Você não toma jeito mesmo... – tornou Camus. – Vou tomar um banho pra sairmos! – disse. Milo levantou e fez menção de ir com ele. – Sozinho, Milo!

– Tá, tá, só queria adiantar... afinal se tomássemos banho juntos seria bem mais rápido, né? – tornou o inglês com uma carinha marota.

– Te conhecendo como te conheço, Milo, iríamos é demorar muito mais pra sair... – sorriu Camus. Pegou suas coisas e entrou no banheiro.

"Ah, Camus, é impressão minha ou parece mesmo que vou conseguir quebrar essa barreira de gelo eterno que você mesmo se impôs?", murmurou Milo para si mesmo logo que o francês saiu do cômodo.

-X-X-X-

– _Buon giorno_, Dite! – exclamou o italiano. Carregava uma bandeja com toda sorte de guloseimas que se pode imaginar. – Acorda, belo adormecido! – completou.

Afrodite espreguiçou-se devagar, sem abrir os olhos. Custava a acreditar que aquilo tinha realmente acontecido. Ou melhor, que aquilo tinha se repetido. Abriu os olhos e sorriu. Estava tudo lá: a cama macia toda revirada, as roupas jogadas por todos os cantos da suíte do hotel, as almofadas espalhadas. E aquele homem lindo vestindo apenas a roupa de baixo a lhe dar bom dia e trazer o café da manhã na cama. Decididamente, era bom demais pra ser verdade. Até mesmo para ele, que estava acostumado a conseguir tudo o que queria.

– Bom dia! – respondeu Afrodite com voz de sono. – O que tem aí?

– Ah, tem de tudo um pouco... não sabia o que você gosta de comer de manhã e pedi de tudo um pouco... – tornou Másquera. O italiano estava bonachão e alegre, e seus olhos não brilhavam daquela forma amedrontadora de sempre. Brilhavam de outra forma, de um jeito mais... terno.

Afrodite sorriu e abriu os braços, convidando o outro para um abraço. Másquera largou a bandeja em um canto e respondeu ao carinho, deixando-se abraçar pelo loiro. Acariciou os cabelos macios e lisos de Afrodite, levando uma ponta ao seu nariz. – Como você é cheiroso, Dite! – murmurou. Deu um beijo de leve nos lábios do sueco.

– Não sabia o que eu gosto de tomar no café, é? Acho que está na hora de aprender... – disse Afrodite, olhando para a bandeja ao lado de si.

O italiano perdeu o ar alegre e baixou os olhos. "Ai falei merda! Tô parecendo o Milo...", pensou o sueco. Arrastou-se na cama e abraçou o moreno por trás, mordendo de leve o ombro do outro. – Desculpa, tá? – disse Afrodite no ouvido de Másquera.

– Desculpar do quê? – perguntou o italiano, acariciando o braço do loiro.

– Por ter dito isso... – respondeu Afrodite meio sem jeito.

– Eu que peço desculpas, Afrodite. Eu queria de verdade saber o que você gosta de comer no café da manhã – começou Másquera. – E no almoço... na janta... onde você gosta de ir no domingo de manhã... se prefere campo ou praia... sua marca de roupa preferida... a pasta de dentes que você usa... quem é seu melhor amigo... quem é seu pior inimigo... Eu queria saber tudo isso, meu loiro! Tudo isso e muito mais... mas... você sabe... eu... – interrompeu sua fala, sem saber mais o que dizer.

Afrodite lutou bravamente contra a emoção, mas perdeu a batalha: duas lágrimas escorriam por sua face alva. – Moreno, eu... eu nem sei o que dizer...

– Então não diz nada. Só me beija, tá? – pediu Másquera.

Os dois trocaram um beijo doce e, pela primeira vez, apaixonado.

-X-X-X-

– Por favor, eu gostaria de uma salada parisiense e uma água com gás. Você tem Perrier? – perguntou Camus ao garçom, que fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ótimo, então que seja Perrier... ah, e por favor pingue umas gotas de limão no copo, sim? – completou o francês e o garçom anotou o pedido.

– Nossa, mas tinha que ser a Brigitte Bardot mesmo pra ser fresco até pra pedir água, credo! – disse Milo e Camus fechou a cara. – Oh, moço, pra mim você trás é um _moussaka_ de entrada, depois um _moshári stifado_... ah, pode trazer também um pão _pita_ pra acompanhar a saladinha do meu amigo francês aqui, que agora sim vai provar da melhor culinária do mundo... e, claro, pra completar, uma cerveja! – pediu Milo, em grego, e fechou o cardápio, rindo.

– Sim senhor! – respondeu o garçom, satisfeito com o pedido verdadeiramente grego do outro.

– O que você disse pro garçom pra ele sair daqui sorrindo daquele jeito? – perguntou Camus.

– Que você ia conhecer a melhor culinária do mundo, Bri! – tornou Milo de um jeito brincalhão.

– Ora, mas eu já conheço, Milo. É a _tradicionelle cuisine_, duvido que tenha coisa melhor no mundo inteiro! – respondeu o ruivo cheio de patriotismo.

Milo riu. – Tá bom, Bri, tudo o que eu não quero agora é discutir com você!

– Então pára de me chamar de Bri, Brigitte Bardot, Yves Saint-Laurent e Amelie Poulin! – respondeu Camus contrariado.

– Ih, Bri, aí não dá, prefiro brigar com você! – completou Milo de um jeito debochado.

– Ora, seu... – disse o ruivo fazendo cara de emburrado. Mas não agüentou muito tempo e gargalhou, fazendo o loiro cair na risada também.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente. Os dois conversavam amenidades e não mencionaram em momento nenhum o que verdadeiramente lhes afligia. Terminada a refeição, começaram um pequeno _tour_ por Atenas. Passearam por todos os lugares turísticos, e Milo ia dando uma aula de história grega a Camus, que bebia as palavras do amigo. A caminhada pela Acrópoles foi o momento alto do passeio: visitaram o Pathernon, o templo de Atena e o Teatro de Dionísio. Desceram a montanha e caminharam tranqüilamente por Plaka, um bairro cheio de tendas que vendiam souvenires típicos. Compraram algumas coisas e, quando se deram por si, já era de noitinha.

– Nossa, Milo, tá tarde, acho que devemos voltar pra base... – disse Camus.

– Ah, vai, Bri, vamos pelo menos tomar um vinho grego, vai, pra você ver se gosta... conheço uma taberna de onde dá pra ver o Pathernon iluminado... eles também servem um queijo de cabra delicioso! – respondeu Milo sacudindo o outro.

– Tá, tá, Milo, um vinho grego e queijo de cabra... parece ótimo... mas por pouco tempo, tá? – concordou o ruivo.

– Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh – comemorou o inglês. Assobiou e chamou um táxi.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois chegaram na tal taberna. Era um lugar simples, um restaurantezinho branco cheio de mesinhas espalhadas pela calçada. Realmente a vista do Pathernon todo iluminado era maravilhosa. Pediram o vinho e o queijo, e em pouco tempo já degustavam de uma das muitas maravilhas que a Grécia tinha a oferecer.

– Por que você topou vir, Camus? – perguntou Milo tomando um gole de vinho.

– Pra experimentar o vinho, ué. Que aliás, admito: é muito bom! – respondeu o francês.

– Perguntei a verdadeira razão, ruivo... – tornou Milo com olhos inquisidores.

O ruivo suspirou. – Pra poder prolongar esse tempo com você, Milo. Pronto, falei, era isso que você queria ouvir, não era?

– Sim, com certeza era! – respondeu o inglês sorrindo. Pousou uma das mãos na mão de Camus. – Sabe, podia ser assim... simplesmente assim... sem neuras, sem nada... – completou, acariciando a mão do outro.

Camus tombou o corpo para frente e encarou o loiro nos olhos. – Você sabe que está me pedindo uma coisa que subverte tudo aquilo que eu sempre achei que fosse certo nessa vida, não sabe?

– Sei, Camus, sei sim. Mas te peço mesmo assim. O que você me diz? – inquiriu Milo.

O francês suspirou profundamente e retirou sua mão da de Milo, deixando-se cair apoiado no encosto da cadeira. – Milo, você é importante pra mim. É sim. Mas eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar... pra tentar te entender, me entender, nos entender... Pode ser? – perguntou o ruivo.

Milo suspirou e sorriu. – Bom, ao menos você não saiu andando dizendo que nunca daria certo... vou tomar isso como um progresso, tá?

– Tá... – respondeu o francês com olhos tristes e baixos.

– A conta, garçom! – pediu Milo. Comemorava internamente, pois sabia que tinha conseguido um enorme progresso com o francês.

Tomaram um táxi até a base e não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra durante o trajeto. Chegaram no alojamento e encontraram os amigos, menos Aiolia. Shura comentava todo prosa que tinha encontrado a garota das fotos na boate que fora com Aldebaran. Deu as fotos que eram de Camus e Milo para os dois. O inglês e o francês trocaram um olhar significativo e guardaram os retratos com carinho, especialmente o dos dois com a Cruz Púrpura nos peitos estufados de orgulho.

-X-X-X-

– Ai, Olia, aí não... ah, ah, aaaahhhh... pára, seu bobo! – dizia Marin.

Estavam os dois na falsa sede da base, onde era a mesa da Sargento D'Aguias. O lugar estava escuro e empoeirado, e Aiolia foi arrastando a garota e derrubando um monte de coisas no chão. Ele desejava a menina mais do que tudo nesse mundo: amava Marin verdadeiramente. Era seu tesouro, seu mais precioso bem. Beijou a garota com sofreguidão.

– Calma, Olia! – sorriu Marin.

– Ah, ruiva, é que você me deixa doidinho... – pontuou o moço, escorregando as mãos pelas coxas firmes da Sargento.

Marin gemeu e acariciou os cabelos aloirados de seu namorado, que agora beijava seu pescoço. – Ah, Olia, eu te amo tanto...

– Eu também, minha linda. Eu também te amo muito! – respondeu o soldado. Levantou a menina e colocou-a sentada em cima da mesa.

Beijavam-se na ânsia do desejo dos apaixonados, quando de repente um barulho estranho se fez ouvir.

– Ué, o que é isso? – perguntou Marin.

– E quem liga? – respondeu Aiolia, continuando a beijar o pescoço da namorada.

– Pára, Olia! É o fax! – disse a moça, afastando o outro e acendendo as luzes.

– E daí que é o fax? – argumentou Aiolia.

– E daí que só os superiores de vocês e mais o Saga têm esse número de fax. É uma base falsa, esqueceu? – pontuou a menina enquanto a máquina cuspia a folha de papel.

– Continuo sem entender... – Aiolia deu de ombros e abraçou a ruiva por trás, distribuindo beijos por sua nuca.

Marin revirou os olhos. – Olha, como vocês homens ficam burros quando estão excitados, é impressionante! Isso pode ser alguma coisa séria, Olia, e com certeza diz respeito a um de vocês!

– Tá, tá, fui trocado por um fax... o que diz aí? – disse Aiolia emburrado, entregando a folha de papel à namorada.

Marin riu do jeito de criança contrariada do namorado. Pegou a folha de papel e sua feição mudou. – Não entendo...

– Nem eu. Mas de uma coisa eu sei. Tá escrito _Ministère de France_ em cima e _À_ Camus L'Aquaire embaixo... – comentou Aiolia, tentando em vão entender o que estava escrito no papel timbrado com a _fleur de lis _entre duas espadas, conhecido símbolo francês.

– Camus... – sussurraram os dois namorados ao mesmo tempo, segurando o fax nas mãos.

-X-X-X-

Chegaram à enseada de treinamento suados e sorridentes. Haviam sido acordados por Shina e Saga às duas e meia da manhã, mas não davam a mínima. O único que carregava um semblante mais preocupado era Aiolia. Mas hoje era o dia do último exercício, e depois daquilo finalmente se formariam. Era um dia de alegria! Mesmo que o exercício fosse duro, mesmo que fosse praticamente impossível passar por aquela prova, dariam tudo de si. Durante aqueles meses de treinamento desenvolveram uma amizade verdadeira e formavam um grupo coeso e habilidoso, e nada, absolutamente nada, poderia impedi-los de completar o desafio, fosse ele qual fosse.

– Bom, homens... – começou a dizer Saga. – A prova de hoje vai ser só para constar mesmo. Acredito que depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, os Senhores estejam mais que preparados para subirem de posto e seguirem seu caminho. A carreira dos Senhores foi brilhante até aqui, e tenho certeza que depois disso alcançarão as estrelas. O céu é o limite, rapazes!

– Uhá! – responderam os seis recrutas.

Nesse instante, Marin veio descendo o morro num dos veículos da OTAN. Chamou Saga num canto e os dois conversaram por algum tempo. Aiolia, ao lado dos companheiros, parecia verdadeiramente incomodado.

– Calma, Olia, que o Saga não vai dar em cima da Marin não... posso estar enganado, mas acho que o lance do Major é a Shina! – disse Aldebaran, rindo.

Aiolia sorriu preocupado. – É, Deba, deve ser sim... – respondeu automaticamente. Os companheiros deram de ombros, não fazendo a menor idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo.

Saga veio caminhando de encontro aos recrutas. Segurava um papel nas mãos e tinha o semblante sério. – L'Aquaire, acho que isso é pra você! – disse o Major, entregando a folha ao líder do esquadrão.

Camus tomou a folha nas mãos e passou os olhos pelas letras. Sorriu e logo depois fechou a cara. – Major, será que o Senhor pode adiar um pouco o treinamento? Preciso conversar uma coisa com o Milo... – pontuou Camus.

– Por mim tudo bem. Dispensados por meia hora! – disse Saga. Os recrutas permaneceram ali, brincando uns com os outros, enquanto Milo e Camus se distanciavam ao longe.

– O que foi, Camus? Você está com uma cara... – disse Milo assim que os dois chegaram numas pedras que havia no canto da enseada.

– Dessa vez você foi longe demais, seu inglesinho besta! – respondeu o francês com os olhos cheios de raiva e, de uma estranha maneira, desespero.

Milo preocupou-se ao ver a feição transtornada do outro. – Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou, sem ação.

– Ah, e ainda pergunta! Fez isso, ó! – disse o francês, jogando a folha de papel para Milo.

O inglês passou os olhos pela carta e não entendeu nada. – Camus, desculpa, eu não falo francês... o que é isso?

– Ah, não me venha com essa... você deve falar francês, sim. Só queria saber como é que você achou o selo das armas francesas pra pôr aí! – disse Camus. Andava de um lado para o outro, transtornado.

– Camus, desculpa, mas não sei do que você está falando, querido... – pontuou Milo sem saber o que fazer.

– Isso foi jogo baixo, Milo. Mandar essa carta aí achando que por isso eu ia me jogar aos teus pés. Vai, confessa que foi você, vai! – afirmou o francês. Tomou Milo pelas golas da farda, sacudindo o loiro.

– Não sei do que você está falando, Camus, de verdade! E além do mais você acha mesmo que o mundo gira tanto assim em torno do seu umbigo que eu ia me abalar pra escrever alguma coisa pra você em francês e ainda por cima achar o raio do símbolo que você falou? Tá pensando que é quem, hein? – tornou o inglês já irritado com aquilo.

– Quer dizer que não foi você? – perguntou Camus.

– Não, claro que não. Não faço nem idéia do que seja isso! – continuou Milo.

O francês deixou-se sentar na pedra e encarou o chão. Milo ficou olhando para o outro sem entender absolutamente nada, sem saber o que fazer. Estava totalmente sem ação e, definitivamente, preocupado. Nunca, desde que conhecera o francês, vira-o tão transtornado. Tão amedrontado. Tão... desesperado. Camus levantou a cabeça e encarou Milo. Seus olhos estavam mais azuis do que nunca, e brilhavam.

– É, _c'est la vie_... – murmurou Camus. Sorriu um sorriso triste e deu a folha de papel para Milo. Levantou-se e foi caminhando, decidido, em direção aos amigos.

– Espera, Camus, o que foi? – ia dizendo Milo atrás dele. – O que aconteceu? Deus do céu, homem, fala comigo!

– Me deixa, Milo! – respondeu Camus. Continuava caminhando resolutamente, de cabeça erguida, embora seus olhos estivessem marejados e um nó teimasse em se formar em sua garganta.

– Camus, pelamordedeus, me diz o que está acontecendo pra te deixar assim tão transtornado! – implorou Milo.

– _Laissez-moi_, Milo! – gritou Camus. Fez um gesto com as mãos indicando que o inglês deveria parar de segui-lo.

"Meu Deus, o que eu faço agora?", pensou Milo desesperado. Resolveu parar de seguir o outro. Ficou parado, segurando a carta nas mãos, tentando em vão desvendar as letras que se embaralhavam à sua frente. "Não é possível...", murmurou ao ver pra onde Camus se dirigia. – NÃO, Camus! – gritou ao longe.

O ruivo estancou por um momento. Olhou para trás e viu Milo correndo para si, no mais puro desespero. – _Adieu, mon ange. C'était si bon mais maintenant c'est fini. Totallement fini. Dieu jamais m'a donné une bonne chose dans ça vie qu'à toi, Milo. Mais maintenant c'est fini! Ah, mon Dieu, pour quoi les choses ne peux pas être facilles pour moi? Jamais facilles, jamais. Pardon, Milo. Pardonnes-moi, mon ange! _– murmurou o francês, baixinho, para si mesmo. Abaixou os olhos e levantou um braço. – _Courage_! – disse resolutamente. (1)

– Não, Camus, por favor não! – exclamou Milo ao longe.

Uma batida. Duas batidas. Três batidas. O sino repicava, enchendo a praia com o som do incompreensível. Milo caiu na areia de joelhos: era tarde demais. "Por que, Camus?", murmurou o loiro para si mesmo ao ver o francês correr morro acima. Caso tivesse olhado com atenção, veria que o ruivo secava as lágrimas enquanto corria.

Os soldados mais o Major e as Sargentos ficaram petrificados por uns segundos. Então tinha mesmo Camus L'Aquaire, o mais brilhante dentre eles, tocado o sino? Tinha mesmo Camus L'Aquaire desistido do treinamento agora, na reta final? Era simplesmente incompreensível, mas o barulho do sino ainda ecoava na praia, mostrando a todos que aquele _non-sense _era verdade.

– Milo, o que aconteceu? – veio correndo Shura. – _Diós, que se pasó con ustedes_? – completou o espanhol, ajudando o amigo a se levantar. Milo estava com os olhos abertos, esbugalhados encarando o nada, e segurava o papel amassado nas mãos.

– Não sei, Shura... não sei, não sei mesmo... ele achou que tinha sido uma brincadeira minha mas não foi e... – começou a explicar Milo para a platéia atônita. – Mask, você também lê francês ou só fala?

– Leio alguma coisa... por quê? – perguntou o italiano.

– Traduz isso, pelamordedeus. Seja lá o que esteja escrito aqui fez o Camus simplesmente desistir do treinamento! – murmurou Milo entregando o papel amassado ao italiano.

Másquera passeou os olhos pela carta. – _Dio mio_... – murmurou. – Aqui diz que a França convoca o Camus para voltar ao país. Uma situação de extrema emergência. Diz para deixar o treinamento e não comentar nada disso com ninguém, especialmente com o inglês e o americano. Em linhas gerais, é isso! – explicou um atônito Másquera.

– Quer dizer então que o Camus vai embora? – perguntou Shina.

– É o que parece... – pontuou Aiolia com uma voz triste.

Saga tinha olhos preocupados. "É, começou...Onde estão Shaka e Mu quando precisamos deles? É, parece que a coisa é séria mesmo...", pensou para si mesmo.

Milo saiu correndo dali. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas quando chegou ao alojamento não havia mais sinal de Camus. Nada, nenhuma roupa, nenhum sapato, nenhum objeto, nem mesmo o cheiro. O francês desaparecera.

Milo deixou-se deitar na cama que era de Camus e abraçou-se a si mesmo, chorando baixinho. "E eu nem tive tempo de dizer...", pensou para si mesmo. Foi quando sentiu um papel no travesseiro.

_Milo, mon ange,_

_Sinto muito por tudo. De verdade. Você é a única pessoa que me importa nessa vida. Mas a França me chama, e a Ela eu devo lealdade. Espero que me perdoe. Adeus._

_Camus_

"Sempre frio... ah, francês... o que eu faço agora?", sussurrou, abraçado àquela folha de papel como fosse o próprio Camus.

E nenhum dos dois disse o que realmente queria dizer.

-X-X-X-

1. Adeus, meu anjo. Foi tão bom mas agora acabou. Totalmente acabado. Deus nunca me deu uma coisa boa nessa vida a não ser você, Milo. Mas agora acabou. Ah, Deus, por que as coisas não podem ser fáceis para mim? Nunca fáceis, nunca. Perdão, Milo. Me perdoa, meu anjo. Coragem!

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Ok, eu sei, eu escrevo muito rápido. Espero que isso não enjoe vocês... se quiseram que eu atualize mais lentamente, é só dizer! Mesmo.

Sobre o capítulo, tenho dois comentários. O primeiro é que me doeu pra escrever, de verdade. O segundo é que ele ficou pouca coisa menor do que os outros... mas foi melhor interromper aí mesmo.

Próximo capítulo: O Mais Longo dos Dias.

**Pedido**: Alguém aí sabe desenhar? Queria tanto, tanto mesmo, desenhar os dois de farda juntos... especialmente com a "cruz púrpura" no peito, como se fosse a foto tirada no dia da cerimônia. Mas eu não sei desenhar nem casinha... portanto se alguém souber e estiver a fim, eu seria eternamente grata.

Ah, quem quiser me adicionar no msn, anota aí: r a c h l a m a r i g m a i l . c o m Não é sempre que eu estou online, maaaaaas...

Vamos às respostas aos reviews anônimos.

Nine66: É, realmente a trama se complica. Cada vez mais! Espero que você também tenha gostado desse capítulo. Foi ainda mais sem ação do que o outro, mas vá lá, digamos que foi uma espécie de interlúdio. E o que é bom dura pouco! Valeu pelo review! Bjoks!

Kuroi Yukina: Fiquei lisonjeada com sua review. Te adicionei no msn, quando estivermos online conversamos. Adorei mesmo a review, viu? Bjoks!

Uotani: É, acho que deu pra ter um gostinho de MdM e Afrodite. Agora, sabe-se lá se eles vão ficar realmente juntos, juntos... né? Ação? Com certeza terá mais, hehe. Valeu pelo review! Bjoks!

Allkiedis: Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Pois é, Caserna tá parecendo uma novela mesmo, né? Sugestão anotada, vamos ver no que dá... agora com o Camus longe, vejamos! Sim, assisti muitos filmes de guerra, é um dos meus gêneros preferidos. Aí juntei com outra coisa que eu adoro, que é escrever fics dos cavaleiros, e deu no que deu. Valeu mesmo! Bjoks!

Bia: Ih, Bia, liga não... você não viu, já postei outro capítulo... é que a coisa fica na minha cabeça e eu não sossego enquanto não escrevo! Pelo visto todo mundo amou esse lança-chamas... pena que o Afrodite só estraga o romance dos dois, rs. Deba e Shura... o Shura acho que arrumo um par pra ele, mas não faço idéia de com quem juntar o Deba e eu não sou boa em criar personagens originais. Tenho uma idéia aqui mas só bem lá pra frente, mais pro fim da história mesmo... vamos ver! Valeu pela review! Bjoks!


	11. O Mais Longo dos Dias

**Cap 11 – O Mais Longo dos Dias**

Fazia mais de quatro horas que esperava pacientemente no saguão do aeroporto. Praticamente fugira da base, e obviamente não havia nenhum avião militar que o pudesse levar de volta pra casa. "Casa...", sussurrou baixinho. A verdade é que uma pessoa uma vez lhe dissera que lar não tinha nada a ver com lugar, e que saudade a gente sente é das pessoas e não de casa. Sorriu um riso meio irônico ao entender finalmente o que aquela pessoa tinha querido dizer.

Vestia roupas civis, e nada em sua fisionomia naquele momento denotava, ou sequer fazia pensar, quem ele realmente era. As técnicas de luta que dominava. A perícia com armas brancas e de fogo. A mente tática. As medalhas que ostentava. O currículo invejável. Ali, sozinho no aeroporto, era somente um jovem francês completamente perdido em seus anseios. E seus olhos, de um azul profundo, reluziam pelas lágrimas derramadas, as quais, estranhamente, ele não sentia a menor necessidade de esconder.

Havia se digladiado por aquela passagem. Gastara todo seu charme, influência e euros nela. Observava à sua volta: o aeroporto estava apinhado para aquela época do ano. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, e estavam muito mais agitadas do que o normal. O ruivo estranhou tudo aquilo, mas sua mente tinha preguiça de tentar entender o que se passava. Nem mesmo um jornal ou revista quis comprar. Não adiantava: nada mais cabia em seu pensamento a não ser _ele. _

Milo. O jovem loiro que lhe roubara o coração.

Suspirou profundamente, não admitindo para si mesmo seus próprios sentimentos. Ele, Camus L'Aquaire, não estava nem nunca estaria rendido por um homem. Muito menos daquela maneira. Balançava a perna nervosamente, mal acreditando que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. "O que quer Aiolos?", pensou. Vivia um turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos, tudo misturado. E dessa mistura surgiu uma inquietação: fora chamado às pressas para a França, a única donzela a quem seria sempre fiel. Foi obrigado a se desligar do longo e árduo treinamento pouco tempo antes de conseguir seu diploma e promoção. E seu coração encolhia cada vez que se lembrava da carta que dizia com todas as letras para voltar pois a Pátria mãe estava em perigo. Tremeu.

– Passageiros do vôo 771 para Paris, agora embarcando no portão 9. – informou a voz metálica pelo auto-falante, arrancando um suspiro de alívio do ruivo. Levantou-se de onde estava e colocou a pesada mochila às costas. Pouco tempo depois estava confortavelmente acomodado na primeira classe, única poltrona que restara daquele vôo. Não pôde deixar de reparar na feição preocupada tanto da tripulação quanto dos colegas de vôo, mas deixou para lá. Exausto, dormiu.

Mas teve um sono agitado. Mexia-se na poltrona, suando em bicas. Lembrava de Milo, de todas as nuances do corpo moreno de sol do loiro. Da boca macia e da língua quente. Do hálito doce. Das mãos ágeis. Da experiência inquietante. Acordou sobressaltado. Não queria admitir, mas estava completamente apaixonado. E maldizia-se por cada momento que perdera com o inglês. Agora, agora era tudo sonho: desvanecia-se. E não restava ninguém além de si mesmo para culpar. "_Je suis un stupide, moi_!", pensou. Olhou de canto de olho para a poltrona ao lado da sua, em que uma menina sorria e parecia que tomava coragem para lhe falar. Meio em desespero, querendo fugir da garota de todas as formas possíveis, pegou a primeira coisa que viu que era capaz de servir para aquele propósito: o fone de ouvido. Um ritmo harmonioso e uma voz rouca e sensual se fizeram ouvir.

_Is your figure less than Greek?_

_Is your mouth a little weak?_

_When you open it to speak, are you smart?_

_But, no change a hair for me._

_Not if you care for me._

_Stay, little Valentine._

_Each day is Valentine's day._

_You're my funny Valentine,_

_Sweet comic Valentine._

_You make me smile with my heart_

_Your looks are laughable, un-photographable,_

_Yet, you're my favorite work of art._

Camus tirou o fone de ouvido e o jogou longe. Só podia ser brincadeira! Até a música lhe falava sobre Milo. Chorou baixinho, intimamente mandando o mundo para o inferno. Sentia pela primeira vez, e não gostava nada daquilo.

-X-X-X-

O homem despediu-se dos outros e sorriu, sarcástico. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou pelo gabinete luxuoso, observando tudo com atenção. Regozijou-se com todo o poder e a glória que havia finalmente conseguido. Gargalhou de um jeito intimidante e cruel. Maquinara tudo de forma perfeita, e agora tinha o mundo nas mãos. Literalmente.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira, de frente à sua mesa, onde descansou os pés. Jogou a cabeça para trás, e seus longos cabelos esvoaçaram. Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, pegou o telefone e discou um número que sabia muito bem de cor.

– Julian? Sim, sou eu. Tudo correu às mil maravilhas. Quero que venha para Londres o mais rápido possível! Já começou! E você não pode perder isso! Até logo! – desligou.

Pegou sua carteira do bolso, de onde tirou uma foto meio amassada. "Ah, foi tudo tão fácil. Patético. Os movimentos de vocês, tão previsíveis. Todos marionetes nas minhas mãos. Me entregaram o mundo de bandeja. Um plano tão simples... Idiotas! É, Saga, você sempre foi o preferido, o perfeito, o justo e o íntegro. Mas agora, a Inglaterra é minha. E, com o que eu tenho nas mãos, o mundo é meu, meu irmão! E pensar que vocês me deram tudo isso de bandeja, mordendo minha isca assim tão facilmente...", pensou o homem.

Levantou-se e pegou a garrafa de _champagne _de dentro do balde envolta de gelo. Estourou a garrafa, sozinho. Derramou o líquido na taça e sorriu. – Um brinde, Saga. À minha vitória! – exclamou, levando o conteúdo da taça à boca. Estalou os lábios. – Vitória se comemora com _champagne_ francesa! – riu Kanon, sozinho, enlouquecido e poderoso.

-X-X-X-

Pisou no _Aéroport d'Orly_ e não evitou um sorriso. Afinal, estava na França. E, mais que isso: estava em Paris. Saiu apressado e assustou-se com a longa fila na alfândega, a qual conseguiu burlar ao mostrar seu passaporte militar. Não entendeu muito bem todos aqueles olhares apreensivos e a cordialidade excessiva com que foi tratado pelos funcionários do aeroporto mas, tomando uma decisão que se tornara uma constante naquela viagem estranha, resolveu nem pensar sobre o assunto.

Saiu apressado pelo saguão e, como qualquer jovem normal de sua idade, tomou o metrô. Olhou à sua volta, admirando os compatriotas todos sempre envolvidos no esquema parisiense de ser. "_Metro, boulot, dodo_! (1)", pensou e sorriu. Por um momento, quase esqueceu-se de Milo. Várias baldeações depois, desceu correndo na estação de _Saint-Sulpice_, maldizendo Dan Brown e seu Código da Vinci por ter usado tão vilmente aquele tesouro arquitetônico francês. E que, ainda por cima, ficava a poucos passos de sua casa.

Entrou no pequeno apartamento e suspirou resignado, deixando cair a pesada mochila no chão. Tudo estava sujo e abandonado. "Também, faz quase seis meses que ninguém dá as caras por aqui...", pensou. Resolveu nem mexer em nada. Somente ligou o chuveiro, agradecendo internamente por Aiolos não ter esquecido de pagar as contas de água e de luz, e banhou-se com os itens de higiene que havia trazido jogados em suas coisas lá da Grécia. Pouco tempo depois estava impecavelmente trajado com sua farda de combate, e não era mais o jovem francês perdido em sentimentos. Agora, era o Segundo-Tenente da Marinha da França Camus L'Aquaire. E orgulhava-se por isso.

A tarde caía e deixava o outono francês ainda mais agradável. Um vento frio cortava o ar, mas o ambiente transpirava sensualidade. "_Ça c'est Paris_!", murmurou o ruivo para si mesmo, acenando de quando em quanto para alguma moça coquete pelo caminho. Resolveu ir caminhando até o _Ministére des Armes, _onde seu antigo tutor, o Tenente-Coronel Ailos du Sagittaire, ocupava um dos cargos mais importantes do alto escalão das armas francesas. Pisou na _Avenue des Champs-Elysées _bem a tempo de ver as luzes douradas do _Arc de Triomphe_ se acenderem ao longe. Milo voltou aos seus pensamentos naquele instante, ao se perceber caminhando sozinho pela _Citè des Lumières_, o lugar mais romântico do mundo.

Alguns minutos depois, já de noitinha, foi finalmente recebido no gabinete do Ministro das Armas, que sorriu contente ao lhe ver. Abraçaram-se cordialmente.

– Faz tanto tempo, Camus! – cumprimentou Aiolos sorridente.

– Sim, _Monsieur_, quase seis meses que não nos vemos... – pontuou Camus baixando os olhos.

– E como foi lá na OTAN? – perguntou o mais velho, caminhando em direção a um móvel que ficava em um canto da suntuosa sala. – Aceita algo para beber?

– Um _whiskey_, se possível... – pediu Camus.

– Claro, claro... – serviu Aiolos, lhe entregando o copo. "Que irônico!", pensou du Sagittaire. – Mas você ainda não me contou como foi na Grécia...

– Teria sido melhor se eu tivesse me formado, não, _Monsieur_? Vamos parar de rodeios... por que você me chamou? – perguntou Camus. Ele conhecia e muito bem o homem poderoso à sua frente para saber que seus olhos estavam mais carregados do que o normal.

– Você nem imagina, Camus? – surpreendeu-se Aiolos.

– Não faço nem idéia... – pontuou Camus, dando de ombros.

– Você não sabe o que está acontecendo? – Aiolos parecia não acreditar nas palavras do mais novo.

– Francamente, _Monsieur_, estou ficando cansado disso. Quer ir direto ao ponto, _s'il vous plaît_? – inquiriu Camus, cuja paciência estava no limite.

– Se você assim o quer... Te chamei para comandar a resistência, Camus! – disse Aiolos.

– Que resistência, _Monsieur_? – perguntou o ruivo, sem compreender as palavras de seu antigo tutor.

– _Mon Dieu_, por onde você andou todo esse tempo? Não tem lido jornal, não? – tornou o mais velho, visivelmente surpreso com o desconhecimento do outro.

– Bom, _Monsieur_, acho que na Líbia não vendem os jornais do Ocidente... – respondeu Camus irônico.

Aiolos nada disse. Abriu sua gaveta e tirou de lá uns exemplares de alguns dos jornais mais importantes do mundo. – Leia as manchetes! – ordenou.

Camus passou os olhos pelas notícias sem acreditar no que seus olhos liam. "_The World on Fire_", do _New York Times_. "_La Güerra_", do _Corriere della Sera_. "_Ivasion_", do _London Times_. E aquela que mais lhe chocou: _L'Invasion: Le Plus Grands des Jours Revisité_, do _Le Monde_. (2) – Numa subversão do Dia D, a Inglaterra declara guerra à França e junto dos Estados Unidos da América desembarca na Normandia... – leu Camus balbuciando. – Não pode ser... Isso não é possível...

– É sim, Camus, é sim! Me espanta que você não saiba! – comentou Aiolos.

– Isso explica a apreensão de todos pelo caminho, e o movimento fora do normal nos aeroportos... e também o tratamento vip que me deram quando cheguei. Mas _mon Dieu_, como que a Inglaterra do nada declarou guerra contra a gente e ainda por cima invadiu a Normandia? – perguntou Camus mal querendo acreditar no que ouvia.

– Boa pergunta, _mon chèr_. Parece-me que os ingleses conseguiram algo precioso que lhes fez crescer os olhos pra cima de nós... – respondeu Aiolos.

– Mas isso não é possível. E os tratados? As alianças? Os organismos? Foi tudo jogado no lixo? – Camus estava incrédulo.

– Basicamente, sim – tornou Aiolos. – E a coisa é que ingleses e americanos já desembarcaram em _Haute Normandie_! Te chamei aqui porque quero que você comande a resistência!

– Mas é poder de fogo demais pra nós. Temos algum aliado? – indagou Camus. Inconscientemente, sua mente estratégica começara a funcionar.

– Sim. A Alemanha, a Itália e a Grécia estão conosco, mas a Espanha está com eles! A Rússia até agora não se pronunciou... e pelo visto vai ficar em cima do muro mesmo. Estão chamando o conflito de Guerra da OTAN, e isso mostra claramente que eles não querem se envolver... – explicou Aiolos.

O ruivo suspirou. – _C'est drôle, ça_! Engraçado, isso... – murmurou.

– O que é engraçado, Camus? Temos uma espada sobre nossas cabeças! – gritou Aiolos saindo do sério.

– Engraçado, sim. Caso você não tenha percebido, _Monsieur_, passei todo esse tempo justamente acompanhado por um italiano, um espanhol, um grego, um americano e um inglês. E quer ouvir outra coisa engraçada? O inglês era meu melhor amigo! E de repente você me traz de volta e diz com todas as letras pra eu comandar uma resistência contra a Inglaterra! Se isso não for engraçado, não sei o que é! – gritou Camus, transtornado.

– Ora, voltou mudado, não Camus? Pra quem não tinha amigos você me parece bem sentimental! – tornou Aiolos em tom ameaçador.

– Você me ensinou que sentimentos são a fraqueza dos homens, _Monsieur_! Mas nunca que poderiam ser sua força! – tornou Camus com mágoa. – Eu nunca tive um amigo porque não sabia como era bom ter um!

– Eu te criei como a um filho, Camus. – argumentou Aiolos.

– Não, _Monsieur_. Você me criou como a um militar! – afirmou o ruivo.

Aiolos suspirou. Caminhou pausadamente até o homem mais novo e o abraçou. – Eu fui duro demais com você, não é, Camus? Mas não foi minha intenção. Sempre te acompanhei, e você é meu maior orgulho. E se você pensa que foi parar naquele treinamento na OTAN por acaso, está muito enganado. Tudo ali foi escolhido, e muito bem escolhido, Camus. Mas é só o que eu posso te dizer por enquanto. E então, posso contar com você pra comandar?

– Invadiram minha casa, _Monsieur_. Nada nesse mundo me impediria de lutar! – tornou Camus resolutamente. – Agora me diga, onde eles estão?

– Como eu lhe disse, desembarcaram em _Haute Normandie_. As últimas notícias que eu tenho é de que estão marchando para Rouen. – explicou Aiolos num grande mapa militar fixado na parede.

Camus parou e processou todas as variáveis. Pensou em todas as possibilidades, todos os elementos do problema que se desenhava. Rapidamente, traçou uma solução, aquela que melhor se adequava à questão proposta. Assim era o francês: analítico ao extremo. Se Milo estivesse ali, certamente o chamaria de "Bri, o computador humano". O ruivo riu sozinho ao pensar nesse comentário que o outro com certeza teceria.

– _Monsieur_, quero o Charles de Gaulle no Canal da Mancha. Quero que o navio seja acompanhado por três de nossos submarinos nucleares, que navegarão por baixo do porta-aviões, e assim não serão captados pelos radares. Enquanto todos estiverem atacando o Charles de Gaulle, os submarinos estarão livres para disparar as M45... – explicou Camus traçando uma linha no mapa.

– As M45? Você está maluco, Camus? Estamos falando de ogivas que são lançadas em 15 minutos, viajam a 12.000km/h e têm um alcance de 6.000km. Isso sem contar o poder de destruição de 100 quilotons cada uma. Só pra se ter uma idéia, a bomba que destruiu Hiroshima era de 15 quilotons (3)... você seria mesmo capaz de dispará-las? – perguntou Aiolos, surpreso.

– Se contamos com algo a nosso favor, _Monsieur_, é o medo de ingleses e americanos de disparar uma arma nuclear. Acho que podemos jogar com isso, o que não quer dizer necessariamente que vamos disparar as ogivas... – argumentou o ruivo.

– Arriscado, mas parece mesmo ser a única saída. – concordou Aiolos. – Pois bem, lhe dou o comando do Charles de Gaulle, Camus L'Aquaire!

– Agradeço, mas eu não vou comandar o ataque pelo mar, _Monsieur_. Eu quero tropas, eu vou para Rouen. – pontuou Camus firmemente.

– Você é da Marinha, Camus! Tem de comandar o Charles de Gaulle! _Mon Dieu_, eu sei do carinho que você tem por esse navio! – tornou Aiolos.

– Acho que você não se deu conta do que tomar Rouen quer dizer, _Monsieur_. Não se deu conta do porquê dos ingleses estarem marchando pra lá. Não se esqueça que uma guerra também se ganha pelo psicológico, pelo moral das tropas. Rouen foi onde os ingleses queimaram Joana D'Arc, _Monsieur_. E você bem sabe que Joana D'Arc _é _a França. Não podemos deixar que tomem de nós o lugar onde a Inglaterra queimou a França. Imagina o impacto que isso teria? – perguntou o mais jovem.

– Camus L'Aquaire, meu filho, você é brilhante. Pois bem, eu pessoalmente comandarei o combate pelo mar. Você irá como comandante-em-chefe da resistência, e tem carta branca para ficar onde quiser. E espero que consigamos ao menos retardar a derrota, _mon chèr_! – exclamou Aiolos. Ambos os homens ali sabiam que não havia poderio militar no mundo que pudesse dar conta das forças de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra conjuntas. Mas também sabiam que a França não se renderia assim tão facilmente.

– _Pour la France_! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, felicitando-se.

-X-X-X-

Uma hora e meia e exatos 137 km a noroeste depois, Camus desembarcava em Rouen, _Haute Normandie_. Mal podia acreditar na reviravolta que o destino traçara. Na peça que a vida lhe pregara. "Se não fosse tão trágico seria cômico!", sussurrou o francês. Ao longe, podia ouvir alguns estampidos e clarões: eles estavam perto, perigosamente perto.

Examinou o terreno, caminhando calmamente pela bela e por enquanto ainda tranqüila cidade. Rouen era uma típica cidade francesa: o moderno e o antigo conviviam harmonicamente, desenhando um cenário bucólico e encantador. Quando entrou na rua _Saint Roman_, na _Vieux Rouen_, quase se esqueceu do que tinha ido fazer ali: por um momento imaginou que estava somente passeando, e observou as vitrines dos artesãos que ainda teimavam em manter seus estabelecimentos abertos, à procura de um presente para alguém especial. Continuou caminhando pelas ruas estreitas e tortuosas da parte velha da cidade, encantado pela arquitetura antiga repleta de peças de madeira branca e preta aparentes.

No _Vieux-Marché_, saindo diretamente da _Rue du Gros-Horloge, _deu de cara com a Catedral de Rouen, uma enorme catedral gótica datada de 1063. "Imponente!", murmurou Camus. Logo em seguida, passou pelo Museu _Jeanne D'Arc _e ajoelhou-se em sinal de respeito. "Essa beleza toda sobreviveu à II Guerra, e não vai ser agora que vai tombar!", prometeu-se para si mesmo. Andou mais um pouco até o rio Sena, o mesmo que cortava Paris. Observou a tudo com olhos bem treinados.

– Pois bem, menino, qual seu nome mesmo? – perguntou ao rapaz loiro que lhe acompanhava.

– Hyoga, _Monsieur_! – respondeu o menino com medo nos olhos.

– Hyoga, o rio é uma fronteira natural e vai retardar o avanço dos inimigos. Quero que você dê um jeito de explodir todas as pontes, entendeu? – ordenou Camus e Hyoga fez que sim com a cabeça. – Muito bem, também quero baterias antiaéreas montadas nestes pontos... – continuou o ruivo, fazendo alguns "xis" em um mapa, que posteriormente entregou ao mais novo. – Você entendeu, soldado?

– Sim, senhor! – respondeu Hyoga batendo continência.

– E mais, quero que bombardeie o outro lado do rio incessantemente. Soe o toque de recolher para a população do lado de lá e obrigue todos a vir para cá; acomode-os como der. Quando o outro lado do rio estiver evacuado, bombardeie tudo. Não pare! Você entendeu, Hyoga? – continuou a ordenar Camus.

– Sim, _Monsieur_! – respondeu o loiro, trêmulo.

– E está esperando o quê pra fazer o que eu mandei? – pontuou Camus.

– Nada, Senhor! Com licença, _Monsieur_! – tornou Hyoga e saiu correndo dali.

– Uma criança, _mon Dieu_! Minha Santa Joana D'Arc, me ajude! – pediu Camus olhando para o céu, que estava estrelado. Era uma noite gostosa em Rouen.

Camus L'Aquaire continuou a passear pela cidade, decidido a aproveitar os últimos minutos de calma que lhe restavam. Revisitou sua vida: a morte de sua mãe, o colégio militar, a morte de seu pai, seu tutor, a criação rígida à qual foi submetido. As lições duras em que aprendera que a um homem, ainda mais a um militar, não era permitido ter sentimentos. Lembrou da adolescência e do único momento de rebeldia que tivera em sua vida, quando resolvera sair do colégio e ser artista em _Montmartre_. Meteu a mão no bolso em busca de sua foto com os cabelos ruivos e longos caindo pelas costas, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando não a encontrou. "Mas será que...?", pensou. "Milo...", murmurou. Sim, Milo. Pois sua vida só fora realmente completa nos momentos em que estivera nos braços do outro homem. Vivia um dilema, um dilema enorme. E surpreendentemente naquele momento, naquele lugar, pouco lhe importava a França ou a guerra: só queria saber de Milo. "Milo... _Mon Dieu_, Milo e os outros, a base, a guerra!", pensou Camus, dando-se conta de que não era ele o único envolvido naquela loucura toda.

-X-X-X-

Camus percorreu as ruas silenciosas como uma flecha. Ao longe, os estampidos das bombas se misturavam ao toque de recolher e aos clarões que tingiam a noite de vermelho. Viu uma _boulangerie_ ainda aberta e conseguiu que o padeiro lhe deixasse usar o telefone, que surpreendentemente ainda funcionava. Trêmulo, sacou um papel amassado do bolso e discou aquele número com o coração quase saltando pela boca.

Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. Quatro toques.

Taquicardia.

Cinco toques. Seis toques. Sete toques.

Desespero.

Oito toques. Nove toques. Dez toques.

– Alô? – uma voz conhecida e assustada ao outro lado.

Alívio.

– Alô, D'Aguias? – respondeu Camus.

– Camus? – tornou Marin e era perceptível sua felicidade ao falar com o rapaz.

– Marin, o Milo está aí? – perguntou o francês com o coração quase saltando pela boca.

– Não, Camus. E-eu estou sozinha aqui. A base está sendo evacuada. Pouco tempo depois que você foi embora vieram ordens para que todos os rapazes voltassem pra suas casas. Milo, Aldebaran, Shura, Másquera... o Olia, Camus... estão todos fora. O Saga. Até mesmo a Shina. Eu também fui convocada, Camus. A base foi desativada, a OTAN dissolvida... – dizia a menina em desespero do outro lado da linha.

Camus suspirou. Agora entendia o que seu tutor queria dizer quando afirmava que os sentimentos eram a fraqueza dos homens. Pois queria viajar pelo fio do telefone e aninhar Marin em seu colo, protegendo-a de todo o mal. Ele nem imaginava que a amizade também doía, e se deu conta disso quando seu coração encolheu um pouquinho a cada nome que a moça disse. Até mesmo de Saga.

– Camus? Você ainda está aí? – perguntou a menina, trêmula.

– _Oui, ma petite_! Estou aqui, Marin! – respondeu o moço.

– Camus, o mundo inteiro está em chamas... – chorou a menina.

– Calma, Marin. Calma, _petite_. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo! – afirmou o francês, embora soubesse que ele não era capaz de garantir tal promessa.

– O Olia, eu não sei onde está o Olia... – dizia a moça em descompasso. – E-eu não sei o que fazer, Camus.

– Marin, te prometo que nós todos ainda vamos nos reencontrar. Aí em Atenas. Vamos todos tomar vinho grego e comer queijo de cabra com azeite! – consolou o ruivo.

– Você me promete, Camus? – soluçava a menina.

– Prometo, Marin. E ainda vamos lembrar desse período com tristeza, querida! _Calmes-toi, ma petite_! – pedia o francês com uma voz tranqüilizadora.

– Obrigada, Camus. Me prometa mais uma coisa... se você achar o Olia, você protege ele pra mim? E diz que eu o amo muito! – pediu Marin.

– Claro, _petite_. Com certeza! – respondeu Camus, e sentiu que a menina sorria do outro lado.

– Olha, eu vou te passar um telefone. É do irmão do Milo. Acho que ele deve saber onde ele está! – tornou Marin. O francês anotou o número, esperançoso, e agradeceu. – Sabe, Camus? Eu praticamente cresci aqui na base. Vivi meus melhores momentos aqui, conheci meus melhores amigos aqui... e também o amor da minha vida. E agora estou arrumando minhas coisas e partindo pra lutar contra meus amigos e minhas convicções.

– Pensei que nossa função fosse garantir a paz, Marin, e não lutar uns contra os outros... – pontuou Camus. – E eu prometo pra você que vou restabelecer essa missão.

Marin sorriu. Ela sabia que a promessa que Camus lhe fazia era impossível de ser cumprida, mas mesmo assim sorriu: era reconfortante. – Boa sorte, meu amigo! Que os deuses te protejam! – desejou Marin.

– _Bonne chance_, ma petite! Boa sorte pra você também! Se cuida muito! Te proíbo de morrer! – respondeu Camus e desligou o telefone. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-X-X-X-

– Alô? – disse uma voz grave e máscula do outro lado da linha.

– Por gentileza, gostaria de falar com o Afrodite... – pediu Camus.

– É ele. Quem é? – perguntou o sueco.

– Camus L'Aquaire... – tornou o francês.

– Ora, se não é o filho da puta que fodeu com a vida do meu irmão... – disse Afrodite cheio de sarcasmo.

– Não diga isso! – reclamou o ruivo.

– Digo isso e muito mais. Teve toda a chance do mundo pra ficar com o Milo... uma pessoa maravilhosa, um presente que a vida te deu e você jogou pro alto... – recriminava Afrodite. – O que você quer?

– Saber do Milo... onde ele está? – perguntou Camus, afoito, decidido a não brigar com Afrodite.

– E por que eu lhe contaria? Pra você informar seus homens? Ou pra ir matá-lo pessoalmente? – perguntou o loiro.

– Por quem me toma, Afrodite? Você acha que eu fazia idéia que essa guerra maluca ia começar? Pelo que eu saiba, foi a Inglaterra quem deu o primeiro passo... eu quero saber onde está o Milo, eu _preciso _saber onde está o Milo! – gritou Camus. Respirou fundo. – Por favor, Afrodite. É importante.

O sueco suspirou também. – Eu sei, Camus. Me desculpe, eu estou abalado e sem saber o que fazer. Já nem tenho mais lágrimas, Camus, chorei-as todas pelo Milo e por vocês todos!

– Posso imaginar... Afrodite, o mundo está de cabeça para baixo. Uma loucura, nada mais faz sentido. Mas uma coisa ainda faz sentido pra mim: o Milo. Por favor, me diz onde ele está! – implorou Camus com a voz embargada.

– Você sabe alguma coisa dos outros? Do Másquera? – perguntou o sueco.

O ruivo nem quis entender o porquê do interesse do irmão do Milo no italiano. – Não, Afrodite, não sei dele. Mas a Itália é nossa aliada, e eu convoquei as forças italianas para me ajudar aqui... – comentou Camus.

Do outro lado da linha, Afrodite chorava copiosamente. – Protege o Mask, Camus! Protege, por favor!

– Eu prometo que vou tentar trazê-lo pra lutar comigo, Afrodite. Mas agora me diga, onde está o Milo? – perguntou Camus. O coração parecia que ia explodir-lhe no peito.

– O Milo fez parte da invasão, Camus. Da última vez que falei com ele, ele me disse algo sobre Joana D'Arc e Rouen. Acho que ele está marchando pra Rouen, Camus! – informou Afrodite.

– Marchando pra Rouen? Você tem certeza? – indagou o francês, incrédulo.

– Sim, e pelo que me parece Aldebaran está com ele... – pontuou Afrodite, ainda abalado.

Camus engoliu em seco, mas decidiu não informar nada para o sueco. – Certo, muito obrigado pela informação. Agora, pelo telefone que eu disquei, você ainda está em Paris, certo? – perguntou o francês.

– Sim, Camus... – murmurou o moço do outro lado da linha.

– Afrodite, preste muita atenção no que eu vou te dizer. Quero que você pegue suas coisas e vá embora pra Suécia, entendeu? Quero que faça isso agora! Se passarem dois meses e a guerra ainda continuar, quero que vá pra algum país da América do Sul, você entendeu? – ordenou Camus.

– S-sim... – sussurrou Afrodite.

– Você precisa deixar a França. _Precisa_, entendeu? Os ingleses estão muito perto de Paris, e não sei por quanto tempo as tropas francesas vão conseguir detê-los, você está me ouvindo? – continuou Camus num tom firme.

– S-sim... e-eu não imaginava que a coisa era tão séria... – murmurou o sueco.

– Afrodite, eu tenho de desligar. Se cuida, viu? – pediu Camus.

– Você também, cunhado! – sorriu Afrodite. Camus sentiu uma ponta de raiva, mas sorriu também e desligou o telefone. Saiu da _boulangerie_ pisando duro, deixando um padeiro transtornado atrás de si.

"Nem acredito que o Milo está em Rouen... a alguns poucos quilômetros de distância... amanhã de manhã eu vou dar um jeito de falar com ele...", pensava Camus enquanto caminhava para o rio. Então, ouviu um enorme estrondo e um clarão imenso. E mais um. E outro. E gritos desesperados vindos da outra margem. "Ah não, Hyoga!", tornou a pensar.

Correu desesperado até o garoto loiro que, conforme suas ordens, bombardeava incessantemente. Pelos gritos de desespero em inglês que se ouviam do outro lado, ficava claro que os inimigos não esperavam que os franceses fossem capazes de bombardear sua própria cidade. Um engano que talvez tivesse custado algumas vidas.

– _Mon Dieu_, Hyoga, pare os bombardeios! – ordenou Camus.

– Mas _Monsieur_, agora é tarde; pedi pra dois aviões virem pra cá com tudo! – pontuou o loiro.

Mal acabou de falar e os dois aviões franceses passaram voando baixo, descarregando todo seu poder de fogo nas tropas do outro lado do rio. Após um ruído que parecia vindo do próprio inferno, não se ouviu nada além do silêncio.

– MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou Camus, desesperado. O eco foi sua única resposta.

-X-X-X-

Saga caminhava de um lado para o outro. Seus olhos reluziam em ódio: estava transtornado.

– Calma, Saga... muita calma... – pediu Mu.

– Calma o quê, loirinho? A Shina foi convocada e partiu sabe-se lá eu pra que fronte; enquanto isso eu fico aqui de braços cruzados! E isso tudo é culpa do meu irmão!

– Quem disse que a gente vai ficar de braços cruzados? – pontuou Shaka com um sorriso maroto.

– E não vamos? – respondeu Saga, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não, meu caro. O que precisamos fazer é muito simples... é só recuperar o satélite que o Kanon levou pra Inglaterra. Os ingleses só invadiram a França porque o satélite do Kido é na verdade uma arma superpotente. Uma espécie de projeto Guerra nas Estrelas ao contrário... uma vez em órbita, o satélite será capaz de isolar totalmente determinada área geográfica. Suponhamos que seja a França, por exemplo. Em poucos meses, a população morreria de fome... é praticamente um escudo defletor. O velho Kido inventou o satélite como uma proteção contra o buraco na camada de ozônio, jamais imaginou que fosse ser usado para fins militares... – explicou Mu.

– Sim, e agora o Kanon praticamente manda na Inglaterra por causa disso, caiu nas graças de Sua Majestade... mas o satélite ainda não foi lançado... – completou Shaka.

Saga se remexeu na cadeira e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais. – Quer dizer que eles foram precipitados a esse ponto?

– Você bem sabe que seu irmão é bem convincente, Saga! – afirmou Mu.

– E qual o plano? – perguntou o Major Gemini, sentindo que estava de volta ao jogo.

– Ora, ora, meu amigo, o plano é mais simples do que você imagina... – começou Shaka, enquanto Mu e Saga ouviam atentamente.

-X-X-X-

1.Metro, trabalho, dormir: um trocadilho muito usado pelos parisienses.

2. A Invasão: O Mais Longo dos Dias Revisitado – fiz aqui uma menção ao título do capítulo, que por sua vez se refere ao filme o Mais Longo dos Dias, um clássico do cinema que conta a história do Dia D, em que os aliados invadem a França pela Normandia, começando a expulsar os Nazistas e a virar o jogo da II Guerra Mundial.

3. As M45 existem mesmo e são as ogivas francesas. As especificações informadas por Aiolos são reais, e um quiloton corresponde à potência de uma tonelada de dinamite. A França possui 6 ogivas M45 e mais outras 350 de outros tipos, espalhadas em seus submarinos nucleares. É capaz de atingir virtualmente qualquer alvo no planeta, dependendo da localização do submarino. Outros países que possuem tecnologia melhor ou semelhante neste quesito são EUA, Inglaterra e Rússia. Além deles, China, Índia, Paquistão, Israel, Irã e Coréia do Norte fazem ou querem fazer parte do seleto grupo dos possuidores da bomba. Pra quem acha que a possibilidade de guerra nuclear morreu com a URSS, fica aqui a informação chocante de que ainda podemos ser destruídos por um simples apertar de botão. Bestificante, não?

-X-X-X-

**Creditando**: a música é My Sweet Valentine. No caso da fic, tomei a versão cantada pelo Rod Stewart. Eu juro que ia traduzir mas fiquei com preguiça, se alguém precisar é só dizer que eu traduzo! Valeu Sayuri pela dica da música!

**A/N: **Olas a todos!

Estou tão super feliz, capítulo passado bateu recorde de review. Queria agradecer e muito a todos, e mandar um super hiper mega beijo pra todo mundo que lê Caserna!

Quanto ao capítulo 11: Bem, deu pra perceber que foi completamente o ponto de vista do Camus. Não sei se o próximo capítulo vai ser com o ponto de vista do Milo, mas eu acho que não. Por mais que eu ame o Escorpião, Camus é o personagem principal da história. É a descoberta interna dele que é narrada aqui, e é o verdadeiro tema da história. Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, de verdade! Ficou meio arrastadão, mas tudo indica que capítulo que vem terá mais ação... mas ainda não consegui bolar um título pra ele!

Bem, vamos às respostas das reviews anônimas.

Uotani: É, o capítulo passado foi doído, mas esse também, né? Enfim, espero que tenha ficado claro porque Milo e Deba não podiam saber... é a guerra, é a guerra... bom, espero que você curta esse capítulo também. Bjos!

Allkiedis: É, você tem razão sobre os filmes militares, mas mesmo assim eu adoro, rs. Se alguém morre? Beeeeeeeeeeeeeem, isso só o tempo irá dizer... vamos esperar pra ver: não vou estragar o suspense, né? Hehehe. Bem, brigadão pela review, e espero que goste deste! Bjoks!

Kamui: É, eu atualizo rápido, tenho essa mania mesmo! O resgate do Camus foi mesmo bombástico, e o capítulo passado também. De uma certa forma, o 11 também, né? Nhá, acho que preciso fazer um capítulo mais cor de rosa... rs. Espero que você tenha curtido! Bjoks!

Nine66: Bom taí o que estava deixando todos preocupados... acho que é uma boa razão, né? Oh, não conta pra ninguém, mas no telefonema pra Marin eu quase chorei escrevendo... nhaaaa! Espero que você goste deste! Bjoks!

Silvia Kodoshi: Muuuuuuito obrigada pela review! Ficou com os olhos marejados? Eu tb fiquei... aliás, sempre fico! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjoks!

Tsuki-chan: Não fique chocada. Tudo só acaba quando termina! Rs. Aguarde e confie! Espero que tenha curtido este capítulo! Bjoks!

Bia: Aaaaaeeeeee, gostei de ver! Doeu, né, ver o Camus ir embora? Mas ele precisava, viu só que fim de mundo que foi acontecer? Ta parecendo novela mesmo, admito... valeu pela review! Espero que goste! Bjos!

Tatianne: Muuuuito obrigada pelo review, pode deixar que atualizo sempre! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjoks!

Kuroi Yukina: Ola! Valeu pela review... então, te procurei por pen name e não achei... me dá um toque? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjoks!

Aredhel / Madame Bovary: Não pensa que esqueci de você não! Sempre fofíssima, me dando a maior força ever! Valeuzãozão! Me diz depois o que achou ta? Bjoks!

Sayuri: Usei a músicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Valeu a dica! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, depois nos falamos. Bjos!


	12. Nada de Novo no Front

**Cap. 12 – Nada de Novo no Front**

Silêncio. Escuridão. Vazio. E Camus ajoelhado, com a mão esticada tentando alcançar o nada, o grito preso na garganta. Não conseguia chorar, não conseguia gritar, não conseguia mais nada além de se desesperar. O coração, encolhido dentro do peito, a lhe martelar a cabeça com a sentença inevitável. "Matei o Milo!", conseguiu dizer num sussurro. Caiu sentado e levou as mãos à cabeça. Aquilo doía mais do que a morte: era morte em vida.

Levantou a cabeça e, pálido, observou o outro lado do rio. Não havia nada nem ninguém: nenhum movimento além da destruição do bombardeio que ele próprio ordenara. Os olhos crispavam num brilho desesperador. Ele, Camus, não era nada, não era nem a sombra do homem que um dia tinha sido. Um eco, um eco distante do jovem que uma vez fora brilhante. "Um espectro... é isso que eu sou, um espectro daquilo que um dia fui...", murmurou. Baixou os olhos, triste. Sem reação, abraçou-se às próprias pernas, maldizendo-se a si mesmo por não ter forças nem para chorar.

– _Monsieur_, está tudo bem? Foi algo que eu fiz? – perguntou o jovem loiro sem entender absolutamente nada do que se passava.

Camus suspirou. Espectro ou não, ali precisavam dele. Não fora ordenado comandante-em-chefe da resistência por nada. L'Aquaire era jovem ainda, e agora esse fato pesava-lhe. Sentia o peso do mundo em seus ombros, e não havia ninguém a quem recorrer. Sentiu uma falta tremenda de Saga naquele momento, e se perguntou por onde andaria seu comandante. Mas se resignou, conformando-se com seu próprio destino. Se a França precisava dele, ele não iria Lhe falhar.

– Não, Hyoga, você fez tudo muito bem. Bem até demais. – conseguiu dizer Camus.

– Fico feliz... – murmurou o jovem.

Em volta, uma série de soldados mais ou menos da mesma idade de Hyoga observavam. Uns corriam de um lado para o outro, outros comemoravam, outros se escondiam, outros ainda choravam num canto chamando pela mãe. "_Mon Dieu_, todos tão jovens... mais jovens do que eu...", pensou Camus. – Qual sua patente, Hyoga? – perguntou o ruivo.

– Sou Sargento, _Monsieur_ – respondeu o loiro.

Camus suspirou. – E que idade tem?

– 17 anos, _Monsieur_! – disse Hyoga.

– _Incroyable_! Inacreditável! Como me mandam um rapaz de 17 anos pra ser meu primeiro auxiliar? – falou alto Camus, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

– Sinto muito, _Monsieur_! Os mais velhos ou estão nas cabeças de praia, tentando impedir que mais tropas desembarquem, ou estão em outros _fronts_... Muitos também foram remanejados para os ataques pelo mar e pelo ar... – respondeu o loiro de cabeça baixa.

– Ora não se culpe, Hyoga! Eu mesmo não sou tão velho assim e estou aqui, comandando vocês, não é mesmo? – comentou o mais velho.

– Ah, mas você é Camus L'Aquaire, _Monsieur_! Eu mal acreditei quando me disseram que eu viria para cá ser comandado pelo Senhor! Li todo seu prontuário, sua carreira é simplesmente brilhante. Pretendo seguir seus passos... – tornou Hyoga com ânimo.

Camus sorriu, esquecendo-se por um tempo de suas inquietações. – Muito bem, Sargento Hyoga, muito bem! Espero que consiga tudo o que deseja!

– Conseguirei com certeza, ainda mais agora com o Senhor para me ensinar... – comemorou o mais jovem.

Nesse momento, um rapazinho veio correndo segurando um caldeirão, acompanhado por um outro que equilibrava como podia um monte de pratos. Foram jogando as porções de comida para os homens que, sentados próximos ao rio Sena, desfrutavam da calmaria que se seguia ao bombardeio bem sucedido.

– Ah, isso é a guerra... onde estamos com a cabeça, pelos deuses? – murmurou Camus.

Comeram a sopa (ou fosse lá o que aquilo fosse) e se ajeitaram como foi possível. Não havia casas suficientes em Rouen para receber todo o regimento, que foi obrigado a dormir ao relento. O local escolhido por Camus para se acomodarem foi próximo à Catedral, na beira do rio, pois intuiu que por mais que os ingleses atacassem iriam tentar proteger a Igreja que, afinal de contas, era um patrimônio histórico de toda humanidade. O mais velho observou os homens a que comandava: uns fumavam, outros jogavam cartas, outros jogavam conversa fora. Mas todos eles tinham um ponto em comum: as caras preocupadas. "Preciso injetar ânimo nesses meninos... só não sei como", pensou o ruivo.

– A verdade, _Monsieur_, é que vamos todos morrer. É impossível lutar contra Inglaterra e Estados Unidos juntos, e esta guerra está perdida! A vitória hoje foi um mero obstáculo que será facilmente transposto pelos inimigos. Sorte de principiante, até, eu diria... – comentou outro jovem que se aproximou de Camus e Hyoga.

– E você, quem é? – perguntou o comandante.

– Sargento Isaak, _Monsieur_! – respondeu o rapaz em questão.

– Bem, Isaak, talvez você esteja errado... talvez a França precise de muito mais que isso para cair... historicamente vimos travando batalhas intermináveis com a Inglaterra, e até hoje eles continuam na ilha deles e nós nesta terra! – argumentou Camus.

– Mas _Monsieur_... – começou Isaak.

– _Allons enfants de la Patrie le jour de Gloire est arrivé! Contre nous de la tyrannie, l'etendart sanglante est levé, l'etendart sanglante est levé_! – começou Camus baixinho. – _Entendez-vous dans les campagne, mugir ces feroces soldats? __Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras, égorger nos fils nos compagnes_! – continuou num sussurro.

– _Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons, marchons, qu'un sang impur... abreuve nos sillons_! – responderam os soldados em coro.

– _Que veut cette horde d'esclaves, de traîtes, de rois conjurés? Pour qui ces ignobles entraves, ces férs dès longtemps preparé? Ces férs dès longtemps preparé? Français! Pour nous, ah! Quel outrage! Quels transports il doit exciter; c'est nous qu'on ose méditer de rendre a l'antique esclavage_! – continuou Camus já um pouco mais alto.

– _Aux armes, citoyen! __Formez vos bataillons! Marchons, marchons, qu'un sang impur... abreuve nos sillons_! – responderam os soldados praticamente gritando.

Cantaram todas as 12 estrofes da _Marsellaise_, o belo hino francês. Até que chegou a parte mais emocionante da canção forjada durante o calor da Revolução Francesa. Camus suspirou e cantou junto de seus jovens comandados. – _Nous entrerons dans la carrière, quand nos aînés n'y seront plus. Nous y troverons leur poussière, et la trace de leurs vertis, et la trace de leur vertis. Bien miens jaloux de leur survivre que de partager leur cercueil, nous aurons le sublime orgueil, de les venger ou de les suivre_!

– _Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons, marchons, qu'un sang impur... abreuve nos sillons_! – gritaram em uníssono.

– _Enfants que l'Honneur, la Patrie, fassent l'objet de tous nos voeux! Ayons toujours l'âme nourrie des feux qu'ils inspirent tous deux, des feux qu'ils inspirent tous deux! Soyons unis! Tout est possible! Nos vils ennemis tomberont, alors le Français cesseront de chanter ce refrain terrible_! – cantou Camus, de pé, com toda a força de seus pulmões.

– _Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons, marchons, qu'un sang impur... abreuve nos sillons_! (1) – gritaram todos eles, em pé, com a mão no peito, orgulhosos de serem filhos da França, _les enfants de la Patrie_. A confiança havia sido recobrada.

Nem Camus, nem Hyoga, nem Isaak, nem nenhum daqueles que estavam do lado francês de Rouen souberam, mas ingleses e americanos tremeram ao ouvir aquele hino gritado com tanta força e ânimo pelos inimigos, do outro lado do rio.

-X-X-X-

Kanon levantou-se e sorriu. Passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos, bagunçando-os um pouco. Vestia calça e blusa pretas, e um sobretudo da mesma cor. Enrolada no braço direito havia uma faixa que denotava importância: havia se tornado um lorde. _Sir_ Kanon Gemini.

– Ora ora, como devo lhe chamar agora? _Sir_? _Sire_? Senhor? _Milorde_? – perguntou o homem recém chegado, aproximando-se do outro.

– Duque da Normandia está bom para você, Julian! – respondeu Kanon rindo.

– Pois sim! O dia que você for nobre, Kanon, pode me chamar de deus! – disse Julian ironicamente.

– Ah, que de deus você não tem nada... – tornou Kanon já pegando um copo de _champagne_ e entregando ao amigo.

– Tenho sim! As Organizações Solo dominam os mares, meu amigo, com seus enormes petroleiros... Eu poderia ser até Poseidon, meu caro! – brincou Julian.

– É essa sua megalomania que me faz gostar de você, Julian! – respondeu Kanon em tom de deboche.

Julian riu. – A verdade é uma só, Kanon. Juntos, fazemos uma dupla e tanto!

– Um brinde, Julian, à vitória! – pediu Gemini e os dois homens bateram as taças, fazendo ecoar no recinto o som da soberba.

– E um brinde com _champagne_ francesa... amo suas ironias, meu caro! – disse Julian. – Mas me diga, quais os passos agora?

Kanon sentou-se e olhou para o amigo, sorrindo. – Julian, em poucos dias eu farei um discurso... em nome da Inglaterra, para o povo da Inglaterra. Serei o novo primeiro-ministro, a pedido da Rainha. Naturalizei-me britânico!

– Kanon, quem você tá comendo pra conseguir subir assim tão rápido? – perguntou Julian.

Gemini gargalhou com gosto. – Você não acha que eu seria capaz de comer a Rainha, não? Ou o Príncipe orelhudo? – perguntou. – Nem responda, Julian, nem responda... não, não é isso não... é que meu poder de persuasão é muito grande... afinal, ainda tenho o satélite nas mãos... e poderia vendê-lo pra quem eu quiser, entendeu?

– Claro que sim, acha que eu sou burro? E sobre o que você irá discursar? – tornou Julian.

– Sobre o fim do mundo, Julian... sobre o fim do mundo... – respondeu Kanon.

– E Saga? Tem tido notícias dele? – inquiriu Julian.

Kanon suspirou. – Você tinha que tocar no nome dele? Não, não faço a menor idéia de onde ele esteja. Eu por mim gostaria que ele estivesse morto e enterrado.

– Não diga besteiras, Kanon. Nós fomos muito unidos: você, eu, Saga, Aiolos, Mu e Shaka. Ou você não se lembra disso? – afirmou Julian inquisitorialmente.

– Infelizmente, Julian, eu me lembro. Lembro do treinamento, lembro de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Você também deve estar lembrado... nunca engolimos aquilo, não é mesmo? – disse Kanon com os olhos baixos.

– Não mesmo! E eu por mim matava Saga e os outros com minhas próprias mãos sem dó. Mas daí a colocar o mundo inteiro em guerra por causa disso... será que não estamos indo longe demais? – argumentou Julian num lapso de sanidade.

– Ora não me faça rir. A vingança poderíamos tê-la de um sem número de formas. Essa guerra não tem nada a ver com vingança, Julian. Tem a ver com poder e glória, meu caro! – tornou Kanon com os olhos crispados.

Julian sorriu. – O mundo será nosso!

– Ele já é nosso! – finalizou Kanon, sorvendo de um só gole o resto da _champagne_ de seu copo.

-X-X-X-

Camus virava-se de um lado para o outro. Precisava dormir de qualquer jeito. Tinha decidido atravessar o rio e ir atrás de Milo nas primeiras horas da manhã do dia seguinte, quando o sol ainda não tivesse nascido. Em seu íntimo, culpava-se por ter desferido aquele ataque e rezava para todos os deuses para que o inglês não estivesse morto. "Afinal, sem ele, a vida não faz o menor sentido... Caminhei até hoje sozinho, no vazio, sem rumo. Milo é meu norte. Se eu destruí o Milo, destruí meu chão... e vou cair!", pensou Camus. Abriu os olhos, desistindo de lutar contra seus próprios pensamentos.

– _Monsieur_, também não consegue dormir? – perguntou Hyoga.

– Não, não consigo... mas e você, o que te incomoda, Hyoga? – tornou o ruivo, esfregando os olhos e sentando-se.

– Deixei alguém muito importante pra trás... em Paris. – disse o loiro de cabeça baixa.

– Todos deixamos pessoas importantes para trás, Hyoga! – argumentou Camus.

– Sim, _Monsieur_, mas não eu disse o que queria dizer. E agora tenho medo de morrer e não poder nunca mais dizer o que sinto, sabe? – tornou Hyoga com olhos tristes.

Camus suspirou. – Ah, meu caro, sei bem do que você está falando... mas aquiete-se, você cantou a Marselhesa conosco e sentiu o poder que ela tem. Logo logo estaremos em casa, com a guerra vencida! E você poderá dizer aquilo que não disse!

– _Monsieur_, quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada? Eu nem sou francês... sou russo. Naturalizei-me francês porque minha família imigrou muito cedo... – contou Hyoga.

– Hyoga, meu caro, se a França lhe deu morada, lute por Ela! – pediu Camus.

– Não luto pela França, _Monsieur_. Luto pelo Senhor. Luto por meus amigos. Pela memória de minha família. E luto por aquele a quem amo e deixei para trás. Lutar por terra não faz o menor sentido, _Monsieur_ – argumentou Hyoga.

Camus nada respondeu. Somente suspirou, tentando achar palavras para animar seu soldado. Mas não conseguiu, afinal o argumento de Hyoga parecia incontestável. Embora amasse a França com todo seu coração, com toda sua força, sabia que não valia a pena matar e morrer daquele jeito. Não mesmo. Mas não cabia a ele decidir, e lutaria até o fim se fosse preciso. A verdade é que Camus estava confuso, muito confuso. Tudo o que acreditava ser certo agora lhe parecia errado, e vice-versa. E no meio disso tudo, ainda tinha aquela guerra. Maldita guerra.

– Hyoga, eu vou precisar de um favor seu. Amanhã de manhã vamos eu, você, Isaak e mais alguns pro outro lado do rio... – pediu Camus.

– Por que isso, _Monsieur_? Por que se arriscar dessa forma? – inquiriu Hyoga assustado.

– Porque precisamos saber se fomos bem sucedidos mesmo ou se essa calmaria toda é só tática, Hyoga. Conheça teu inimigo, essa é a primeira lição que eu te ensino! – respondeu Camus e Hyoga balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, feliz por estar sendo guiado por aquele a quem considerava um grande mestre.

Camus suspirou, resignado. Odiava mentir, enganar. Mas era preciso. Deitou, virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Mas de quando em quando a imagem de Milo desfigurado por uma de suas bombas tomava-lhe a mente, embaralhando seus pensamentos. "Essa vai ser uma longa noite...", pensou, ajeitando-se mais uma vez.

-X-X-X-

Os olhos brilhavam pelo calor da batalha. Não que estivesse em uma no momento, embora já tivesse participado de muitas. Mas ele sabia, tinha certeza, de que sua participação nessa guerra seria considerada a batalha decisiva. A batalha que ganharia a guerra. E a travaria nos bastidores. Sorriu. Entretanto logo depois baixou os olhos, entristecido. Lembranças vieram à tona, e remoíam seus pensamentos. Travaria essa guerra com seu irmão. Como Caim e Abel, ligados pelo amor e pelo ódio, cabia aos dois irmãos decidirem o futuro. Talvez tivesse o mundo nas mãos, e o mundo era muito pesado.

– Calma, Saga... eu imagino o que você deve estar sentindo, mas dará tudo certo. Aiolos já nos deu o posicionamento de Camus, que por um golpe do destino está bem próximo de Milo e Aldebaran. Pelo que pude levantar, Másquera, Aiolia e Shura também estão se encaminhando para o mesmo campo de batalha, em Rouen. Shina e Marin ainda têm paradeiro desconhecido, mas já estamos verificando, Saga. Ao que parece, os deuses estão a nosso favor... – disse Shaka, pousando levemente sua mão no ombro do amigo.

– Não me bastasse carregar o peso de saber que meu próprio irmão desencadeou todos esses eventos, amigos, eu ainda carrego o peso de não fazer nem idéia de onde esteja a Shina. E você ainda me fala que os deuses estão a nosso favor, Shaka? Eu fico aqui imaginando se não estivessem... – murmurou Saga, colocando sua mão por sobre a mão de Shaka.

O indiano e o tibetano sorriram. – Saga, tenho bons pressentimentos. Não se desespere ainda! – consolou Mu.

Saga se levantou e caminhou pelo corredor da aeronave militar. – No fundo, isso tudo é culpa minha... eu não devia ter agido daquela forma com o Kanon, há anos atrás.

– Nós não deveríamos, não é, Saga? Afinal, estávamos todos lá... – pontuou Shaka de olhos fechados. Tinha o semblante triste.

– O problema é que o Kanon sempre foi intempestivo, rebelde. E ali não conseguimos lidar com isso, não se culpe, Saga. – consolou Mu.

Gemini enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou uma foto de lá. Jogou para os amigos. – Onde estão Kanon e Julian, que não aparecem na foto? Vocês sabem porque eles não aparecem, não é? – gritou. Atirou outra foto aos companheiros, e Mu a pegou no ar. Nesta, estavam os seis: Mu Lemurbéli, Shaka Virgo, Aiolos du Sagittaire, Saga e Kanon Gemini e Julian Solo, todos vestidos em suas fardas, com as feições sérias. Pareciam mais jovens na foto. – Isso foi antes de tudo... Kanon já era desse jeito, mas se eu tivesse cuidado dele, talvez hoje as coisas fossem diferentes... – pontuou Saga. Não mais agüentou e derramou uma lágrima. Estava perdido.

Mu e Shaka baixaram os olhos, condescendentes. Sabiam que se era para culpar alguém pelo que estava acontecendo, eles também entrariam na lista., juntamente com Aiolos. Mas nessas horas o sangue fala mais alto, e os dois agentes da inteligência da OTAN não conseguiam nem conceber a dor que Saga estava sentindo. Talvez a guerra reclamasse a vida de seu irmão, e eles sabiam que Saga preferiria que o matassem trinta vezes antes de atingir seu próprio sangue. Porém algo lhes dizia que Saga preparava-se para ele mesmo ceifar a vida de Kanon. Como Caim e Abel ao contrário. Os dois deram-se as mãos, trocando um olhar que dizia tudo. Suspiraram resignados, pedindo aos deuses para que o avião chegasse o mais rápido possível em Rouen.

-X-X-X-

Acordou sobressaltado. Tateou o lado em busca de Milo, mas não encontrou nada. "Droga, foi um sonho... um sonho lindo!", pensou. Lembrou-se de dias antes, quando achara que tudo tinha sido um sonho mas o inglês estava mesmo dormindo como um anjo em seus braços. Sorriu. Sentiu o vento cortar-lhe os ossos e respirou fundo, sorvendo o ar frio da madrugada como se aquilo fosse lhe dar forças para o que vinha pela frente. Observou o rio, e a neblina que vinha dele dava a impressão de que alguém tinha acendido o fogo e colocado toda a água caudalosa para ferver. Sorriu satisfeito, pois o clima cooperara com seu plano: através da neblina, poderia caminhar do outro lado, entre seus inimigos. Talvez assim achasse Milo.

– _Monsieur_, estou voltando da ronda... – murmurou o rapaz, pousando o cabo de metralhadora a seu lado.

– E então, Isaak? – perguntou Camus, esfregando os olhos.

– Somente o silêncio, a escuridão e o vazio, _Monsieur_. Nada de novo no front! – respondeu Isaak.

Camus bufou e resmungou. – Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim... enfim, acorde Hyoga. Escolham alguns de seus soldados, nós vamos observar o outro lado do rio – ordenou o ruivo. Isaak fez que sim com a cabeça, bateu continência e foi cumprir as ordens de seu superior. Pouco tempo depois, Isaak, Hyoga e mais cinco homens estavam parados à frente de Camus, aguardando ordens.

O ruivo se levantou e fez um sinal com as mãos para que os outros aguardassem. Foi caminhando sorrateiro pela margem do rio. Parou e apoiou o queixo com uma das mãos, pensativo. "Se formos a nado, vamos molhar as armas e isso talvez nos custe as vidas... precisamos atravessar o rio e as pontes estão destruídas... devo confessar pra mim mesmo que isso dificulta e bastante a vida das pessoas, boa tática!", pensou Camus, felicitando-se a si mesmo. Continuou caminhando, procurando por algo que tinha certeza que estaria por ali. "Ah, muito bem... os camponeses de minha terra nunca me decepcionam!", comemorou internamente ao ver o pequeno barco de madeira ancorado na beira do rio. Com um assobio longo, imitando um pássaro comum na região de _Haute Normandie_, Camus L'Aquaire chamou seus comandados.

Subiram na rústica embarcação quietos. Não havia nada, nenhum som. Somente a escuridão envolta pela neblina gelada. Um calafrio percorria-lhes a espinha, e a angústia crescia a cada centímetro que venciam em direção aos inimigos. O barco singrava tranqüilo, mas em seu interior corações e mentes pesavam aflitos. Quando chegaram na outra margem do rio, Camus, que vinha na frente, de um pulo saltou e com um gesto ordenou que ficassem embarcados. Fez um breve reconhecimento do terreno, e só então permitiu que seus comandados descessem.

Camus L'Aquaire era um comandante à moda antiga. Como os antigos reis bárbaros de outrora, ia na linha de frente. Se fosse para morrer, ele morreria antes de seus homens. Não conseguia perdoar homens como os políticos e generais que, escondidos atrás de uma mesa de mogno e protegidos por enormes paredes impenetráveis, davam as ordens para que outros morressem em nome de seus próprios interesses. Ao lado de Joana D'Arc, Carlos Magno era a personalidade histórica que mais admirava. Em comum, ambos tinham a paixão: pela França, pelo povo. Foram forjados no calor das batalhas, e a isso Camus admirava.

Foi caminhando à frente, Hyoga e Isaak iam lado a lado logo atrás de si, sendo seguidos de perto pelos outros homens. Foi com temor que Camus percebeu que não era possível enxergar nada a não ser a poucos centímetros de distância. Arrepiou-se, pois sabia que o que estava fazendo era mais do que temeroso. Mas respirou fundo e seguiu em frente: precisava, precisava achar Milo. Vivo. Custasse o que custasse, doesse a quem doesse.

– Calmo, tudo muito calmo... – murmurou tão baixinho que nem mesmo Hyoga e Isaak ouviram. Não enxergava nada, absolutamente nada, a não ser as casas destruídas, os escombros que ele mesmo criara. Observou sua obra e seus olhos brilharam em desespero: era praticamente impossível que muitos tivessem sobrevivido. Maldisse-se a si mesmo pelo gênio militar com que fora presenteado desde criança. "Tarde demais...", pensou, com os olhos azuis tristes e marejados.

– _Monsieur_, eu não quero ser chato mas isso aqui está muito estranho... acho que devemos voltar... – murmurou Hyoga.

– Não, quero ficar mais um pouco. Ainda tenho... esperança! – sussurrou Camus.

Continuaram andando por entre os escombros. A manhã foi surgindo, e ao longe nasciam pálidos raios de sol ainda débeis demais para aquecer ou iluminar. Com o sol, talvez viesse a esperança. A luz. Ou não: talvez o sol fosse capaz apenas de iluminar toda a destruição, todo o ódio, incompreensível e incomensurável ódio, que fazia com que irmãos se matassem uns aos outros por um motivo que lhes era desconhecido.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, morraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, francês dos infeeeeeernos! – gritou um homem e pulou em Camus.

O francês em questão abriu os olhos no mais puro espanto. Poderia ser verdade? Seria aquele homem transfigurado, com os olhos esbugalhados pelo terror e as faces negras pela fuligem, seria mesmo Milo? Viu que Hyoga e Isaak faziam menção de partir pra cima do inglês e com um gesto ordenou que parassem. – M-milo? – gemeu baixinho.

– Morra, morra, morra... – dizia o inglês como um mantra. Apertava o pescoço do ruivo com todas as suas forças: queria estrangulá-lo, esfolá-lo, tirar dele todo sopro de vida que ainda restava. Encarou os olhos azuis do ruivo e apertou ainda mais suas mãos em torno do pescoço alvo.

– S-sou e-eu, Milo... – murmurou Camus com dificuldade.

Milo baixou os olhos e chorou. Forçou ainda mais a jugular do francês por entre suas mãos fortes. "Estou delirando... vejo Camus nesse homem, ouço nele sua voz... mas não pode ser... aqui, é matar ou morrer. Eu não vou hesitar!", murmurou baixinho para si mesmo.

Camus cerrou a boca e os olhos, sentindo sua garganta fechar cada vez mais. Poderia afastar Milo, mas não tinha forças para fazê-lo. A felicidade por vê-lo vivo era tão grande que ele não se importaria nem um pouco de morrer. Ainda mais por aquelas mãos, as mesmas mãos que, de uma forma estranha, lhe trouxeram à vida.

Os homens de Camus observavam a tudo atônitos. Aos poucos, outros soldados foram surgindo. Mas, ao invés de se digladiarem entre si, somente esperaram. Viam seus comandantes naquela situação estranha e, sem entender nada, esperavam. Com acenos de cabeça, franceses e ingleses se entenderam, e aguardaram pelo desfecho daquele estranho encontro sob a neblina.

– S-sou e-eu, _mon ange_... Camus... a Bri... – murmurou o francês mais uma vez, sentindo que já não conseguiria mais respirar.

Milo soltou o pescoço de Camus e deu dois passos para trás. – É-é v-você? É você mesmo? – perguntou atônito.

O francês caiu de joelhos, em busca de ar. Logo depois acariciou o próprio pescoço, que doía pelo quase estrangulamento. – Ai, Milo, essa doeu... – disse, levantando os olhos azuis para o inglês.

Milo caiu ajoelhado em frente a Camus. Os dois se olharam durante um longo tempo, sem se tocar. Os olhos de ambos marejavam. – Desculpa, Bri. É que tomei muita bomba na cabeça... – murmurou Milo, sorrindo.

– _Mea culpa_, Milo, _mea maxima culpa_... – disse Camus. – Eu... e-eu quase te matei, Milo, me perdoa, me perdoa por tudo, e-eu não quis fazer isso, n-não quis te magoar. Eu sou um idiota, um estúpido... m-mas e-eu... e-eu... – foi dizendo Camus entre soluços. Chorava, chorava muito. Derramava ali, em meio às ruínas, as lágrimas acumuladas de uma vida.

O inglês acariciou a face de Camus. Também chorava. Estava emocionado, muito emocionado. Ele, que sempre fora um hedonista, um amante dos prazeres da vida, jamais imaginou um dia que pudesse se apaixonar. Assim, verdadeiramente. Mas estava entregue, completamente entregue ao inimigo que jazia ajoelhado e indefeso à sua frente. Sorriu. – Não se culpe, Camus. Não é sua culpa, não é minha culpa: a culpa é dessa maldita guerra. Maldita, maldita guerra... – disse chorando.

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez. Na garganta, o nó da angústia; nas costas, o peso do mundo. Presa, a revelação. Nunca tinham dito, embora o sentimento fosse tão grande que mal cabia no peito. Talvez fosse chegada a hora de dizer. Ali, em meio aos escombros, na frente de seus comandados. Mas quem ligava? Só havia os dois e o rio: nada mais importava.

– Eu te amo! – disseram ambos os amantes em uníssono.

Abraçaram-se sorrindo. Apertaram-se. Mal podiam acreditar que estavam ali, presos àquele a quem amavam. Sufocavam-se: ambos sentiam a necessidade imensa de ser do outro, de ter o outro. Um sentimento egoísta de possessão, porém compreensível. Perderam-se um ao outro por tantas vezes que mal podiam acreditar que a sorte estava a sorrir-lhes. E não, dessa vez Camus não ia desperdiçar, não ia virar as costas para a felicidade uma vez mais.

E então o francês acariciou o rosto de Milo, e prendeu-lhe a face com as duas mãos, forte. – Eu nunca, nunca mais vou te deixar! – murmurou baixinho, com a testa colada a de Milo, encarando-o nos olhos. Com um gesto, ordenou que seus homens fossem embora. Incrédulos, ingleses e franceses, os inimigos, viram seus comandantes trocarem um beijo ardente e apaixonado, cheio de paixão e volúpia. Mas, mais que isso: cheio de amor, amor que não era mais escondido.

Separaram o beijo em busca de ar. Camus apoiou o rosto de Milo em seu peito e olhou para os lados. Tinha os olhos faceiros e uma expressão marota, tão diferente daquele Camus compenetrado e sério de sempre. Sorriu, pensando em como ficava rendido ao lado de Milo, e como, agora, não dava mais a mínima para isso. – _Viens, mon ange_. Venha comigo... – pediu num sussurro ao pé do ouvido do inglês.

– Claro que vou, Bri. Sussurrando assim em francês no meu ouvido, eu sou capaz até de gritar _Vive la France_! Afinal, você é beeeeeeeeeeeem mais bonito do que a Rainha Elizabeth... do que o Príncipe Charles, então, nem se fala, né? – respondeu Milo e apoiou o braço no pescoço de Camus.

O francês gargalhou. – Só mesmo você pra brincar com uma coisa dessas... – murmurou, levantando-se a si e ao outro. Pegou Milo pela mão e foram caminhando, alegres, até o barquinho, que jazia quieto na margem do rio. Subiram na pequena embarcação e Camus empurrou a margem com o pé. O barquinho foi navegando, sozinho, à deriva por entre a neblina.

Beijaram-se com sofreguidão. Por tantas vezes que não souberam contar. Por tanto tempo que não souberam precisar. Esfregavam-se um no outro como que para demarcar território: o outro corpo era seu próprio corpo também, e lhe pertencia. Em pouco tempo, as fardas jaziam no chão do barco, molhadas pela água do rio e pelo suor do desejo. Exploravam com as mãos e com a boca cada reentrância, cada canto escondido do corpo um do outro. Não tinham a menor pressa naquilo: queriam, precisavam se conhecer. Ao extremo. Ao máximo. De todas as maneiras que podiam ser conhecidos. O sol já estava alto, e mesmo assim não se importavam. Somente pararam quando, exaustos, explodiram juntos de prazer incomensurável. Ofegantes, abraçaram-se, sorrindo e satisfeitos.

Milo apoiou o perfil no peito de Camus, beijando o tórax nu. – Nem acredito que você está aqui, comigo – murmurou.

O francês acariciou a face do outro e suspirou. – Nem eu. E pensar que eu mandei bombardear isso tudo... – disse.

– Não se culpe, já falei. A culpa não é sua! – afirmou Milo, levantando a cabeça e encarando Camus nos olhos. O francês assentiu com a cabeça, e ele voltou a deitar. – Mas como soube que eu estava aqui?

– Eu liguei para o Afrodite. Na verdade, liguei para a Marin e ela me deu o telefone do seu irmão. Ele me disse que você estava aqui, em Rouen, a poucos passos de mim... – contou Camus e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Milo. – Aliás, duas coisas me intrigaram: uma, que ele me perguntou do Másquera...

– Ih, Camus, você não sabe da missa a metade... digamos que ele e meu irmão tiveram também alguns momentos movimentados como o nosso de agora há pouco... – respondeu o inglês, brincando.

– Logo vi... mas não sei dele... ele deve chegar em pouco tempo, eu pedi reforço de tropas italianas... espero que cheguem logo... mas por que é que eu estou contando isso pra você? – perguntou o ruivo, dando um croque de leve na cabeça loira de Milo.

– Ai, Bri! – resmungou Milo esfregando a cabeça. – Porque, meu querido, você está literalmente dormindo com o inimigo... – murmurou Milo e pousou os lábios nos de Camus.

– Dormir foi tudo o que a gente não fez, né? – brincou Camus.

– Com certeza! E que bom! Agora me diz, qual outra pergunta que você queria me fazer? – tornou o inglês, curioso.

– Ah, sim... onde está o Deba? – indagou o ruivo.

– Ele ficou com os reforços, atrás de minhas tropas... ou você pensou mesmo que um bombardeiozinho desses ia acabar com a gente, hein? – replicou Milo.

Camus suspirou. – Bom, acho que está na hora então de nos vestirmos e irmos ter com ele... precisamos acabar com essa loucura, Milo, nós mesmo!

– Concordo, Bri... Infelizmente, concordo... porque por mim eu ficava é nesse barquinho pro resto da vida... – comentou Milo já dando um jeito de se vestir.

Pouco tempo depois, e já vestidos, Camus e Milo remavam de volta ao campo de batalha. Os olhos brilhavam de satisfação, luxúria, paixão e amor.

– Milo, vamos fazer assim... eu te deixo do outro lado, e você vai procurar o Deba. Tem notícias do Shura? – começou Camus.

– Não, embora a Espanha seja nossa aliada, não ouvi nada dele... – tornou Milo meio entristecido.

– É, nem eu do Olia... justo ele, que a Marin me pediu tanto pra proteger! Mas enfim, eu vou até meu lado ver se o Másquera já chegou... daremos um jeito de nos encontrar à noite, eu venho com o barco. Vê se não deixa ninguém matar a gente, pelamordedeus! – pediu Camus.

– Eu hein? Matar você e o Mask de uma vez só? Eu não ia agüentar de tristeza e ainda por cima ia ter de agüentar o Dite bravo... ninguém merece! – respondeu Milo.

– Só você mesmo... – riu o francês. Beijou os lábios do outro e deixou-lhe na margem inglesa do rio. – Só pra você não esquecer, eu te amo, tá? – disse.

Milo voltou correndo para mais um abraço e outro beijo. – Também te amo, Camus. Muito. – disse e saiu correndo, sumindo em meio aos escombros.

Camus suspirou e voltou para seu lado da margem. Viu Hyoga e Isaak ainda molhados: ficou claro que tinham vindo nadando do outro lado, mas estavam bem. Hyoga olhou-lhe com ainda mais admiração do que antes, pois viu que seu comandante tinha muito mais pontos em comum com ele do que poderia julgar.

– _Monsieur_, os italianos chegaram... – informou Isaak, encarando o superior meio ressabiado.

– Finalmente! – comemorou Camus. – E onde está o comandante deles?

– _Ma que_, não me reconhece mais não, seu _pazzo_? Estou bem atrás de você, _porca miséria_! – disse uma voz conhecida atrás de si, dando um pedala no pescoço roxo do ruivo.

– Ai, no pescoço não que dói! – exclamou o francês. Sorriu. – Másquera, que bom te ver aqui! – tornou o francês, abraçando o amigo com gosto.

– Digo o mesmo, Camus. Agora venha, preciso te falar uma coisa... – murmurou o italiano baixinho. Foram os dois caminhando quietos até um local mais afastado. – O Saga está vindo pra cá, Camus. Pra Rouen. Acredite você se quiser, mas ele quer que nós, o Batalhão Alfa, nos reunamos novamente, mesmo sendo todos inimigos agora. Acho que ele tem planos, Camus... – contou Másquera.

– Mal posso esperar para que ele chegue, meu amigo. Mas agora venha, temos muito que conversar... e além disso, tenho que te proteger! – afirmou o francês, puxando o outro pelo braço.

– _Ma_ me proteger? Tá ficando louco? – tornou Másquera surpreso.

– É uma longa história, meu amigo... uma longa história... – tornou Camus sorrindo.

– Conta! Sou todo ouvidos! – disse o italiano, sentando-se e encarando o ruivo nos olhos.

"Como é bom ter amigos...", pensou Camus. Esqueceu-se da guerra, esqueceu-se que o mundo ardia em chamas. A felicidade era tão grande que mal cabia no peito.

-X-X-X-

1. _La Marseillaise_, a Marselhesa, o hino da França. Desculpem por colocá-la aqui, mas senti uma necessidade incrível. Traduzo as estrofes que usei, lembrando que o "Às armas cidadãos!" é o "Aux armes citoyen!", que sempre aparece como refrão. Vamos lá.

Vamos filhos da Pátria, o dia de Glória chegou. Contra nós da tirania, o estandarte ensangüentado se ergueu, o estandarte ensangüentado se ergueu. Ouvem nos campos rugirem esses ferozes soldados? Eles vêm até os nossos braços, degolar nossos filhos e nossas mulheres.

Às armas, cidadãos! Formem seus batalhões! Marchemos, marchemos, que um sangue impuro, embebe nossos campos!

O que quer essa horda de escravos, de traidores, de reis conjurados? Para quem esses ignóbeis entraves, esses grilhões há muito tempo preparados? Esses grilhões há muito tempo preparados? Franceses, ah vós, ah, que ultraje! Que comoção deve suscitar! É a nós que consideram, retornar á antiga escravião!

Entraremos na batalha quando nossos anciãos não mais estiverem. Lá encontraremos as suas cinzas, e os resquícios de suas virtudes! E os resquícios de suas virtudes! Bem menos desejosos de lhes sobreviver que de partilhar o seu esquife, teremos o sublime orgulho de os vingar ou os seguir!

Crianças, que a Honra, que a Pátria, sejam objetos de todas as nossas vozes! Tenhamos sempre a alma nutrida, dos fogos que inspiram os dois, dos fogos que inspiram os dois. Sejamos unidos! Tudo é possível! Nossos vis inimigos tombarão, e então os franceses cessarão, de cantar esse refrão terrível.

_Curiosidade_: as últimas duas estrofes devem ser cantadas por crianças. Chega a ser cruel, né?

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Mais uma atualização relâmpago... mas essa é por um bom propósito, acho que vou viajar fim de semana que vem e a fic vai ficar 15 dias parada.

Sobre o título: vem do livro (que virou filme) Nada de Novo no Front, de Erich Maria Remarque. Um libelo pela paz, recomendo!

Sobre o capítulo, tenho alguns comentários. Acho que ficou claro que eu sou muito a favor da França, né? Buenas, culpem meu sangue, meu avô era de lá! Espero que a parte da Marselhesa não tenha ficado maçante, mas é que os franceses são tão patriotas, e tão ligados nesse hino, que eu achei que nada seria mais normal do que fazê-los cantar para se animar para a guerra.

Quanto à idade de Hyoga, Isaak e os soldados: é tão difícil fazer coisas assim com Saint Seiya! Eles são muito novinhos... mas se vocês pensarem que na I Guerra jovens de 16 anos iam lutar, até que não ficou tão ruim assim...

Camus e Milo: eu ia fazer um lemon mas o capítulo estava grande demais... aí fui obrigada a fazer um parágrafo só. Bom, haverá outras oportunidades pra minha mente pervertida... Ah, e claaaaaaaaaaaaaro, aí estão os dois juntos de novo. Pelo menos até o próximo bombardeio ou hecatombe, rs.

Próximo capítulo: A Liberdade é Azul. (acho, né, é sempre bom dizer que é um título provisório)

Mi-chan: Parabéns adiantadooooo. A ceninha Hyoga arrependido por não ter dito algo para alguém especial é pra você! Espero que tenha curtido! Depois tem mais...

Bem, bem, me despeço por aqui... até a próxima. Vamos aos recados anônimos!

Tsuki-chan: É, o Camus é simplesmente fantástico... suspira Perfeitoso, todo líder e tals. Pena que ele é do Milo, rs. Não se deprima: a gente precisa tocar nesses assuntos tristes e polêmicos justamente para evitar que a coisa aconteça de verdade. Pelo menos é o que eu penso. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Até o próximo!

Nine66: Sim, sim, a culpa foi do Camus pelos dois não terem ficado juntos... mas acho que ele se redimiu agora, não? E sim, ele é um líder maravilhoso! Graaaande Camus! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Bjoks!

Bia: Adoro seus reviews! Realmente, Camus daqui a pouco desiste de ouvir música, rs. Fazer o quê, né? Confusão é apelido perto do que eles estão passando... você vai ver no próximo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjos!

Uotani: Não sou tão cruel assim, vai? Eu deixo no suspense mas atualizo rapidinho... O Milo e o Deba não podiam saber porque são justamente o inglês e o americano, os inimigos da França. Se vai ter final feliz? Huuuuum, ainda não sei (agora sim, pode me chamar de cruel, rs). Valeu pelo review e espero que goste desse capítulo! Bjoks!

Francine: Assim você me acostuma mal... é só o que eu tenho a dizer... bjos!


	13. A Liberdade é Azul

**A/N: ATENÇÃO! Esse capítulo contém cena lemon (sexo entre homens). Se você não gosta, bem, não leia. **

-X-X-X-

**Cap 13 – A Liberdade é Azul**

Camus e Másquera conversavam animadamente já por cerca de uma hora, sentados e isolados num canto escuro. O italiano trazia novidades do front belga, para onde tinha sido mandado por seu país a fim de, juntamente às forças alemãs, conter o avanço de ingleses e americanos naquela região. As notícias eram alarmantes: os esquadrões inimigos tinham chegado até a Antuérpia, dominando o importante porto. Mas estancaram na região estratégica, onde eram fortemente combatidos pela coalizão ítalo-germânica. Másquera só deixara o front para atender ao chamado de Camus, que pedira por reforços aliados.

O francês não tocou no nome de Afrodite, embora o moreno de quando em quando lhe perguntasse porque Camus tinha dito que precisava lhe proteger. O ruivo, sempre muito estratégico, se esquivava como podia. "Então os amigos não protegem uns aos outros?", dizia para tentar aplacar a curiosidade de Másquera que, mais por educação do que por qualquer outra coisa, resolveu não insistir.

Já haviam almoçado e passado as tropas em revista, aproveitando para alojar como deu os reforços italianos. Já era tardinha quando resolveram caminhar um pouco pela beira do rio, calmamente, esquecendo-se que do outro lado estavam homens cuja única missão no momento era derrotá-los. Camus espreguiçou-se e se sentou numa pedra na beira do rio, apoiando o queixo com uma mão. Másquera, por sua vez, deitou-se, cruzando os braços por debaixo da cabeça. Nenhum dos dois admitia, mas estavam com os nervos à flor da pele, esperando ansiosos pela chegada de Saga.

– Mas é muita folga, não, Olia? – perguntou uma voz feminina, mas não delicada, atrás dos dois.

– Com certeza, Shina! Olha pra esses dois, refestelados. Parecem dois jacarés tomando sol! – pontuou uma outra voz.

Másquera estapeou a própria testa. – _Ma_ _que cazzo_, Camus, esqueci de te dizer... a Shina veio comigo!

– Ah, _só_ isso você esqueceu? – perguntou Camus, encarando o italiano com cara de poucos amigos. – Shina, Olia, que bom vê-los aqui! – disse, levantando-se e aproximando-se dos amigos, que o receberam de braços abertos.

– Sabe o que é mais legal, Camus? A Shina é italiana. Eu comando a _maledeta_, acredita nisso? – brincou Másquera, levantando-se também e cumprimentando Aiolia. – Mas esse grego não sei de onde saiu não... – completou sorrindo.

– Não quero nem saber, o importante é que agora posso protegê-lo! – afirmou o francês, parecendo extremamente aliviado.

– Oh, Brigitte, desde quando eu preciso que alguém me proteja, oh? – perguntou Aiolia, dando um sonoro peteleco na orelha de Camus.

– Ai, isso dói! – reclamou o francês, esfregando o lugar estapeado. – E além do quê, posso saber quem te deu permissão pra me chamar de Brigitte? – tornou o ruivo, indignado.

– Ninguém, é que não resisti! – riu Aiolia. – E respondendo sua pergunta, Mask, recebi uma convocação do Saga pra vir pra cá, fugi do meu front e cá estou eu!

– Você é louco... mas tudo bem, eu faço uma requisição depois, digo que fui eu quem te chamei... – pontuou Camus fazendo um gesto de desdém com as mãos.

– Como diria o Milo, Olia, Brigitte poderooooooooooooosa... – comentou Másquera já se escondendo atrás do grego, que se esforçava horrores para não rir.

– _Ah, ça me bof! Je vais tuer Milo avec mes deux mains! _(1) – murmurou Camus olhando para as duas mãos com cara de poucos amigos.

O italiano revirou os olhos. – Vem cá, alguma notícia do Shura?

– Nenhuma! Nem da Marin... – respondeu Aiolia, com olhos tristes.

Shina suspirou e pousou uma das mãos no ombro do grego. – Calma, Olia! A Marin é forte... tenho certeza que ela vai se encontrar com a gente, mais cedo ou mais tarde! – disse a moça. "Não acredito que estou preocupada e, pior, com saudade da Marin...", pensou Shina, sendo sua vez de revirar os olhos.

– E o que ficou combinado? – perguntou Aiolia, sacudindo a cabeça como que para afastar pensamentos inapropriados.

– À noitinha vamos atravessar o rio. Já conversei com o Milo, ele estará nos esperando... – explicou Camus.

– Muito bom! Melhor ainda porque o Uxo está do outro lado do rio... – comemorou Aiolia. – E sabe o que é mais irônico nisso tudo? – perguntou, encarando a todos, que lhe olhavam com cara de ponto de interrogação. – Estamos nós quatro aqui, do lado francês do conflito, nos comunicando em inglês!

Camus, Aiolia, Másquera e Shina ficaram um tempo sem dizer nada, até que estouraram numa gargalhada alta e divertida. Com os amigos por perto e a calmaria do front, a guerra – e com ela todas as aflições – foram momentaneamente esquecidas.

– Ai, ai, só vocês mesmo... mas agora com licença, já é quase de noite e eu vou tomar um banho... – pontuou Camus, espreguiçando-se felinamente.

– Ué, no meio da guerra você preocupado em tomar banho? Nem parece francês! Vai arrumar água onde, oh? – indagou Másquera delicadamente.

Camus sentiu as faces esquentarem e sabia que estava com o rosto pra lá de vermelho. – E-eu, é, bem... quem disse que os franceses não são asseados? Vou bater numa dessas casas aí, ainda deve ter água corrente nessa cidade. E vocês não têm absolutamente nada a ver com isso, têm? – perguntou com a voz impassível de sempre, mesmo que sua feição demonstrasse um certo embaraço. "Eu, hein, não posso ver o Milo estando fedido...", pensou e sorriu imperceptivelmente.

– Ai, Brigitte, não precisa ficar bravinha não... – respondeu Aiolia.

– _Ça c'est assez_! _Suffit_! Eu não sou Brigitte coisa nenhuma! Meu nome é Camus e eu mato o próximo que -- – foi dizendo o ruivo, quando foi sumariamente interrompido.

– _Monsieur, Monsieur_ – veio gritando um menino loiro, correndo meio esbaforido.

Camus revirou os olhos. – _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait por mériter ça_? (2) – murmurou baixinho. – Que foi, Hyoga? Onde é o incêndio?

– Hã, _pardon, Monsieur_! Mas é que acabou de pousar aqui um helicóptero com uns oficiais... alto comando. Achei que seria bom vir avisar... – tornou Hyoga com os olhos baixos.

– Saga! – disseram todos em uníssono, olhando-se uns aos outros com os olhos brilhando.

– Bom, Camus, acho que você vai ter de adiar seu banho, meu amigo! – disse Shina. O coração da menina estava quase saltando pela boca, tamanha sua ânsia em rever aquele a quem mais amava na vida.

– Eu? De jeito nenhum! O Saga não vai abrir a boca antes de estarmos todos juntos de novo, se eu o conheço... vão vocês falar com o Major. Aliás, vai você, Shina, que tenho certeza que deve estar é morrendo de saudade dele! – disse Camus e, com ar de superioridade, virou sobre os próprios calcanhares em direção à cidade.

– A gente fica uns dias fora e tudo muda desse jeito... – disse Másquera, em tom profético, apontando para Camus. Todos os outros, rindo, balançaram as cabeças afirmativamente.

-X-X-X-

Milo andava de um lado para o outro sem parar. Ora parecia preocupado, ora eufórico, ora temeroso, ora radiante. Mas nunca tranqüilo. Inconstante, talvez essa fosse a palavra que melhor descrevia o inglês durante aquelas horas. Comeu pouco, bebeu menos ainda. Olhava para o relógio de dois em dois minutos, e o tempo arrastava-se demoradamente.

– Calma, Uxo, pelamordedeus, que assim você me deixa inquieto também! – por fim reclamou Aldebaran, cujo último fio de paciência quebrou-se quando Milo reclamou novamente que o tempo não passava.

– Ah, Deba, eu tô agitado mesmo! Será que o Saga já chegou? – perguntou, olhando novamente para o relógio. "Eu quero ver o Camus, droga!", pensou, bufando.

– Ah, não, dá isso aqui! – disse o americano, segurando o braço de Milo fortemente. Arrancou o relógio do outro e atirou no rio.

– Ei, eu gostava desse relógio! – reclamou o loiro.

– Bah! – limitou-se a dizer Aldebaran. Milo mostrou-lhe a língua, arrancando uma risada do amigo. – Ai, Uxo, sossega! – pediu novamente.

– Tá, tá, seu chato! Mas estou ansioso... o que será que o Saga está tramando? – comentou Milo, sentando-se e olhando para Aldebaran com uma feição curiosa.

– Não faço a menor idéia. Sabe, o Saga é um grandissíssimo filho da puta, mas se ele está envolvido, com certeza é pra resolver a parada! – disse o _mariner_.

Milo coçou a cabeça. – Nós sozinhos? Como?

– Sei lá! Aí, só ele pra dizer mesmo... mas algo me diz que tem a ver com aqueles dois esquisitos, lá, os tais Majores alemães... – cochichou Aldebaran, dobrando o tronco para se aproximar mais do amigo.

– Ah, só pode ser! Aqueles dois são muito estranhos! – disse uma cabeça que se colocou entre os dois.

– Shura! – gritaram Milo e Aldebaran ao mesmo tempo. – Espanhol de _mierda_, que bom ver você aqui! – continuou Milo, já pulando por sobre o amigo.

– E a mim? Ninguém cumprimenta, não? – disse uma moça, muito querida, saindo de trás de uma árvore.

– Marin! – exclamou Milo. Correu para a Sargento e a abraçou, erguendo-a no ar.

– Ah, mas que bons ventos os trazem, amigos? – perguntou Aldebaran sorrindo.

– Se você chamar Saga de bom vento, Deba, então é esse o nome! – tornou Marin.

Milo sacudiu as calças para tirar a poeira. – Bom, eu vou é procurar um canto pra tomar um banho... daqui a pouco os outros estão aqui!

– Banho? Desde quando esse aí se preocupa com banho, ainda mais nesse caos? – perguntou Shura. – E quem vem pra cá daqui a pouco que eu não sei?

– Tá pensando que eu sou sujo que bem você, _cabrón_? – brincou Milo, exagerando na imitação do sotaque. "Eu é que não vou correr o risco de encontrar com Camus fedido desse jeito...", pensou. – Oh Deba, explica aí pros dois o que está acontecendo, sim? Fui! – completou o loiro, saindo apressadamente em busca de um canto em que se banhar.

– De repente as coisas mudaram tanto e em tão pouco tempo... – murmurou Shura. Os amigos concordaram sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e Aldebaran começou a atualizar Shura e Marin dos acontecimentos mais recentes.

-X-X-X-

A moça entrou na sala luxuosa meio ressabiada. O ambiente era bastante grande, mas não tão imponente quanto o homem que a recebera. Dono do lugar, poderoso e em ascensão, Kanon parecia que continha o mundo naquele sorriso. E continha mesmo. Por essas e outras, a moça nem estranhou o enorme globo de madeira localizado num canto estratégico da sala. Nem o outro homem, quase tão intimidante quanto o que lhe sorria sedutoramente.

– Menina, você deve ser a Pandora, certo? – perguntou Julian, levantando-se de onde estava.

– Sim, Sr., Pandora é meu nome... – respondeu a moça. Tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, mas pele clara. Vestia um corpete vermelho e uma calça preta meio justa, bem como uma grande cruz medieval pendurada no pescoço. Os olhos, ressaltados com muito lápis preto, pareciam ávidos e ao mesmo tempo medrosos. As mãos eram ágeis e não paravam por um segundo sequer.

– Belo estilo... – comentou Julian, rodeando a menina.

– É gótico, Sr! – murmurou Pandora.

Kanon soltou uma bufada que era um misto de "que coisa horrorosa" com um "eu nem ligo". – Enfim, fez o que eu mandei?

– Sim, Sr! – respondeu a moça, entregando-lhe um envelope, o qual o homem abriu avidamente e examinou as fotos uma por uma.

– Muito bem, garota das fotos, Pandora! Ficaram ótimas! – sorriu Kanon, entregando-as a Julian.

– Ótimo, menina! A secretária vai te pagar de acordo! Agora, saia! – tornou Julian com ar de desdém.

– Sim Sr! – murmurou a menina, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Sorriu e procurou o equipamento que trouxera na bolsa, pressionando nele a chave da sala de Kanon. Bateu na porta e entrou após ouvir a permissão de Julian. – Me desculpem, deixei cair um brinco aqui? – perguntou com cara de coitada.

– Não menina! Vá embora! – afirmou Julian, praticamente fechando a porta na cara de Pandora.

A menina deixou o Palácio com os bolsos cheios do dinheiro que Kanon lhe prometera pelas fotos do Batalhão Alfa. Sorriu, segurando o delicado equipamento de espionagem com as mãos e já pensando na liga metálica que usaria para fazer uma cópia da chave. E em quão idiotas tinham sido os poderosos Kanon e Julian, que não foram capazes de notar sua pequena artimanha. "Agora é só fazer a cópia e avisar Mu e Shaka!", pensou Pandora fazendo sinal para o ônibus de dois andares, encantada pela atmosfera soturna de Londres.

-X-X-X-

– Esperem por mim! – gritou um homem correndo meio saltitante para os outros que, com cuidado, embarcavam no pequeno bote de madeira na beira do rio.

– Ailos? – surpreenderam-se Mu, Shaka, Saga e Camus ao mesmo tempo.

– Vocês acharam mesmo que iam se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente? – perguntou o recém chegado sorrindo, de braços abertos. Para a surpresa dos mais jovens, Mu, Shaka e Saga se jogaram nos braços de Ailos, refestelando-se.

– Quem é esse? – perguntou Másquera para Camus.

– Meu ex tutor, Tenente-Coronel Ailos du Sagittaire. – respondeu o ruivo como quem não entende nada.

– Nossa, é a cara do Olia! – exclamou Shina.

– E não é que é mesmo? – espantou-se o grego. – Será que é parente? – perguntou para si mesmo, olhando para cima como quem percorre memórias.

– Bom, vamos indo então! Infelizmente temos de deixar a conversa pra depois... – ordenou o Major Gemini.

– Saga, Saga, sempre o mandão do grupo... reunidos novamente, amigos! Quem diria? – comentou Ailos acenando levemente para Camus.

– Ora cale a boca! – brincou Saga empurrando Aiolos de leve. – E além do mais, faltam dois... – murmurou tristemente.

– Olha, eu não faço a menor idéia do que está acontecendo aqui, mas uma hora alguém vai ter de me explicar direitinho essa familiaridade toda de vocês... E também quem raios está comandando o ataque por mar no Charles de Gaulles, _Monsieur_! – pontuou Camus já tomando as rédeas da pequena embarcação e dirigindo-se para o outro lado do rio.

– Criei bem esse menino, não? – perguntou Aiolos com ar de superioridade. – Todo altivo!

– Bem até demais, ele me deu uma surra que você precisava ver! – respondeu Saga. Todos os outros riram, mas Camus estava realmente surpreso e curioso, querendo saber o que de fato ligava aqueles quatro homens. E porque de repente toda a seriedade de seu tutor tinha ido por água abaixo em meio àquelas brincadeiras inocentes e ingênuas.

– Saga, assim você me sufoca! – balbuciou Shina, cujo pescoço estava envolto pelos braços fortes do Major.

– Agora que finalmente te achei, minha pequena rebelde, não te largo nunca mais! – disse Saga acariciando os cabelos da menina em seus braços. – E que o segredo vá pro inferno: eu amo a Shinaaaaaaa! – gritou, sem medo, no meio do barquinho.

– Af, como se ninguém soubesse... – comentou Aiolia. – Agora fique quieto antes que a gente morra alvejado.

Caía a noitinha e o luar iluminava o rio Sena. O clima era de certa forma de felicidade: reencontro de amigos de longa data, num lugar que de tão ameno chegava a ser bucólico. O cessar fogo era evidente, pois chegaram ao outro lado do rio sem maiores dificuldades. Lá, foram muito bem recepcionados.

– MARIN! – exclamou Aiolia e adiantou-se, pisando por cima de Camus, indo de encontro à moça. Beijaram-se longa e apaixonadamente sob a luz do luar, no que foram acompanhados por Shina e Saga.

– Ai, que cena patética... – comentou Másquera, intimamente lembrando-se de Afrodite e, por uma razão que não soube precisar, sentiu falta de seu lança-chamas.

– Oi Bri! – cumprimentou Milo apoiando um braço no ombro de Camus.

– Oi Milo! – respondeu o francês disfarçando um meio sorriso.

– Vamos, vamos, vamos sentar pra conversar que não temos muito tempo pra perder não... – exclamou Saga, conclamando todos para a reunião que decidiria o futuro da guerra.

O grupo, finalmente reunido, sentou-se num lugar meio afastado das tropas inglesas. Era um lugar cercado por algumas árvores, um campo de relva verde e úmida, pouco iluminado, quase lúgubre, resquício talvez de alguma floresta já há muitos séculos desaparecida.

– Major, acho bom o Senhor ter uma explicação muito boa para essa convocação... – disse Aldebaran com expectativa.

Saga suspirou e baixou os olhos, como que tomando coragem. Mu e Shaka depositaram cada qual uma das mãos num dos ombros do amigo, transmitindo-lhe força. E Aiolos remoía antigas lembranças quieto num canto. – Bom, como vocês perceberam, eu, Mu, Shaka e Aiolos nos conhecemos e há muito tempo. Há exatos quinze anos atrás, nós fomos todos convocados para um treinamento muito parecido com o que vocês fizeram comigo... faz muito tempo mesmo... éramos jovens e bem intencionados, e cheios de vida e de atitude e de-- – começou Saga.

– Ai, Major, vamos direto ao ponto, sim? – pediu Milo, levantando-se e se espreguiçando felinamente. Vestia a calça da farda e os coturnos mas, assim como Camus, usava apenas a camiseta regata meio transparente que ficava por debaixo do jaleco. Bocejou. – Isso já está me dando um soooono... – continuou o loiro, levantando um pedaço da camiseta e coçando levemente a parte do abdômen que ficara descoberta. Olhou de soslaio para Camus e sorriu.

O francês limpou uma gota de suor que teimou em escorrer pelos cabelos ruivos. "Ai, ele me paga... vê se é pra ficar se exibindo assim...", pensou. – Milo, sente-se por favor, sim?

– Claro Bri, seu desejo é uma ordem! – exclamou Milo fazendo uma reverência. – Prossiga, Major, por favor!

– Eu hein? Esses dois nunca se deram bem, resolvem se tratar com educação justamente quando os países deles entram em guerra. Esse mundo está mesmo de cabeça pra baixo... mas enfim, e indo direto ao ponto como pediu o Milo, o fato é que éramos seis, assim como vocês. Além de nós quatro, havia ainda Julian Solo e meu irmão gêmeo, Kanon Gemini... – obedeceu Saga.

– Julian Solo? Já ouvi esse nome! É um magnata do petróleo, não? – perguntou Shura.

– Na época, era somente o filho de um magnata do petróleo, Shura. Mas o fato é que, por motivos que não vêm ao caso no momento, Julian e Kanon acabaram se afastando de nós quatro. E agora os dois estão por trás de toda essa guerra... – continuou Saga.

– _Incroyable_! Aliás, Milo, pode ir dizendo... sei que vocês estão escondendo o jogo... por que ainda não atacaram a gente? – tornou Camus.

Milo suspirou. "Nossa, ele está cheiroso...", pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Ai, Milo, se concentra!", tornou a pensar. – Já que é pra abrir o jogo... fomos instruídos a aguardar até a posse e pronunciamento do novo Primeiro-Ministro! – explicou o inglês.

– Que adivinhem quem é? Nosso amigo Kanon Gemini! – afirmou Aiolos.

– _Madre de Diós_, que complicação! – desabafou Shura. – Tá, e onde é que a gente entra nisso?

Shaka sorriu. – Nós, meu caro espanhol, entramos com tudo. Me escutem, o plano é muito simples... – começou o indiano. Contou todo o plano ao grupo, que lhe ouviu atentamente. Ao final da explanação, sorriam, pois o plano, embora ousado, era bem simples e tinha tudo para dar certo.

– Agora que está tudo explicado, eu informo: essa missão não é oficial. Eu deixei tudo pra trás. Deixamos tudo pra trás, não é, rapazes? – disse Saga, olhando para Mu, Shaka e Aiolos. – Caso isso dê certo, seremos heróis. Caso dê errado, seremos considerados desertores e punidos como tais. Vocês são livres para escolher. Estão conosco?

Másquera gargalhou. – Major, que pergunta besta! Parece _pazzo_! Mas é claro que estamos com vocês! Hoje e sempre!

– Hoje e sempre! – responderam Milo, Camus, Shura, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shina e Marin. Saga disfarçou bem duas lágrimas que se formaram no canto de seus olhos claros.

– Bem, se é assim... vamos voltar nós então! – pontuou Aiolos. – Tenho muito o que conversar com Camus... – continuou. "E talvez com Aiolia... se eu tiver coragem de contar sobre nosso pai...", pensou.

– Ah, _Monsieur_, se não se importa, eu pretendo ficar por aqui e ir embora a nado, depois. – respondeu o ruivo com uma impassibilidade que surpreendeu até mesmo seu antigo tutor. – Quero discutir mais algumas coisas com Milo! E dar um abraço na Marin, coisa que eu ainda não pude fazer... – completou, já se aproximando da moça, que o recebeu de braços abertos.

– Faça o que quiser, Camus. Quem sou eu pra lhe dar ordens? Você é homem feito, já. Mais que isso: é guerreiro! Fique, então! – respondeu Aiolos.

Másquera, Mu, Shaka, Aiolos, Saga e Shina voltaram para o outro lado do rio, mas Aiolia e Camus permaneceram ali. Por motivos mais do que óbvios.

-X-X-X-

Camus trocou algumas palavras com Marin, que logo em seguida se despediu dele, caminhando de mãos dadas com Aiolia para algum canto escuro. – Gosto tanto dela... estranho, estranho como eu, que não me importava com ninguém, de repente me sinto assim, ligado aos meus amigos dessa forma... – comentou o francês.

Milo tomou a mão de Camus, e foram caminhando também em busca de um lugar tranqüilo. – Isso é muito bom. Aliás isso é ótimo... você está tão lindo! Lindo e cheiroso!

– Você também, Milo... mas você é lindo, e cheiroso, _mon ange_! – tornou Camus suspirando e acariciando a face do inglês, que sorriu. – Aliás, me responde uma coisa... e seus homens? Falaram alguma coisa? Porque os meus não abriram a boca...

O inglês gargalhou. – Ah, um soldado veio me perguntar o que tinha sido aquilo e eu, bem cara de pau, disse "aquilo o quê? Você tomou é bomba na cabeça! Não teve aquilo nenhum"! E não é que o menino saiu andando, sem entender mais nada? – explicou, fazendo o outro cair na risada também.

Continuaram caminhando e Camus ia aos poucos tomando coragem para o que pretendia fazer. Amava Milo, e muito. Tinha que demonstrar de alguma maneira. E aquela parecia ser a melhor delas. Encontraram uma árvore meio isolada, e ali pararam. Milo pressionou seu corpo contra o de Camus, dando-lhe um beijo voraz.

– Camus, achei que não ia agüentar... – disse o inglês acariciando a barriga do amante por debaixo da blusa.

O ruivo suspirou. – Mas eu acho bom você agüentar, Milo. Quero conversar com você!

– Conversar? – perguntou o inglês meio decepcionado.

– Sim, ao menos por enquanto! – respondeu Camus rindo da cara de desalento do outro. Sentou-se e apoiou as costas no tronco da árvore atrás de si, abrindo as pernas a fim de permitir que Milo se acomodasse entre elas, com as costas apoiadas em seu tórax. Passou um dos braços pelo pescoço do loiro e beijou-lhe a face. Ambos permaneceram olhando o nada, abraçados, durante algum tempo. – Milo, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta... desde quando... desde quando você se percebeu... assim?

– Assim como, Camus? Gay, você quer dizer? – perguntou o loiro sem sair daquela posição. O francês murmurou um "_oui_" em seu ouvido que lhe arrepiou todos os pêlos do corpo. – E quem disse que eu sou gay? Posso ser no máximo bissexual... e você nem isso!

Camus balançou a cabeça, como que tentando entender a afirmação do outro. – _Pardon_, Milo, _je ne comprends pas_! Não entendo! Você está querendo dizer que não somos gays?

Milo suspirou. – Olha, se você visse outro homem nu na sua frente, tenho certeza de que não se sentiria atraído. O mesmo valendo pra Marin, por exemplo, já que você nutre por ela um sentimento fraternal... O que você precisa entender, Camus, aliás o que a maior parte do mundo precisa entender, é que não nos apaixonamos por homens ou mulheres... nós nos apaixonamos por pessoas!

O francês sorriu e pegou uma das mãos de Milo, pousando um beijo leve e delicado nela. – E você se apaixonou por mim por quê?

– Ai, ai, pergunta capciosa, Bri! – riu o loiro. – Toda paixão, todo amor, começa com atração, claro. Vou te confessar uma coisa: eu me estabaquei todo lá na chegada em Atenas, ferrei minha mochila, porque fiquei hipnotizado por você, ruivo! Lindo! Mas era só atração física... mas de repente fui notando seu jeito carente enrustido, como você escondia suas emoções, todo o mistério, a barreira de gelo que você mesmo se impunha... quis me aproximar e acabei me apaixonando. E você? – perguntou Milo, ainda com as costas apoiadas no peito do outro, tomando a mão do francês entre as suas e fazendo um carinho suave.

– Não sei dizer. Te achava insuportável, metido. Mas quando me dei por mim, me peguei te contando coisas sobre mim, me preocupando com você... sei lá, quando vi já tinha ido... – riu Camus apertando ainda mais o inglês contra si. – Mas sabe, nunca tinha me envolvido com um homem antes... por isso que relutei tanto em aceitar!

– Ainda bem que eu insisti! Mas sabe, meu pequeno, as pessoas precisam deixar os estereótipos para trás. Homem e mulher, feio e bonito, alto e baixo, gordo e magro. Dicotomias não levam a lugar algum, Camus, somente engessam as pessoas. Há mais categorias nessa vida. Há mais cores do que preto e branco, como você costumava enxergar. Sabe, as pessoas precisam deixar de enxergar só preto e branco: a esperança é verde, a melancolia é azul, a nostalgia é lilás, o amor é rosa, e a liberdade é azul! Se não fôssemos tão hipócritas, meu amor, até mesmo guerras idiotas como essa seriam evitadas! – explanou Milo.

O francês suspirou, acariciando o rosto de seu amante. – Milo, você é lindo. Tão perfeito... quero que você me ensine tudo, Milo. Tudo mesmo. Sobre como aproveitar a vida. Eu vou te ensinar a ser mais centrado, mais responsável, mais tático. E você vai me ensinar a ser feliz! Olha pra mim, Milo! – pediu Camus.

O inglês se virou e se ajeitou no colo de Camus, a fim de encarar o francês nos olhos. – Diga, meu querido.

O ruivo suspirou e, sem desviar os olhos dos de Milo, tomou coragem. – Eu quero ser seu, Milo. De todas as formas possíveis. Quero que você me ensine tudo. Estou pronto pra você. Agora.

O inglês arregalou os olhos, surpreso. – Eu entendi certo? Você quer mesmo... _ser_ meu?

– Quero, Milo. Muito. – afirmou Camus. – Eu te amo.

A resposta do loiro foi um beijo longo e apaixonado, cheio de amor. Milo suava frio só de imaginar o significado de tudo aquilo. Mal podia imaginar que Camus se entregaria para ele assim, daquela forma singela e despretensiosa. E o melhor de tudo: que aquilo partira do próprio francês, Milo não precisara pedir. Se o loiro ainda tinha alguma dúvida sobre os sentimentos do outro, eram dúvidas desfeitas. Desfeitas por aquela afirmação, por aquele beijo, por aquele momento.

Separaram o beijo ofegantes. Milo passou as mãos pelos braços bem torneados do amante, desenhando neles o mapa de um lugar que desejava conhecer de olhos fechados. Camus suspirava, mordiscando de leve o pescoço de pele morena de seu amante. Afundou a boca no ombro de Milo, arrancando um suspiro mais forte do outro.

O loiro acomodou-se melhor sobre o colo do francês, já sentindo a excitação do outro crescer. Sorriu malicioso, lambendo os lábios de Camus cheio de luxúria. – Tão lindo que dói... – sussurrou o inglês no ouvido do outro, arrancando um sorriso espontâneo do ruivo.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. As línguas não se exploravam: devoravam-se. Era um ato antropofágico de loucura e prazer. A sensação de pertencimento ia percorrendo a espinha como uma corrente elétrica, na medida em que as mãos ágeis de um e de outro livravam o corpo do invólucro inútil a que chamamos de roupas.

Milo se levantou e puxou Camus com uma mão. Olhou para o ruivo demoradamente, que corou. – O que foi, meu lindo? – perguntou o inglês sorrindo.

– Vergonha... – murmurou o ruivo com as faces vermelhas.

– Ah bom. Achei que fosse medo... – tornou Milo abraçando Camus e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Camus tomou a face de Milo com uma das mãos, encarando-o nos olhos. – Medo? Nunca!

O inglês sorriu e beijou-lhe mais uma vez. Beijou o pescoço, o ombro, o peito. Deu atenção especial aos mamilos, e Camus segurava-lhe a cabeça contra seu peito, suspirando baixinho. O inglês continuou a descer, esfregando suas mãos nas laterais do corpo do ruivo, e deixando uma trilha de beijinhos pela barriga bem definida. Milo mordeu de leve a coxa de Camus, e com uma das mãos apertou a outra, arrancando um grito de seu amante. O loiro levantou-se, sorrindo de canto de boca.

– Ah, esse sorriso... – murmurou Camus admirando seu amante.

Milo rodeou Camus, abraçando-o por trás. O francês suspirou ofegante ao sentir a ereção do outro roçar-lhe nas nádegas. Camus nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas sentiu-se extremamente excitado com aquela aproximação, como se pertencer ao outro homem fosse algo que fizesse parte de sua natureza. Milo massageou as costas do ruivo, logo em seguida dando o mesmo tratamento às costas que dera à frente: foi descendo, traçando um caminho de beijos, mordidas e saliva, arrancando suspiros e gemidos de seu amante.

– Preciso de sua ajuda, querido! – murmurou Milo no ouvido de Camus.

O francês virou-se para ele, entendendo o recado. Abraçou o amante, fazendo as duas ereções roçarem num movimento de prazer intenso e incomparável. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro. – Se eu fizer errado, você me ensina?

– Camus, eu te ensino o que você quiser, quando você quiser, como você quiser, onde você quiser... – respondeu Milo.

O francês então foi descendo pelo corpo do amante, acariciando-lhe de todas as formas possíveis. Tórax, braços, barriga, umbigo: tudo foi explorado por mãos e língua quentes e ávidas, proporcionando um prazer tão diferente que Milo jamais pensou sentir. "Tão diferente quando a gente ama... deseja com a alma, e não só com o corpo!", pensou. "Ah, eu estou ficando tão piegas!", disse para si mesmo, acariciando a cabeça de Camus.

Suspirando, admirado, o francês ficou de joelhos em frente ao amante. Ainda teve a presença de espírito de olhar para Milo, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso. Logo em seguida, pousou a língua suavemente no membro do outro, sentindo o inglês estremecer àquele toque. Comemorou internamente: parecia que estava fazendo certo. Em seu íntimo, lembrou-se da segunda vez em que ficaram juntos, quando havia tomado o membro do outro em sua boca pela primeira vez. Começou a lambê-lo devagar, por toda a extensão. Tão devagar que Milo começou a se movimentar, como que pedindo por mais.

– Com pressa? – perguntou Camus, parando o que fazia e encarando o amante.

Milo suspirou e apoiou as costas na árvore, tentando relaxar. Estava muito nervoso, parecia que era sua primeira vez, e não a de Camus. – Ansioso, só isso.

O francês não respondeu. Apenas continuou o que estava fazendo, surpreendendo a Milo e a si mesmo com uma destreza que ele jamais imaginou possuir. – C-c-camus, se você quer mesmo continuar brincando, acho melhor parar por aí... – pediu o inglês, sentindo que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

Camus estava amando aquilo, mas obedeceu e parou, levantando-se. Estremeceu, pois afinal seria totalmente de Milo. Sua alma, esta já lhe pertencia, não tinha mais jeito. Faltava o corpo. E o francês, embora temeroso, ansiava e muito por aquele momento, por aquela prova de amor. Em seus pensamentos, se Milo gostava, aquilo tinha de ser bom. Na verdade, a vontade de conhecer Milo era tanta, que o francês desejava tomar seu lugar nem que fosse por um momento. Sentir o que ele sentia. Conhecê-lo de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Encarou o amante e sorriu, meio sem jeito.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, as línguas nunca cansadas demais para aquela exploração. Milo pegou no braço de Camus e delicadamente o apoiou na árvore, dobrando um pouco o tronco do outro. Soltou um gritinho preso ao ver seu amante naquela posição, o modo como os músculos, tensionados, formavam um longo e desejado V. Aproximou-se dele, devagar. – Tem certeza mesmo? – perguntou baixinho.

– Toda a certeza do mundo! – respondeu Camus, voltando o rosto para trás.

Milo suspirou profundamente. A luz da lua, pálida, iluminava de leve o corpo alvo de seu amante, tornando-o quase translúcido de tão branco, dando-lhe um ar de falsa fragilidade. Apertou forte uma das nádegas do francês, um frio percorrendo-lhe a barriga nos segundos que antevinham o momento esperado. Foi entrando devagar, controlando-se ao máximo para não invadir aquele corpo tão desejado de uma vez por todas. Camus soltou um gemido abafado, provavelmente de dor.

– Tudo bem, querido? Quer que eu pare? – perguntou Milo, preocupado.

Camus suspirou. Doía, sim. Mas era bom. Estranhamente bom. – _Non, cheri_! _Pas du tout_! – respondeu com a respiração entrecortada.

Milo sorriu. – Acho que isso foi um não... – disse, continuando a entrar, bem devagar.

O loiro foi distribuindo beijos pelas costas de Camus, penetrando-o vagarosamente, até por fim preenchê-lo por completo. A sensação de estar dentro de Camus, dentro daquele corpo que nunca antes fora possuído, de ser ele o primeiro a embrenhar-se naquele homem perfeito, era simplesmente maravilhosa. O francês, por sua vez, primeiramente sentiu-se como se estivesse rasgando por dentro. Mas depois de ser tomado daquela forma tão terna, uma sensação quente e gostosa de pertencimento varreu-lhe o corpo, e aos poucos ele relaxou.

Milo, ao perceber que Camus relaxara um pouco mais, começou a movimentar-se devagar dentro dele. As estocadas começaram lentas e ritmadas, e Milo fazia um esforço sobre humano para não arremeter-se com toda força em seu amante. O prazer era indescritível, ainda mais quando Camus, totalmente envolvido, começou a rebolar instintivamente, obrigando Milo a aumentar o ritmo pouco a pouco.

Ambos respiravam ofegantes, e Camus esquecera-se de tudo, concentrando-se somente naquelas sensações totalmente novas. Se algum fio de racionalidade ainda existisse em seus pensamentos naquele momento, o francês certamente teria se questionado o porquê de ter se forçado ainda mais contra o amante, aprofundando-se mais nele. Milo mordeu o ombro de Camus, e com uma das mãos começou a massagear o pênis do francês.

O ruivo gritou, alto. Aquilo tudo era bom demais. Murmurava coisas sem sentido, ora em francês, ora em inglês, ora numa língua inexistente que ele próprio criara para o momento. Virou o rosto para trás, esticando a língua a fim de tocar a língua de Milo. Levantou um pouco o tronco, e finalmente puderam trocar um beijo ávido, sôfrego.

"Paixão e luxúria!", foi o pensamento de Camus no momento em que, com as pernas bambas, sentiu o amante explodir dentro de si. Respirava ofegante, e mal conseguia ficar em pé. Sentia as forças esvaírem-se. E esvaíram-se mesmo, logo depois que gozou, libertando-se de toda aquela angústia nas mãos de seu amante. Exaustos, verdadeiramente exaustos, caíram no chão, Camus apoiado no peito de Milo.

O francês tremia, com a respiração entrecortada. Milo aos poucos foi se recobrando, e encarou o céu estrelado enquanto acariciava o rosto de Camus, que jazia entregue em seu peito.

– Camus, você está bem? – perguntou o inglês, preocupado porque o outro não voltava ao normal.

– Não, mas vou ficar... – balbuciou Camus. – Que sensação maravilhosa, Milo! – por fim disse o francês, beijando o peito desnudo de seu amante.

– Você me proporcionou um dos momentos mais espetaculares da minha vida agora, meu amor! – murmurou o inglês, beijando a cabeça de Camus. O francês ainda estava trêmulo, mas Milo foi aos poucos tomado por um gostoso torpor. Arrastou Camus mais para cima e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, acomodando-o melhor em seus braços. – Camus... precisava te contar uma coisa... sabe a sua foto? Sua de cabelo comprido? Pois bem, eu roubei, tá comigo... me perdoa, tá?

– Isso não é justo, seu safado... – respondeu Camus ofegante. – Me diz isso comigo nessa situação. Não tenho nem força pra brigar com você!

– A intenção é justamente essa, Bri! – riu Milo.

– Tá, fica pra você! – também riu Camus.

O inglês desvencilhou-se de Camus, rolando por cima dele, encarando-o nos olhos. – Agora não preciso mais. Tenho o original, só pra mim... – disse, pousando os lábios delicadamente nos do francês, que acariciou sua bochecha com as pontas dos dedos. Milo fechou os olhos e suspirou, tomando coragem. – E pra sempre, né?

– _Pour toujours_, Milo! _Pour toujours_! – respondeu Camus.

Abraçados, adormecendo, tiveram apenas o luar como testemunha. O dia seguinte seria agitado, longo e perigoso. Mas para os dois, era apenas o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas. Se seriam heróis ou vilões, eles não sabiam. E naquele momento, aquilo tudo não tinha a menor importância. Eram soldados valorosos, e com certeza dariam tudo de si para que o plano funcionasse. Porém ali, nos braços um do outro, não eram nada: não eram soldados, não eram homens. Eram amantes, e só amantes. Livres. E, como Milo dissera, a liberdade era azul. Azul da cor dos olhos de Camus.

-X-X-X-

1 – Ai, que saco! Vou assassinar Milo com minhas duas mãos!

2 – Meu Deus, que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Esse demorou mais que o normal, né, pessoal? Mas eu fui viajar com papai, dia dos pais e ele merece, né?

Espero de verdade que o lemon não tenha ficado vulgar. Eu tenho um medo imenso disso.

Sobre esse capítulo, bem desculpem por ficar enoooooooooooooorme. E desculpem também pelos reencontros corridos, mas foi o jeito. Queria dar uma atenção especial para o reencontro deles, mas não deu. Paciência! Espero que não tenha ficado corrido demais, nem arrastado demais.

Capítulo sem ação, né? Mas o próximo vai ter bastante! Prometo. Aliás, próximo capítulo: Fomos Heróis. Vamos ver se eu consigo atualizar mais rápido. É isso! Vamos aos reviews anônimos!

Bia: Pelamordedeus, me explica o que você quis dizer com o review anterior que eu não entendi. Li e pensei: socorro! Hahahahahha. Bom, espero que tenha curtido esse. Bjoks!

Allkiedis: Ai, ai, reviews como essa me deixam mal acostumada, de verdade! Tiro essas idéias de minha mente pervertida mesmo, rs. Que bom que você gostou! Espero que curta esse tb! Bjoks!

Uotani: Taí, o Aiolos apareceu! E conheceu o irmão! Vamos ver como eles se comportam juntos agora! Ah, e sim, vou dizer sim toda a relação Kanon / Saga / Julian / os outros. Mas acho que só no capítulo que vem ou no outro. Espero que goste deste. Bjoks!

Sylvia: É que o Camus é tão lindo que fica fácil, fácil... valeu! Espero que goste deste! Bjoks!

Nine66: O hino é lindo mesmo! Vive la France, rs! Ah, e não tinha como não brincar com Poseidon, rs. Valeu pela review! Bjoks!

Francine: Sinto sua falta no orkut, mas já te add no msn! Espero saber de vc logo, logo! Bjoks!

Sayuri: Nem preciso dizer né? Valeuzão! E tua fic vai ficar linda!

Babi Death Mask e Kaoru, minhas amigas de msn, bjão!


	14. Fomos Heróis

**Cap. 14 – Fomos Heróis**

– Ai, caramba, Marin, que situação! – sussurrou Aiolia para a namorada. – Vai você lá!

– Olia, vai me dizer que você não sabia? – perguntou a menina baixinho, num tom firme, e o namorado fez que não com a cabeça. – Não tinha nem idéia?

– Não, Marin! Como é que eu ia adivinhar que esses dois, super machões, tinham um caso um com o outro? Se bem que isso explica a implicância e as indiretas... – pontuou Aiolia olhando para Milo e Camus, adormecidos nos braços um do outro sob a luz pálida do luar.

A menina fechou a cara e, emburrada, cruzou os braços. – Fala sério, Olia! Os dois não deixam de ser super fodões só porque dormem um com o outro! – murmurou irritada. – E tem mais... – começou novamente com o dedo em riste. – Se você mudar o jeito de tratá-los, pode me esquecer, hein? Não gosto de homem bobo, viu?

Aiolia fez um bico. – E quem te disse que vou mudar com eles? Só me surpreendi, só isso. Achei é que os dois se odiassem... mas enfim, você vai lá chamá-los que o Saga está puto. Está quase amanhecendo e o Major vai surtar já já se os belos adormecidos aí não forem se encontrar com a gente... e acho melhor você ir lá porque se eu for eles vão ficar constrangidos! – sussurrou o grego.

– É, acho que você tem razão... – concordou a moça, segurando o queixo com uma das mãos. – Mas eu acho que os dois vão morrer de vergonha se eu for lá.

– Ai, Marin, que sinuca de bico! Sei lá. Ainda acho melhor você ir do que eu... – afirmou Aiolia.

– Tá, também acho melhor... – tornou a moça. – Vai indo embora que pra todos os efeitos você não viu os dois juntos. E ai de você se abrir a boca sobre isso com alguém! – continuou Marin, aproximando-se do namorado e dando-lhe um beijo rápido. – Além do mais, vou poder ver o Milo e o Camus pelados! – disse e saiu correndo, mostrando a língua para o namorado.

– Ora sua... – reclamou Aiolia mordido de ciúmes. Mas saiu correndo dali, a fim de não constranger seus amigos. "Ah eles que façam o que quiserem... pra mim, serão sempre os melhores soldados que conheci. E, mais importante: serão meus amigos!", pensou.

Marin chegou perto de Milo e Camus sorrateiramente. Ficou ali parada, observando seu namorado distanciar-se ao longe. "Me surpreendi positivamente com o Olia agora. Ele reagiu melhor do que eu pensava...", pensou sorrindo. Logo que o grego desapareceu de sua vista, ela virou-se para Camus e Milo. "Pelos deuses, que desperdício!", disse para si mesma ao contemplar os dois corpos perfeitos, milimetricamente desenhados, abraçados com as pernas entrelaçadas, numa cena digna de um mestre renascentista. Sorriu.

A moça agachou-se ao lado do loiro, cujo peito subia e descia vagarosamente pela respiração tranqüila. "Não me admira que Camus o tenha chamado de anjo quando delirava...", pensou. – Milo... oh Milo... acorda, Milo! – disse baixinho no ouvido do moço. Preferia acordá-lo sem mexer com o francês, pois Milo sabia que ela conhecia a verdade sobre os dois, afinal fora ela quem o consolara quando do tiro levado por Camus.

– Hmmm – reclamou o inglês, remexendo-se por sobre o ruivo, que por sua vez se mexeu também.

"Ai merda! Milo preguiçoso. Daqui a pouco eu acordo é o Camus, disse a moça para si mesma. – Milo... acorda, filho da puta! – continuou baixinho, já sacudindo o amigo.

– Ai, mamãe, me deixa dormir só mais cinco minutinhos, por favor... – disse o loiro, virando-se novamente.

– Hmmm – foi a vez de Camus gemer baixinho. – _Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, mon ange_? _Dormes-toi_! – disse sem abrir os olhos.

– O quê, Camus? Eu não falo francês, esqueceu? – reclamou Milo.

Os dois ainda mantinham os olhos fechados. Espreguiçavam-se felinamente, ajeitando-se cada vez melhor nos braços um do outro.

– Disse pra você se acalmar e dormir, Milo, seu inquieto! – explicou o francês.

Milo esfregou os olhos, ainda sem abri-los. – Você reclama muito, Bri!

O ruivo deu um croque de leve no topo da cabeça do inglês. – E você deu pra me chamar de Bri quando não tem ninguém por perto, é?

– Desculpa, Camus, é a força do hábito... – explicou Milo, esticando os dois braços.

O francês riu. – Tá, Milo. Hoje não quero discutir com você.

– Ah, mas discutir com você é meu esporte favorito, Bri! – tornou Milo.

Naquele momento Marin, que vinha observando a tudo quieta, não agüentou e riu. Camus e Milo abriram os olhos, sobressaltados.

– _Mon Dieu_! – exclamou Camus estapeando a própria testa ao dar de cara com Marin, e com as faces já ruborizando pela vergonha.

Milo, ainda espreguiçando-se, sentou-se, esfregando os olhos e os cabelos. – Bom dia, Marin. Ou melhor, boa noite... – disse, percebendo que ainda não amanhecera.

– É bom dia, Milo. Já está quase amanhecendo... – pontuou a moça.

O inglês se levantou, nu, e foi calmamente recolhendo as roupas do chão. – Oh Camus, essa camiseta é a sua ou a minha? – perguntou, atirando a peça de roupa para o namorado.

– _Mon Dieu, quelle vergogne_! Milo, seu desaforado, não vê que a Marin está aí? Fica andando pelado, vai pegar uma pneumonia ainda por cima! – reclamou Camus. – E essa camiseta é a minha!

– Tá, tá, Camus, puta mal humor matinal dos infernos, não liga não, tá, Marin, ele é assim mesmo. A gente tava dormindo pelado, oh Bri, caso você não tenha percebido... se for pra pegar pneumonia, pegamos os dois. E nenhum de nós aqui é o Olia pra ficar dodóizinho não. Com todo respeito, tá, Marin? – foi dizendo Milo enquanto se vestia.

Marin deu uma risadinha. – Nenhum dos dois vai ficar doente. A saúde aqui é abundante... e bota abundante nisso! – disse a moça, mirando as nádegas de Camus.

Milo gargalhou. – Ai que eu conto isso pro Olia, Marin!

– Contar o quê? – perguntou Camus sem entender nada.

– Nem queira saber, francês, nem queira saber... – comentou Milo. – Mas diz aí, Marin, por que você veio aqui atrapalhar nosso soninho? Tava tão bom!

– Ai, desculpa, Milo, de verdade! Mas é que o Saga já trouxe a cambada toda pra esse lado do rio e está feito um louco atrás de vocês dois. Eu escapei pra chamar vocês antes que outra pessoa viesse! – explicou a moça.

– Brigado, Marin! – disse o inglês dando um beijo na testa da amiga.

– Oh Milo, me explica uma coisa? A Marin sabe da gente? – perguntou Camus abobado.

– Ih Bri, é uma longa história... mas sim, sabe sim. Realiza, Bri: por que você acha que ela te deu o telefone do Afrodite pra você saber de mim, hein? – tornou o inglês, com o dedo na própria têmpora, e só faltou dizer "_helloooooo_?".

– Faz sentido... – tornou o ruivo. – Ah, mas nem quero saber como você sabe, nem porque, Marin. Vamos logo atrás do Saga, porque do jeito que ele é, daqui a pouco é capaz de sair gritando por aqui e fazer a gente se ferrar...

– Às vezes eu acho ele meio maluco... – comentou o loiro.

– Não contem pra ninguém, mas a Shina me disse que acha que ele já sofreu de dupla personalidade... – murmurou Marin. – Mas eu acho que é lenda!

– Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece! – disse Milo.

Camus riu. – Af, Milo, só você mesmo... isso lá é coisa que se diga? – comentou o francês. – Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, eu ainda sou o líder do Batalhão Alfa, vê se me respeita quando estivermos com os outros, hein?

– Marin, oh Brigitte poderooooooooooooosa... – riu Milo puxando a amiga pela mão, virando para trás e mostrando a língua para o amante.

– Ora seu... – murmurou Camus. – Eu realmente deveria ficar bravo com você, Milo! – disse para si mesmo, sorrindo. Correu também em direção aos amigos.

-X-X-X-

– Arre, que vocês chegaram! O Saga ia surtar logo logo! – comentou Shura assim que Milo, Marin e Camus chegaram ao local em que os amigos se reuniam.

Saga andava de um lado para o outro inquieto. Tinha os olhos tristes e a feição amargurada. A veia do pescoço pulsava, e parecia que o Major iria explodir a qualquer momento. A única pessoa que tinha coragem de ficar perto dele era Shina, que procurava consolá-lo como podia.

– Ai, credo, que gente estressada! – reclamou Milo, injuriado.

– Major, queira nos desculpar pelo atraso! – pediu Camus, visivelmente encabulado.

Saga levantou os olhos e encarou o francês. – Já não era sem tempo! – murmurou entre dentes. "É hoje, Kanon. É hoje que finalmente acertamos nossas diferenças...", prometeu para si mesmo. – Vamos logo, então!

Shaka levantou-se de onde estava e se dirigiu a Saga, apertando seu braço. – Se controla, Saga. Se controla que esse plano depende de você.

O Major suspirou profundamente. – Eu sei, loirão. Eu sei. Desculpa, vou me controlar.

– Confiamos em você, Saga! Não se esqueça disso! – respondeu Shaka. – Mu, querido, poderia por gentileza explicar a situação? – pediu o indiano, trocando um olhar significativo com o outro.

– Claro, Shaka. – respondeu Mu, que era sempre o escolhido para passar esse tipo de instrução, uma vez que seu ar calmo transmitia tranqüilidade até mesmo nas piores situações. – Bom, rapazes, como sabem, hoje daremos início ao nosso plano. E pra isso vamos precisar de um avião ou de um helicóptero para irmos para Londres. Alguém tem alguma idéia de como conseguir um?

Másquera sorriu. – Mas isso é muito fácil! É só pegar o meu avião! – disse o Segundo-Tenente da Aeronáutica italiana, estufando o peito.

"Por Buda, quanta ingenuidade!", pensou Shaka de olhos fechados. – Não, isso não é possível. Vamos adentrar espaço aéreo inglês, não podemos fazê-lo com uma aeronave italiana ou francesa. Precisamos de uma inglesa ou americana!

Todos se voltaram automaticamente para Milo. – Epa, epa, opa! Nem olhem pra mim. Eu sou do Exército, E-xér-ci-to. Infantaria, sabem? Aquele povo que marcha um dois três quatro quatro três dois um? Não tenho prerrogativa pra conseguir avião ou helicóptero não, minha gente, podem ir esquecendo...

Naturalmente, os olhares se voltaram de Milo para Aldebaran. – Ih, eu sou fuzileiro naval, pessoal. Se vocês querem navio, eu posso até conseguir. Mas avião não rola também não.

– Boa, vamos pra Inglaterra num porta aviões dos Estados Unidos, acho que não vamos chamar a menor atenção assim... – debochou Aiolos.

– Não sei qual o drama! Por que a gente simplesmente não rouba um helicóptero? Tem um CA-King lá no pátio que eu vi... – perguntou Marin com uma expressão marota.

– Por isso que eu senti sua falta, sua desgraçada! – comentou Shina sorrindo. – A distância daqui até Londres é relativamente curta e o CA-King tem autonomia de vôo até lá. Eu e a Marin podemos pilotá-lo sem problemas.

Aiolia coçou a cabeça. – Você está sugerindo que roubemos um helicóptero, é isso?

– Ué, e por que não? Já estamos todos ferrados, mesmo, uma coisa a mais uma a menos não vai fazer a menor diferença... – afirmou Milo.

Camus suspirou, dando de ombros. – E lá vamos nós outra vez!

Caminhavam todos por entre as tropas da coalizão espano-anglo-americana, que dormiam tranqüilas. De quando em quando um ou outro soldado acordava sobressaltado e assustava-se ao ver o estranho grupo caminhando sorrateiro por entre ele, mas viam Shura, Aldebaran e Milo, os comandantes, que lhes acenavam com as cabeças, e voltavam a dormir tranqüilos. Chegaram por fim ao aeroporto de Rouen, que havia sido confiscado pelas tropas para fins militares. Ao longe, reluziam aviões e helicópteros de guerra, brilhando aos olhos dos amigos.

Aiolia coçou a cabeça. – Que merda, isso parece bem vigiado!

– E é mesmo! Não sei como vamos conseguir invadir e ainda por cima roubar o helicóptero! – pontuou Aldebaran.

– Deba, quem é que está encarregado da vigia hoje? – perguntou Milo matreiro.

– Ah, é aquela mocinha, loirinha, bonitinha, meiguinha, toda inha, que eu não lembro o nome... – respondeu o brasileiro.

– A June! A soldado June! Maravilha, Deba, a menina arrasta um caminhão por mim. Deixa comigo! – afirmou Milo, todo cheio de si, estufando o peito cheio de orgulho.

– Ah, lá vai o Don Juan da caserna! – exclamou Camus bufando.

– Gente, pára tudo. Pára tuuuudo. A Bri fez uma piada! – brincou Milo. – Cuidado, gente, é o Armagedon, sinal do fim dos tempos! – disse o inglês já se dirigindo ao portão do aeroporto, arrancando sorrisos de seus companheiros e uma bufada do francês.

Foi com raiva que Camus assistiu Milo conversar com June. Foi com mais raiva ainda, uma raiva que ele jamais imaginou sentir, que percebeu que os olhos azuis da menina brilhavam, e que ela encarava o inglês como se ele fosse um objeto de adoração. Seus olhos se anuviaram quando viu Milo sussurrar qualquer coisa no ouvido da soldado June, e quase perdeu a compostura quando percebeu que a menina se arrepiara todinha. Entretanto, segundos depois estavam todos embarcados no CA-King, com o pretexto ridículo de que Milo queria mostrar as belezas militares da Inglaterra a seus amigos. De tudo aquilo, Camus só gostou quando a aeronave pôs-se a funcionar e da cara de ódio de June quando Milo lhe atirou um beijinho lá de cima.

– Cancerini? – chamou Saga. – Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho algo pra você! – disse, pegando uma pesada mochila com Shaka e entregando-a para Másquera.

O italiano abriu a mochila e seus olhos brilharam de emoção. – _Grazie_, Major! – agradeceu o italiano. – Que saudade de você, meu lança-chaminhas! – disse, abraçando a arma, e rodopiou com ela como se estivesse valsando, arrancando gargalhadas de seus amigos.

– Credo, aqui só tem doido! – comentou Aiolos num canto, mas não conteve uma risada.

-X-X-X-

O helicóptero atravessava o espaço aéreo francês. A apreensão era visível nos olhos de seus tripulantes, afinal, para uma aeronave inglesa aquele era espaço aéreo inimigo. Marin e Shina pilotavam o mais rápido que podiam e, enquanto isso, a tripulação encontrava qualquer distração, qualquer que fosse, para não pensarem no perigo que estavam correndo. Aldebaran contava histórias sobre o Brasil, onde seus avós ainda moravam, para Shura, Aiolia e Másquera, sendo que este último aproveitava para polir seu lança-chamas querido com zelo; Shaka e Mu estavam de olhos fechados num canto e pareciam meditar; Aiolos, sentado num outro canto, parecia meio perturbado, como se carregasse um segredo pesado demais para si mesmo; e Saga, por sua vez, balançava o corpo para frente e para trás, remoendo antigas lembranças: coração e mente do Major totalmente mergulhados num turbilhão de sentimentos desconexos e difíceis demais de lidar. "Se eu não tiver um enfarte hoje nunca mais tenho problema cardíaco...", murmurou Saga para si mesmo, tentando fazer graça do fato de seu coração estar quase saltando pela boca.

Milo apoiou a mão no ombro do namorado. – Camus, você está bravo comigo?

– Humpf – grunhiu o francês, virando para o outro lado a fim de não encarar o loiro nos olhos. – Estou sim.

– Mas querido, eu precisei fazer aquilo! Foi necessário! – explicou-se Milo. – Foi um teatro e nada mais.

– E precisava ter atuado tão bem? Eu que sou a Brigitte Bardot e você que merece o Oscar de melhor atriz! – exclamou Camus.

Milo riu. – A Bri fez outra piada! E tá morrendo de ciúme! Que lindo! Que cuti! – murmurou baixinho, não conseguindo disfarçar o quanto estava gostando daquilo.

– Bah, e você ainda por cima está achando isso lindo! Que falta de respeito comigo! – bufou o francês.

O loiro apoiou o queixo no ombro do namorado. – Me perdoa? – perguntou num sussurro.

– Pelo menos você admite que precisa ser perdoado, é um começo. – afirmou Camus.

Milo sorriu. – Admito nada. É só um jeito mais fácil de fazer você parar de me torturar desse jeito. Pensa que não te conheço, francês?

Camus esforçou-se ao máximo para não sorrir. – Você pareceu à vontade demais naquele papel de Casanova de quinta!

– Não inverta os papéis, querido. O ciumento da relação sou eu! – murmurou Milo fazendo biquinho. – E se você não parar logo com esse joguinho juro que te agarro e te beijo aqui mesmo. Aí quero ver só você manter essa pose de gelo, de "eu sou o líder aqui e vocês me devem respeito"! – disse o inglês imitando o jeito sério de Camus.

O ruivo não agüentou mais e sorriu, virando-se para encarar o namorado. – Seu pervertido! Tá bom, tá bom, eu sei que você não teve culpa. Mas se eu pego aquela loira aguada daquela soldado juro que esgano ela com minhas próprias mãos!

– Te ver assim com ciúme me faz tão feliz, Camus! – murmurou Milo.

Camus suspirou. – Se te trouxer um terço da felicidade que você me traz, _mon ange_, juro que vou ter crises de ciúmes diariamente!

"Tá, agora é fato, é oficial: você está completamente bobo e rendido por esse francês dos infernos, Milo!", pensou o loiro. – Bobo! – sussurrou, derretendo-se todo.

– Atenção, aeronave, estão em espaço aéreo inglês. Identifiquem-se ou serão abatidos! – gritou uma voz metálica dentro do helicóptero.

– Ai que merda! Batedores! – reclamou Marin.

– Mas era só essa que faltava... – pontuou Shaka, abrindo os olhos.

– Aeronave, identifiquem-se ou serão abatidos! Desçam vinte pés e identifiquem-se! – gritou novamente a mesma voz metálica, e nesse momento os tripulantes do CA-King conseguiram ver dois caças que ladeavam o helicóptero. O piloto à direita de Marin fazia um sinal com os dedos para baixo, indicando que a aeronave deveria baixar.

– Por que as coisas nunca podem ser fáceis para nós? – perguntou Aiolia incrédulo.

– Porque senão não ia ter graça, Olia! – respondeu Milo. – Me dá aqui esse comunicador! – tornou o inglês, pegando o rádio. – Aqui é o Subtenente Milo Scorpio, Exército de Sua Majestade. Aeronave CA-King PT 103246, com destino a Londres, câmbio!

– Entendido, Subtenente Scorpio. A aeronave CA-King PT 103246 não tem autorização para entrar em espaço aéreo londrino. Repito, não tem autorização para entrar em espaço aéreo londrino. Arremetam e desçam ou serão abatidos. Entendido? Câmbio! – ordenou a voz metálica.

– Caralho, Uxo, você não serve pra nada mesmo, hein? – reclamou Shura.

– Oh, oh o respeito! Aquela filha da puta daquela June deve ter denunciado o roubo do helicóptero! – tornou Camus dando um peteleco em Shura.

– Calma! Eu vou resolver a situação! – disse Másquera aprontando o lança-chamas. – Vou mandar esses merdas pros quintos dos infernos!

– Não, seu maluco! – gritou Aiolos. – Isso aí é que nem pardal: mata um vem dez!

– _Franchement, Monsieur_! Que ditado horroroso! Eu podia ter passado sem essa... – recriminou Camus. – Perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calado!

– Ahn, _pardon, mon enfant_... a guerra me deixa assim meio que nervoso, sabe? – tentou consertar Aiolos, ainda recebendo um olhar de reprovação de seu antigo pupilo.

– Este é o último aviso! Arremetam e desçam ou serão alvejados. A aeronave CA-King PT 103246 não tem autorização para entrar em espaço aéreo londrino! – repetiu a voz metálica, parecendo impaciente.

– Caceta, e agora? Alguém quer por favor ter uma idéia? Camus, Saga...? – disse Milo nervosamente.

Saga levantou-se de onde tinha ficado até então. – Marin, Shina, fiquem atentas às instruções do Olia. Deba, você que é fuzileiro naval, artilharia de elite, assume a metralhadora principal; Shura, assuma a secundária. Másquera, prepare o lança-chamas!

– Ah, _ma no_ precisa falar duas vezes! – exclamou o italiano com os olhos brilhando.

– Sim, e o Olia, quando for dada a ordem, orienta as meninas para posicionarem o helicóptero a ponto 32 sudoeste! – concluiu Camus.

– Isso mesmo! Muito bom, L'Aquaire! O resto de vocês, reze! Vamos precisar! Com um pouco de sorte, tudo dará certo! – pontuou o Major. – Milo, mande esses caras pra onde eles merecem ir!

Milo sorriu. – Atenção, aqui é o CA-King PT 103246. Vão pra puta que o pariu! – gritou o inglês.

Naquele momento, os dois caças fizeram uma manobra e se posicionaram atrás do helicóptero. Dentro do CA-King, aqueles segundos pareceram uma eternidade. A tripulação não ousava nem respirar, tamanho o medo que sentiam. Um míssel naquela situação seria fatal. – Olia, agora! – ordenou Saga.

– Meninas, virem à direita e mantenham o curso em 47 graus! – gritou Aiolia.

O helicóptero descreveu uma curva perfeita e surpreendeu seus algozes ao ficar de frente para eles. – Meninos, chumbo neles! – berrou Aldebaran.

O que se seguiu foi uma saraivada de balas certeiras. O golpe final veio quando a porta do compartimento da tripulação do CA-King se abriu e Másquera atingiu o tanque de gasolina de um dos caças inimigos. Houve tempo somente para os pilotos adversários ejetarem seus acentos. Uma explosão rouca tingiu o ar de vermelho e espalhou destroços por um raio de mais de cinco quilômetros.

– Não quero ser convencido, mas a gente é foda pra caralho! – comemorou Másquera em meio aos apupos de toda a tripulação.

-X-X-X-

O vôo continuou tranqüilo. Com todo o esforço militar britânico destinado aos combates na França e na Bélgica, não havia sobrado muito para proteger a ilha, o que talvez se provasse um erro de estratégia crucial. A verdade é que ingleses e americanos confiavam tanto na vitória que não se preocuparam em se guarnecer internamente. Naquele momento, Camus lembrou-se da lição de Marin: "nunca menospreze seu adversário". O CA-King pousou no subúrbio de Londres por volta das sete horas da manhã. O _foggy_ londrino dava ao local um ar surreal de mistério, quase lúgubre. Fazia frio, mas nada disso incomodava aqueles bravos homens e mulheres.

– Tá, e agora? – perguntou Aiolos se espreguiçando assim que desceu do helicóptero.

– O discurso do Kanon vai ser ao meio dia, segundo minhas informações. Agora a gente espera aqui! – explicou Shaka.

– Fácil pra você falar, né, Shaka? Como é que a gente vai simplesmente esperar? Ficar sentado? Quer jogar cartas? Seu pequeno Buda, você vai meditar e eu vou ficar aqui me remoendo! E ainda por cima, tenho fome! – gritou Saga meio descontrolado.

Aiolos colocou-se entre Shaka e Saga. – Calaboca e se controla, Saga. Também tô com fome, também não quero esperar, mas fica na sua! Não me vai surtar agora! Era só o que faltava, você resolver pirar justo agora!

– Ora seu... – grunhiu o Major Gemini entre dentes, atirando-se contra o amigo. Saga e Aiolos engalfinharam-se.

– _Mais ça c'est assez_! _Suffit_! _Fermez la bouche_! Calem a boca! – exasperou-se Camus.

– Camus tem razão, fiquem quietos. Saga, se controla por favor! – pediu Shina, aproximando-se do Major e dando-lhe um beijo terno na face.

Saga suspirou, abraçando sua namorada. – Desculpem, eu me exaltei.

– Tudo bem, Saga. Shura, você se lembra da menina que tirou foto de vocês na festa de premiação? – perguntou Shaka.

– E como me esquecer? – pontuou Shura sorridente.

Shaka não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso. – Pois bem, vista isso e vá encontrá-la neste endereço! – ordenou o indiano, atirando roupas civis e um papel para o espanhol.

Aldebaran coçou a cabeça. – Não é melhor que vá o Milo? Afinal, ele conhece a cidade, não?

– Shura também! Ele viveu aqui por três anos... – explicou Mu.

O espanhol franziu o cenho. – Como você sabe disso?

– Nós sabemos mais coisas sobre vocês do que vocês possam imaginar... – murmurou Mu. – Agora vá, não perca tempo, obedeça ao Shaka. E traga qualquer coisa para comermos! – ordenou o tibetano.

– Taquipariu, quanto mistério... – murmurou Másquera para Milo, que concordou com a cabeça, os dois observando Shura sumir ao longe. – Milo, me diz uma coisa: sabe do Afrodite? – perguntou o italiano como quem não quer nada.

O inglês comemorou internamente. – O último que teve notícias dele foi Camus, e ele mandou o Dite voltar pra Suécia enquanto tudo isso não tivesse se resolvido. Eu espero que ele tenha obedecido, Mask!

– Eu também, Milo. Eu também... – sussurrou o italiano, maldizendo-se a si mesmo por não ser ele a proteger Afrodite de todo o perigo da guerra.

-X-X-X-

Pandora aguardava nervosamente no Picadilly Circus. O ar soturno de Londres ali era combatido pelos letreiros luminosos que bombardeavam aos transeuntes os nomes das marcas mais famosas do globo. "Os verdadeiros donos do mundo...", pensou a menina olhando para o relógio. "Onde estão Mu e Shaka?", perguntou para si mesma, impaciente. À sua frente, uma loja da GAP exibia uma vitrine vistosa. "O mundo se acabando e as grandes corporações somente querendo o dinheiro das pessoas...e o inacreditável é que as pessoas não vêem isso!", comentou para si.

Shura despontou ao longe e observou a moça olhar para o relógio mais uma vez. Pandora vestia um corpete preto tomara que caia que marcava bem sua cintura fina e uma saia larga e comprida da mesma cor. O colo, nu, despontava pálido, e os seios subiam e desciam no ritmo da respiração agitada da moça. No pescoço, um fio de seda negra prendia uma delicada cruz celta, que caía mimosa como uma gargantilha. Trazia os cabelos escuros presos num alto rabo de cavalo, e tinha luvas de meia arrastão nas mãos de unhas vermelhas e compridas. Carregava uma bolsa envelope a tira colo. Usava uma maquiagem forte nos olhos, ressaltando ainda mais aquelas órbitas misteriosas, que pareciam duas pedras de ônix a encarar o mundo agitadamente. "_Guapísima_!", pensou o espanhol, hipnotizado pela menina.

– _Hola señorita_! Lembra-se de mim? – perguntou Shura sedutoramente.

– Claro que me lembro! – respondeu Pandora com brilho nos olhos.

– Me pediram para levá-la comigo. Me permite? – tornou o espanhol oferecendo o braço para a moça.

– E como negar? – respondeu Pandora, corando um pouco as bochechas claras. – Shura...

– Vamos então... Pandora! – exclamou o espanhol sorrindo. Parecia estar nas nuvens.

Caminharam de braços dados pelas ruas de Londres, conversando animadamente. Sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, procurando conhecer-se melhor. O tempo passou e quase que Shura se esqueceu de levar comida para os amigos. Mas lembrou-se a tempo e comprou alguns pães, frios e suco. Chegaram ao ponto de encontro cerca de duas horas depois do espanhol ter saído dali, motivo pelo qual foram recebidos com olhares de reprovação de Mu e Shaka.

– Bom dia, Senhores! – disse Pandora fazendo cara de coitada.

Mu riu. – Você sabe como me desarmar, Pandora! Bem vinda, querida! – disse, abraçando a menina, no que foi acompanhado por Shaka. – Trouxe o que lhe pedimos?

– E alguma vez sequer eu os decepcionei? – perguntou a moça tirando uma chave de sua bolsa.

– Muito bem, loirinho e loirão! Querem por favor se explicar? – pediu Saga.

– Kanon e Julian contrataram uma moça para tirar fotos dos rapazes, a fim de que se eles aparecessem para impedi-los os dois tivessem como saber quem eram. Pandora neutralizou a tal menina e tomou o lugar dela. – resumiu Shaka.

– Neutralizou? – perguntou Milo arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Mandei a moça para bater um papo com Hades... – respondeu Pandora rindo.

– Gostei da _regazza_! – exclamou Másquera.

– Credo, Mask, às vezes você me dá medo... – comentou Milo. – Mas enfim, prossigam...

– Aí a Pandora, quando foi entregar as fotos, duplicou a chave da sala de Kanon! – finalizou Mu. – E é com isso que vamos invadir.

– Nossa, que burrice! Se ela deu as fotos pros dois nossas caras devem estar penduradas na Torre de Londres! – exclamou Aiolia.

– Por Buda, Aiolia! É lógico que ela não entregou as fotos verdadeira, né? Faça-me o favor! – reclamou Shaka.

Saga aproximou-se do grego. – Olia, quando tudo isso terminar, quero você trabalhando comigo. Tirar o Shaka do sério é uma qualidade que poucos têm e que eu admiro!

Aiolia riu. – Pó dexá, Major!

Milo revirou os olhos. – Vamos parar com os entretantos e partir pros finalmentes? São dez e meia já!

– Cacete! Vamos, gente! É agora ou nunca! – exclamou Saga. "Me aguarde, Kanon. É hoje que resolvemos nossas diferenças! Por bem ou por mal!", pensou o Major.

-X-X-X-

O sol estava a pino, eram quase onze horas da manhã. Faltava pouco tempo para que o novo Primeiro Ministro empossado, Kanon Gemini, fizesse seu primeiro discurso para a Nação. Os amigos, enquanto isso, caminhavam como quem não quer nada pelo lado de fora do Palácio. Vestiam suas fardas mesmo, já que na profusão de militares que caminhavam pelo local eles foram praticamente absorvidos. Nem mesmo os inimigos foram reconhecidos. Entraram tranqüilamente no Palácio, o qual Milo conhecia muito bem, e os guiou sem dificuldade até a ante-sala do Primeiro Ministro, acenando para um ou outro de vez em quando no caminho.

– Eu tendo a desconfiar naturalmente de quando as coisas são fácies demais... – murmurou Shina. – E isso aqui está definitivamente fácil demais!

– Rendam-se ou morram! – gritou um soldado que surgiu sabe-se lá de onde acompanhado de uma série de outros.

– Odeio quando tenho razão! – exclamou Shina batendo o pé.

Um dos soldados, o que parecia ser o líder, colou o cano de seu revólver na cabeça de Aiolia. – Sem gracinha! Rendam-se ou morram!

O grego revirou os olhos. – Por que as coisas nunca podem ser fáceis pra gente? Nunca?

– Calaboca! – ordenou o soldado, dando um bofetão em Aiolia.

– Ah, agora eu fiquei nervoso! Quem é você pra bater no meu irmão? – berrou Aiolos indo pra cima do soldado com tudo.

– Irmão? Aiolos, me explica isso! – gritou Aiolia, esmurrando outro soldado.

Aiolos finalizou com aquele e partiu pra outro. – Olia, meu pai...

– Calem a boca vocês que ninguém aqui está interessado em separados no nascimento! Moooooorte! – gritou Másquera batendo as cabeças de dois soldados inimigos uma contra a outra, desacordando os dois. – Urrááááááá!

– Proteger a Itália é seu dever, matar é sua diversão! Esse é Másquera, também conhecido como Máscara da Morte por seus inimigos! – disse Milo gargalhando.

– Me lembra de te decapitar mais tarde, Uxo! – grunhiu o italiano, no fundo se divertindo com a brincadeira.

Em pouco tempo, os soldados inimigos tombaram todos, derrotados. Saga suspirou profundamente. – Aconteça o que acontecer, fomos heróis! – afirmou, virando a chave.

-X-X-X-

Invadiram a sala de Kanon em formação: Camus e Milo na frente, ajoelhados, seguidos por Aiolia e Shura, mais abertos, e Aldebaran e Másquera nas pontas. Atrás dos homens, Shina, Pandora e Marin formavam um semicírculo, e todos apontavam suas armas aos dois homens que se arrumavam despreocupadamente.

– Rendam-se ou pereçam! – gritou Milo. – Sempre quis falar isso... – sussurrou para Camus.

– Calaboca, Milo! – repreendeu o francês baixinho.

Kanon riu alto e alucinadamente. Era idêntico a Saga, até mesmo na risada assustadora. A única diferença entre os dois era que Kanon tinha longos cabelos, e os de Saga, devido à carreira militar, eram curtos. – Ora ora, advinha quem vem para almoçar, Julian?

– Humpf – bufou Julian. – Mandaram a corja, não tiveram nem coragem de vir eles mesmos... Típico! – disse desdenhoso.

Saga furou a formação de seus comandados, sendo seguido de perto por Shaka, Mu e Aiolos. – Eu não diria isso se fosse vocês!

– E eis que o filho pródigo à casa retorna! – exclamou Kanon sorrindo. Surpreendeu a todos saltando por cima deles e trancando a porta atrás de si. – Agora somos só nós! Os traídos, os traidores e os enganados! – continuou, abrindo os braços.

– Cale a boca, Kanon! Você não tem o direito de causar uma guerra mundial por causa de sua vingança contra a gente! – argumentou Shaka.

– Pequeno Buda, eu estava com saudade de você! – riu Julian. – A guerra não tem nada a ver com vingança, meu caro, mas sim com poder. E glória. Nossa vingança será outra...

Saga abaixou os olhos e suspirou. – Por favor, meu irmão!

– Irmão? Ora essa! É meu sangue e minha carne que está aqui, em minha frente, no entanto meu irmão está a meu lado! – disse Kanon apontando para Julian. – Pois um irmão que trai o outro não é irmão!

– O que você fez com ele, meu amor? – perguntou Shina, balbuciando.

– Por favor, Shina, não deixe de me amar por causa disso! Por favor! – implorou Saga para a menina com os olhos marejados.

– Meu amor? Ora, Saga, você tem tudo: a carreira perfeita, uma mulher linda que te ama, amigos leais. Mas esses amigos eu vou tirar de você, Saga, pois ninguém lhe será leal depois de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer... – pontuou Kanon.

– Kanon, por favor! Isso é passado, é ferida cicatrizada! – tentou argumentar Mu.

Julian gargalhou. – Ora faça-me rir!

– Ferida cicatrizada, Mu? Por acaso foi você que cresceu à sombra do irmão perfeito? Por acaso foi você quem sempre quis seguir carreira na aeronáutica e teve de dividi-la com um irmão que nunca tinha dado a mínima pra isso só porque ele queria estar perto pra te azucrinar? Acaso foi você, Mu, quem perdeu a patente e passou cinco longos anos na prisão imunda do Cabo Sunion, sendo alimentado a pão e água, porque seu. maldito. irmão. te denunciou por tráfico de drogas no quartel? Foi você, Mu? – gritou Kanon fora de si. – Claro que não! Então não me venha falar em ferida cicatrizada! Você também nos traiu, Mu!

– O Saga fez isso? – murmurou Milo incrédulo, baixando sua arma.

Saga caiu sobre os joelhos. – Me perdoa, Kanon.

– Perdoar, Saga? Você também me ferrou, só porque eu era amigo de seu irmão. Ouçam, Batalhão Alfa, a história do sublime comandante de vocês! Fomos nós seis chamados para um treinamento importante, assim como vocês há pouco. Coisa fina: inteligência da OTAN. Kanon, eu, Saga, Mu, Shaka e Aiolos. Kanon e eu sempre fomos mais furtivos, dados a pequenas escapadelas... – começou Julian, e trocou um olhar significativo com o amigo.

– E sim, distribuíamos drogas aos soldados, comportamento inadequado, eu sei. – continuou Kanon. – Mas no entanto quando Saga nos pegou aos dois, denunciou a mim como traficante e ao Julian como usuário. A punição para meu amigo foi a expulsão, o fim do sonho de uma vida! A minha, ah a minha, foi ser trancafiado naquela prisão infernal onde eu passei cinco longos anos remoendo minha raiva, amadurecendo minha vingança. Saga e sua corja, vocês vão nos pagar! – exclamou o moço com os olhos crispados de raiva.

Saga chorava. – Me perdoa, Kanon. Eu deveria ter conversado com você, deveria ter te entendido. Mas não era eu, você sabe.

– Ah sim, claro, dupla personalidade, como não pensei nisso antes? – perguntou Julian cinicamente.

– Olhem para o comandante de vocês, rapazes! O herói que vocês tanto prezam! O traidor do próprio irmão! Caim em pessoa! – disse Kanon apontando para Saga.

– Passei cinco anos até herdar o império petrolífero de meu pai e assim conseguir com muita influência tirar Kanon daquela imundície... – comentou Julian. – E pensar que vocês, Aiolos, Shaka e Mu, aconselharam o Saga a nos denunciar!

Shaka respirou fundo, baixando os olhos. – Na época não achamos que a punição fosse ser tão rigorosa, Kanon. Só soubemos o que aconteceu depois que você foi solto!

– Me perdoa, irmão, por favor! – soluçava Saga.

– Perdoar? Como se você se importasse com meu perdão... ainda me lembro das últimas palavras que você me dirigiu, Saga. "Vá, escória, vergonha da família", você disse enquanto eu era arrastado do tribunal militar, condenado e humilhado, e você era condecorado. Ainda traz aquela medalha no peito? A medalha ganha por denunciar seu próprio sangue, sua própria carne? – dizia Kanon caminhando alucinado.

Saga olhou para o próprio peito. – Olhe pra mim, Kanon, acha mesmo que eu ostentaria o símbolo da minha vergonha?

– Isso pouco importa agora! Kanon, veja a dúvida nos olhos deles! Veja a dúvida nos olhos _dela_, Kanon! – afirmou Julian apontando para Shina. – É quase hora do discurso, e Saga jaz derrotado. Nós vencemos, meu amigo, nós vencemos! – prosseguiu Julian.

– A gente vai deixar o Pink e o Cérebro aí ganharem a parada? – perguntou Aiolia atônito com a falta de atitude de seus amigos. Mas a dúvida, a hesitação, pairavam no ar.

Shina pousou a mão no ombro de Aiolia e fez que não com a cabeça. Foi caminhando lentamente até Saga, que jazia soluçando ajoelhado no chão. – Meu amor... aconteça o que acontecer, fomos heróis, lembra-se? – perguntou a moça no ouvido de seu amado.

Saga levantou os olhos, vermelhos pelas lágrimas, e encarou a menina. Abraçou-a. – Aconteça o que acontecer, fomos heróis. Lembro-me, Shina! Lembro-me! – disse com vida nos olhos.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Ufa! Depois do meu PC ter sumido com o capítulo inteirinho, passei o domingão inteiro reescrevendo. Taqui o fruto do meu esforço! Ainda mato meu computador!

Algumas erratas sobre o capítulo anterior:

Eu sei que é Aiolos e não Ailos, rs. Culpem meu sono!

Usei a mesma cor pra melancolia e liberdade (valeu Bia por me dizer) – foi mals. Mas ah, vocês entenderam o sentido da coisa. Aliás, A Liberdade é Azul é um filme maravilhoso, que faz parte de uma trilogia (A Igualdade é Vermelha e a Fraternidade é Branca).

A frase _Toujours, Milo, pour toujours_ do final faz menção à fic Forever and One, da Enfermeira-chan.

Agora sobre esse capítulo imeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenso. Amei escrevê-lo, de verdade. Odiei ter de reescrevÊ-lo por causa do erro do meu PC desgracento, mas acho que saiu mais ou menos igual o outro. A fic está na reta final, gente! Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Falta poucooooo.

Ah, o casal Shura e Pandora peguei emprestado também da Enfermeira-chan, da fic À Francesa! Gracias por me cedê-los, chica!

Próximo capítulo: O Grande Ditador.

Como diria o Milo, vamos parar com os entretantos e partir pros finalmentes. Eis as respostas aos reviews anônimos!

Allkiedis: Fazer o Camus passivo foi um teste pra mim mesma, que também não consigo vê-lo nessa situação. Foi como superar limites. E achei que seria uma bela prova de amor pro Milo! Mas acho que pelo menos em Caserna não rola mais a inversão de papéis! Quem sabe numa próxima? Valeu pelo review! Bjoks!

Nine66: Valeu pelos elogios! Sim, o Camus foi fofíssimo! E o Milo sempre provoca mesmo, esse Don Juan da caserna! E aí, gostou desse capítulo? Teve mais ação que o outro, né? Bjoks!

Uotani: Brigadão pelo comentário! Taí a relação Kanon/Saga/Julian. O que você achou? Foi um jeito de trazer tudo pro "mundo real", rs. Espero que você tenha gostado! Bjoks!

Bia: Valeeeeeeeeeeeeu por me mostrar meu erro. Cara, tava com tanto sono quando postei que nem revi, foi do jeito que tava, haha. Mas o discurso, bem, obrigada por ter gostado. Falei pela boca do Milo ali, é algo em que eu acredito! Valeuzão pelo review e pelos elogios! Bjoks!


	15. O Grande Ditador

**A/N: Gente, peço a paciência de vocês para lerem esse capítulo. Ele não é feito majoritariamente por diálogos e talvez a leitura seja bem cansativa. Mas esse capítulo é minha homenagem a todos aqueles que lutam pela paz.**

**Espero que gostem!**

-X-X-X-

**Cap. 15 – O Grande Ditador**

Nada se ouvia na sala a não ser a respiração entrecortada dos que nela estavam. Ali, era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Era como se nada mais houvesse no mundo a não aquelas pessoas. Principalmente aqueles que tinham uma conta a acertar. Dizem que nesta terra tudo o que se faz, se paga. Naquela sala, naquele momento, diante do testemunho daqueles que lhes eram mais caros, a dívida entre irmãos seria paga. E, muito provavelmente, a moeda de troca seria o sangue.

Sangue de irmãos. Amaldiçoados pelos erros cometidos um contra o outro. Amaldiçoados desde o ventre que dividiram. Nada era somente de um: eram na verdade metade de um único ser que jamais seria uno. Odiaram-se desde o primeiro momento. Competiram por tudo: pelo amor dos pais, pela atenção dos professores, pelas melhores garotas, pelo status. Competiram eternamente sem saber que entre os dois nunca haveria ganhador: o jogo terminaria sempre empatado. Erros – ah, os erros! – foram cometidos por ambos. Crueldade, raiva, desamor, ambição: era disso que os irmãos eram feitos.

Entretanto, em algum momento da vida dos dois que os outros presentes ali desconheciam, algo mudou. Uma única atitude, tomada como a única traição entre aqueles dois que haviam se traído desde o nascimento. A denúncia. Verdade seja dita: embora iguais em aparência, eram diferentes. Completavam-se: um era justo e nobre, apesar de não sê-lo nunca com o próprio irmão; o outro, era rebelde e destemido. Juntos, os dois talvez fossem o ser perfeito: duas metades mas jamais unos. Triste história a dos irmãos que ali se entreolhavam, com lágrimas nos olhos e ódio no coração.

Hesitação. Podia-se ouvir o coração batendo acelerado. Hesitação. Teriam coragem de fazer o que tinham planejado? Hesitação. Ambos os irmãos esperaram por aquele momento durante toda uma vida. Hesitação. O momento sublime em que, finalmente, poderiam deixar de ser amaldiçoados, varrendo seus próprios pecados ao exigir o sangue que era seu, seu por direito. Hesitação. Nos olhos, lágrimas de ódio e fúria. Hesitação. Ou, no fundo, bem no fundo, de compreensão? Entendiam-se os irmãos? Entendiam-se? Hesitação. O amor poderia nascer do entendimento? Haveria reconciliação possível entre Caim e Abel? Hesitação. Pulsação. Lágrimas. Silêncio. Ódio. Esperança. Raiva. Compreensão. Morte. Amor. Uma dívida a ser paga. O destino do mundo na mão daqueles irmãos. E nada mais.

Saga levantou-se e havia brilho de vida em seus olhos. Sempre fora um homem atormentado, o Major. Atormentado por não conseguir amar o irmão. Por saber que seu irmão não conseguiria amá-lo. Atormentado pelo comportamento tão contraditório que chegava a se assemelhar a dupla personalidade. E não era dupla personalidade? Como podia um homem ser doce e gentil num minuto e no segundo seguinte transformar-se num monstro de ódio? Nem mesmo Saga se compreendia, e jamais poderia exigir isso dos outros.

Compreensão. Kanon jamais o amara, mas teria chegado a compreendê-lo? Soube que nunca teria essa resposta no dia em que, num ato que tristemente fora pensado e planejado, condenou o irmão à morte. Se não fosse morte do corpo, seria da alma: poucos sobrevivem ao Cabo Sunion e os que sobrevivem são fadados à loucura. Saga sabia muito bem para onde eram levados os acusados de traição. O que nem Shaka, nem Mu, nem Aiolos e nem Julian sabiam era que Saga denunciara Julian por uso de drogas e Kanon, além de traficante, fora denunciado como traidor. Saga contou a seus superiores que Kanon pretendia trair a corporação. A OTAN, que todos ali tratavam como uma deusa, como senhora de seus destinos, como um ser incorpóreo e divino ao qual deviam proteger com as próprias vidas. Trair a corporação ainda jovem e frágil como um recém-nascido: isso era punido com o Cabo Sunion. Disso Saga sabia. Não era à toa que se corroía em remorso.

Entretanto, os anos passaram. Saga soube que Kanon havia deixado a prisão por influência de Julian, mas não mais procurara o irmão. E parecia que Kanon estava disposto a esquecê-lo também. Os anos passaram e trouxeram surpresas: amizades que jamais pensaria ter, lealdade, respeito e admiração. E, mais que isso: amor. Uma certa recruta que um dia amoleceu seu coração. Os anos passaram e trouxeram a alegria ao Major, alegria esta personificada por aquelas pessoas presentes ali. Naquela sala. Naquele momento. Não, Saga não era um homem ruim. Mas também nunca tinha sido um homem bom. Era a contradição em pessoa, justiça e injustiça como as duas faces de uma mesma moeda. Entretanto, os anos passaram. E modificaram. Talvez os anos tenham transformado. Ou talvez tenham sido as pessoas, aquelas pessoas, os verdadeiros mestres daquela metamorfose. Saga agora era bom e queria ser bom. Acima de tudo, _precisava_ ser bom. Não, os que mais amava não se decepcionariam com ele. Saga deu dois passos à frente e encarou Kanon nos olhos, com os punhos cerrados e feição resoluta.

– Curve-se perante mim, criatura maldita! – ordenou Kanon com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Não! – respondeu Saga.

– Você vai me obedecer, irmão, simplesmente porque está fraco demais para lutar! Fraco demais para me enfrentar. E, principalmente, atormentado e culpado demais para me deter! – pontuou Kanon e, com movimentos lentos, foi alcançando uma adaga que trazia na cintura.

Saga sorriu e limpou a última lágrima. "Atormentado e culpado demais para te deter, Kanon? Atormentado e culpado sim, sempre; mas não tanto que não possa te impedir!", pensou e, com movimentos lentos, procurou a arma que trazia na cintura. Suspirou. "Coragem, Saga!", pediu para si mesmo. – Você se acha tão assustador que pode corromper todo mundo. Pensa que minha mente e minha alma estão tão divididas que não vou ter de onde tirar forças pra te enfrentar. – disse e foi caminhando, chegando mais perto do irmão. – Você esqueceu uma coisa. A gente pode ter coisas em comum, Kanon, mas não é igual. Você achou que eu era um alvo fácil. Presumiu que o mal automaticamente corrompe o bem. Na sua cegueira e arrogância, nem mesmo pensou na possibilidade de que o bem pode _redimir _o mal!

– Paladino dos justo, dos fracos e oprimidos, Saga? Quem é você para falar em redenção? – questionou Kanon.

Saga balançou a cabeça em negação. – Você se aproveita do medo, da dúvida e da fraqueza, de todas as coisas que deixam a gente menor. Assim, todo mundo fica igual a você. Mas essas fraquezas também podem ser usadas para moldar as pessoas. É preciso força e coragem para encarar as coisas de frente, mas não é nada impossível. Você se considera um rio, meu irmão, eterno e invencível. É bom lembrar que os rios podem mudar de curso e serem represados. Mas, acima de tudo, dá pra sobreviver aos rios. Eu resolvi resistir, Kanon, resolvi lutar! – disse Saga, pegou sua arma e apontou para o peito do irmão. – Você não manda em mim! Eu tenho muita luz na alma e muito amor no coração pra me assustar com gente do seu tipo. Não preciso da Shina por perto pra me dizer isso, mas admito que essa presença facilita muito! – completou, olhando de soslaio para a cara preocupada e assustada da namorada, ao mesmo tempo em que destravava o gatilho. – Você fez tudo pra me dominar, mas não foi suficiente. Agora, Kanon, tua graça acabou! (1)

– Não... – balbuciou Julian e tentou atirar-se entre os irmãos, mas foi segurado pelas mãos firmes de Aldebaran.

– Não... – balbuciou Shina, também tentando se atirar entre os dois, no que foi impedida por Milo.

Kanon tinha os olhos arregalados de medo e ódio. Segurava o punhal colado à barriga de Saga. Matar um ao outro? Seria esse o destino daqueles irmãos? Hesitação. Os corações batiam acelerados pelo medo, pelo ódio e pela culpa. Hesitação.

– Me mata, Saga. Acaba logo com isso! – pediu Kanon segurando o braço do irmão.

– Não posso! Sei do seu punhal, me mata você! – tornou Saga.

Kanon derramou uma lágrima. Ele podia, não podia? Afastou-se do irmão. Se Saga era um homem atormentado, Kanon não era diferente. Crescera à sombra do irmão, ao qual julgava perfeito, uma perfeição que jamais atingiria. Sentia ciúmes do outro: ciúmes da beleza, da inteligência, da eloqüência e da competência. Ao invés de aprender com Saga, preferiu fazer da vida do irmão um inferno. Talvez seu infortúnio fosse somente o sofrimento exigido por não enxergar as coisas. Talvez o Cabo Sunion fosse um bom castigo para quem, no fundo, sempre quisera matar o próprio irmão simplesmente por um ciúme besta e infantil. Bateu três palmas secas e cínicas, sorrindo sarcástico.

– Belo discurso, irmão. Mas as palavras foram pra mim ou pra você? – perguntou Kanon. Suspirou profundamente e sua feição mudou: parecia introspectivo e resignado. – Sabe, Saga, estou muito tranqüilo. Que venham os meses e os anos, não conseguirão tirar mais nada de mim, não podem me tirar mais nada. Estou tão só e sem esperança que posso enfrentá-los sem medo. A vida, que me arrastou por todos esses anos, eu ainda a tenho nas mãos e nos olhos. Se a venci, não sei. Mas enquanto existir dentro de mim, queira ou não esta força que em mim reside e se chama _eu_, ela procurará seu próprio caminho! (2) – disse Kanon em tom de súplica e com lágrimas nos olhos. – Agora, não há mais nada a ser feito. Em meu discurso, declararei guerra não só à França e a seus aliados, mas ao mundo. Serei ditador, Saga, um grande ditador, e terei o mundo nas mãos.

– E isso te fará feliz? – indagou Saga atirando sua arma para longe.

Kanon riu. – Feliz? Esse sempre foi um vocábulo desconhecido pra mim, irmão! – disse Kanon, visivelmente abalado. – Vamos Julian, abra a sacada e me dê o mundo! – ordenou.

Foi então que todos perceberam o barulho da multidão que se acotovelava do lado de fora do Palácio. Num rompante de arrogância e megalomania, Kanon iria discursar da sacada para o povo londrino. Ali, diria palavras que seriam transmitidas ao mundo inteiro. O gênio e a habilidade de Kanon eram na verdade iguais às de Saga, embora ele nunca tivesse percebido isso, cego pelo ciúme, e o homem era capaz de manipular e muito bem quem ele quisesse. Talvez se os irmãos soubessem desde o início que na verdade tinham as mesmas virtudes e defeitos, mas travestidas em diferentes atitudes, a história teria sido contada de outra maneira.

Julian sorriu e estava prestes a fazer o que Kanon lhe ordenara, quando alguém lhe agarrou forte pela cintura e lhe atirou contra a parede. – Eu não quero ser chato nem nada, achei isso tudo muito tocante, mas que tal colocarmos o plano em ação? Ainda temos uma guerra para acabar, não? – perguntou Camus esfregando as mãos.

Saíram todos do transe em que estiveram naqueles instantes. Piscavam os olhos repetidas vezes, como que para voltar à realidade. Alguns tinham lágrimas nos olhos e estavam visivelmente emocionados com a cena que presenciaram. "A vida, às vezes, pode ser muito injusta e cruel...", foi o pensamento que povoou a mente dos que ali estavam.

-X-X-X-

Másquera foi até Kanon e apontou-lhe a arma contra a cabeça. – Tire a roupa! – ordenou secamente.

– O quê? – perguntou Julian sem entender muito bem, mas Kanon chorava feito criança e parecia desolado.

–Você ouviu, Kanon, tire essa roupa agora! – dessa vez foi Shura quem ordenou, ignorando Julian e aproximando-se do homem.

– Não faça isso, Kanon! – pediu Julian ao ver que o amigo começara a se despir. – Seus sádicos! – gritou, apontando para os outros.

– Isso não tem nada a ver com sadismo, Julian. Caso você não tenha percebido, o Saga é exatamente igual ao Kanon. Vamos vesti-lo com as roupas dele e Saga discursará. É esse o plano, simples assim, Julian. As coisas às vezes não precisam ser tão elaboradas para darem certo. Uma vingança não vale uma guerra. – pontuou Mu calmamente.

Julian nada disse, somente amparou o amigo seminu, que tremia de vergonha. – Calma, Kanon. Talvez tenhamos sido ingênuos demais. Talvez tenhamos sido confiantes demais. Talvez tenhamos perdido essa batalha, mas não a guerra. Ainda teremos nossa vingança!

Saga começou a vestir as roupas do irmão lentamente. Primeiro, as calças pretas e largas, logo após a camisa da mesma cor. Por fim, o sobretudo negro e as botas, não se esquecendo da faixa no braço que denotava nobreza. Completou com o quepe. Parecia um soldado da SS (3), as vestes do irmão tinham sido concebidas mesmo com essa finalidade. Saga sentiu-se enojado por usá-las, mas sabia que não tinha outro jeito.

Kanon, num canto, vestia a farda de seu irmão. Sua cabeça era um turbilhão de sentimentos e emoções contraditórias. Uma palavra definiria Kanon naquele momento com muita propriedade: barroco. Pois no fundo agradecia seu irmão por lhe ter impedido ao mesmo que lhe amaldiçoava. Talvez não fosse de todo mal. Ainda chorava. – Sabe, Julian, será que nem você entendeu minha verdadeira motivação? A guerra não tinha nada a ver com minha vingança. Ou talvez até tivesse: eu queria simplesmente me encontrar com Saga, numa posição superior, para fazer o que sempre sonhei, aquilo que planejei incessantemente durante anos. Mas não consegui. Não consegui matar meu próprio irmão!

– Se isso te consola, Kanon, eu também não consegui. Também não tive coragem de te matar, embora tenha desejado com todas as minhas forças te ver morto! – disse Saga com os olhos baixos.

Shaka pousou uma mão no ombro de Saga. – Escuta, irmãozinho, agora esquece o Kanon e se concentra, tá? Lembre-se que esse seu discurso vai acabar com a guerra! Eu vou abrir essa sacada! Dê tudo de si, Saga! – pediu.

Shina aproximou-se do namorado e abraçou-o por trás, levando conforto e fazendo o homem esquecer-se por alguns momentos de suas perturbações. – Não fomos heróis, Saga. _Somos_ heróis! Você é um herói! E eu te amo!

– Também te amo, pequena rebelde! – disse o Major e acariciou a mão da menina em sua cintura.

Nesse momento, Aiolos abriu a sacada. A multidão aplaudiu em polvorosa, animada e completamente seduzida por seu novo Primeiro-Ministro. Na sala de Kanon estavam todos amedrontados e com a respiração presa. Era como se estivessem suspensos no ar, era como se assistissem à História sendo escrita bem em frente a eles. E realmente a História se descortinava ali, tendo aquela sala e seus ocupantes como protagonistas de uma de suas páginas. Saga deu dois passos à frente e se posicionou junto ao microfone. Os _flashs_ e as luzes das câmeras de TV lhe ofuscaram um pouco a visão. Embora fosse meio dia, o tempo havia nublado de repente. O sol se escondera, talvez ele mesmo com medo. A falta de sol fez Saga ver em preto e branco. Sorriu e ordenou à multidão que se calasse com um único gesto, no que foi prontamente obedecido. Conseguiu enxergar entre a multidão uma faixa que dizia "_Deus salve Kanon, nosso imperador_". Achou aquilo de extremo mal gosto e totalmente inadequado para a época em que viviam. Suspirou.

– Sinto muito, mas não pretendo ser um imperador. Não é este o meu ofício. Não pretendo governar ou conquistar quem quer que seja. Gostaria de ajudar, se possível, judeus, o gentio, negros e brancos. Todos nós desejamos ajudar uns aos outros. Os seres humanos são assim. Desejamos viver para a felicidade do próximo, não para o seu infortúnio – começou Saga e lembrou-se de Kanon, de como tinha trabalhado em prol do infortúnio do outro. Sentiu a garganta secar. Não soube que, dentro da sala, seu irmão escutava atentamente, e pensou exatamente o mesmo. – Por que havemos de odiar e desprezar uns aos outros? Neste mundo há espaço para todos. A terra, que é boa e rica, pode prover a todas as nossas necessidades.

Dentro da sala, escondidos das câmeras e da multidão, todos ouviam atentos ao discurso de Saga. E Camus e Milo, estes simplesmente se esqueceram da presença de todos e deram-se as mãos, compartilhando aquele momento único.

– O caminho da vida pode ser o da liberdade e da beleza, porém nos extraviamos. A cobiça envenenou a alma dos homens... levantou no mundo as muralhas do ódio... e tem-nos feito marchar a passos rápidos para a miséria e os morticínios. Criamos a época da velocidade, mas nos sentimos enclausurados dentro dela. A máquina, que produz abundância, tem nos deixado em penúria. Nossos conhecimentos nos fizeram céticos; nossa inteligência, empedernidos e cruéis. Pensamos em demasia e sentimos bem pouco. Mais do que máquinas, precisamos de humanidade. Mais do que de inteligência, precisamos de afeição e doçura. Sem essas virtudes, a vida será de violência e tudo estará perdido! – prosseguiu Saga como que tomado por uma força maior que lhe impulsionava a dizer aquelas palavras.

Camus sentiu-se profundamente tocado pelo discurso do Major. Repassou sua vida e notou o tempo que tinha perdido pensando e não sentindo, sendo inteligente e não doce. Abraçou Milo por trás e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro. – _Merci, mon ange_! – murmurou baixinho. Milo não entendeu porque o outro lhe agradecia, mas sorriu. Esquecidos de tudo e de todos, aninharam-se mais para ouvir o que Saga dizia.

– A aviação e o rádio aproximaram-nos muito mais. A própria natureza dessas coisas é um apelo eloqüente à bondade do homem... um apelo à fraternidade universal... à união de todos nós. Neste mesmo instante a minha voz chega a milhares de pessoas pelo mundo afora... milhões de desesperados, homens, mulheres, criancinhas... vítimas de um sistema que tortura seres humanos e encarcera inocentes! – disse Saga. "Encarcera inocentes...Kanon, me perdoa!", pensou para si mesmo.

Dentro da sala, Kanon era consolado por Julian. Nutriam uma amizade verdadeira um pelo o outro, o que era bem estranho em se tratando de dois homens de caráter corrompido. "Encarcera inocentes...será que eu era realmente inocente?", pensou Kanon completamente largado no ombro do outro. Até mesmo os loucos eram capazes de sentir, a amizade daqueles dois estava ali para provar isso. Seria a redenção?

– Aos que podem me ouvir, eu digo: não desespereis! A desgraça que tem caído sobre nós não é mais do que o produto da cobiça em agonia... da amargura de homens que temem o avanço do progresso humano. Os homens que odeiam desaparecerão, os ditadores sucumbem e o poder que do povo arrebataram há de voltar ao povo. E assim, enquanto morrem homens, a liberdade nunca perecerá. – prosseguiu Saga com os olhos úmidos.

Aiolos aproximou-se de Aiolia, que abraçava Marin com doçura. Num rompante, durante a luta, Aiolos tinha deixado escapar que Aiolia era seu irmão. O grego não sabia porque, mas sentiu-se feliz pela revelação. A presença do outro era reconfortante, e Aiolos juntou-se ao abraço, entre o irmão e a cunhada. Aiolos tinha uma nova família agora, e seu coração aqueceu-se por isso.

– Soldados! Não vos entregueis a esses brutais que vos desprezam, que vos escravizam, que arregimentam as suas vidas, que ditam os vossos atos, as vossas idéias e os vossos sentimentos! Que vos fazem marchar no mesmo passo, que vos submetem a uma alimentação regrada, que vos tratam como gado humano e que vos utilizam como bucha de canhão! Não sois máquinas! Homens é que sois! E com o amor da humanidade em vossas almas! Não odieis! Só odeiam os que não se fazem amar... os que não se fazem amar e os inumanos! – continuou Saga exaltado.

Másquera apoiou-se em seu lança-chamas e seu pensamento foi conduzido a um anjo andrógino que lhe roubara o coração. Pensou em Afrodite e desejou com todas as suas forças que o sueco estivesse lá. Dentro de quatro paredes o italiano era todo carinho com o amante, mas em público, embora o tratasse bem, sentia um medo enorme de que os outros descobrissem seu romance secreto com outro homem. Mas agora estava decidido a assumir Afrodite. E, se isso fosse motivo para que fosse expulso da Aeronáutica, que fosse. "Só odeiam os que não se fazem amar... É, Saga, vai ver é por isso que antes de Afrodite eu odiava tanto!", pensou Másquera. Olhou de soslaio para Milo e Camus e sorriu, feliz.

– Soldados! Não batalheis pela escravidão! Lutai pela liberdade! Vós, o povo, tendes o poder. O poder de criar máquinas. O poder de criar felicidade! Vós, o povo, tendes o poder de tornar essa vida livre e bela... de fazê-la uma aventura maravilhosa! Portanto, em nome da democracia, usemos esse poder, unamo-nos todos nós. Lutemos por um mundo novo... um mundo bom que a todos assegure o ensejo de trabalho, que dê futuro à mocidade e segurança à velhice! – discursou Saga inflamado.

Aldebaran sorriu ao ver Camus e Milo abraçados. O brasileiro sabia que seu grande amigo, tanto em batalhas quanto fora delas, estava apaixonado pelo líder do grupo. Aldebaran estava feliz. Ouviu as palavras de Saga conclamando os soldados para lutar pela liberdade e se sentiu confortado, pois aquela era uma missão digna. Daquele momento em diante, Aldebaran dedicaria toda sua vida a ensinar e à paz e a liberdade, como uma promessa feita para si mesmo.

– É pela promessa de tais coisas que desalmados têm subido ao poder. Mas só mistificam! Não cumprem o que prometem. Jamais o cumprirão. Os ditadores liberam-se, porém escravizam o povo. Lutemos agora para libertar o mundo, abater as fronteiras nacionais, dar fim à ganância, ao ódio e à prepotência. Lutemos por um mundo de razão, um mundo em que a ciência e o progresso conduzam à ventura de todos nós. Soldados, em nome da democracia, unamo-nos! – conclamou Saga.

Shura aproximou-se de Pandora e olhou para a moça languidamente. Enlaçou sua cintura e deu-lhe um beijo doce e suave, em seguida ficando abraçados e atentos às palavras do Major. Mu e Shaka também estavam abraçados num canto. Murmuravam baixinho palavras de incentivo a Saga. Eles mesmos eram soldados, agentes secretos em nome da paz e da justiça. Atuavam mundo afora com o único objetivo de evitar que grandes desgraças acontecessem. Como não puderam evitar que Kanon subisse ao poder, culpavam-se a cada dia. Mas agora, só havia a redenção. Olharam para Kanon e Julian que consolavam um ao outro fraternalmente, bem como para Camus e Milo cujo abraço aprofundava-se em carícias. Talvez fosse mesmo um momento de redenção.

– Meu irmão, estás me ouvindo? Levanta os olhos! O sol vai rompendo as nuvens que se disperçam! – disse Saga sentindo um raio de sol furar o bloqueio das nuvens e aquecer-lhe a face. – Estamos saindo da treva para a luz. Vamos entrando num mundo novo, um mundo melhor, em que os homens estarão acima da cobiça, do ódio e da brutalidade. Ergue os olhos, meu irmão! A alma do homem ganhou asas e afinal começa a voar. Voa para o arco-íris, para a luz da esperança. Ergue os olhos, meu irmão! Ergue os olhos! (4) – completou Saga emocionado.

Kanon chorou e apertou-se ainda mais contra Julian. Mas ergueu os olhos. Agradeceu internamente pela presença daquele amigo que sempre lhe seria fiel. Pediu perdão internamente por todo o mal que tinha cometido. E perdoou todo o sofrimento que seu irmão tinha lhe impingido. Redenção.

Saga também ergueu os olhos e encarou a multidão. – Essa guerra é uma insensatez! Tudo isso é uma grande insensatez! Meu primeiro e último ato como Primeiro-Ministro é declarar o fim da guerra! Que as tropas anglo-americanas deixem a França e a Bélgica! Que a paz volte a reinar na Europa! Que o mundo possa cada vez mais caminhar para a união e a tolerância! Estão livres, estamos todos livres! Renuncio a meu cargo agora, com o coração leve e cheio de esperança! – concluiu Saga e caminhou para dentro da sala. Fechou a porta da sacada sob aplausos e vaias, a sandice tomando conta da população. Exausto, deixou-se cair sentado.

Olharam-se todos. Não precisaram dizer nada, os abraços, as carícias e os olharem falavam por si só. Foi um momento de revelação para todos. Camus e Milo assumiram-se sem dizer uma única palavra, e foram compreendidos por todos, que nada questionaram, tratando tudo com muita naturalidade. Shura e Pandora estavam felizes como dois colegiais que descobrem o amor. Mu e Shaka estavam mais apaixonados do que nunca. Másquera estava com os olhos longe e decidido a assumir seu grande amor. Shina mal cabia em si de orgulho. Marin e Aiolia sentiam-se tão bem que pareciam que iam explodir de felicidade. Aldebaran tomara para si a missão de lutar por paz e justiça. Aiolos olhava para Aiolia com amor e ternura, e sabia que os dois tinham muito a conversar. Quanto a Julian, Kanon e Saga, estes estavam redimidos.

Saga levantou-se com dificuldade e se dirigiu até onde estava seu irmão. Encarou-o nos olhos e sorriu. – Sei que você jamais conseguirá me amar, Kanon, mas será que pode me perdoar?

Kanon sorriu também. – Realmente, Saga, não espere que eu te ame. Mas sim, eu te perdôo. E espero que você me perdoe também.

– Perdôo, irmão! Vamos tirar o peso do mundo das costas... quem sabe um dia possamos nos amar como irmãos! – concluiu Saga sorrindo.

– Quem sabe um dia... – murmurou Kanon. – Julian, vamos embora. Vamos fugir daqui! Acho que nem o Saga nem os outros tentarão nos impedir!

Julian e Kanon levantaram-se e já tinham atingido a porta quando foram barrados. – Vocês não vão fugir impunes! – disse Aiolia entre os dentes. – Não me importa que Saga os tenha perdoado, eu não perdôo. Vocês fizeram o mundo sofrer e precisam pagar por isso.

Julian suspirou e revirou os olhos. – Estou tão cansado... – murmurou. Deu um empurrão em Aiolia, que caiu sentado, e puxou Kanon com uma das mãos. Os dois sumiram pela saída. Másquera e Shura ainda fizeram menção de sair correndo atrás dos dois, mas foram impedidos por Aiolos, Mu e Shaka.

– Deixem, rapazes... hoje foi um dia estranho. De grande ditador para redimido. Deixem os dois. Algo me diz que essa história não termina aqui e nossos caminhos se cruzarão novamente... – disse Shaka de olhos fechados, transmitindo tamanha paz e tranqüilidade que ninguém se atreveu a impedir a fuga de Julian e Kanon.

-X-X-X-

Ainda na sala de Kanon, aguardavam a chegada do antigo Primeiro Ministro a fim de restabelecê-lo ao antigo cargo.

– Sabe, Shaka? Algo ainda me intriga... onde estará o satélite? Aquele que o Kanon roubou do velho Kido? – perguntou Mu, pensativo, apoiando o queixo com uma das mãos.

– Que satélite? – perguntou Shina sem entender nada.

Shaka suspirou. – Está mais do que na hora de nós confiarmos em vocês! – disse olhando para Mu. – Pois bem, como o Kanon disse, o Mu, eu, o Aiolos, o Julian e ele fizemos parte do primeiro grupo de treinamento para a elite da inteligência da OTAN. De todos, somente eu e o Mu seguimos a carreira, o Aiolos e o Saga preferiram continuar no palco, não tinham vocação nem discrição o suficiente para os bastidores... – começou a explicar o indiano.

– Ah, isso explica porque vocês podem ter esses cabelões e eu não... – afirmou Milo.

Shaka riu. – Exatamente, Milo! Os cabelos longos fazem parte do disfarce. Ninguém nunca desconfia de um casal gay delicado e de cabelos compridos!

Todos os presentes riram daquela afirmação, e a tensão dos momentos passados finalmente começou a atenuar. – Ai, gente, é verdade! – disse Mu envergonhado.

– Ah, mas não se deixem enganar pelo ar angelical desses dois. Eles são mortais! – afirmou Saga sorrindo.

– Como se você também não fosse, Saga... – replicou Shaka. – Mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que o Kanon conseguiu poder rapidamente porque estava em posse de um satélite, o Satélite Omega, construído pelo Sr. Kido, avô da patricinha que vocês foram libertar na Líbia. O satélite funciona como um escudo defletor. Uma vez em órbita, é capaz de isolar completamente determinada área geográfica. Uma semana condenaria um país à morte. – continuou o indiano.

– _Mamma mia_! Então foi por isso que a organização terrorista na Líbia seqüestrou a patricinha metida a besta? – perguntou Másquera.

– Na verdade, não. O seqüestro foi uma armação de Julian e Kanon para nos distrair, e nós caímos direitinho. Sabíamos que Saori seria seqüestrada e não impedimos, pois queríamos estourar a célula na Líbia e ao mesmo tempo impedir que Julian conseguisse o satélite. Fomos bem ingênuos, não, Shaka? – pontuou Mu.

– Fomos sim, pois enquanto nossos esforços estavam totalmente direcionados para o seqüestro da neta do Kido, o satélite foi roubado sem maiores problemas! – explicou Shaka.

– Isso explica muita coisa. Mas algo ainda me intriga, além do paradeiro do tal satélite. Por que nós? Por que chamar o Batalhão Alfa? Agora, não me parece que nossa escolha tenha sido alheatória, _non_? – perguntou Camus.

Saga suspirou. – E não foi mesmo. Você, Camus, foi escolhido a dedo pelo próprio Aiolos, pois era racional e tático. Milo, por sua sagacidade e bom humor, além do fato de ser inglês, já que desconfiávamos e muito das constantes ligações de Julian para Londres. Aldebaran era amigo de Milo de longa data, competente, forte e justo, e não é americano de nascença, o que facilitava muito as coisas, os americanos costumam ser muito difíceis nessas horas... Aiolia, além de ser um excelente navegador (5), foi observado por mim durante muito tempo a mando do Aiolos, e eu quis chamá-lo para quem sabe assim aproximar os dois; pelo visto deu certo. O Másquera foi escolhido por ser intempestivo e violento, a pessoa certa para dar um ponto final em situações de perigo sem hesitar, como foi o caso dos caças. O Shura foi chamado pela lealdade que demonstra sempre para tudo e para todos, como bem vimos quando ele cuidou de Aiolia. – explicou o Major. – Mas, mais do que isso, vocês seis foram escolhidos por um motivo, rapazes: são os melhores dentre os melhores! – gritou Saga abraçando seus recrutas.

– Hum, mas afinal, onde está o tal satélite? – perguntou Pandora.

– Boa pergunta, Pandorita! – exclamou Shura agarrado à cintura da menina.

– Ahá! EURECA! – gritou Milo e Camus pulou para o lado.

– Ai que susto, inglês dos infernos... – murmurou o francês. – Vai me dizer que esse seu cabeção dedutivo descobriu onde o Pink e o Cérebro esconderam o tal satélite? – perguntou fazendo troça.

– Gente, olha como está espirituoso esse Camus... Criei um monstro! – sorriu Milo arrancando gargalhadas dos outros. Finalmente o ambiente era de paz. – Elementar, minha cara Bri! Você mesmo disse que o Kanon e o Julian agiam como o Pink e o Cérebro, sempre dispostos a dominar o mundo, não? – foi dizendo o inglês caminhando de um lado para o outro. – Lembra da ceninha do Kanon dizendo "abra a sacada e me dê o mundo", ou qualquer coisa assim? Os dois sempre batiam na mesma tecla, mundo, mundo, mundo...

– Era só o que me faltava o Milo dar uma de Sherlock Holmes agora! Eu mereço! – murmurou Camus fingindo-se de aborrecido.

– Mas sim, cara Bri, meu método dedutivo diz que o satélite só pode estar... ali! – disse apontando para o enorme globo de madeira que jazia num canto da sala.

– Nossa, eu lembro desse globo quando estive aqui para fazer a cópia da chave... ele realmente destoa do lugar, mas os dois me pareceram tão soberbos e megalomaníacos que achei normal! – afirmou Pandora com brilho nos olhos.

Mais que depressa Másquera, Aldebaran e Shura correram para o enorme mapa mundi. O espanhol tirou uma faca do bolso e cuidadosamente abriu a peça de madeira. Não se surpreenderam ao se depararem com o satélite reluzente.

-X-X-X-

– Anda, Mask, ou você vai chegar atrasado! Precisamos ir! Me solta! – ordenou Afrodite.

– Só mais um beijinho, _amore mio_! Só mais um! – pediu o italiano fazendo bico.

Afrodite suspirou. – Assim eu não resisto. Vestido assim todo elegante nessa farda de gala, Mask, eu não resisto! – disse, dando um beijo no amante. – Mas agora vamos que estamos atrasados!

– Ah, um dos formandos é o Milo, Dite. Você acha mesmo que a cerimônia vai começar na hora? – perguntou o moreno, rindo.

O sueco riu. – Coitado do Camus... o cunhadinho hoje vai sofrer! – disse, puxando o namorado pela manga do jaleco e empurrando o homem para dentro do carro.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram à base da OTAN em Atenas. Fazia já três meses que a guerra terminara, e a organização fora reativada. O Batalhão Alfa completara a última missão-treino com sucesso, e finalmente teriam seus diplomas. Isso sem contar que, um mês antes, Saga, Mu, Shaka, Aiolos e os meninos tinham recebido altas condecorações por terem recuperado o satélite Kido. Entretanto, o que se passou ali naquela sala nunca foi comentado com ninguém. Para todos os efeitos, Kanon tinha realmente feito aquele discurso e fora embora. Caso contassem a verdade, tanto Kanon quanto Julian seriam enviados para o Cabo Sunion.

– Arre que você chegou! Estava ficando nervoso já! – gritou Shura.

– Ah, você está muito estressado! A Pandora não está dando conta do recado não, é? – disse o italiano dando um pedala no amigo e acenando para Afrodite, que já estava na tribuna de honra da platéia.

– Ih, Mask, quem não dá conta da Pandorita sou eu. A mulher tem um fogo que _madre de diós_! – respondeu se abanando e acenando para a morena que estava ao lado de Afrodite.

– Olha a estica! Gente chique! – comentou Aldebaran cumprimentando os amigos.

– Tudo para a grande noite! – tornou Aiolia.

– E aí, rapazes? Prontos? – perguntou Saga olhando para os lados. – Cadê o Camus e o Milo?

Másquera apontou para a direita. – Ah, eles estão vindo lá...

– _Merde_, Milo, seu atrasão! – resmungouCamus entre os dentes, caminhando a passos rápidos.

– Credo, Camus, quer correr a marcha atlética? Só porque eu me atrasei um pouquinho... – tornou o inglês fazendo bico.

– Sem bico, Milo! Não vou me render ao seu charme! – gritou impaciente. – Pelo menos não agora... – sorriu e piscou para o inglês.

– Ai, Bri, assim você me assusta! Pronto, chegamos! E aí, Saga, beleza? – foi dizendo o loiro.

O Major bufou. – Só não te expulso porque agora não tem mais jeito! – disse e dirigiu-se ao palco.

– Também te amo, Major! – gritou Milo dando tchauzinho.

Saga subiu no palco, onde já aguardavam Mu, Shaka e Aiolos. O auditório estava lotado, e na tribuna de honra da platéia estavam Afrodite, Pandora, Shina e Marin. Todos sorriam contentes, muito contentes. Nem notaram ao longe, misturados à multidão, a presença de dois homens que observavam a tudo atentos.

– Esta é uma noite de alegria! Muita alegria! Depois de uma guerra que colocou amigo contra amigo, irmão contra irmão... – disse Saga, lutando contra a emoção. – ... eu posso dizer que estou realmente feliz. Os seis homens aqui não são simplesmente formandos. São meus amigos. Na guerra, fomos irmãos. Desafiamos tudo e todos por um objetivo comum. Não falo aqui como superior, não falo como Major. Falo como Saga Gemini, um homem que deve sua vida a esses seis rapazes valiosos que estão aqui! – completou sorrindo. Entregou o diploma e a medalha a cada um, promovendo-os todos a uma patente superior à que possuíam.

A cerimônia foi bonita e rápida. Emocionaram-se todos. Finalmente compreendiam que, apesar de serem soldados, eram homens. Tinham emoções: alegrias e tristezas. Como dissera Saga a Kanon, era preciso que cada um se moldasse segundo suas próprias fraquezas. Amar e odiar não era defeito, era apenas humano. Abraçaram-se a todos, jogando os quepes para o alto, beijando-se e comemorando alegremente.

– Parabéns, Saga, meu irmão! – disse um homem ao fundo, distante de todos. – Vamos?

O outro suspirou. – Vamos, amigo. Vamos sim! Como você se sente?

– Melhor. Menos pesado. Mais livre. E você? – perguntou o primeiro homem.

– Me sinto feliz por você! Agora, vamos antes que alguém nos veja! – tornou o segundo.

Julian e Kanon desapareceram nas sombras sem deixar vestígios.

– E agora? Vamos comemorar? – perguntou Milo rindo.

– Com certeza! Não é todo dia que a gente se vê livre do Saga! – gargalhou Aldebaran.

– Major, me responde uma coisa: o que será da gente agora? Quer dizer, o que vamos fazer? – indagou Shura.

– Agora, Shura, o treinamento de vocês na OTAN acabou. Após um período de férias, cada um volta pro seu país... – respondeu Saga. – Vamos, estamos esperando o quê pra irmos encher a cara? – tornou, rindo.

Todos os amigos foram seguindo o Major a fim de tomar os carros da corporação e irem comemorar em algum lugar. Todos menos dois.

– Camus, entendi bem? Requisitados por seus países? Isso quer dizer que eu vou pra Inglaterra e você pra França, é isso? – comentou Milo desolado.

O francês suspirou. – Parece que sim, _mon ange_. Parece que sim...

O inglês aproximou-se do namorado e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Não quero me separar de você...

– Nem eu! Mas Londres não é assim tão longe de Paris... – disse o ruivo acariciando a face de Milo. Nem mesmo ele acreditou no que dissera, e entender que deveria viver longe de seu anjo salvador pesava em seu peito.

Com os corações pesados e cheios de medo e angústia, acompanharam os amigos. O mundo estava em paz: isso era motivo de comemoração. De mãos dadas, sorriram tristemente, e correram para alcançar os outros. "Ah, _mon ange_, eu deixo a Marinha por você, não se preocupe!", pensou Camus. "Bri, não esquenta a cabeça: eu mando a Inglaterra pra puta que o pariu mas não me separo de você!", pensou Milo. Sorriram os dois, mais aliviados com as decisões que ambos tomaram para si.

-X-X-X-

1 – Não, infelizmente não fui eu quem escreveu essa fala. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu sou fanática por X-Men. Esse trecho foi retirado da revista X-Men Widescreen 2, e Vampira diz isso para o Rei das Sombras. Claro que eu adaptei alguns trechos, mas sempre achei essa citação muito boa. E fica aqui minha homenagem aos X-Men, que sim, lutam por um mundo mais justo e sem preconceitos.

2 – Esse trecho foi retirado do livro Nada de Novo no Front, de Erich Maria Remarque. Trata-se de um clássico sobre a paz, a história de um garoto que lutou na I Guerra. É um livro excelente e quase auto-biográfico, uma vez que o autor também foi soldado na I Guerra. Acho o trecho que coloquei aqui simplesmente maravilhoso, e triste, muito triste.

3 – SS era a polícia de Hitler, aqueles que usavam aqueles uniformes pretos.

4 – Todo o discurso de Saga se passando por Kanon foi retirado do discurso escrito e proferido por Chaplin em seu filme "O Grande Ditador". O filme foi feito durante o início da II Guerra e conta a história de um ditador maluco que quer dominar o mundo (qualquer semelhança com Hitler não é mera coincidência). Chaplin faz o papel do ditador e de um barbeiro judeu, que no fim acaba por tomar o lugar do ditador e faz esse discurso. O capítulo é totalmente inspirado por esse filme. Pra quem não viu, recomendo. É aquele da clássica cena em que Chaplin, de ditador, brinca com o globo.

5 – Navegador aqui é usado no sentido daquele que aponta direções.

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Eu avisei que esse capítulo seria cansativo. Ficou maior do que o normal por conta do discurso, mas achei interessante colocá-lo aqui. Faz parte de minha homenagem a todos os grande gênios pacifistas, grupo no qual Chaplin com certeza ocupa uma posição de destaque. Espero de coração que vocês tenham conseguido ler e que tenham gostado. Sei que ficou maçante e tal, mas é a mensagem que eu quis passar.

O capítulo que vem pretende ser o último, portanto não vou adiantar nada sobre ele, certo?

Ah, quero uma opinião. Estou dividida entre fazer um "Caserna II" ou um novo UA (viciei nisso, gente!). O que vocês acham?

Antes que eu me esqueça: Enfermeira-chan, que o Milo dando uma de Sherlock aqui sirva de incentivo para que a Srta não deixe mais a fic abandonada, tá? Haha!

Bom, vamos aos reviews anônimos.

Allkiedis: Ah, o Milo não tem jeito mesmo. O cara tem que fazer piada até nas horas mais sérias! Esse capítulo nem foi centrado neles, né? Mas espero que você tenha gostado! E sim, a fic está acabando... mas tenho planos sim, vamos ver no que dá! Muito obrigada mesmo pela review! Bjoks!

Nine66: Valeuuu pelo review. Ah, que bom que você gostou da ação! Eu amo o Mask, e adoro colocar ele pra dar porrada, haha. Julian / Kanon / Saga: pra mim nenhum deles está certo e nenhum deles está errado. Mas eles se redimiram e é isso que importa, não é mesmo? Ah sim, sempre que possível procuro fazer referências ao anime/manga. Não é porque é UA que devemos esquecer a fonte! É, Caserna está no fim... mas vem mais coisa por aí! Valeu de novo! Bjoks!

Uotani: Obrigadaaaaa pelo review! Sim, sempre termina nas melhores partes: isso é golpe de marketing, haahahha. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjoks!

Bia: Muuuuito obrigada pelo review! Ah, cada review desses que eu recebo fico mais convencida! (ah, brincadeira!). Obrigada mesmo! Espero que goste deste! Bjoks!

Tsuki-chan: Ola! Bem vinda de volta! Obrigada pelo review! E você se atrasou por causa da fic? Ai, ai... fico lisonjeada, se bem que você não deve ter gostado, né? Rsrsrs. Ah, o Camus precisava se entregar pro Milo, pra demonstrar que o loiro tinha conseguido quebrar aquela barreira de gelo toda. O Mask tem razão: eles são foda mesmo, rs. E a Marin, parece que todo mundo ficou com ciúme dela naquela cena! Quanto a Aiolia / Aiolos: vai ficar subentendida a conversa que os dois tiveram, mas os dois nesse universo são irmãos por parte de pai e o Aiolia não sabia. Os casais se assumiram, você viu? Bom, espero que tenha gostado! Bjoks e até a próxima: sim, está acabandoooo!

Sayuri: Querida, valeu por nossas conversas no msn e pela fic que você está aprontando! Vai ser ótima! Bjoks

Fran: Faz um tempão que a gente não se fala, né? Bom, espero que tenha gostado! Precisamos falar sobre aquela fic, fiquei curiosa! Bjoks!

**E a todo mundo que lê, um beijão! Ufa, por hoje é só, pessoal!**


	16. Surpresas do Coração

**Cap. 16 – Surpresas do Coração **

Naquela noite amaram-se como se fosse a última. Ambos igualmente decididos a desistir da carreira militar, à qual haviam se dedicado bravamente, pelo outro. E sem trocar uma única palavra a respeito disso: era o assunto proibido. Pesar havia, é claro. Afinal, não é sem pesar que se desiste de uma vida. Mas o simples prazer do toque silenciava, e o tremor a percorrer o corpo fazia esquecer. Vencidos, sentiam-se vencidos: o mais leve roçar de dedos, a mais leve aproximação das bocas, o mais leve toque inebriava. Perdiam os sentidos a cada beijo.

Fraqueza, alguns diriam. Em outros tempos, ambos se sentiriam fracos. Mas aquela noite era especial. Desde que um conhecera o outro, tudo era especial. Especialmente belo. Havia esperança. E, assim, sentiam-se fortes. Esperançosos e fortes. Contraditório? Claro! Vencidos, esperançosos e fortes: assim, desse jeito, sentiam-se Camus e Milo quando estavam nos braços um do outro. A bem da verdade, tudo isso poderia ser definido com uma única palavra, um único sentimento. Muitos usam o vocábulo em vão, e poucos podem se gabar de conhecer seu verdadeiro significado. Mas Camus e Milo, Camus e Milo sabiam o que era... amar. Sim, amor. Naquela noite, amaram-se como se fosse a última.

Abraçados um ao outro, não se sabia onde começava Camus e onde terminava Milo. Eram um só, e assim queriam continuar para sempre. Um nos braços do outro, entregaram-se a Morfeu, que embalou os sonhos dos amantes fazendo com que o vento em seus cabelos sussurrasse uma doce canção de ninar.

-X-X-X-

Os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no céu da Grécia e iluminaram os amantes. Camus acordou devagar e abriu os olhos com preguiça. Não teve coragem de se levantar e ficou ali a admirar o anjo loiro que dormia em seu peito. Perdeu-se nessa contemplação, e já não mais se culpava por estar completamente apaixonado e entregue. Sorriu quando dois olhos grandes e verdes se abriram e ficaram a lhe fitar, brilhantes e sorridentes.

– _Bonjour, mon ange_! – sussurrou o francês no ouvido de Milo.

O loiro sorriu. – Bom dia! – disse, espreguiçando-se com prazer. – O que você está olhando?

– Você! – respondeu o ruivo sinceramente.

– Você ainda tem olhos gelados... – murmurou Milo dando um beijo na testa de Camus e levantando-se preguiçosamente.

Camus levantou uma sobrancelha. – Quê?

– Apesar de tudo, Camus, você ainda tem os olhos gelados... olhos sexies, misteriosos e gelados! – respondeu o inglês entrando no banheiro do quarto do hotel. Camus ia contestar mas Milo não permitiu. – Oh Camus, pede alguma coisa pra gente comer... e afinal, qual é o plano pra hoje, mesmo? – gritou já ligando o chuveiro.

– Eu prometi algo a Marin e hoje eu vou cumprir, Milo! – gritou Camus do quarto já discando para pedir o café-da-manhã. "E de noite, Milo, vamos ver quem é que tem olhos gelados... você não perde por esperar!", pensou umedecendo os lábios instintivamente.

A manhã passou morosa e tranqüila. Camus e Milo se encontraram com Másquera e Afrodite para passear pelo centro de Atenas e aproveitaram para comprar alguns souvenires. O sueco contou para o irmão que estava disposto a largar toda a sua vida estabelecida em Paris para seguir com o namorado para a Itália. E Milo, mais que depressa, fez um acordo com Afrodite para que ele, uma vez em Paris e desligado das forças armadas, tocasse o escritório de decoração do irmão. Almoçaram juntos e depois foram ao teatro.

Caía a tardinha e os quatro se dirigiram a um simpático restaurante, a mesma taberna em que Camus e Milo haviam apreciado a companhia um do outro. A mesma taberna em que o francês começara a ceder a seus sentimentos. Acenaram para a turma que já esperava numa grande mesa do lado de fora.

– Chegou quem faltava! – exclamou Shura exalando felicidade.

– Sentem-se, meninos! Sentimos a falta de vocês! – disse Shina sorrindo.

– Calma, Shina, cá estamos nós e prontos pra encher a cara de vinho e queijo de cabra com azeite! – respondeu Másquera.

– Isso, Mask, se empanturra mesmo! Depois quero só ver à noite... – murmurou Afrodite emburrado, arrancando risadas de toda a mesa.

Másquera, o sempre impassível Másquera, corou. – Ah, _amore mio_, você sabe que sempre estou pronto pra você, não é?

Afrodite, o despudorado Afrodite, enrubesceu. – Ai, Mask, isso lá é coisa que se diga na frente de todo mundo? Me deixa sem graça!

– Não briguem, crianças! – comentou Pandora achando graça.

Aldebaran sorriu. – Essas brigas sempre acabam entre quatro paredes, Pandora, você bem sabe!

– Ah, e como sei, Deba! Tem gente que tem um fooooogo, mas não digo quem é! – respondeu a gótica apontando para Shura.

– Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu, Pandorita? Quem sou eu perto de você? Olha, gente, vou confessar uma coisa... eu sempre me gabei de ser _un hombre caliente_, mas a Pandorita acaba com o fôlego de qualquer um! _Que mujer_! – exclamou Shura dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da namorada.

– Ah, espanhol, toma tenência. Fica aí espalhando pra todo mundo que não dá conta da sua mulher... depois não reclama se vier outro e... bom, você entendeu! – disse Saga sorrindo.

– SAGA! – recriminou Shina.

– Ih, pelo jeito aí o Major foi rebaixado a soldado raso... – comentou Milo e todos caíram na gargalhada.

Foi então que todos se deram conta de que, num canto da mesa, um homem e uma mulher se abraçavam comovidos.

– Marin? Por que você está chorando? E, principalmente, por que está abraçada com o Camus? – perguntou Aiolia meio enciumado.

Marin estava mesmo emocionada. Secou uma lágrima e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do francês. – Olia, quando a guerra começou, eu fiquei pra trás na base. Fui a última a sair, logo depois que a OTAN foi dissolvida. Eu estava lá, arrumando minhas coisas com o coração apertado e totalmente sem esperança. Foi quando o telefone tocou: era o Camus... – começou a Sargento D'Aguias e olhou ternamente para o ruivo. – Claro que ele ligou pra saber do Milo... sim, sim, pra saber do Uxo... mas naquele momento, no momento em que o mundo estava em chamas, o Camus me fez uma promessa. Ele me prometeu que, um dia, ainda iríamos todos sentar numa taberna em Atenas, beber vinho grego e comer queijo de cabra, e que lembraríamos da época de guerra com tristeza e sem saudade. Aquilo me trouxe esperança de novo, e eu enfrentei meus medos cheia de vida. Foi Camus quem me fez acreditar que eu o veria novamente, Olia! E agora nós estamos todos aqui, como Camus prometeu! Meu amigo, obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo! – completou Marin emocionada, apertando Camus contra si.

À sua volta, todos engoliram em seco. Tinham lágrimas nos olhos, e aquelas palavras trouxeram recordações pesarosas. Pois a guerra sempre deixa marcas. Alguns são destruídos por essas marcas, mas outros voltam fortalecidos. Para os amigos ali reunidos, a segunda opção era a verdadeira. Fortaleceram-se na guerra ao encontrar a esperança no olhar e nas palavras ternas uns dos outros.

– Ah, Marin, não fala assim da Bri que você me derrete ainda mais! – disse Milo com a voz embargada, mas foi o suficiente para quebrar o gelo e fazer com que todos rissem e que o clima ameno voltasse a reinar entre eles.

– Oh Aiolos, fiquei sabendo que você vai ficar aqui na Grécia um tempo, é verdade? – perguntou Saga.

– Sim, sim, pra seu desespero, meu amigo, vou passar uns tempos em Atenas, consegui essa permissão. Eu e o Aiolia temos muito ainda que conversar... – respondeu Aiolos.

– Na verdade, temos que nos conhecer direito, não é? – tornou Aiolia. – Meu... irmão!

– Meu irmão! Você me deixa tão feliz quando me chama assim, Olia! – comemorou Aiolos.

Saga suspirou. – É, deve ser realmente bom ter o irmão perto de si... – disse entristecido.

– Tem tido notícias de Kanon e Julian, Saga? – perguntou Mu.

– Não... os dois sumiram, evaporaram... – respondeu o Major. – Mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim!

– Nada nessa vida acontece em vão, Saga, tenha certeza disso. Todos nós temos um carma pra sanar nesta terra! – afirmou Shaka.

– Ah lá vem o indiano com a zen-budisse de plantão! Bah! – reclamou Másquera.

Milo sorriu. – Esse meu cunhado é um anjo de candura!

– Uxo, não provoca o italiano pelamordedeus! Já não basta eu ter de dividir o coração dele com o lança-chamas... se você provocar ele desiste de mim e se muda com a arma pra Roma! – brincou Afrodite.

– Ah, você sabe, né, Dite, se cunhado fosse bom não começava com c... – começou a dizer Milo.

– Calado! – manifestou-se Camus.

– Quero ver você me calar, Brig...mmmmmm... – foi calado pela boca voraz de Camus, ali, na frente de todos. – Nossa, Bri, por essa eu não esperava! – tornou Milo com a respiração entrecortada.

– As pessoas mudam... – comentou Marin.

– E como! Nossa, que calor! – abanou-se Milo. – Credo!

– Isso é pra você aprender, viu, seu lordezinho de meia pataca! – brincou o francês.

De repente Afrodite estapeou a própria testa. – Nossa, como sou esquecido. Camus, me mandaram te entregar isso! – disse, tirando um cartão postal da bolsa e dando-o ao ruivo.

– Um cartão postal de Paris? _Mon Dieu_, nunca vi um! – respondeu Camus irônico e ignorou o olhar mortal que Afrodite lhe lançou ao fazer um gesto que mandava o ruivo ler o cartão. Camus pousou os olhos nas letras e sorriu. – Onde você conseguiu isso?

– Meu estagiário, o Shun, me deu... – respondeu o sueco.

– O que é isso? Fiquei curiosa! Lê pra gente! – pediu Shina.

– É do Hyoga, um de meus comandados de Rouen. Meu braço direito, pra falar a verdade... diz o seguinte: "Mestre Camus, foi um grande prazer servir com o Senhor. Ser seu ordenança me ensinou muitas coisas, não só como militar mas como pessoa. Ver o que você fez do outro lado do rio e como você superou os medos e disse o que precisava para a pessoa certa me fez tomar coragem para fazer o mesmo. Obrigado por tudo!" – leu o francês.

– Ai, a Bri só me dá orgulho! – riu Milo dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do francês. – Tanto que eu tenho um anúncio a fazer...

– Não, eu é que tenho algo a dizer! – protestou Camus.

– Não, Senhor, Bri, eu é quem falei primeiro e eu é quem vou dizer! – tornou Milo.

– De jeito nenhum! Eu é que vou dizer! – Camus bateu o pé.

– Ah, desembuchem os dois logo de uma vez! – cansou-se Saga.

– Vou largar a vida militar! – disseram Camus e Milo ao mesmo tempo. – O quê? – perguntaram em uníssono. – Sim, por você! – responderam os dois.

Ficaram se olhando languidamente por alguns segundos quando perceberam que ambos estavam dispostos a desistir de suas carreiras um pelo outro. Camus acariciou o rosto de Milo, que deitou em seu ombro. – Que seja! Nós dois desistimos então... se não há lugar pra pessoas como nós nas forças armadas, e se ainda por cima temos de servir em países diferentes... isso não é vida! – constatou Camus.

– Camus, você já pensou em deixar o cabelo crescer? – perguntou Mu.

– Hein? Que pergunta é essa agora? – tornou o francês levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Sim, porque o Milo sabemos que adoraria... – pontuou Shaka.

– Onde vocês querem chegar, pequenos espiões? – perguntou o inglês curioso.

– Bem, Shaka e eu precisamos de mais duas pessoas pra inteligência da OTAN. Tem muitas coisas acontecendo por aí e poucos de nós agindo, não é mesmo, Shaka? – começou Mu sorrindo.

– Claro, meu amor. E, como já dissemos, ninguém costuma desconfiar de um casal gay de cabelos longos, não é? – tornou o indiano.

– Com certeza, não! – sorriu Mu.

Camus e Milo mal cabiam em si de tanta felicidade. Não deixariam a vida militar e muito menos deixariam um ao outro. E, ainda por cima, teriam os longos e belos cabelos de volta. O resto da reunião seguiu tranqüila e amena, todos brincando com todos. Algum tempo depois, todos se despediram e seguiram cada qual para seu quarto de hotel ou casa. Na taberna, ficaram apenas Shaka e Mu.

– Estou tão feliz, meu querido! – comentou Mu acariciando a mão do namorado.

– Eu também! Eles fazem um belo casal... e tenho certeza de que serão excelentes agentes pra inteligência! – respondeu Shaka. – O que foi, Mu? Está com o olhar perdido...

– Todos vão seguir seus caminhos, querido. Mas algo me diz que essa história não termina aqui... – disse o tibetano em tom profético.

-X-X-X-

– Ai, Milo... vai subindo que eu já vou! Preciso comprar uma coisa! – pediu Camus assim que os dois pisaram no saguão do hotel.

– Comprar o quê? – perguntou o inglês e cruzou os braços, desconfiado.

– Uma coisa! Agora VAI! – ordenou o ruivo.

– Cruzes, Bri! Credo! – exclamou o inglês e foi subindo.

"O que será que ele está aprontando?", pensou Milo para si mesmo. Pegou sua chave e destrancou a porta do quarto. Sentou-se e esperou calmamente, mas nada de Camus chegar. "Pelos deuses, o que esse francês maluco está fazendo?", tornou a pensar. Foi quando ouviu alguém bater. Abriu a porta cada vez mais desconfiado e o rapaz do hotel entregou-lhe um bilhete. "Milo, _mon ange_, me encontre na praia", e nada mais. O inglês sorriu. "Adoro surpresas!", murmurou.

Não demorou muito e Milo caminhava pela praia que ficava perto do hotel. Era noite e não havia ninguém ali, a não ser a luz branca da lua que iluminava o mar azul do Mediterrâneo. Viu o francês acenando ao longe e correu ao encontro dele. – O que é tudo isso, Camus? – perguntou ao ver o ruivo vestindo um smoking finíssimo com uma garrafa de champagne nas mãos. – Eu não estou vestido à altura para você, não... – reclamou o inglês ao perceber que vestia uma calça jeans dobrada nas pernas para andar na areia e uma camiseta vermelha, e que estava descalço.

Camus aproximou-se de Milo e abraçou-lhe ternamente. – Você está sempre lindo, _mon ange_. _Toujours parfait_! – murmurou o ruivo mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha do outro, arrancando um gemido abafado. Separou o abraço e estourou a champagne, sorvendo um gole da própria garrafa. – A nós, Milo. A champagne está ótima! Quer provar? – perguntou Camus lambendo os lábios.

– Ah-hãn... – grunhiu Milo afirmativamente.

– Então vem cá! – tornou o francês puxando o loiro para si e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

– Uma delícia... – afirmou Milo assim que separaram o beijo.

Camus sorriu e ofereceu a mão para Milo, e os dois começaram a caminhar pela praia com as mãos entrelaçadas. – Milo, você gosta de música? – perguntou o ruivo.

– Claro! – respondeu o inglês. – Mas por que a pergunta? Você vai cantar pra mim? – tornou rindo.

– Como você adivinhou? – disse Camus abrindo os braços.

– É sério? – indagou o loiro arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– _Seaside whenever you stroll along with me in merely contemplating what you feel inside Meanwhile, I ask you to be my Clementine. You say you will if you could but you can't... I love you madly. Let my imagination run away with you gladly. A brand new angle highly commendable Seaside Rendez – Vous_! – cantou Camus danaçando e rodopiando.

Milo riu. – Agora a Brigitte quer dar uma de Fred Astaire... canta, atua, sapateia... é um artista completo mesmo! – gargalhou o loiro.

– _I feel so romantic can we do it again? Can we do it again sometime? I'd like that! Fantastic c'est la vie mesdames et messieurs! And at the peak of the season the Mediterranean this time of year it's so fashionable_! – continuou Camus.

– Não sabia que você dançava o _charleston_! – riu Milo.

– Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim, _mon chèr_! E eu quero lhe mostrar todas elas! – respondeu Camus. – Mas agora, ouça a música! _I feel like dancing in the rain. Can I have a volunteer?_ – continuou a cantar e dessa vez tomou Milo pela mão e começou a rodopiar com ele pela areia. – _Just keep right on dancing, what a damn jolly good idea! It's such a jollification as a matter of fact... so très charmant my dear_!

Milo abraçou Camus e deixou-se embalar pelas palavras cantadas pelo francês. – _Underneath the moonlight, together we'll sail across the sea! Reminiscing every night! Meantime, I ask you to be my Valentine!_ – continou Camus a cantar. Milo apoiou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo, cada vez mais entregue. – Namora comigo? – sussurrou Camus baixinho no ouvido de Milo, e o sentiu estremecer. Não deixou que o inglês respondesse, pondo-se a cantar novamente logo em seguida. – _You say you'd have to tell your daddy if you can... I'll be your Valentino! We'll ride upon an omnibus and then the casino... Get a new facial start a sensational seaside rendez – vous... so adorable! Seaside rendez-vous! Oohhh! Seaside rendez-vous... give us a kiss_! (1) – terminou Camus. Não precisou pedir duas vezes, pois Milo tomou-lhe a boca de assalto. – Namora comigo? – perguntou novamente o francês.

Milo encarou Camus languidamente. – E você ainda tem alguma dúvida de que minha resposta seja sim? – disse sorrindo. – Só que agora vamos logo pra esse quarto de hotel porque caso contrário não respondo por mim e te agarro aqui mesmo!

Foram correndo para o quarto de hotel, parando de quando em quando para trocar um beijo voraz. Mal abriram a porta e Milo jogou Camus na cama, fechando-se no quarto. O inglês sorriu lascivamente e lançou-se em cima do outro, sentando-se em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do francês que refestelou-se deitado. Lambeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, mordendo de leve logo em seguida. Desceu uma das mãos pela perna do outro, apertando a coxa.

Camus gemeu. – Ai apressadinho!

– Você atiçou, agora agüenta! Meu namorado! – sorriu o inglês. Beijou Camus mais uma vez, e depois desabotoou a camisa do outro. Admirou o peito desnudo de seu amante e suspirou de luxúria, abocanhando um de seus mamilos.

– Milo, Milo... com você me sinto no Jardim do Éden! A única diferença, _chèr_, é que com você as delícias não são proibidas! – exclamou Camus e aproveitou para livrar o inglês de sua camiseta.

Naquele jogo gostoso, em pouco tempo os dois já estavam nus e completamente excitados. Ficaram na dúvida gostosa que sempre antecedia cada momento dos dois: quem seria de quem? Milo sorriu e mordeu de leve o pescoço de Camus. – Hoje, eu sou a namorada... – murmurou no ouvido do outro, fazendo-o suspirar. Lançou-lhe um olhar maroto e foi descendo pelo corpo do amante, parando com os lábios perigosamente próximos da parte do corpo do ruivo que mais reclamava por seu toque.

Camus riu. – Isso lá é coisa que se fale? Namorada, Milo?

– Sim, namorada, namorado, amante, amigo... Meu lindo, sou o que você quiser! – respondeu o loiro e circundou com a língua a extremidade do membro do parceiro.

O francês gemeu, alto. – Você acaba comigo...

– É minha intenção! – sorriu Milo antes de abocanhar o sexo do outro por inteiro, fazendo Camus estremecer de prazer.

O loiro continuou aquilo até que Camus implorou para que parasse. Então virou Milo de costas, e foi distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelos músculos bem trabalhados. Entrou devagar, gozando da maravilhosa sensação de estar dentro daquele corpo já conhecido e cada dia mais desejado. Começou com movimentos leves e foi aumentando o ritmo conforme o inglês pedia por mais. Foi massageando a ereção do outro até que Milo, não se agüentando mais, explodiu de prazer. Pouco depois foi a vez de Camus visitar o céu no corpo de seu namorado.

Separaram-se exaustos. Camus levantou o tronco e colocou-se por cima de Milo, encarando-lhe nos olhos. – Ainda tenho olhos gelados, _mon ange_?

– Seus olhos, Camus, são como fogo no gelo! – respondeu o inglês passando a ponta do dedo pelo rosto do outro. – Mas você como Fred Astaire é uma ótima Brigitte Bardot! – gargalhou.

– Ora seu...! – reclamou Camus, mas também não se agüentou e caiu na risada. – Ah, e ainda por cima sujou toda a cama de areia...

– É por isso que você me ama! – afirmou Milo esticando os braços e fechando os olhos.

– Agora eu te amo porque você suja a cama de areia? Francamente, Milo! – pontuou o ruivo sem entender muito bem o que o outro quis dizer.

– Bobo! Você me ama porque eu sou intempestivo... se fosse você quem tivesse vindo descalço da praia, ia ter tomado banho antes de transar! – sorriu o inglês.

Camus lhe encarou lascivamente e lambeu os lábios com luxúria. – Você me deu uma ótima idéia! Vem comigo! – disse cheio de sensualidade, arrastando o outro para o banheiro.

-X-X-X-

Era início de uma noite fria de outono e a cidade agitava-se em luz e esplendor. O dourado das folhas misturava-se ao dourado imponente da iluminação deslumbrante. Passeavam loiro e ruivo de mãos dadas sem chamar a atenção. A avenida era grande e larga, ladeada por árvores altas. Ao fundo, via-se, imponente, o Arco do Triunfo.

– Essa é a _Avenue des Champs-Elysées_, _mon chèr_! – disse Camus.

Milo estava boquiaberto. – É simplesmente maravilhoso, meu lindo!

Continuaram caminhando pela cidade. Desviaram pela _Place de Vendôme_ até chegar à _Ópera de Paris_. O prédio surgiu imponente como a obra-prima francesa do século XIX. Tomaram o metrô e foram parar em _Montmartre_, o bairro boêmio em que Camus passara algum tempo como artista de rua.

– Veja, Milo, contemple a _Sacrè-Coeur_! Ali em cima, no alto da torre à esquerda, vê a estátua de _Jeanne D'Arc_ em seu corcel, segurando a _Fleur de Lis_? Sempre com seu olhar zeloso pela França e seu povo, _Jeanne_... – disse Camus fazendo uma reverência respeitosa.

– Você sempre tão patriota... assim eu fico com ciúme! – brincou Milo mas em tom respeitoso.

O francês sorriu. – A França é minha mãe, Milo, e não minha amante!

– Acho bom! – piscou o loiro.

.Foram caminhando até um dos pequenos portos do Rio Sena, em que tomaram um _Bateaux Mouche. _O barco singrava iluminado e cheio de turistas, igualmente deslumbrados pela cidade. Desceram na _Île de la Citè_ e caminharam aos pés da Senhora de Paris, _Notre Dame._

Tomaram o metrô novamente e foram até a Torre Eiffel. Nada no mundo pode ser comparado à sensação única de admirar a Torre Eiffel, totalmente iluminada de dourado, surgindo no horizonte. Com Milo não foi diferente, e o inglês apaixonava-se cada vez mais pela Cidade Luz. Subiram na Torre para admirar melhor a cidade, e Camus mostrou cada canto para um extasiado Milo.

O francês abraçou o loiro por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço, logo depois afundando-se em seu ombro. Milo sorriu. A cidade a tudo envolvia com seu ar romântico e sensual, abraçando e unindo a todos num sentimento de pertencimento único. Em Paris, era como se todos fossem parte da História universal, que se impunha, senhora do destino dos homens, através das construções milenares. Onde quer que se pise, sabe-se que milhares de pessoas, por mais de mil anos, ali estiveram e construíram suas vidas. Até o ar de Paris é milenar e belo.

– Sabe, Camus? Agora eu entendo... – afirmou o inglês.

– Entende o quê? – perguntou o francês envolvendo a cintura do namorado.

Milo sorriu. – Entendo o porquê da Inglaterra querer isso aqui... o porquê dessas guerras malucas ao longo de séculos! É tudo tão... maravilhoso. É, não consigo encontrar palavra melhor pra descrever isso tudo a não ser maravilhoso! Agradeço a Mu e Shaka por terem nos mandado pra cá!

– Eu sou francês, Milo. Nasci e me criei nessa terra, que é boa. Só que foi a Inglaterra e a Grécia que me deram o que mais amo no mundo! – murmurou Camus e beijou seu namorado, despudoradamente. – Eu sou francês, Milo. Essa é a minha terra. Só que tudo que é meu é seu também. Então, essa terra também é sua: você tem um pedaço da França com você, Milo!

– Eu não tenho um pedaço da França, Camus. Eu tenho o melhor pedaço! É, _La Patrie_ foi uma mãe generosa pra mim também, não posso negar! – tornou Milo sorrindo.

A vida na caserna pode ser dura, mas às vezes traz surpresas para o coração. No topo de Paris, sentiam-se no topo do mundo. Contemplando _la Citè des Lumières_, trocaram mais um beijo francês. Iluminados pelo dourado das luzes, souberam que, enquanto estivessem juntos, seriam pra sempre felizes.

_FIM_

-X-X-X-

1 – A música é Seaside Rendez-Vous, do Queen. Segue tradução.

Ao lado do mar sempre que você passeia comigo

Meramente contemplando o que você sente

Enquanto isso, peço para que seja minha Clementina

Você diz que seria se pudesse mas não pode

Eu te amo loucamente

Deixe minha imaginação fugir com você felizmente

Um ângulo novo altamente recomendável

Rendez-vous (encontro) ao lado do mar

Me sinto tão romântico

Podemos fazer isso de novo? Podemos fazer isso de novo qualquer dia? Eu gostaria!

Fantástico! C'est la vie mesdames et messieurs! (é a vida senhoras e senhores!)

E na alta temporada o Mediterrâneo nesta época do ano

Está tão na moda

Estou com vontade de dançar na chuva

Posso ter um voluntário?

Somente continue dançando

Que idéia ótima!

É uma alegria pra dizer a verdade

Tão très charmant (muito charmoso) meu querido

Sob a luz da lua

Juntos navegamos pelo mar

Lembrando cada noite

Nesse meio tempo eu te peço para ser minha Valentina (namorada)

Você diz que precisa perguntar a seu pai se você pode

Serei seu Valentino (namorado)

Vamos pegar um ônibus e depois um cassino

Consiga um novo rosto e comece um sensacional

Rendez-vous (encontro) ao lado do mar, tão adorável!

Rendez-vous (encontro) ao lado do mar, oooh!

Rendez-vous (encontro) ao lado do mar,

Dê-nos um beijo!

-X-X-X-

**A/N: É triste que me despeço de Caserna. Quando comecei a escrever não fazia idéia que a fic ia angariar fãs e muito menos que teria 16 capítulos. Confesso que eu tinha a história estruturada, mas algumas coisas foram crescendo e crescendo e crescendo. É, não adianta, estou triste. Amei escrever essa fic, e cada review foi com certeza um incentivo e uma felicidade pra mim! Estou lisonjeada e orgulhosa dessa fic, que com certeza tem um lugar de honra entre meus trabalhinhos!**

**Quando comecei a escrever esse capítulo pensei que seria bem maior, como os outros. Mas no fim saiu um capítulo curtinho, curtinho. Achei que não valia a pena aqui explorar mais nada – se eu for fazê-lo, vai ser em Caserna II. Estou com muita vontade de escrever uma continuação pra Caserna, de verdade. Já defini os vilões, com a ajuda providencial da Enfermeira-chan, agora só falta um pequeno detalhe: a história. Hahaha. Só espero que, se eu realmente for escrever Caserna II, não padeça da maldição das continuações, que são sempre piores que os originais, né? **

**Sobre o título desse último capítulo: Surpresas do Coração é a tradução brasileira do título do filme _French Kiss_ (beijo francês), com a Meg Ryan. Pensei em colocar o título como Frech Kiss mesmo, que tinha muito mais a ver, mas como todos os títulos estão em português esse ia destoar muito. **

**Gostaria de deixar alguns agradecimentos especiais aqui, mas não acho justo. Todo mundo que leu eu agradeço e muito: em especial os que me acompanharam, deixando sempre um review como incentivo pro próximo capítulo! Tenho certeza que vocês, que lêem, sabem pra quem é esse agradecimento, e eu deixo aqui meu MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Saibam que estou sempre disponível pra críticas, sugestões, opiniões, etc. Quem quiser falar comigo, pode falar que não mordo!**

**Ai, ai, estou aqui enrolando e muito porque não quero dizer o que tenho que dizer, mas não tem muito jeito: BEIJOS E ADEUS POR ORA!**

**Fica aqui agora as respostas aos reviews anônimos:**

Nuriko: Muito obrigada pelos (ou pelas, nunca sei se é feminino ou masculino) reviews! Agradeço muitíssimo pelas dicas sobre Exército e patentes. Não sou expert no assunto mas realmente sei que seria meio difícil pro Camus comandar uma guerra daquelas. Mas como a própria guerra em si era um absurdo sem tamanho, escrevi e pronto, rs. Mas agradeço e muito e vou tomar mais cuidado das próximas vezes! Assisti Círculo de Fogo, mas não consegui ver Band of Brothers, preciso mesmo! A trilogia das cores manda muito bem mesmo, adoro! Você baixou a música do Aqua? Olha, te confesso que eu me surpreendi com essa música, de verdade! Como pode o grupo da Barbie Girl ter feito algo tão bom? Mistérios da vida, hahaha! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews e pelas dicas! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjoks!

Nine66: Muito obrigada não só pela última, mas por todas as reviews! Como você viu aqui, o último capítulo não foi cheio de emoções nem nada... foi somente um apanhado, um fechamento, vamos dizer assim! Fico feliz por você ter gostado do discurso encaixado, eu particularmente amo esse discurso do fundo do meu coração! Você então gostaria do outro UA? Bem, acho que vou acabar escrevendo os dois... se bem que se eu for mesmo fazer Caserna II acho que vai ser bem menor que essa daqui! Valeu mais uma vez! Bjoks!

Hikaru: Eeeeeh, review novo! Brigadão! Valeuzão, Tsuki, por ter indicado a fic! Camus e Milo são sempre Camus e Milo, né, gente, nem tem o que dizer! Saga e Shina aconteceu do nada, e Pandora e Shura é da fic À Francesa da Enfermeira-chan. Não são casais do anime nem do manga, claro, mas gostei de juntá-los também! Bom, agradeço mais uma vez a review e espero que você goste do capítulo! Bjoks!

Bia: Eh, valeu por ter acompanhado a fic desde o início. Valeu mesmo por cada review! Espero mesmo que você tenha curtido esse capítulo! Muuuuuitíssimo obrigada, e pode ter certeza que eu vou sentir falta de seus comentários! Amei cada um deles! Ah, as piadinhas do Milo são fruto desse meu cabeção cheio de idéias mirabolantes, rs. E ele de Sherlock, bom, a fic Sherlock Milo fala por si só: não é a cara dele? Bjoks!

Uotani: Brigadão por ter acompanhado a fic também desde o início! O capítulo não teve nada de muito emocionante, né? Mas quem sabe vem uma Caserna II por aí... só o tempo dirá! E aí, se vier, mais aventura! Valeu mesmo pelos comentários, sempre! Bjoks!

Tsuki-chan: Outra a quem eu devo agradecimentos! Muuuito obrigada pelos comentários! E por ter indicado a fic! Como você viu, todos tiveram um final feliz: eu não sou muito afeita a finais tristes não! Se eu vou fazer o outro UA? Tudo indica que sim, mas vai ser menor que esse! Valeu mais uma vez pelos comentários e elogios! Bjoks!

Angel of a Down: Hei, dei uma sumida do msn mesmo. E da internet. Mas assim que der passo lá na sua fic! Bjoks!

Dudazinha: Valeu pelo review e obrigada por todos os comentários! Pois é, chegou o fim! Triste sim, mas necessário! É, no fim das contas acho mesmo que vou fazer o novo UA e Caserna II... vamos ver! Valeeeeeeuuuu! Bjoks!

Washu-m: Olha, ler essa fic de uma tacada só... brigadão, porque definitivamente não é nada fácil! Escrever um best seller? Hahahah, seria ótimo... aí eu poderia largar o trabalho e ter tempo pra mim, rs. Pena que não dá! Nem sei o que responder pra você, a não ser: muito obrigada! Amei saber que você teve paciência pra ler todos os capítulos e que achou que estava ouvindo as pessoas falarem! Fiquei ainda mais feliz quando comentou que achou a mudança dos personagens bem trabalhada, porque a mudança foi mesmo intencional. Valeu mesmo! Shina e Saga parece ter sido sensação, e foi algo que surgiu do nada, hahaha! Bom, eu pretendo escrever mais sim, e se você ler vou adorar! Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjoks!

Sayuri: Valeu como sempre pelos papos no msn e pelas dicas. Quero muito ler sua fic, está ficando ótima e eu dou o maior apoio para que você a publique! Valeu mesmo, e vamos nos falando! Bjoks!

Fran: Ah, Fran, nem preciso dizer, né? Mega máster blaster obrigada por tudo! Pelas conversas legais no msn, pelos comentários mais que agradáveis, pelos elogios. Adoro, adoro, adoro. Vamos nos falando! Bjoks!

Às minhas amigas de msn Kaoru, Babi-Deathmask e Mary aka Enfermeira-chan, super beijoks!

**POR HOJE É SÓ, PESSOAL! E AGORA É DE VEZ! AU REVOIR, MES AMIS!**


End file.
